Broken But Fixable
by ladywolf101
Summary: Emma had a hard life, as we all know, but she was always able to somewhat hold herself together. Then Mary Margaret came along and helped her hold herself together. Gave her someone to lean on. Now, she just keeps moving forward. After the day ends, and she falls through a portal, it all starts to catch up to her. Involves all of 'Broken', plus some.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I've written three chapters of this new story that I have, and I hope you all like it. The first three chapters are just Broken. I haven't gotten through the point of making my own story, I'm just writing the details behind Broken. I'll give you the second chapter of this story once I know at least a couple of people like it. :) Anyways, here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! **

As I kiss my dead sons forehead and tell him I love him of the first time, I would never expect a flash of light or a wave of knowledge, memories, and love to flow from our simple mother-son touch. Nor did I expect my kid, yes, _my_ kid, to inhale a breath of fresh air.

So when all of that happens, you can't even imagine my relief. But my overwhelming sense of love doesn't come until after he tells me he loves me, too. My emotions are beginning to show through all of the walls that I have built up before I came to this cursed town… literally. I can't help the few tears that spilled from my eyes as I look at my alive son. My head is spinning. How can it not be? My _dead son _is no longer dead, but alive and breathing, and it's all because I kissed him on the forehead. How bizarre, right?

"You saved me." His words echo in my mind, and I can't stop the tears anymore. I laugh a little, barely registering his words. He was alive.

"You did it." Regina looks shocked and, though she would never admit it, somewhat amazed.

I look around briefly to see the nun standing behind me staring at me, as well as Dr. Whale. They're looking at me like they have just had a revelation.

"Henry. What's going on?" I can hear the weariness in my own voice.

"The curse. I think you broke it." He sounds so amazed; it was hard to do anything but accept it as a compliment.

"That was true loves kiss." The nun approaches Henry and I with an admirable look on her face. Why am I getting all these looks of recognition and 'oh you're so cool' all of a sudden? Sure, I broke a curse, but that doesn't mean people are going to all of a sudden remember me like they've known who I am their whole life.

"No. NO." Regina's voice is forceful, and she can't hide the resentment in it. Her tears are still evident, as mine are too, I'm sure.

"If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide." The nun suggested.

"Henry," Regina walks toward the bed, tears in her eyes, "no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I _do_ love you." I can tell that she is lying. She believes that she loves him, but she isn't capable of love. Something dark happened in her past that caused her to never love again. I almost feel sympathetic until I remember that she almost took my son away from me… permanently.

She backs away from the bed, and swiftly runs out the door. _Good choice on her part _I can't help but think. I look back down at my son, and he looks at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back at him. Soon, we're back to catching up on what he missed. Well, I catch him up, but I soon find myself stumbling upon the same question.

"Henry, what's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?" This question has been bothering me for quite a while.

"I… I don't know." He answers honestly. A nurse behind me drops her tray of doctor… stuff, and I quickly spin around. I'm startled by the sudden noise in such a quiet place. I can see in her eyes that something has startled her.

"You okay?" I ask, heart still drumming in my chest. The nurse is staring right out the window, and I can't help but be drawn to whatever it is she's looking at. As I turn my eyes to the window, I'm not really sure what I'm seeing. A cloud of purple is coming around a corner of the forest. Henry is suddenly beside me, looking out the same window.

"What's that?" I ask, clearly scared of the answer.

"Something bad." I don't have to look at him to know he doesn't know the answer; that he knows just as much as I do. It's definitely something that isn't good.

The purple cloud that's barreling toward the town is unexpected, and there's no time to ask questions. I wrap my arms around Henry as the gust comes toward us. Though it's moving fast, it doesn't break any windows or doors as it slams into the room. Wind rushes my hair back as the cloud tumbles into me. I feel an electrifying shock go through my body and the tips of my fingers tingle. I feel a renewed strength that I can't explain even if I tried coursing through my veins.

If I'm being honest, I don't want anyone to explain it. My walls that are built around my heart are obviously cracking, threatening to fall. But I won't let them. I won't be able to handle much more information on this curse that actually ended up being real. It took my kids' life; that's about all the information I can handle in one day.

I let go of my son just long enough to kneel down to his eye level and grab onto his shoulders.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" He looks a little panicked and that was unsettling considering, you know, he's about the only one who actually knows anything about this curse through that little magic book that Mary Margaret gave him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We gotta figure out what that was, though." He's always been the kid under control.

I ruffle his hair and stand up, hoping he'll miss the reluctant look in my eyes. I'm not sure I'm ready to go out and face my parents. I've accepted that my parents are the same age as me just like I've accepted that everything in Henry's book is real. It doesn't change the fact that I've been alone my whole life, and now I have a family. It's all very sudden and I'm not prepared at all to go to them. I don't know what to say, let alone what to do.

Henry's eyes light up, and he spins around, throwing a casual, 'How could I forget the most important part!' over his shoulder. I know from the look in his eyes he's realized that I'm about to meet my parents for the first time, too. I race after him, hoping I can catch up to him and tell him that I'm not quite ready.

"Damn, my kid was dead thirty minutes ago, and he's faster than I am." I can't help muttering. I don't want to think about Henry being dead, but I can't seem keep the sarcastic comment to myself.

I push past the hospital doors, in search of Henry. He's waiting right next to the door, waiting for me. I look over and immediately notice the group of four hugging and reuniting. I immediately want to yell 'Mary Margaret!' and rush over to her. But then it hit me. She isn't Mary Margaret. She isn't my friend. She's a stranger.

I put an extra slap of cement around the walls guarding my heart and walk over slowly, stalling along the way. The only thing that reflects these people's faces is pure joy. I'm sure mine's cautious and weary, but I know that I need to be open to hearing what explanations my parents have concocted for leaving me on the side of a road.

Mary Margaret's no longer here, and I feel remorse for my friend. Mary was one of the few people that had gotten around the walls that were so carefully guarded. She has proved herself, and I knew that I could trust her. But now, she isn't Mary. She's Snow White. She's my mother. No. Because my mom left me. Abandoned me. I hate my mom with every fiber of my being. Don't I? Yes. Yes I do. I find I have to reassure myself of that more with each passing day.

I've had time to readjust to this new world. I know that everything in Henry's book is true. I knew it the second I picked it up in the hospital when he'd first been admitted. I knew it when I heard Regina's voice for the first time after all the memories bombarded my head. The questions that keep running through my mind are why, Mary Margaret, of all people, wanted to leave me. Maybe she didn't want to, but it still happened, and I was still alone my whole life. My parents lost their memories, and, now that they've remembered, surely they'd want to be together as a family. But, the thing is, all I've known is how to be alone. I don't belong in a family… I never have.

Walking down the street slowly, another memory flashes through my mind and I remember August. Pinocchio. The seven-year-old boy that my parents put in the magic tree with me. I'm not mad, or even disappointed, that he left me. He was only seven, he really didn't know any better, but the fact that my parents chose a kid to go with me to a foreign land over my mom or dad stings a bit.

Again, I feel my walls falling, but I can't let them. _Maybe I can_ I thought. I can open up enough to let them know that they hurt me, but that I can forgive them… but that it will take time. Because, as much anger I'm feeling, I realize that they still love me. I shook my head. My heart screams at me to love them and accept their love, but my head told me that everyone I though loved me, people who were supposed to love me, leave me. My mind and heart are in a confusing battle.

"Go to you're mother and let her love you! Open up for once, and let someone you know will never leave, love you."

"No, you idiot! She left you for dead! She doesn't love you. She couldn't…"

"Yes, she can, and she does! She loves you." My confusing argument comes to a sudden halt when I start listening to what the huddle of eleven people are talking about.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asks sounding a little startled.

"Now… Now I find my daughter." Mary Margaret's voice was no different than before, but I can hear a new sense of something that I can't quite grasp in it, something that wasn't there before.

"So it's true." It isn't a question. In fact, the words are out of my mouth before I can rearrange my thoughts. I already know that it's true, but I just need to see my friend. I want to see if she's still there, even if she has more… fairytale-like characteristics.

My brain and heart stop when I see my friend turns around. Tears are in Mary Margaret's eyes, and she's looking at me with disbelief. She has a look of utter awe, and complete shock on her face.

I clench my jaw and scan over the people in the group nervously while shifting back and fourth on the balls of my feet. I'm trying to keep my guard up, and I feel like I'm doing a fairly good job.

She takes a hold of my cheeks in her hands like I'm a delicate flower. I feel invaded, but I quickly find that I can't pull away. My body seems to have shut down, and nothing is registering with me. My eyebrows are knitted with confusion as tears spring to my eyes. I refuse to look at her eyes that are a mirror image of mine. No. No crying. Not over people whom I know so little about.

She takes me by surprise by bringing me into a hug, but I don't hug her back. I can't move.

"You found us." She chokes out. My mom that I've been looking for all my life is standing here, hugging me, and telling me that _I_ found _her_.

My dad tenderly comes from behind Mary Margaret and places his hand on the back of my head and hugs all of us. We're hugging like a family would. Too much. I'm becoming overwhelmed quickly. Thank God Henry started to speak up.

"Grandpa?" A teary-eyed David looks at Henry while Mary Margaret starts to laugh. It's an "I just found my daughter and I think I'm being delusional" kind of laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. I can't help but let a small, disbelieving smile crack at my kid. David's as old as me and he's a 'grandpa'… that's promising.

As everyone pulls away from the hug, even though I'd been overwhelmed, it feels like such a good dream that I miss it instantly. I missed all the family moments throughout my life, and I've finally had my first moment. I can't help the joy in my stomach as I think about all of this.

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so." David said. David being my dad isn't as hard to accept as Mary Margaret being my mom. Mary Margaret's as close to family as I've ever had, not to mention she's my best friend, and loosing my best friend in place of my mother is something that's a hard switch. Unbelievable, really. David's just the guy that used my best friend. I knew I was supposed to hate him for it. But now, he's one of my parents. Weird that one-day you know you're supposed to hate someone because they've hurt one of your friends and the next you're supposed to love them because he ends up being your father.

"She did it. She saved you." Henry tells my parents.

"She saved all of us." I look at Mary Margaret and saw only love, awe, and… is that… pride? She's proud of me. I can tell.

"I… well… uh…" Nobody's ever really been proud of me. What do you say to something like that?

"Uh… then why are we still here?" Leroy asks… the smartass. I assumed Leroy was Grumpy because of his 'down in the dumps' attitude… not to mention he's the town drunk. It just adds up when you're sure the curse is true. Henry did a good job.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question." David spoke up. Why are they still here? I have to take a step back from Mary Margaret's grip on my arms. She's been touching me one-way-or-another since she first saw me as her daughter. I guess it feels like a dream to her, too, only mine's more of a nightmare with some good things involved. I'm not sure if this is a good thing, yet.

One of the dwarfs sneezes before he asks "And what was that smoke?"

"Who did this?" Another one asks.

"And what was that smoke?" They seem to like this question.

"And why?" They're very curious, although I know we all are.

"And _what was that smoke_?" This question needs to be answered before my mind out-circuits.

"Magic. It's here; I can feel it." The same nun that was at the hospital says, walking over. Mary Margaret seems to know who the woman is because they look at each other fondly before Henry walks in between David and Mary.

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy! Do something magical." There's you're answer, the Blue Fairy.

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy-dust. Matters are complicated now." She sounds a little put off, but I'm not sure if it's the 'magic's here' or 'I don't have magic' that's unsettling to her.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it. The Queen." Leroy muttered darkly. He gets all sorts of mumbles of agreement from the other six dwarfs. As soon as the Blue Fairy said that magic was back, I knew something was up. I remember the conversation with Mr. Gold back at his shop when he gave me my father's sword. I was to get a potion, which I did, and then he stole it. The potion was true love and it was the most powerful spell ever created.

"No. Wait." I say hearing the reluctance in my voice makes me sound weak. I make sure my voice is stronger, but I look to the one person that I know will believe me. Mary Margaret. "It wasn't Regina." I don't have to say anything else; they all know what I'm thinking. Gold.

**A/N: So… how'd you guys feel about it? I'd love all of you're opinions, good and bad. I've tired to write it realistically, because I know a lot of stories out there are like "Oh my God! I just found my mom and dad and I love them so much!" I have nothing against those stories, but I can tell you from experience that it's so much more than that. (I'm adopted… closed adoption, so I have the gist of how Emma feels.) I wouldn't know how to handle myself in this situation… I'm pretty sure nobody would haha, but I tried my best. Thanks everyone! Love you! R&R!**

**~ladywolf101**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know how some of you guys feel about my first person approach, and I'm glad that most of you like it! For those that don't, I'm sorry, but I can't change how I write for the next couple of chapters because I've already written them, and it would take a long time. I'd basically be rewriting what I've already written. I just finished chapter four, so I'm trying to have at least one chapter already written before I post another one. (For example, I have written out four chapters, but I'm only putting up chapter two.) Make sense? Any ways, I hope you all enjoy! I have a plan for this story, and I'm hoping to follow it. Also! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and also to the people who followed and made my story a favorite. You have no idea how much that means! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Right as we start our walk down to Gold's, I know I'm going to be questioned. I saw it coming.

"Is there anything you want to ask us? I mean you must have questions." I'm prepared for this.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double cross me, and what did he do to this town?" I'm set on one goal, finding Mr. Gold. He's my key interest right now. I'll have time for all the other stuff later.

"I…. Shouldn't we talk about… it first?"

"What?" Play the 'I have no clue what you're talking about' card and it'll usually buy you some time.

"Us. Your life. Everything?" Mary Margaret sounds so hopeful, but I can't have this conversation right now. Not until I have some major alcohol intake.

"Can we do everything, maybe, later? Like… with a glass of wine… or several… bottles."

"I know it's a lot to take in. For all of us." David says.

"And we don't want to push, but we've waited for this moment for so long-" Mary Margaret cuts back in.

"Yeah. So have I!" I've become frustrated and overwhelmed with to many things going on in my head. I don't mean for the words to be as harsh as they come out. "I've thought about this moment my entire life." My words are coming in gasps. It feels like I can't get enough air. "I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being…" They look at me, daring me to say fairytale characters. "I need a little time. That's all." I look at both of them, hoping they will understand. David seems to because he changes the subject quickly.

"Snow." He's voice sounds urgent, so I turn to look behind my right shoulder. A huge crowd of people are running around, looking angry. That's never good.

"There you are!" Archie comes running up to me. "Come with me, I need your help." He turns to everyone else. "Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house." He turns back to me frantically. "They're gonna kill her."

"Great… let's watch." _Definitely Grumpy _I can't help but let myself think.

"No. No. We cannot stoop to her level." Conscience or no, I have to agree. She is my son's mother. She was there for him when I wasn't able to be. It hurt to think about, and maybe she doesn't love him like I do, but she _was_ there for him. I can feel my control slipping the slightest bit, my panic setting in. How am I going to stop these _fairytale characters_ from killing my son's mother?! "No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong." Archie continues. He's in a panic too. He knows what's right and what isn't. He's Jiminy Cricket for God's sake.

"He's right. Please. She's still my mom." Damn. I almost forgot; Henry can hear everything we say. They can't kill her. I won't let it happen. Not if it's going to hurt Henry, and I can see that it will.

I look over hopelessly at Mary Margaret. "We have to stop them." I try to tell Mary Margaret with my eyes that I can't do this. That I can't stop a whole crowd of people from killing someone and that I will need help. Her help. David gets the message.

"If the Blue Fairy's right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter." I can hear the reluctance of saving Regina in his voice, but I know that he thinks it's right too. He's convincing not only everyone else, but himself, too.

My parents share a knowing glance, and I can't help but marvel at them. They're eyes show excitement. They like this. It comes as a shock, but I guess it's normal for a prince to want to fight. What startles me is Mary Margaret's expression. She's just as ready as he is; perhaps even more excitement shines in her eyes than his. I always thought Snow White was one of the defenseless princesses, but I know enough from Henry's tales about his book that the stories here in America, are different from the real deal.

We all run with the crowd and get there just in time. They're surrounding Regina, and Dr. Whale has her pinned up against a coulomb connected to her house.

"Let her go. Let her go. LET HER GO!" I push my way through the crowd, asking nicely to let her go, but nobody listens, so I force my way through. Whale's hands are almost around her neck when I finally reached the front. I grab his arm and pull it away from her.

"Why should I listen to you?" He spits through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm still sheriff." My panic is rising, but I have to keep control.

"And because she saved you. All of you!" I almost wince at that. I can't help it. I can barely handle myself, how did I manage saving all these other people. I'm still thankful for my dad's input, though.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Whenever Mary Margaret got upset, she always had a fierce side, and I can hear it coming out again, although I find myself wondering if she'll always speak with such authority, now that she's Snow White.

"We are not murders here." My voice has the same edge as Mary Margaret's does.

"Well, we aren't from this world." Whale states matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well, you're in it now." I sneer.

"Okay Whale. We're done." David steps up before it becomes a fistfight.

"Back off." Whale hisses warningly. "You're not my prince."

"Who are you, Whale?" David's on guard, but also honestly curious.

"That's my business." Whale smirks.

David gives a threatening chuckle, deadly almost. "Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell, so whether or not I'm your prince isn't the issue." His tone is taking a new level of threatening. I've used it before, but I never thought I would hear David use it. I use it when someone's threatening Henry in some way. I use it to protect my family. "We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it." He's using his authority now. I can hear it; it even makes me want to obey.

"And Regina's death, won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, but, more importantly, for ours." I'm surprised, to say the least, of Mary Margaret's willingness to stand in front of a group of people and go against them. She always seemed like the 'people pleaser' kind of girl. I feel a strange serge of warmth rising in my stomach. I want to smile, but I know it isn't the right time. I'm… proud of Mary. Proud of my mom.

I take Regina's arm and walk her through the crowd of people that grumble at us while we walk away. They really _do_ want her dead. My son walks behind me with Mary Margaret and David. I know they'll keep him safe.

We get to the station without any problems and, despite Regina being… well, Regina, she doesn't argue much about being locked away. We get her in the cell, and she finally says something.

"So I'm a prisoner now." It's a statement, not a question.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" David's voice is just lightly etched with fear; so lightly, it's hardly there.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone." I can hear the conversation, but I decide to stay back, letting them talk through whatever the hell they've gotten themselves into.

"We should get back to Gold." Mary Margaret says. I can hear the pain in her voice. Her home's destroyed. I can see the sick happiness in Regina's eyes at the thought of hurting Mary Margaret. That makes me a little more pissed at her. I took Henry by the shoulder, and we walk out with David and Mary Margaret.

I call Ruby and ask her to take Henry with her to stay for the afternoon. I don't want him out of my sight, but I know that he can't come with Mary Margaret, David, and I. It's too dangerous.

She agrees of course and comes to pick him up immediately. I get him settled and know he's gonna love this even though he's complaining about it now. He can ask her about her old life all he wants, as long as she lets him.

"Keep him safe, Ruby." That's my only request. I slap the windowsill of her car and start to walk back to my parents. I know what's coming. The 'I just found you and I want to know everything about you' talk. I don't want to talk. _Just let me handle one thing at a time_, I think, _and right now, that's Gold._

"You guys ready?" I ask.

"We need to talk." Great… that went well. I'm a little taken aback by Mary Margaret's forwardness about this situation.

"I… I don't… I just… I don't want to talk."

"Well I do. Okay? Gold can wait; I can't." Wow… way to be assertive. I've always wanted a little more push from Mary Margaret, but that isn't exactly what I had in mind. "I mean… you're my daughter, and," she takes a deep breath. "I wanna talk to you." All of the assertiveness is gone from her voice, and the smile she has on her face is priceless. I realize I know what Mary Margaret had been missing in her voice the whole time I've known her. What was there in her voice when I talked to her the first time as her daughter. She's happy. "I know that we have talked, but we didn't know that we were talking." She sounds a little out of breath, like she's rushing to get what she has to say out. "We talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about." She looks down at the ground regretfully. "One night stands and a like."

"One night stands?" David does a double take, and I can't help but feel a bit awkward.

"Whale."

"Whale?!" He sounds angry and a little bewildered.

"We were cursed, it was neither here nor there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter, and now we do, and so, please let's talk." It's a whisper of hope. She really does want to talk.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I cave.

"We're together, finally," she gives a short pause, her face twisting in a way that sends pain down to the very core of my heart, "and I can't help but think that you're not happy about it." She looks so disappointed. I'm not unhappy! I just have a lot to think about right now. Why can't they see that? My mouth gapes a little, taken aback by the accusation.

"Aw, I am. But, see…" I'm having trouble forming the right words on my tongue. How am I going to tell them that all I've ever been is alone without hurting their feelings? "Here's the thing, no matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years, I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away." I can't help the hurt that leaks into my voice. Before I can continue, Mary Margaret cuts me off with a hopeful expression.

"We did that, to give you your best chance." She says, hoping I'll understand probably. I'm tired of that excuse. _Yes, you did it to give me my best chance, but that doesn't change anything._

"You did it for everyone cause that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses and that's great… and amazing and," I take in a breath, not really believing what I'm saying, "wonderful." I roll my eyes because of how ridiculous I'm sounding. The word sounds so forced coming from my mouth. "But, it doesn't change the fact that, for my entire life, I've been alone." I say sadly. I look at Mary Margaret and can see that registering. She looks like she's trying to justify herself.

"But, if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too." She makes a good point, but I know what I have to say. I can feel the tears in my eyes, but I try to push them back.

"But we would've been together." My throat starts to close, the last word coming out in barely a whisper. "Which curse is worse?" I can't seem to raise my voice above a whisper. It's true, I want to be with my family, but my mind won this round, not my heart. I know I have hurt Mary Margaret by the look in her eyes, but I had to say what I know is true. I can't look anymore, so I take a deep breath. "Come on, let's just… let's just go find Gold." I brush in between my stunned parents and we don't talk about it again, knowing it's a tender subject.

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! You're all great, but, unless I get feedback, I might not update again. I think I might shoot for five reviews or update tomorrow… whichever comes first. You guys really are awesome! Funny thing, I didn't realize I was spelling Mary Margaret's name wrong until I looked up a picture of Mary and Emma. ~pats self on back~ Good job… I know… haha. Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so what I've decided to do with this story is follow all of the episodes and do what I'm doing now... specifying what Emma's feeling. I'll be making up my own stuff when there are pauses in between scenes and you don't really know what's happening, but other than that, I'm going to follow the plot of OUAT. This also means that I might not update as often, and for that, I'm sorry. But, this does include longer chapters. Upon request, or threat, either way, I'm going to be making my chapters a bit longer. I hope I can still update often, but I do still have school, and currently I am failing a class, sooooo that leaves me with less time to write. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! I won't stop until the problems of Snow and Emma are resolved in some form or fashion. I thank you all for the reviews that I've been getting (They make me feel like a good writer:D) and I hope that I can keep the characters as themselves and not stray from who they are. Thank you all so so so much!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Once Upon A Time.**

It's nighttime by the time I finally found Gold, and I storm into his shop, obviously angry. He looks up from pouring his tea and doesn't seem too bothered by my presents.

"What can I do for you?" He asks like it's any other day. I can feel the anger blazing in my eyes, making my vision hazy.

"What you can do is tell us what you did." I half whisper.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific." He looks fairly ticked off, too, and, briefly, I wonder what was causing him so much irritation. I then proceed to hope it's me.

"You know damn well what we're talking about." David's quick reaction is good, just what I need.

"You double-crossed Emma. You took your… uh, potion from her." Mary Margaret seems unsure of what she's saying, but she also knows it's important, so she remains fierce.

"You did who knows what to this town." David continues the list.

"And worst of all, you risked Henry's life." My voice is dangerously low. My head is tilted down, and I have a defensive stance up.

"Well, that is quite a list of grievances now, isn't it?" Damn him. He's being his normal smartass self. I start to let a little bit of anger out.

"Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face." I say angrily. He laughs like what I suggested was unbelievable.

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own. Alright, did your dear boy Henry survive?" Is this a joke?

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken? And lets see, Miss. Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents?" I know he's right, but I'm not going to bite. I don't want him to have that satisfaction. But at the mention of my parents, my anger flares a bit. "Looks like you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face." Using my own words on me… ugh. "I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want. What was that purple haze that you brought?" He smiles a little at this. Not a genuine smile, but a rather creepy and weird kind of sick joy.

"You know… magic." He says, pointing his finger in the air. I have a feeling he does that a lot.

"Why?" Mary Margaret seems to have a little fear in her voice, and I don't blame her. Magic isn't stable here; I learned that much from Henry's almost death.

"Not telling." He sneers. Suddenly, a giant rumble comes from nowhere and shakes the whole shop. Gold seems aware of what's happening, and that scares me a bit. Just a bit. It feels like a small earthquake. Car alarms start going off and the lights start to flicker. Mary Margaret reaches for my wrist in attempt to make sure I'm all right.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, pretty much rhetorical, but not really. Mary Margaret and David rush over to the door to look out the small window. A loud noise, kind of like a freight train, comes from outside.

"That, is my gift, to you." Mr. Gold replies sounding quite annoyed and maybe, just maybe, angry. I don't want to know what he means, but I'm sure he'll explain anyway. "That, is going to take care of Regina." Crap. Another loud rumble shakes the shop, only not as much. More lights explode, and sparks fly to the ground.

"Emma, come on." Mary Margaret commands. I don't want to do what she tells me, so I don't… at first.

"We need to go take care of this." David says. His voice shouts authority and I seem to want to do what he says. Mainly because Mary Margaret sounded like she was demanding a child, while David sounded like he was asking the sheriff to do her job. Gold gives me a sick smile, knowing I'm going to do what he says.

"We're not done." I state.

"Oh I know. You still owe me a favor." He's more dangerous than I thought. I don't want to owe him any favors, but I know there's little to do about that now. I smirk at him and turn around and march out of his shop, Mary Margaret in front of me, David in back.

We all run back to the Sheriff's office. When we get there, I throw open the door, knowing something bad is already inside. I can't explain it; there's just a tingling in my veins that tells me so.

When we walk into the main office, I see one of the scariest things I think I've ever seen in my life… and I fought a dragon less than twenty-four hours ago. A black cloth was holding up its hand, a light coming from it. The light is attached to Regina's face, and she seems to be screaming. I'm so stunned I can only sit and watch as David tries to smash it with a chair. It throws him against the opposite wall and I quickly dive out of the way as a desk is thrown at him before the thing goes back to sucking at Regina's face. She seems to be loosing energy.

As I peak out from behind the desk that I was hiding behind, Mary Margaret holds up a lighter and some flammable spray. She flicks on the lighter and sprays the spray, causing a big fire to fly into the monsters face. It squeals and races out the window as she continues to torture it with the fire.

I look at the window, waiting for it to reappear, and when it doesn't, I hear Regina cough, lying on the floor. I run over to her, quickly helping her up.

"What was that thing?" It's a basic question that I want the answer to.

"A wraith. A soul sucker." Her voice is rough, like she needs water. Mary Margaret looks over, hopeful.

"Did I-"

"Kill it? No. It's regenerating." The Queen interrupts. "It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its pray. Me." She says shakily. She holds up her hand and shows us all a big circle burned into it.

"So, how do we kill it?" I ask, clearly all business.

"There's no way. You can't kill something that's already dead." Didn't think of that.

"Then we have a problem." Thank you captain obvious. It's clear that we have a problem, but sometimes I just speak my mind. It's not intentional. Trust me.

"No. We don't. Regina does." I look over at David. I thought he wanted to protect her too. How could I have been so wrong?

"What?" Regina sounds hurt almost. If only she wasn't evil, I might have believed her.

"David?" Mary Margaret is just as shocked as I am. I can hear it in her voice.

"You're gonna let her die?" I ask. I don't want to believe that my dad has this dark side to him. He wants to let her die?

"Why not? It goes away and then we're safe." I can see the hate in his eyes. There's so much more than he's telling.

"That's quite an example you're setting for you're daughter there." Her hate is evident in her voice, but I don't really expect anything less.

"No. You don't get to judge us." His anger is evident.

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold." She's angry at Gold, and with a right. He sentenced her to her death; I'd be mad too.

"I made a promise to Henry. She's not dying." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the look of pride and softness in Mary Margaret's face. She gives a little smile before she spoke.

"If it can't be killed, what _do_ you suggest?" She doesn't sound angry, but she does sound like a bit of a smartass, and I can't help the small smile that graces my features as I find out more about my mom that I didn't realize I wanted to know. I got my smart mouth from her, that much is obvious. I got my fierceness from her, too. What else did I manage to collect from my mom?

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone." Regina's voice drags me out of my thoughts. Before she can explain, she takes off, us following. She goes back to her home and drags out a big weirdly shaped basket. My parents have gone to see if anyone is waiting for her to get home for a surprise kill. And to get supplies to keep away the wraith.

She opens the mysterious brown basket and looks over at me. "Did Henry really ask you to protect me?" _Why else would you be alive?_ I can't help the question that pops into my head. I feel a bit guilty, but not enough to say anything.

"Yes." My voice is hard and unfriendly. She gives me a small smile, one that if I had blinked I would have missed it. She reaches into the bag and pulls out a hat. Immediately my mind goes back not to long ago and remembers Jefferson.

"The hat. You had it all along." I say while wondering at the facts that everything he had said had been true. Now I feel almost bad for having Mary Margaret kick him out the window. Almost.

"What do you mean?"

"That's Jefferson's hat." I use my 'magic power' as I had told Henry, and immediately, I know that she knows exactly whom I'm talking about.

"Who's Jefferson?" Before I can answer, the door opens, and in walks my parents. They're carrying brooms, and for a brief moment I want to ask Regina if she uses one to fly around on. I think better of my childish joke.

"Torches, for when it comes back. I know it's a little old fashioned, but so am I." Nobody laughs at his joke, though I think he said it with more bitterness than intended.

"So… how does it work?" Mary Margaret isn't asking because she's curious, that much is evident. She wants it done with so she can go back to interrogating me on my life.

Regina walks away from the table and around to the door. Earlier, she had claimed she needed space, so we all took time to plan how everything was going to happen. It was a quick plan, for we didn't have much time to do the planning. We'd planned to do it in an open enough space that she would have enough room, but no more than enough.

"It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the wraith through there." She bent down to place the hat on the ground.

"Oh yeah. Just that." David's sarcasm isn't helping, but nobody says anything.

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone?"

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists, well, that's banishing it to oblivion." Regina tries to spin the hat as the lights start to flicker and things start to creak. The wraith is coming. I can feel it.

Papers start to blow outside the door, and David lights his broom torch up. We all stare in anticipation at the door.

"Regina." _Get the frickin' hat to work,_ I want to yell. That won't help anything, and I know it. Her name is enough of a warning.

"I'm trying." Her voice is forceful. I know she's trying, I just don't know if she's trying hard enough. Then, I hear it, the freight train noise. It's here. Everyone looks at the door, just waiting. The doors fly open, and a roar sounds from the beast. We can't see it yet, but I already know, as did everyone else. I can feel it coming around the corner.

It comes bursting through, red beady eyes staring blankly ahead. It looks around, searching for its mark. David runs toward it, the fire only doing so much.

"Regina." Mary Margaret's voice sounds a little more panicked than I like to hear.

"I know." She spins the hat again while Mary pours the alcohol on the posts of the railings surrounding us.

"David!" Mary calls telling him it's time. He stops swinging at the beast and runs over to the railings shutting the gate and setting his broom atop of it. It lights quickly, bringing a ring of fire around Regina and I. I look over at him, worrying that the wraith will hurt him.

"Hurry." He insists.

"It's not working!" David continues to swing, but the beast was starting to swing back. I look between David and the hat several times. "It's not working." She says again, trying not to let the defeat enter her voice.

"What is the problem?" I ask, willing to do anything to get my family out of this mess.

"Magic." It's the one word I hoped she wasn't going to use. "It's different here." She says bitterly. I look back over my shoulder at David, still swinging away.

"Now would be the time." He says, becoming irritated with the slowness of this plan. I kneel down next to Regina and grab onto her forearm. Almost immediately, the hat begins to spin, the same purple smoke coming out of it as the magic first used. Regina looks over at me, and I know we're thinking the same thing. Mr. Gold had said that Snow White and Prince James had true love, and that that was what I was. A creation of both Snow and James's love.

The wraith manages to throw David to the side and starts to advance quickly on Regina and I behind our backs.

"He's coming!" He throws out in warning. I turn in time to see what's about to happen.

"Regina!" I scream, throwing her out of the way. We're both safe until I feel something grab ahold of my ankle. I can't help the scream that rips through my throat as I start to feel myself fall. I can swear I hear another scream, one that isn't my own. As I fall, I hear voices, and they sound a lot like Mary Margaret's and David's.

"I'm not loosing her again!" A girlish, hoarse voice says.

"Neither am I!" A far off male voice agrees.

I feel another presence somewhere with me, though I'm not sure where. Everything's quite hazy. As the world starts to go even blacker than black, I feel a hand grasp my… shirt? Jacket? I'm not sure anymore. At least, I think it's a hand, and I hear a voice in my ear.

"I got you!" It sounds soft, and maybe a little relieved, and I can't help but think that I know who's speaking. But then, I don't anymore and everything goes darker than dark. I suddenly feel very lonely.

**A/N: I'd be so very thrilled to know what you think! The next chapter is going to be a little... different. Not in a bad way, but you get a small glimpse of how Emma become pregnant. I don't mean to scare people, but I think that this could be realistic. She is the one who said she had a hard life, she just didn't specify how. I loved the mother/daughter scene in this last episode "Lady of the Lake" SOO GOOD! I'll be writing that entire episode up, and I hope you like what I have in store! READ AND REVEIW... if you don't mind :)**

**~ladywolf101**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy! This chapter is definitely a little bit longer. I hope you're happy… I had to stall on doing my homework at 10:25 at night. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't have done it anyway. I do hope you all enjoy! This chapter's start is a little… harsh almost? But hey! I can't help reality. It sucks, can we all agree? Hope you like it! Love all of your reviews, keep em' coming! Five per chapter and I'll update as soon as possible! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT as unfortunate as that is.**

I'm not sure if it's reality or if I'm dreaming, but I feel like it's real. I look around and my breath quickens when I realize where I am. How I got back here, I'm not sure. I thought I was done with this place after I ran. Yes, I ran, like I always do, but I had to then. _I have to be dreaming, _I think, and to prove myself right, I pinch the skin on my arm. Nothing happens. I don't know what's happening. I take another look around and try to remember what I'm doing here. The walls are the same, the sickly purple color that would terrify any kid that walked in here, seventeen or not.

Instantly I remember the night that I decided to run. As the memories come back and invade my personal space, I see them coming into this sick reality. As soon as they're there, they're gone. I don't seem to recall how I got here, but I don't care. I shake my head and close my eyes, fear invading my mind. I slide under the bed, making sure that he can't see me.

As soon as I know that I'm safely under the bed, I hear the same footsteps that I hear every night. I shut my eyes and dare not breath. By the stumbling outside my door, I know my foster dad's come home drunk again. My throat closes, and my whole body begins to shake. The door creaks open and I have to choke back a cry.

"Playin' hide en' seek are we?" I hear his terrible, torturous voice coming from the doorway. "Now now, sweetheart, don't worry. I'm sure my wife's passed out by now, so I know she won't hear you scream." I don't know how the system seems to think that kids deserve this kind of treatment, but I know I have to endure it. Without a word.

I can't seem to stop my body from rolling out from under the bed. I grab the sheets of my bed in my hands and stand up quickly. I'm on the opposite side of the bed, away from the door, thus the savage beast standing in my door way. Composing myself, I quickly come up with a response.

"Sorry, I fell off the bed." Lame excuse, I know, but hopefully he's too drunk to notice. I clench my fists to stop the shaking. He enjoys it when I show my fears of him.

I look him right in the eyes, determined to not show any weakness. He sees through my mask, though.

"Scared are we dearie?" He smirks at me, and I swallow hard. The shaking continues to rake at my body. Shiver after shiver runs down my spine. This doesn't happen often, but after his wife and him have had an argument, he'll come to my room and hurt me, one-way-or-another. It used to be him yelling at me, telling me how worthless I am, what a terrible person I am. I never objected, just listened to him rant. I would blink slowly, taking everything he said in. I had already come to these conclusions. That I was unlovable, a horrible human being, but that doesn't mean the words don't still hurt. Every night after he came to my room after having said such horrible things, I would cry. Cry because I don't have a family, because I know his words are true. I'm an unlovable, vulgar _thing_. I cry because I'm not as strong as I wish I could be. Like I am in the dreams that I used to have of a beautiful girl who was loved by her family, but something terrible happened and they were separated. I always wished that the dream was true, but I gave up hope on that dream many years ago. My heart faces the hard reality of my situation now. I'm not loved.

Soon after he started yelling at me, he started to hit me, too. At first, it wasn't on purpose. He was trying to smack the bed I was seated on, but he was so drunk that he ended up smacking my leg. He heard my yelp of pain, and he smiled. The sick bastard smiled. It continued after that night. Not enough for his wife to notice, and I've known better than to tell her. She wouldn't believe me even if I tried. But tonight is different, and I have a sick feeling in my stomach that I'm about to loose something important to me. I pray that he doesn't take away my baby blanket and burn it like he's threatened to before.

He stalks over to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. I do my best not to flinch away from him, but he laces his fingers through my hair and roughly grabs ahold of it and yanks hard. I can't quite help the startled yelp that slips through my mouth even though I know I have to be strong. For my own sake. Not only does he like to see my fear of him, but if he thinks I'm whining to much, he hurts me more. My sore body can't handle that tonight.

My hand goes up to cover my mouth so I don't let out a scream of pain, but he grabs it, and forces me to look him in the eyes, holding my gaze before he squeezes my hand tight. I hear a sickening crack and a gasp makes its way though my lips. I press my lips into a thin line as I try not to scream in agony.

He smiles down at me, and I feel my dinner coming back up. I force it down, but it threatens to resurface again when I feel myself being pulled this way and that by my hair. My lips tighten, but part quickly when he throws me against the wall. Hard. I yell out in pain, and slide down the wall. He's yelling at me, but I can't concentrate on his voice, and I try to keep my dizziness at bay. He's being more forceful tonight for some reason, and I'm hoping I haven't done anything to upset him.

He grabs my hair once again and pulls me up by it. I blink the tears in my eyes back, forcing myself to remember the one thing that keeps me here. I deserve this. He tells me this every night, and I have begun to believe it. This is my punishment for everything I have done wrong in my life. My parents didn't want me, and so this is what I get for it. I was obviously a bad child. This is what he has convinced me to believe. This is what I started to tell myself at night when these episodes are over with, and i'm left to clean up the pieces.

Suddenly, he's all around me. I can't seem to get any air, and I quickly realize that I've been hoping that he doesn't take away and burn my baby blanket, but I should have been more worried about myself. My lip start to quiver, and I lay my head against the wall. Tears leak down my face as I feel how dirty and worthless I really am. I start to plead with my foster father. He can't do this to me, that I'm not ready. I'm too young. But they quickly reserve to threats. That this is technically rape. That I am going to call the police. He knows immediately that I'm bluffing, and he continues with my torture. In this moment, I make up my mind. I'm running. They won't find me tomorrow. I'll be gone. I've run before, and I've been caught, but it might take them weeks, months even. Or, if luck's on my side, they might not think it's worth it. My birthday is only a couple of months away. It's not worth the trouble, because, then, I'll be eighteen. They can't keep me in this house or in the system once I turn eighteen.

He leaves my room after he's done with me, and leaves me to cry. I can tell you that I've never cried over something that's worthless, but my virginity is the one thing I've been waiting to save for the right person. The one thing that would have made my happy ending so much happier. But now, that has taken from me, too, and there is nothing I can do to get it back.

My pillow muffles my cries, but I quickly realize that I don't have much time. The pain between my legs is barely bearable, but I push though, just like everything else. My back is just as sore, as well as the rest of my body, but the adrenaline running through my veins helps calm the irritating pains.

My stuff is quickly packed, and I'm at my window in seconds. I throw my stuff to the bottom of the yard. The house is a two-story house, and I just happen to be on the second story. I look down at the long drop and my stomach clenches. I'm not scared of heights; I'm just scared of the fall.

I turn my back from the window and lower my legs out. I spot the crimson red on the carpet next to the wall and think of all ways that his wife is going to blame me somehow when she finds it. I give a dark chuckle and shake my head unbelievingly. Images flash in my head of what I just went through, the shock finally wearing off. My lip starts to tremble, but I don't dare cry. Not yet.

My body lowers, and I dangle with my arms stretched as far as they can. I land gently on the top of their hot tub. Yes, their hot tub just happened to be right over my window, and with my five foot seven inches… ish, I manage to only have a couple of feet between me and the ground. My landing is smooth, and I grab my small bag and take off running toward the woods.

I find a nice place to stop and cover it around with tree limbs and branches; making sure it's not too obvious. When I'm satisfied, I slip under it all and try to catch some sleep. Try.

I wake up a few hours later and try to muffle my screams as I relive the night that just transpired. I grab my bag and start to sob into it. Sobs that rack your whole body, sobs that you can't control. I don't know how long I cry for, and I'm not sure I really care, but when I finally stop, the sun is rising. I gather my things and destroy the branches, making sure it doesn't look like I've been this way. I take off farther into the forest, coming across town after town.

Not long after I've left, I get a job in a far off town. I become sick no more than three weeks later. I can't eat anything except for certain things that I start to crave, like strawberries and peanut butter. I can't believe that it's been a month since I left, but I know it has been. A startling thought enters my mind, and I quickly shove it away. But the thought continues to invade my mind for the next couple of days. Days seem to pass by in mere minutes, but I look down at my growing stomach and try to think back to the last time I bled. I choke on the water I'm drinking when I realize that I'm very, very late… by at least a week. I've tried to settle down a bit in my new apartment, but I don't have enough things to make it feel a like home. I have enough money to by food… and a couple of pregnancy tests. I take them quickly, praying it isn't true. I'm sad but not surprised when they come up with a plus sign on each one I took.

My vision gets fuzzy, and blurs our until I can't see anything but black all around me. I hear strange voices in my head, and I don't understand what they're saying.

"Something's in there." A soft, girl like voice says.

"Stay back." This voice is stronger, but still a girl.

"What did it bring?" This girl is weary, I know. I've heard the same weariness in my own voice. "What is it? What do you see?" I hear a sharp bang, like wood being thrown in a corner. "Mulan, what is that?" _What's what_, I can't help but ask the voices in my head.

"That… that is what brought the wraith here. That's what killed our prince." The 'Mulan' woman replies, anger laced in her voice. _Wraith? Prince?_ I know these terms. I know what a wraith is somewhere in the back of my mind, but it doesn't register entirely. I shut my eyes and try to regain my balance in the public bathroom stall. My hands find the cool stall door, and I try to process everything.

More images flash behind my lids as I try to think. Mulan? Isn't she a Disney Princess, and wasn't she a cross dresser? _I just can't control my thoughts_, I think with a cruel snort. Mulan was a princess and she seemed to be talking to another girl. About her prince. No, _their_ prince. I don't have time to think about much else, because, suddenly, I'm thrown into a fit of darkness. I don't remember anything much other than the pink plus sign.

But then, I don't remember anything, and I'm jolted awake, with nobody around me except for a girl with short black hair, grasping my dark leather jacket. She looks to be asleep, and I don't want to wake her, so I move slowly, alarmed that I don't know how I got here.

As soon as I sit up all the way, I'm hit with my dream, full force. My memories that were stripped from me all came rushing back at once, too, giving me one hell of a headache. Regina… apple tart… Henry… hospital… book… David's sword… dragon… golden egg… potion… Mr. Gold… death… true love's kiss… family… Mary Margaret… wraith… hat… hand on my arm. Mary Margaret's hand.

I moan and my head lulls to the side, reopening my eyes, this time slowly. I try to raise my hand to my head, but both of my hands follow. I look down, certainly confused. What I'm met with makes my heart sink. I hadn't been hearing voices in my dream. The dream I thought was real wasn't, while the voices I thought I was hearing were real. The irony.

I'm stuck in some magical land with Mary Margaret, and my hands are tied quite nicely. There's no way I can untie this knot. We're probably being held captive by some psycho. Or two, whatever floats your boat. How the hell did Mary Margaret even get here? That wraith grabbed my ankle, didn't it? It didn't touch her, right? I'm suddenly struck with a thought. Mary Margaret isn't sleeping; she's knocked out cold. How long have we been out?

I crawl the short distance between us and grab ahold of her shoulder with both my tied hands. I realize her hands are tied up, too.

"Mary Margaret. Come on, get up." I shake her lightly. I have a startling revelation and quickly check her pulse. It's there, but it's faint. "Thank God." I say under my breath. "Come on, Mary. Wake up, get up, come on."

Someone grabs me from behind, and I can't help letting out a shocked yelp. I swivel my ass around a see a woman, whom I believe is Mulan. She seems like she wouldn't have such a soft voice, and I gathered that, while I was dreaming, the voices that I heard were these two.

"We have to get you two back to the safe haven, but don't try anything." She held a sword to my chest, and I gave her a bemused look before I tried to move back over to Mary Margaret. Her sword stopped me. "Don't worry, you're friend is living and will wake soon." I didn't trust her. I narrowed my eyes and was about to tell her just were she could put that sword she was pointing at me, but Mary Margaret started to stir.

"Aurora, go get the horses."

"So we're prisoners now? We didn't even do anything." My eyes are narrowed, and I'm asking a silent question. _What the hell did we do wrong?_ Mulan cocks an eyebrow in my direction and gives a simple answer.

"Yes. For now."

"Okay." I say and nod my head once, my lips in a thin line.

"Wha-" Mary Margaret started to come to, trying to put her hand to her head.

"You're hands are tied." I say, avoiding any emotion.

"Emma! Oh good, you're okay." I looked over at her and revealed the sword pointed at my chest.

"Don't speak too quickly. Apparently, we're prisoners." I inform her, sounding like I really don't care that there is a sword pointed in my general area of body parts. I do.

"We are taking you to our safe haven." Mulan informs her, somehow knowing that I don't know what I'm doing. I huff a bit.

"You couldn't tell me that?" I'm a little offended, but, somewhere in the back of my mind, I know it's a good thing that they told my mom before they told me. I'm not sure what I would've said.

"With good reason." Mulan replies, sending me a sharp, distrusting look. I send her one right back.

Aurora returns with the two horses, and Mulan starts coming at me with some rope.

"Um… what do you think you're doing?" I look at the rope in her hands, and give Mary Margaret a look of alarm.

"We're leading you to the safe haven." Mulan says, no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Well, can't we ride the horses?" I make it sound like it's the best option ever. She gives me a disbelieving look.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret hisses at me, also sounding disbelieving and demanding. I look over at her and shrug my shoulder, a gesture that says 'What? It was only a suggestion.'

"And give you a chance to escape? I think not." Mulan speaks, her disgust evident. I narrow my eyes at her for the thousandth time. She continues to approach me, but I give her a, 'oh hell no' look, and turn to run. I run past Mary Margaret, but I don't get very far.

"If you take one more step, it won't be very pretty." I stop in my tracks and look over my shoulder to see her holding a thrashing, snarling Mary Margaret. She has a knife at her neck, and I start to feel sick. A little part of my mind wants to say that she's bluffing, but I know she's not. Determination flashes through my veins, and I turn back around.

"Let her go." I say, my voice threatening. I wish for a second that I had a weapon, or at least a stick, something that I could hurt Mulan with. My eyes burn with anger.

"You let Aurora tie you to the horses, and she'll be fine." I search her eyes to see any sign of a bluff. I take one look at Mary Margaret and realize that, unlike normal Mary Margaret, she has no fear in her eyes. She has pure anger burning in the depths of her eyes. I look down and sigh. Of course they know she's my weakness.

"Okay." I agree, walking over to the horses to an awaiting Aurora. I don't look her in the eyes as she ties me to the horses, but instead, I watch her tie the rope. I try to memorize the pattered so I can get myself out of this mess, but I get lost after the fourth loop through and pull. I have no clue how she knows how to do this.

They try to pull the same stunt on Mary Margaret by pointing the sword in my direction, but she doesn't struggle like I did. They tie her up to the same rope as me, but I can tell that they've tied a different knot. _They really don't want to take any chances_, I think bitterly.

For the first time, I notice that the horses are connected, and the rope that holds Mary Margaret and I in place is tied in the middle of the two horses. In the middle of the rope we share, it splits off to two different ropes, one attached to my wrists, one to Mary Margaret's.

They start up the horses, and we both jolt forward. There's about six feet of rope between the horses and our bodies. I can't help but be a little afraid of the horse's hooves. I look over to look at Mary Margaret, and she her face is expressionless. I trip over a root, and she immediately snaps out of her phase.

"Are you okay?" Concern lases her voice, and I give a dark chuckle.

"Just peachy." I say, trying to catch back up with the horses pulling me. My wrists start to sting when I trip again. "Damn it." I curse under my breath.

"Hey!" I hear Mary Margaret speak up, voice sharp. "Hey!" She snaps. "Could we slow down a bit?" She barks.

"No." Mulan replies swiftly. She gives a frustrated huff, but doesn't do anything else.

"Giving up so easily?" I give a chuckle.

"You choose your battles." She answers wisely but clearly annoyed. Silence presses in on us, but there's tension in the air. I give in to the question that's been pestering me since I woke up.

"How'd you get here anyways?" I look over at her briefly, but no more than a second after I look away from the ground, I trip again. I give out a frustrated huff when I catch my footing.

"I jumped." She answers plainly, but there's an emotion I can't name behind her words. It's something that sends fear down my spine.

"What?" disbelief coursing through my voice.

"Silence!" Mulan orders, and neither of us dare to say anything more. I don't press because I'm not really sure I want to know the answer to my own question. What in the hell was she thinking? Why would you jump to your ultimate death, or so we all believed at the time, for someone. Not to mention that, that someone is me. Why would someone want to do that for me. I shake my head, trying to banish these thoughts. _You just need to focus on getting home to Henry_, my mind told me, but my heart continued to bring up those questions. Finally, after going through all of the situations and answers of why someone would want to do that for me, I came up with many appropriate answers, but one stuck with me, even if it's hard for me to believe. She just wanted to be with me. This answer, as much as I _almost_ didn't want to believe, warmed my heart.

A voice suddenly broke through my mind.

"What is this place?" Mary Margaret asks, sounding like she needs water, but I know they aren't going to give her any. I wonder for a brief moment if that's what I sound like.

"Our home." Mulan answers.

**A/N: HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?! I'd love to know… Y'all are all awesome. Five reviews and I'll update again! R&R Love you all tons!**

**~ladywolf101**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GUYSSSS! You're all so awesome! I love all the great reviews! :D I want to let all of y'all know that I really do take any thoughts that you have into consideration, and that I'm not going to ignore your requests. I'll try my best with doing whatever it is that you want to happen, and it might not be what you expect, but you can bet that I'll take any suggestion and twist it into my story in some way. I hope you're not timid about giving me any pointers, because they don't bother me. I take my constructive criticism with pride. At least you think my story's good enough to tell me what I'm doing wrong, right? I hope you like this next chapter! I've written chapter six, but Im not posting it until I get chapter seven finished, so it might not be put up tomorrow. Who knows, maybe I can get chapter seven written tonight! That'd be fantastic, anyways... tangent haha. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! D:**

The horses start to move again, and we both stumble. I lean forward so I can try to step over the logs sitting in the ground, but it still proves difficult to maneuver around all the obstacles. Yet I manage to get through without tripping. I almost feel proud.

We're probably a mile out from where our stop is, but it looks like miles and miles. Mary Margaret and I are already exhausted, and this walking, stumbling fest is definitely taking a toll on my muscles. I don't dare complain, though. _If your mother can do it, so can you_, my mind tells me, so I truck on, no words venturing out of my mouth.

The 'safe haven' in front of us looks like an abandoned palace, but I can't be sure. We continue walking and stumbling, but neither of us says anything else. It feels like an eternity when we finally pull to a stop. Mary Margaret and I are huffing, not able to catch our breath. They lead us into their so-called safe haven, and untie us from the horses. I don't know what to think when I see all the people.

They're all wearing tattered and worn clothes, and their faces are hollow. They're all working, but they all stop and back away from us when we walk in, hands and wrists still tied. I'm not surprised; we don't look like we're from this world, and that can be frightening. They're obviously scared of the unknown.

"It's like they're refugees." I look over to Mary Margaret and give her a horrified look. I suddenly feel very self-conscience of what I'm wearing, but I don't give my insecurities another thought and shove them to the very back of my mind.

"We're survivors." Mulan replies coolly. I don't look over at her, but I know that she's putting away the horses. Aurora stands behind us, looking just as shocked as Mary Margaret and I are.

We walk forward a few steps, and before I know what's even happening, Mary Margaret has kneed Aurora in the stomach.

"Emma, run!" She commands. I do what she says, but I spin around when I hear her yelp in pain and then something heavy hitting the ground. Mary Margaret's face down on the ground and not moving.

"Mary Margaret!" I gasp. "Mary Margaret." The words come out in a rasp, my throat starving for water. "What did you do?" I ask Mulan, my voice thick with emotion. "Mary Margaret." I choke out.

"Take them to the pit." Mulan's voice reaches my ears.

"No." I whimper as two strong people pull Mary Margaret and I away from each other. They drag Mary Margaret's body while escorting mine with a firm hand on my arm. They open a wooden door, and toss me in the dark. I stumble forward and huff an aggravated breath. I turn around to see another man drag in Mary Margaret.

"Be careful." I weakly command. The man tosses her on the ground like a rag doll. "Be careful!" My voice goes high as I try to contain my concern. "Okay, come on. Wake up." I whisper to her once the doors are shut. "Can you hear me?" I ask rather loudly. _You have to be able to hear me! Come on Mary Margaret! I know you're in there you stubborn fairytale character! _My mind is racing. I don't mean for my mind to start insulting her, but I my mind is reeling. _Come on… You're the only person I actually trust with parts of my life. You might not have been my mom then, but I know you're the same person deep down; you're just way more stubborn now._

"Do you need help?" A woman's smooth voice asks. I look up, fear in my eyes. When I see nothing but darkness, my guard is immediately up.

"Who're you?" I ask timidly. The person starts to come out of the shadows, and a can barely see her face. She finally steps fully into the light, and I see a woman's face. Nothing seems abnormal about her.

"A friend. My name's Cora." I'm not sure if I should trust her or not, but she seems friendly enough. I don't pay attention to the voice in my head. _She's lying! Damn it, don't ignore me! _I shove it aside; I don't care if she's lying about being a friend or not, only if she can help me.

"Could you just help me with my friend? They knocked her out." I don't dare trying to explain how because I'm not even sure. She takes a couple of steps towards Mary, and I tense a little, not wanting her to hurt Mary Margaret.

"Of course I can help. I'm sure she'll be fine." She tilts her head to the side a bit. "I've seen her before, I believe." I clear my throat, not because I'm uncomfortable; I'm just thirsty.

"Probably. She _is_ Snow White." I'm not bitter, but something is in my tone, something I can't quite seem to name. Disbelief maybe, but not quite. Awe? Possibly, but I'm still not sure.

I quickly realize my mistake of giving out Mary Margaret's true identity. This person might not be as trustworthy as I think, but something just draws the words out of my mouth.

"Oh? I thought I recognized her. I used to know her as a little girl."

"Oh." That's all I can think to say. Cora bends down to Mary Margaret's level and feels her pulse.

"Snow is going to be fine. She should be waking up in the next hour or so." She informs me. I give her a grateful look, and wait for the hour to pass. Cora moves about the little space that we've found ourselves in. She bends back down to Mary Margaret's level about thirty minutes later. She still hasn't woken, and my patience has begun to wear thin. She checks Mary Margaret's pulse again, and starts to stroke her hair, seemingly in a memory. I've been left alone with my thoughts for to long, and I can't take it anymore. I need more assurance. I get up from my sitting position and stand by Mary Margaret's still feet.

"You sure she's going to be okay?" I probably sound doubtful, but I can't help it. I'm worried about her. Her being either my best friend or my mom, I'm not entirely sure.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." She reassures me. I stroll a little bit around the area, just a couple of steps. I can't handle any more of my thoughts, so I quickly start a conversation. Might as well learn something about this place if I'm gonna be stuck here.

"What is this place? Where are we?" I ask, looking up through the hole at the top of this dungeon.

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven." She doesn't sound like she thinks it's safe.

"Haven? From what?" I don't mean my words to come out as sharp, but I think they have a tiny edge to them. I've become irritated with these people. They knocked out my mom.

"The world's dangerous," Cora warns me, "what's left of it anyway." She states like she there's nothing important left.

"Well, they can't keep us down here. We didn't do anything wrong." I assure her. We didn't. I just fell into that magic hat of Jefferson's, and Mary Margaret jumped after me for some unknown reason.

"Neither did I." Cora tries telling me, shaking her head.

"Then why are you here?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it." It clicked. Holy crap. This is Regina's mother.

"Regina. You're Regina's mother?!" Crap. I know probably shouldn't be talking to her, but something forceful pulls my mind back into her conversation.

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree." I have made my way in between Mary Margaret and Cora, just in case this woman has something against Mary Margaret, too. "You're from over there aren't you? How'd you get back?" Her smile and sweet voice told me that something was wrong. It was only confirmed when Mary Margaret woke up.

"Emma." I look over my shoulder to see her getting up, holding her head. Her eyes are guarded, and she looks over at me, obviously startled. "No." She whispers. What's she so worried about? This person's known her since she was a kid. No harm done.

"Oh Snow, you're awake. I'm so relieved." Cora said sweetly. Mary Margaret steps in between Cora and I facing me. She grabs my forearms forcefully. She looks frightful when she looks me in the eyes, but I'm sure there is nothing to worry about.

"As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse." She whispers to me, but not quite where Cora can't hear it. I lull my head to the side and roll my eyes.

"Oh Snow, sweet Snow," Cora starts talking, and Mary Margaret spins around, taking up a defensive stand. She places me behind her, one hand still grasping my arm. I look over her shoulder at Cora, "please, believe me. Whatever she told you, isn't true. I just want to help you." She sounds so pitiful, like she hasn't ever been able to do something good, and now she finally has the chance. I can't help it when I whisper into Mary Margaret's ear.

"Let's hear her out."

"Emma." She commands, her force taking me off guard. She's obviously not wanting to hear it from me. Well that sucks, cause she's about to get an earful.

"Okay. Right now, we are at the bottom of a whole with no other options, and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina." I put more force behind the names of Henry and Regina. I'm so concerned for my kid, that it's painful. I don't know what's happening to him, or to anyone for that matter. I'd give anything to be back in Storybrooke with him, making sure he's safe.

"Who's Henry?" Cora asks tenderly.

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated." Mary Margaret swings around and grabs my jacket, jolting me a bit. I tilt my head back, my look surely steely.

"Don't. Talk to her." She enforces, giving me a warning look.

"Enough!" Comes a voice from the window above. A rope drops from the lonesome window, and I know they want us to climb it. "Our leader requests an audience." The bald man standing beside the window demands. Mary Margaret starts her climb first, and is up within less than a minute. I, on the other had, have difficulty with this new fashion of getting out of places. By the time I'm finally through the window, I'm thankful for my jacket; the only thing protecting me from rope burns all up and down my arms. A man helps me out, but it's not a gentle 'Here let me help you.' It's more like 'Hurry the hell up.'

The man stands behind the both of us while I compose myself. He silently leads us back to where this whole mess started.

We start the walk over to the clearing where we are supposed to meet this leader of theirs, and Mary Margaret starts up a conversation.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" She pleads, sounding a bit hurt. She acts like I've stabbed her in the back.

"Why couldn't you've trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her." I say sounding defeated. I don't want to fight with my mom anymore. I'm tired of fighting, but I know if I want to get the answers I deserve, I'll have to fight a bit.

"Cora?! Don't be so sure." She sounds bitter, and I can't help but think she doesn't want my help. That she doesn't think I can do it. Just like everyone else. "I've lived here, Emma. I know this world, and it's dangers." She says with force. My arms are crossed over my chest in a defensive way, and I can't quite mask the hurt because I think she thinks I'm not capable of doing this myself. Being here, in this world. She thinks I can't handle it.

"Wait here." Our escort demands. I throw my head back and take a deep breath, preparing myself for the answer to my next question. A part of me is wishing that my previous thoughts were correct, but the abandoned part of me is demanding all of my fears. That she just thinks that I can't handle myself. And after twenty-eight years alone, you'd think she'd know I know how to handle anything.

"Is that why you came through the portal? Cause you thought I was helpless here?" I ask. I'm not angry, but I'm sad to think that she might do just that. It would explain a lot. I have my guard up, but not because I think that she doesn't have faith in me, although that does take a toll. There is a part of me that is scared. Scared that she did it only because she doesn't think I can handle it. Scared that she didn't do it just because she, maybe, wanted to make up for all the lost time and just wanted to be here with me.

"No." She breaths out, pleading almost. Her eyes have softened, and my heart soars with hope that maybe she did come here for me. "I came here to be with you." She takes a little half step forward, and I give her a small smile. I don't know what to say, but I do know that she's telling the truth. And I want to tell her that I want her here, too. That it's not just her, but I don't have time to respond before she calls out to someone over my shoulder. "Lancelot?"

"Snow?" The person sounds like he's not sure if she's real or not. They both laugh a bit, disbelievingly and wrap each other in a tight hug. I can't help but wonder why they're on such good terms. He just threw us in prison. "If I had knows that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Forgive me?"

"Course." Mary Margaret says immediately, and her immediate trust makes me sure this person isn't bad.

"Lancelot? Really?" I ask, disbelievingly, taking in the sight before me. But then I think about it, and it makes sense, fairytale world and all. Mary Margaret seems so happy to see him that she doesn't take my comment to heart. She just throws a smile over at me.

This man is clad in a warrior's outfit, and I can't help the giggle that tries to escape my lips. I hold back, wishing to not offend this 'Lancelot'. I take a second look over him and sense something not right about him. I push away my thoughts at Mary Margaret's next words.

"He's an old friend. We can trust him." She looks over at me, relief written all over her face. She was just looking for someone to trust, and I, somehow, feel her trust course through me, allowing me to trust him, too. "This is Emma, my daughter." She takes so much pride in saying that I'm her daughter, but I barely acknowledge it. He reaches over to grasp my hand and I gladly take it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

"So, how've you been Lancelot? I haven't seen you in almost thirty years. You have to catch me up on everything that's been happening." I feel so out of place in the conversation, knowing that I was the reason that she hasn't seen any of her friends from this world because of me. I look at the ground, trying to block out the conversation, trying to give my mother some privacy to her conversation. And, also, I don't want anyone to see the guilty look on my face. _This is all my fault._ I can't help but think. I don't know why I think it, but I do. I don't know how I've made the connection to this whole situation being my fault, but I do.

Lancelot and Mary Margaret continue to talk, mainly about how he's been and what he's been doing because of all of Mary Margaret's questions about his life, and I continue to be lost in my thoughts, though I fake listening. I'm brought up in Mary Margaret's stories about how her life's been, and that makes me feel a bit better, but I can't shake the feeling that this is my fault.

Soon, Lancelot invites us to sit with him for an early dinner so we can all continue to talk. I don't object; I haven't had a decent meal in a while, and I'm excited to have some real food in front of me.

What I don't expect is someone to come and set a plate of some weird squared-boned looking piece of meat, at least, I think it's meat, in front of me.

"What… the hell is that?" I can see Mary Margaret out of the shade of my blonde hair give me a quick look that looks almost like regret. I don't feel bad for asking the question, but I wish that she would quite giving me those kinds of looks.

"That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back." He sounds distressed by this. Hell, I'm distressed just looking at it! "One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat." I stab at the chimera in hopes of getting a better look at it.

"Like terduckin?" I shiver and put the piece of meat down while my mother talks to Lancelot.

"I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?" She sounds genuinely curious, but I'm focused more on getting some food in my stomach.

"It is a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind." Lancelot starts to speak while I grab some questionable looking greens and a big vine of grapes. I turn to look at Lancelot while he continues to explain why he managed to get past the curse. "We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood." I pick up my drink and start to sip from the cup, accidentally making a slurping sound. "But worry not, you're safe here."

"We can't stay." I look at the wooden cup holding the liquid and give it a look of satisfaction. Whatever this drink is, it's good. "My husband's back there. Emma's son, my grandson." She says the words with excitement, and I smile inwardly. "We have to get back to them. Can you help us find a portal?" I look over at Lancelot hopefully.

"Leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogre's have returned." He warned.

"Ogres?" My eyebrows shoot up. "Like as in 'Fee-Fie-Foe-Fum'?" Mary Margaret grabs my attention by putting her hand on my arm. I turn to look at her.

"Those would be giants." Mary Margaret says in a cheery, patient voice. I can't help but think that she's trying to explain everything to me while being as friendly as possible. I don't mind, but it doesn't take the surprise out of there being ogres out in this forest.

"Ogres are far worse." I look back over at Lancelot in time to not miss the look he gives Mary Margaret. He thinks I'm stupid, or, at least, uneducated about his world. I may be uneducated, but I can handle myself. He's speaking to me like he would a child, and it's rather aggravating. "That's why we live here, on this island, where it's safe." He looks over at Mary Margaret. "Please Snow, stay here. There are no more portals left." He insists.

"I might know of one." She doesn't sound certain, but it's enough to catch my attention.

"You do?" The hopefulness in my tone doesn't go unnoticed by me. We might be finding a way home. I'll be able to see Henry and make sure he's okay.

"Where?" In the back of my mind I wonder where this spark of interest comes from so suddenly.

"Cora's here. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful." The weariness in her voice makes me glad that I the man threw that rope down when he did.

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But given her reputation, we've kept her locked up as a precaution." He continues to reassure her of how little power Cora holds. I munch on some food while Mary Margaret tells Lancelot to trust her.

"Never the less, I'm not taking any chances. Just, trust me, I may have a way. Let us go." She pleads, and I can't help but shift in my seat. I want to get out of here as soon as possible to get back to Henry. He seems like the only think on my mind besides Mary Margaret these past few days.

"I'll allow it." He finally caves. "But on one condition." _Great, here it comes. Some big offer._ "Take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you." No. I don't need anyone to defend me. I'm perfectly capable on my own.

"We can defend ourselves." I speak up, a little agitated that he thinks that I can't handle it. That _we_ can't handle it.

"Deal." Mary Margaret speaks after me. I turn to give her a stony look, which she pointedly ignores. "Thank you, Lancelot, for always looking after me."

We are dismissed from the table and I swiftly swipe another grape and plop it in my mouth. Mulan leads us over to a wooden chest, and I take a stand nearest to it. Mulan opens the chest and reveals tons of weapons. I take a step closer, already deciding what I want to bring.

"Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey." I pick up a knife that's big enough to fit into my boot, but not small enough to sink down into it.

"Where's my gun?" I ask pointedly. "I want it back." Mulan reaches behind her and pulls it out, reluctant, almost, to give it back. She holds it in her hands, examining it thoroughly.

"Is it magic?" She's clearly entertained by this thought, so I try to humor her.

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger." I'm smug. _It's magic if I'm pulling the trigger_, I think. I hold out my hand, clearly not waiting any longer. She hands it over, without a single smile. Unfortunate that she doesn't have a real sense of humor.

Mary Margaret bends over and picks up a bow and some arrows while I count the number of rounds I can shoot. Five. Damn it, one's missing. It'll due for now, as long as we don't run into something to terribly horrid.

"Follow my lead, step where I step, and do exactly as I say, and you might survive." _Great! Let's go team!_ I think in the 'I'm a high school cheerleader' voice. Did I forget to mention that I killed a dragon a couple of days ago? Hmm, guess I should have earlier.

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I think we're okay. Just killed a dragon last week." I try to say casually. Apparently, it doesn't go over so swell.

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asks in a way that makes me feel like I'm a child.

"I'm pretty sure I've dated a few." I say as she approaches me, but still no laughs. Man, tough crowd.

"Legion has it, that before they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the refection of your eyes." She's in my face now, trying to set some fear in. I make sure my guard is put up so she can't see the fear that is really there. I'm not scared of dying, no; I'm scared of what's beyond that for me. I'll be alone. Forever. And I can't handle that. So I keep my guard up, waiting for her final words. "Let's walk. It'll be dark soon."

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! In the next chapter, Emma's saved from the ogres by Mary Margaret! Such an awesome scene! Review and give me your input on what you think can be improved and what you like! Five reviews, and chapter six'll be up! Well, like I said earlier, I need to finish chapter seven first, but the sooner I get five reviews, the closer you are to the next chap! This weekend, I won't be able to post because I'm going to my cousins wedding, but I'll still be able to write, so Monday you can expect maybe more than one chapter! Thanks so much, love you all!**

**~ladywolf101**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so even thought I didn't finish chapter 7, I know that I'll be working on it when I'm gone, so I'm giving you chapter 6! :) I really hope you like it! I won't be updating until Monday most likely. BUT! Hopefully I'll have some new material in the Emma/Mary Margaret department, though I've heard a terrible rumor that there will be no scenes with them! D: If that ends up being true, I might have a small problem. But DON'T FRET! I'll figure something out haha. R&R! Love you all dearly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

I turn to walk with Mary Margaret after Mulan has walked a few feet, still processing what she'd said.

"Don't let her rattle you." Mary Margaret says lightly, pacing her steps with my own. "I won't let anything happen to us." She assures me. I feel a serge of warmth run through my body, finally having that feeling of protection that I've longed for since I was a child. "Stick to the plan." Plan? The warmth fades.

"What _is_ the plan?" I ask, wanting to know what's going on. "You haven't told me anything. What's going on?" She keeps glancing over her shoulder, and it makes me feel like I should whisper, so the last words are in a hushed tone.

"The wardrobe." She says like it's the answer to everything.

"The wardrobe?" I mutter to myself. Then, it clicks. "_The_ wardrobe?! Like _the_ wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?" She nods her head.

"Mhhmm." She hums in affirmation.

"You think that could get us back to Storybrooke?" I definitely sound more hopeful than I intended to begin with, but I can't help it. My son, I miss him so much.

"I don't know." She sounds so uncertain that it makes my heart sink just a smidge. "First we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll see about making it work." A sudden thought occurs.

"Where is it?" I ask timidly. She looks over at me and a small spark of joy flashes in her eyes.

"My place. Wanna see where you're from Emma?" _Umm… is that a rhetorical question?_ "That's right, we're going home." She sounds so happy and sure about calling it home. Even after twenty-eight years, she still calls it her home. Do I want to see where I was born? I'm not sure. Do I have a choice? No. So I better be prepared for what I'm about to see, cause I know it's going to be one interesting ride.

We continue to follow Mulan, and I ponder my thoughts. I'm about to go find the place where I was born; where I was supposed to be raised. And ache fills my chest, and I long for the comfort of a mother. I rethink that statement and realize that I don't want to comfort of _a_ mother. I want to comfort of _my_ mother. I wish that I had the strength to pull Mary Margaret into a tight hug, but I can't, and I know that. Not only would that make me incredibly uncomfortable, I don't know if I can put her in that position. I can't hurt her, and I know that if I were to pull her into a hug, I might get her hopes up to high and disappoint her.

I must have gotten lost in all of my thoughts because my legs start to bring be back down to earth. We've been walking for what seems like forty-five minutes, though I can't be sure. Mulan leads us right to a clearing, and we all three file in.

"This'll do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water and collect some firewood." Firewood? What, are we just gonna yell 'Oh hey! Over here you big ogres! Come eat us!'

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" I ask, feeling like I'm the only rational person in this group.

"Ogres are blind." Mary Margaret cuts in, answering for Mulan. She seems to be looking for something, though I'm not sure what. "They hunt by sound alone." She sounds like it's the most rational thing she's ever heard.

"Right, because that's something everyone would know about ogres." The sarcasm cuts through my voice. Mary Margaret finally comes out with what's so obviously bothering her on this whole trip here. She walks over to be, looking a little hesitant.

"Look, I know you're a little out of your element-"

"I'm fine." I cut her off, getting a bit defensive.

"I know." She sounds somewhat defeated, but she continues anyway. "But, maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the camp site?" I see where this is going before she's even finished saying anything. She really doesn't think I can handle it.

"You mean the big empty clearing?" I eye her carefully, waiting for her to just come out and say it.

"It's the safest place; we'll be right back." She's irritated with my stubbornness, and yet she's the one I got it from. She nods her head at Mulan, and they both go different directions in search for food and water.

"Have fun." I mutter under my breath. I didn't do much while they were gone. There isn't much you can do besides wait for the darkness to consume the world. I thought a lot about Henry; how I hoped he was okay. And I thought a lot about Mary Margaret. How I wish she thought that I was capable of more. That I'm more than just some adolescent that doesn't know anything about her world. How I wish that I could prove to her that I'm not ignorant about her world.

I'm suddenly disturbed from my thoughts with the sounds of labored breath, and wood being piled down. I already know who it is, though I don't turn around. I don't want her to see how much she truly has hurt me. And my pride, of course.

Just as suddenly as I'm disturbed from my thoughts, they return. Just one way to prove to her that I can be just as good as she is. I'm jarred from my thoughts when I realize that it's eerily quiet. I hear a thump, and I'm on my feet immediately. I whip around and see Aurora lying in the grass, and Mulan has just picked the knife up and pointed it at Mary Margaret. _Here's my chance to prove to her that I can protect her, too. That I can handle myself. _

Without thinking, I take the gun out of my jean pocket and fire it into the sky. I point it at Mulan, but what startles me is that Mary Margaret doesn't look relieved.

"Emma. What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Protecting you. Drop the weapon." I order like I would in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret is looking at me with horror in her eyes. _I don't understand! I'm making sure you don't get hurt! _I want to scream.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" She whispers angrily at me. My heart drops. I was only trying to help. I feel like a child that was trying to carry the plate to the sink and dropped it on accident. I hear a growl come from behind me, and I immediately know what I've done.

"Ogres?" I beg for it not to be true.

"RUN!" Mary Margaret screams, turning and bolting as fast as she can to the tree line. I'm directly after her, and Mulan behind me with Aurora.

"Split up!" Mary Margaret commands, and I immediately run after her. I don't want to loose sight of her. I trust her.

"Over there." She runs over, not checking to make sure I'm following, though I'm close on her heals. I turn the corner that she just did a few feet ahead of me, but suddenly, I'm falling. I look up and see Mary Margaret still running. _She probably doesn't know I tripped._ I try to reassure myself that she isn't just running from the ogre, leaving me for chow-down time. I know she wouldn't do that. But there is a tiny part of my mind that keeps going back to the days I used to live in the system. The days when nobody cared, and would definitely push you under the bus, or, in this case, the ogre, if it meant their own safety. I pray to God that Mary Margaret isn't like all the other cruel people of the world; that she wouldn't leave me for dead so she's not eaten. I know that she's not, I really do, but that fear has planted itself in my mind, especially after all the times I've messed up since we got here. They may be better without me.

I turn so I'm lying on my back, to scared to get up and run, and see a giant beast rummaging through the trees. I can tell you one thing; this ogre is nowhere near as good-looking as Shrek. His greenish tent is a sickly color, and his height is around nine foot, maybe taller. His bare hands and feet are disturbingly nasty and he reeks!

He gets down on all fours and I quickly reach over to grab my gun that was flung from my hand. I hold it up, and he immediately smacks it away. My only defense is gone.

"Seriously?" I ask under my breath. I'm terrified out of my mind, and I'm sure it's written in my face. He snatches up the gun and crumples it in his fists. Holy. Shit. I try to refrain from using this language because of Henry, but I don't see him anywhere, and this guy is obviously strong; he could probably crush me like a bug. The monster gives a blood-curling scream in my face, his breath fanning out my hair in every direction. His breath smelt of dried blood and old decaying bodies. It made me want to hurl, not like I didn't already. It starts to scream again, and I block my face with my leather jacket. I hear a sharp whistle, and I can only imagine who it might be. Hope springs within me when I hear the person's stern, infuriated voice.

"Back, away, from my daughter!" She commands it, like it might actually understand what she's saying. Her tone in itself is threat enough to know that if this beast takes one more look at me, it's as good as gone. My heart is still pounding in my ears, but I do remember one thing. I'm going to have to tell Mulan that she's wrong. I definitely didn't see myself about to die in the reflection on my own eyes.

When I hear her voice, I immediately sit up, expecting it to be a dream. I never thought that she might actually come back for me. Or that she would, but she wouldn't come back in time. Mary Margaret takes a stance and brings an arrow to her bow. She holds it up, and lets it fly though her fingers. I stare, shocked, when the beast comes tumbling down at Mary Margaret's feet. While she pulls the arrow out of the beast's eye socket, I go pick up the particles called my gun. I walk around the dead ogre, and come almost face to face with my hero, my mom. I give a distraught laugh and try to keep the fear from my gaze. The look and feeling of utter awe are quickly replacing my fear, though, so it's not hard.

"You have to shoot it in the eye." She says matter-of-factly.

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Disbelief clouding my voice.

"Twenty-eight years ago." She sounds thoughtful. "I guess it's like riding a bike." She looks down; a look of confusion passes her face. I can't take my eyes off the dead ogre that almost ate me.

"Yeah, but, how'd you know you could hit that?" I ask, wonder lacing my voice.

"I didn't." She says like it's no big deal. Her eyes soften when she looks back over at me. "Next time listen to me. That kind of thing isn't going to work here." Her words are gentle, but they still have the motherly affect on them. I feel like I'm be scolded. I look down at my crumpled gun in my hands, and look back up at her.

"Yeah." Is all I can manage. _No kidding._ She looks back up at me, her eyes almost sympathetic.

"We should get going." She says, and she walks away like she just bought a cupcake from the local baker. I can't take my eyes off the ogre, afraid it'll come back to life and finish the job it started. I skirt around it, trying to avoid loosing sight of Mary Margaret.

I can feel my hands shaking as what just happened starts to catch up to me. I was almost eaten! I almost stop dead in my tracks as I let that sink in, but I think better of showing any sign that I'm as startled as I feel and keep moving forward. I pick up my pace so I can catch up to Mary Margaret. I silently fall into step next to her. The silence allows my thoughts to wonder. I start to think back to the ogre, but I quickly push the unwelcome thought away. I think of Henry, but that brings no comfort with the silence. I think of how to thank Mary Margaret. I don't know what I can say to thank her, and I don't know any actions that could measure up to my gratitude.

I look over at her, and I can see how much she hates the silence as much as I do, but she doesn't want to upset me. I smirk at the thought, but the smirk falls quickly. I don't want her to think that she has to protect me anymore than she already has. Goddamn it, I can take care of myself!

"You know, you don't have to skirt around my feelings like I'm delicate. I can handle whatever it is you have to say to me." I say defensively. I just got so tired of that look on her face.

"I'm not skirting anywhere." She says, giving me an amused look.

"Then the silence is killing you way more than you're letting on." I say, my smirk returning. She gives a light but genuine laugh, and I feel better already. At least I can lift her spirits. Her face falls again, and my stomach twists.

"It's just… never mind. You don't want to know. It'll be to gushy for you." She says, a glint of humor in her eyes. I'm not laughing. My eyes narrow, battling with myself. I know I want to know what she was about to say, but I don't want anything to emotional. That freaks me out a bit.

"Try me." My curiosity gets the best of me.

"Well, I was just thinking about what it could have been like." She starts shyly. _Curiosity killed the cat, Emma._ "You would have known what to do. You would know how to shoot a bow and arrow, and James would have taught you how to sword fight, without my permission, of course." She rolls her eyes like she's in a daydream. "It would have been perfect." She breaks away from her trance and looks over at me. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. I would have preferred the deadly silence to this, but I knew I want that daydream, too. I wish that I could have those dreams and not the nightmares that I've been stuck with growing up; a little girl being ripped away from her family. If only that could be replaced, but I know it never will be.

Because while my parents were under their own curse, I was under mine. I was alone. I had time to keep to myself, and I don't have the courage that other people have. The worst part is, while they've been set free, I'm still under mine, and I have no clue how to break it. And I'm not sure if I'm ready for it to break. No, I'm sure I'm ready, I just don't know what it'll take for me to break it, and I might never be ready for that.

"Oh." I nod my head, trying to think of some lame excuse to leave when something catches my eye. Somewhere in the conversation, we'd both ended up back at the clearing that everything started in, and Mary Margaret had turned to face me. "What's that?" Fear leaking thorough the crack in my voice. Mary Margaret spins around, already grabbing another arrow, a protective stance in front of me. I almost say something about it, but quickly think better of it, considering how the whole gun thing went.

In one swift movement, Mary Margaret has her bow and arrow pointing at the quivering bushes.

"Don't shoot." I immediately feel Mary Margaret relax as she recognizes the voice. Mulan steps out of the bushes, barely breathless from all the running. Aurora steps into the clearing, giving alarmed glances around the site. I roll my eyes at her, but the fear of them being another ogre is still fresh in my eyes. I've forgotten that the reason that we got into this mess is because I was trying to protect Mary Margaret from Mulan and Aurora. I swallow my fear and Mary Margaret looks down at her shoulder. Apparently, I'm not good at hiding my fear from her because my hand has gripped her shoulder so tight my knuckles are turning white. I blink twice and let go slowly.

"Sorry." I mutter, looking down, my crimson cheeks showing my embarrassment. She smiles at me, no laughter in the depths of her eyes.

"It's fine, Emma." My name rolls off her tongue in a bittersweet way. I can hear all the time that she wished I had run to her when I was little, after having a nightmare. But I can also hear how glad she is that I can come to her now, after twenty-eight years.

I give her a small half smile. I turn around at the sound of Mulan's voice.

"Well, we should probably set up camp, again. We won't be getting much sleep, but I think we need to get a few hours. It'll keep up a little bit of our strength. We might get a good six hours if we hurry. We need to set up two different camps, one for you two, and one for Aurora and I." She looks at us, and we both give a simple nod. We both go to pick a space that might look good for protection, and I finally do something right and pick a good spot. The memory of the last time I had rest is hazy, but as soon as Mary Margaret is lying next to me, I know exactly what I dreamed of. I swallow and start shaking again. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I don't want to close my eyes for fear of reliving the dream again.

"Goodnight, Emma." Mary Margaret's voice reaches my ears in a soothing way. I breathe in deeply, and try to remain calm. Mary Margaret had agreed to take the last three hours of watching over the camp, while Mulan had taken the first three. I didn't protest; my muscles aching from sleep deprivation.

"Goodnight, Mary Margaret." I reply, sleepiness making my eyelids droop and my words slur slightly. With my mind slowly fading into unconsciousness, I could have sworn I hear her whisper to me she loves me, though I can't be sure.

My eyes flutter open, and I'm looking at the same purple walls that make my stomach churn, only this time, I look the same. I can see it in the reflection of the window. I walk over to the bed that I abandoned at age seventeen and silently wonder what I'm doing here.

Everything looks the same, and it brings back unpleasant flashes from my past. I wince when I see the plus sign flashing behind my lids. I look down sadly and bend down to look under the bed. I'm not sure why I do it, but I just want to see if I can still fit under, for security reasons I guess. I shake my head at the unnatural thought, but freeze when I hear footsteps making there way over to my door.

My heart hammers in my chest, and tears well in my eyes. I want to take this man by surprise and hit him over the head with something, so I quickly grab the bat that's in the corner of the room. I don't know what it's doing there, but I'm grateful for it. I lift the bat over my head when I hear the footsteps stop at my door, not even letting it register that the footsteps are lighter than a males feet would be.

When the footsteps walk past my door, followed by another set of heavier footsteps, I'm caught off guard. I cautiously open my door when I hear another door open and close, the footsteps fading into the other room. I walk out of my old room and put my ear to the door when I hear vaguely familiar voices. _Mary Margaret? What's she doing here? _I think when I hear her say something to a male voice. I don't recognize the voice immediately, but then I realize its David. _What the hell is he doing here? _I lean in closer to see if I can hear what they're saying.

"James, you don't understand what it's like with her. I can't believe that I sent her away to protect her and she has no thanks what so ever! It's like she doesn't even want me around." Mary Margaret sighs sadly, and instantly I feel guilty.

"Snow, maybe you should stop trying. I mean, if she's never going to open up to you, what's the point in trying?" I can't believe my own father is trying to convince my mom that she shouldn't try anymore, and this makes me… makes me… I don't know, I just know I'm not happy about it.

"I suppose you're right." Mary Margaret sounds dejected, and I want to let out a cry, asking, _pleading_, with her to not give up on me, but something holds me back, and I believe it's my curiosity. "Do you remember the paper a while back? The one that says that Emma had her baby in jail."

"Of course I do, dear. I remember how disappointed you were. How could our daughter have had a baby outside of marriage?" He sounds so genuinely disappointed, and I know I've hurt them.

"James, I didn't give up everything I know and love for our daughter to screw up." Her voice sounds determined, and, from my place at the door, I let my tears fall. I know I'm a screw up; they were only enforcing my point more. My lip quivers as I try to suck in a breath of air.

"Are you sure she's even our daughter? Snow, what if we have the wrong girl?" My breath stutters as I try not to let out a sob. I throw a hand to my mouth, trying not to make any noise. These, these thoughts, were everything that I've been afraid of, and everything I thought had been true. I knew all along that something was wrong; I just never imagined that they would all come true. I run back to the purple walled room, my struggle for breath increasing. I hear a quick rap on my door, and I sit up, not expecting any noise. I wipe the tears away quickly, not wanting to appear weak.

Walking over to the door, I focus on breathing, trying to calm my heartbeat. I knew this would happen. I would be left because I was worthless, just like every other time. My expression is hard when my hand reaches out to the handle, but when the door slams open, the hard cover that I work so hard to keep up shatters. My hands start to shake, and my eyes are clouded with fear. I back away slowly from the advancing figure. Because there, standing in my doorway, stands my foster father.

I think back to the door with my parents just behind it, and I think of the small space.

"Mary Margaret!" I cry out, but my voice comes out as barely a whimper. I hate how weak I sounds, and I hate it even more when I see Kevin smile in the doorway. I swallow hard, trying not to think about what might be coming. I think back to the bat I was holding before this whole thing started. I try to remember where I put it or at what time I put it down. When I remember, it only adds to my stress. I left it outside the door of my parents room.

"Mary Margaret! I need you." I try again. This time, my voice comes out stronger, and I can feel the relief start to settle in when I see Mary Margaret and David come running, stopping behind Kevin, still advancing on me. "Help!" I plead.

David looks over at Mary Margaret's conflicted face, and I see his harden.

"You've caused enough trouble for Mary Margaret, Emma. You've caused enough trouble for the both of us." His eyes are cold, and he turns Mary Margaret way from me. I can see the contemplation in her eyes to come back to me and help, but David has a firm hold on her. I scream at her, my eyes filling with tears.

"No! Mary Margaret! Don't leave me here with him! You can't! MOM!" I scream out, tears streaming down my face. I feel the pressure of Kevin's hands on the sides of my arms, and I start to shake, I scream and thrash out at him. I hadn't even noticed he'd gotten so close to me. But I don't see him, I just feel his hands and a pressure on my forearms. I keep screaming out to Mary Margaret, hoping she'll change her mind. I beg, but when she doesn't return, I feel more alone than ever. The shaking continues, but it feels lighter.

"Emma! Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice reaches my ears sounding distant, but getting closer. The closer it gets, the more urgent and fearful it becomes until it brings me out of my nightmare.

I bolt upright, struggling to breathe. I try to control my breaths, but I my tense body makes it all the harder to keep control. I feel a light pressure on my back, and I spin around, my eyes wide in fear that I haven't stopped dreaming yet. I come face to face with Mary Margaret's concerned and alarmed face. I finally register what's a dream and what's reality, and I realize that I'm in reality. My breathing calms down almost immediately at the calming circles being rubbed into my back.

"You alright?" She asks as soon as she thinks my breathing is somewhat better.

"I'm fine." I say curtly, though my voice cracks the slightest bit at the end. I don't want to tell her anything. It's too much to admit. That my deepest fear is her rejection. That, if anything was going to break me, it would be her telling me that I'm not wanted. That she's disappointed in everything that I can't change.

"Emma." She says sternly, her motherly nature coming out. "You talk in your sleep." She almost whispers, anguish clear in her voice. My lip starts to quiver, but I merely lie back down on the makeshift bed and turn my back on her, clearing my throat.

"I was just having a nightmare." My voice barely quivers, but I think she can hear it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asks the same question I once asked her when I found her crying in her bedroom about David.

"Nope." I reply, letting my tears fall as the visions of Kevin and everything that came with that night flash back over in my mind.

"Do you want to be alone?" I give a choked laugh and sniffle a bit.

"Nope." I reply honestly. The only difference between this conversation and the last is the ending. I had just lied next to Mary Margaret, not daring to touch her, but Mary Margaret grabs my hand and holds on like it's a lifeline.

"You know," she's soft with her tone, and it's soothing, "you called me mom for the first time, but I almost wish I hadn't heard it." I can hear her own tears in her voice, and I can only imagine how I called out for her to help me. I'm almost asleep when I hear her say that. I don't dare turn around and show my teary face, so I just lie there, not saying anything. But I give her hand a light squeeze before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: SOOOOO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?! I finally got the scene that I wanted to get down, down! PHEW! Next chapter, I'm gonna have the conversation that I'm sure everyone's been dying about. The mother daughter moment that tore at my heart. WHOOP! Let's do this. REVIEW FIVE REVIEWS AND YOU"LL KNOW HOW I WRITE IT OUT! :) More blackmail, yes. I seem to enjoy doing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! I'm so glad you all liked my last chapter so much! :D You totally made my day! I love you all bunches, I hope you know that! Well, it appears that I'm already back from the wedding, so I was able to post another chapter, although it is Sunday if you want to be technical. I hope you enjoy! WARNING: IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE, YOU WILL MOST LIKELY CRY. But they'll be happy tears, I think. :) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT as cool as it would be to own it.**

When I awake, my hand's still in Mary Margaret's, and I let my smile show. I usually don't get my hopes up when it comes to trusting people, but, despite the dream I had, I know that I can still trust Mary Margaret. I'm not sure if I can trust my mother, but I do know that I can trust my best friend, and I know that no matter what I continue to want to think, my best friend still lives in my mother. My mom has Mary Margaret's memories and her spirit, and no matter what, I know that my friend will come out and comfort me whenever I need it. She knows not to push even though her maternal instincts tell her to ask what's wrong. And I love that about her. I realize that I wouldn't have wanted anyone else next to me, comforting me, last night when I awoke from my dreadful nightmare.

My cheeks are still a little crusty from the tears that dried on my face before I went to bed, so I know my eyes are bound to be puffy and irritated. I might have a slight headache, but nothing major.

It's still dark out, but I know that it's about time to get going when I hear someone else stirring over on the opposite side of the clearing. Even though I know it's time to get up, I don't move for another five minutes. It's not that I'm tired; I just don't want to wake up Mary Margaret.

After I've counted to one hundred, I start to sit up. I blink my eyes a couple of times to clear the haziness in my gaze. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and I see a figure moving a couple feet away, walking towards us.

"Mulan?" My voice is still laced with sleep, but I quickly clear my throat.

"Wake her." She commands. _Yes ma'am _I think sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the dark. I turn to Mary Margaret and give her hand a light squeeze, realizing that I never let go. I let go of it and take her by the shoulders, shaking her ever so softly.

"Mary Margaret. Come on, time to wake up." I call to her. Just as the last words float from my mouth, she starts to stir.

"Emma?" My name is slurred just the slightest bit from sleep, but other than that, she seems to have woken up rather quickly. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, we're just going to start heading to the castle." I stand up and offer her my hand. "Come on." She grabs my hand and I pull her up. I bend over to pick up my jacket, slipping it on. I don't know how the chill didn't get to me during the night, but I don't remember being cold. Mary Margaret and I hadn't been laying that close next to each other, so we weren't keeping each other warm. I shake off the question of how I stayed warm and walked over to Mulan and Aurora who was just waking up. _Sleeping Beauty indeed_, I thought comically.

Looking over at Mulan, almost expecting something to be cooking on a fire, I can hear the hunger gnawing at my stomach, but I don't complain. I still feel as though I have been a burden to this group, and my dream only enforced my suspicions.

"We need to keep moving. We don't want to loose any time." I think about saying something to Mulan like my normal smartass self, but I think better of it. I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already am.

Mulan lights a torch and takes the lead through the forest, Mary Margaret close behind with me right on her tail. Aurora starts off close behind Mary Margaret and I, but she soon starts to fall back. She tried to lift up the dress she wore into the forest, and I can't help but feel pity for her. Nobody comment on her lagging as long as she doesn't slow us down.

Mary Margaret and I don't talk, which I find is nice. It leaves me with my thoughts. I think of everything possible. I don't know what makes my mind so active with all my memories, but I try to think of every instance that Mary Margaret has done anything kind for me. I find myself chuckling out loud when I realize that there hasn't been a time when she wasn't nice to me.

"What?" Mary Margaret's curiosity gets the best of her.

"Nothing." I look over at her and try not to laugh again. She sees this and her eyes narrow at me.

"Why're you laughing at me?" She sounds playful but also defensive, and it makes me want to laugh even more.

"I'm not!" I insist, holding back a snicker, my lips twitching. She raises an eyebrow at me in suspicious questioning.

"Oh really? Fine. Don't tell me." She turns away from me, and I see my familiar stubborn streak sticking out in her eyes.

"I don't think I will." I tease her, smirk plastered on my face. I admire everything that I got from her. I got my creamy white skin tone from her, along with my curls and eyes, that much is obvious, and I'd noticed this before. Now, I want to try to see where I got the rest of my traits. I got my courage from both my mother and father. I got my speed in fighting from my dad, while I got my determination from my mom. I also got my fire from my mom. I got my compassion for other people from her, as well. All these things bring out the best in her, but, somehow, I feel like they bring out the worst in me. I don't have her bravery; she faces the world head on, ready to fight for what she believes in, while I don't even know what I believe in.

"Oh come on." She teases right back. "Give me a hint." I have to think of something so I don't have to go into a touchy feely conversation, and my mind immediately goes to that poor toaster.

"Well, I was thinking about that time that you walked into me and the toaster getting into that fierce battle." She bursts out laughing, and I know she knows exactly what I'm thinking about.

"I walked in and you told me that you were trying to fix the toaster. I remember being so confused because when I left the toaster wasn't broken. That was… something completely out of the ordinary to walk into." She says, laughing at me.

"See, I wasn't laughing at you, just the toaster." She gives me a reassuring smile that tells me that she knew I wasn't laughing at her. I look away from her gaze and stare blankly ahead. I space out for a few minutes thinking about the glimpse of my best friend that I just got, but I remind myself that this is who Mary Margaret is now, and nothing will change that.

I sneak a look at her out of the corner of my eye to see her looking straight ahead, that same determination on her face that I'm sure I wear a lot. She pulls up ahead of me a couple of feet while I contemplate how close I am to Henry. All I have to do is get to the castle and see if the portal still works. The castle. The house that I would've grown up in. The place that would have been my home.

_Home_. That's such a foreign word to me, and I don't know what to think about it. What am I to expect? I'm sure the curse has destroyed it, and that hurts. That something that would be so sacred to my past could be destroyed so easily.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because Mary Margaret's voice pulls me out of them.

"We're getting close." Her voice sounds tight, and I think it's because she doesn't know what to expect, so she expects the worst. I hear Aurora struggle with the shawl over her shoulders and a twig snap. She falls behind some more.

"Aurora. You've got to keep up." Mulan doesn't sound sympathetic, but it's almost close. Almost.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods." Her bitterness does nothing to Mulan. "It's cold out here." She complains.

"Then maybe you should have listened to me and stayed back." Mulan's harshness cuts through to me, and I think of how Mary Margaret handled the situation with the ogres with care, so unlike how Mulan's handling this now. I take off my jacket, prepared to give it to Aurora. I'll know if it's questioned by anyone but her, I can just say shrug and say that I didn't want to hear her complain anymore, but I know if she asks, I'll tell her the truth.

"Here." I say, holding up the jacket for her to take. She looks at it for a second before timidly reaching out and taking it.

"But… I tried to kill your friend." She states, not denying what she did.

"Actually, she's my mom," I say starting to walk away, "and I have a feeling she can take care of herself." I look over my shoulder at her briefly. "And I get it. You're not the only one who's been screwing up lately."

"Up here." Mary Margaret leads. I jump up the rocks to where she's standing. I look out, and see a castle, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is that it?" I ask, not meaning to sound as skeptical as it comes out.

"Yeah." Mary Margaret breathes. "That's our home." I look over at her when she says the word 'home' and 'our' in the same sentence. It's so strange to hear something be called a home after being on the run for so long. After living with Mary Margaret for a couple of months, I'd always thought that the small apartment we shared was my home, but now I see that this is.

As I look over the water that reflects the moonlight and the dark castle that's outlined by the brightness of the stars, all I can manage to see is how lifeless the castle looks. Dark and spooky, but a house nonetheless. It won't be a home until it's lived in and I feel comfortable in it. It has to feel like a home before it can truly be called a home.

Everyone is silent on the walk down to the castle. When we get there, the inside is just as dark as the outside. We walk the halls in silence, only our footsteps echoing, and it sends chills down my spine. Suddenly, Mary Margaret takes a sharp turn to the right and up a flight of stairs. We all follow, me being right on her heels. She walks down a hallway, quiet as ever, and that makes me nervous. She stops in front of a door and just stares at it for a minute. Her breathing is labored, and I don't dare interrupt the moment she's having.

I swallow, not knowing if she's going to open the door or if I should. I start to reach my hand up, but she reaches out and takes the handle easily, pushing the door out of the way slowly.

"Oh my God." I say when I get a good look at the room before me. I look for the wardrobe, and see it immediately. "I recognize this from Henry's book." I say walking over to the wooden carved tree. I run my hands over it, looking at the portal that took me from my parents.

"Come." Mulan order Aurora. "We'll stand watch at the gate." I know they're leaving us to go through this alone, knowing it's personal. I walk over to the window that looks out over the lake. _I can't believe the curse ripped this from them_. My guard falls as I start to think about everything that my parents have given up for me.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." I hear Mary Margaret's soft, broken voice behind me. I turn around to look at her. She's holding something in her hand and I walk forward to get a better look. "This room. It was your nursery." Her voice sounds so broken that it hurts me to hear. She's holding a teddy bear in her hands, brushing off shards of glass.

"I lived here?" I ask in shock. I look around, trying to picture what it would have been like. I'm not fit to be a princess, but, somehow, I can see how this room, as a child, would have been comforting.

"You never even got to spend a night." She says almost like she doesn't want to believe it's true. She looks around the room, examining every detail. "This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here." I can here her smile as the daydream starts to play in her head. "How to talk. How to dress for your first ball." I take a deep breath, not really knowing how to process all of this. Mary Margaret sighs. "And you never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family." When those broken words come out of her mouth, my guard goes up again.

"We have a family. In Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there." My voice has take a 'this is all business' tone, and I remind myself that I need to get back for Henry. I turn away from Mary Margret and shove my jacket back on that Aurora gave back to me when we entered the castle. I turn back to look at her hugging the teddy bear, eyebrows furrowed, staring at the ground. "So how do we get this to work?" I ask, pointing my finger at the wardrobe.

Mary Margaret walks up behind me and opens the doors to the wardrobe.

"Where's the on switch?" I ask, clearly frustrated that it's not that easy.

"It's more complicated than that. We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again." I look at her like she's talking gibberish.

"How're we going to carry this thing?" I ask, not willing to make an all day trip even longer by carrying it all the way back to the island. She looks like she's about to speak when a voice interrupts her.

"With the help of an old friend." I'm startled when I hear Lancelot's voice coming from the doorway.

"Lancelot. What're you doing here?" Mary Margaret asks, sounding just a little less than amazed.

"We heard about the ogre attack and I had to make sure you're alright."

"Oh. Where're Mulan and Aurora?" Now she sounds a little wary.

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make up camp and in the morning we'll head back. So, this is it? The portal you were after." He sounds amazed.

"The same one Emma went through. It's how she skipped the curse." I look over at her as see something different. I realize that this was the only portal left, and they spent it on me.

"Remarkable." Lancelot mumbles.

"Gepetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but, there's no magic left." She lifts her voice at the end, hoping he'll provide the knowledge of someone in the camp that might have magic.

"With a portal this powerful, there must be another way to recharge it." He says.

"Why're you so interested in the wardrobe?" I can tell it's a playful comment, but something in Lancelot's face goes serious, like he's taking the comment to heart.

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband and son. Henry. They must miss you." Mary Margaret hums in approval and turns to look at me. When I see her face, the sweetness on it is undeniable, but when I look in her eyes I see bitterness like no other. While she's still looking at me, she swiftly grabs the sword on her hip and holds it up in between Lancelot and herself, me standing right behind her.

The moment she touches her sword, I gasp and leap back a couple of steps. The point of the sword is right at Lancelot's chest, and I wonder what just made her snap.

"Stay away from him, Emma. He is not who he says he is." She commands. My body's gone stiff, and I'm not entirely sure what to think. _Who is he then?_

"What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?"

"There's only one person you told Henry's name." She remains calm, but strict. My eyes become hard as I realize whom she's talking about.

"Cora." I breathe. Unbelievable. Yet another mistake I've made. _How could I have been so naïve?_ Lancelot disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, much like the purple smoke that overtook the town after the curse was broken. Magic.

"Clever girl." Cora sounds pleased that I've finally figured her out. I blink my eyes and let out a flustered breath of air.

"Where's Lancelot?" Mary Margaret demands like she has a shred of hope that he might still be alive. Cora shakes her head.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago." She drags out the word 'long' making it sound like it was old news.

"And you've been posing as him ever since." She's not asking a question, but she _is_ fishing for information. The disgusted look on my face makes it seem like I know what's really been going on the whole time, but really, I have no idea what Cora's intentions are with the portal.

"Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?" She smiles an all-knowing smile. Either that, or she's crazy. Something Cora just said makes Mary Margaret more angry and determined than ever because she tries to lunge at Cora. Pure magic comes from Cora's hand and lifts Mary Margaret up, dropping her sword, and flings her to the wall. Mary Margaret sounds like she's choking, trying to grasp some air, so I try to help her by attacking Cora. As all of my plans have been so far, it's a complete failure. Cora uses her magic against me, and throws me to the ground without even sparing me a glance.

I sit up from where I'm positioned on the ground and watch as Cora approaches Mary Margaret's body, choking for air and flung up against the wall; completely trapped.

"Thank you, Snow." The use of Mary Margaret's fairytale name sends chills down my spine. Not because I don't like it, but when Cora says it, it sounds pure evil. "I've been looking for a way over for so long." Mary Margaret's facial expression is one of pure anguish. She never wanted this to happen, that much I know. That expression makes my heart twist in unpleasant ways, so I get up, a new determination setting in. I'm going to save my mother.

I stand up and swiftly try to make my way to them. I've only taken a couple of steps before Cora flicks her wrist over her shoulder, and the carpet I'm standing on wraps around my legs. I give a startled yelp before falling over. The carpet pulls me away from both of them, but I claw at the floor anyways in an attempt to scramble free.

"I never thought the person to help me find it, would be you." She exclaims with a sick kind of joy. The carpet has pulled me right over to the portal, and I know what I have to do. I can't let her hurt Mary Margaret anymore. But when I start to think about it, she's going to use this portal to go to Storybrooke. Where Henry is. And I can't let that happen.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Mary Margaret rasps, still struggling to breathe. I reach in my back pocket and pull out some bullets. I know exactly what I can do. I don't want Mary Margaret to be upset with me if I follow through with my plan, but I start to pour out the gunpowder on the tree anyways.

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry." I look up at the mention of Henry's name and see Mary Margaret's reaction. The horrified look on her face makes me work faster. I find a match and some metal to help start a spark. I strike the two together quickly; creating the spark I had been hoping would come from them.

"No you won't." I say. She won't be getting anywhere near Henry. The tree goes up in flames, and I'm so happy that it worked. I jump away from the fire and roll a few feet away. Hunched over face down, I can hear my labored breathing and hear my drumming heartbeat.

"No!" I lift my head slightly and see a fireball coming from Cora's hand who had walked away from Mary Margaret to attend to me. The fire is thrown I'm my direction, but before it can hit me, the sound of something hitting metal echoes around the room.

"Mulan." Aurora sounds a little panicked and rightfully so. I'll have to remember to thank Mulan later while I'm telling her that you don't see your own death in the reflection of your eyes when you're about to be killed by an ogre.

"We're not done." Cora snarls. She disappears in the same puff of smoke that she came in, and Mary Margaret sinks to the floor. I feel relieved knowing that Mary Margaret is safe, and I feel hands start helping me up off the floor. I walk over to her, panic and fear still brewing in me.

"You okay?" I ask when I reach her. I didn't realize I was going to sound so out of breath. Mary Margaret's hand is at her throat, and I know she needs something to drink before her voice can be truly restored. I've been in the 'I'm being held by the throat and I'm loosing air' position before. I force back a shiver.

"You saved me." She says sounding just as out of breath.

"Yeah, well. Where is she?" I try to change the subject, still having trouble catching my breath.

"Gone." The last word I want to hear is from her lips in one syllable. Her voice sounds defeated, and I hate that she has to know that Cora will probably always be able to get away.

I look into the fire that I've created sadly.

"So is our ride home." I feel guilty and defeated now. Guilty because I just burnt our ride home down. That was the only way that we would have gotten home. That's also why I'm upset. I might never see Henry again. Never is a long time.

Neither of us talks much while we watch the fire slowly subside. There wasn't much to say. We both know that we probably aren't going to get home now. Mary Margaret tries to be optimistic, but I know that she's thinking the same thing I am. We aren't getting home anytime soon.

"Lancelot was one of the most noble nights I ever knew." Mary Margaret broke the sad silence.

"How can I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?" Mulan sounds so angry with herself. She's been pacing the whole time since Cora disappeared.

"To be fair, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me, too." I try to ease her mind.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" She sounds frantic now, searching for an answer.

"The truth." Mary Margaret cuts in. "That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death." She insists. She's looking at Mulan in a way that makes Mulan's stares look weak.

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom." Mulan's forcefulness is just a cover for her fear. I know because I've used the same cover. I know what it's like. Not knowing. It's scary.

"Who will lead us? You?" Aurora asks. It's a simple question, but the answer makes things very complicated.

"No. Her." She turns to look at Mary Margaret and the surprise on her face is evident when she figures out what they're implying. She looks over at me and I hope that she doesn't see how I feel. I know what a big deal this is. They want her to lead their kingdom, something she was born to do. Something she loves to do. And I know she has to take it. That's why the feeling of abandonment washes over me. I know how perfect of an opportunity this is, and I know that she _has_ to take it. And she wouldn't choose someone as clumsy and awkward as me instead. I wouldn't choose me. And I know, from past experience, that she won't choose me.

"I'm honored." She says, and I know it's over. "But Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke." When she says that, I'm completely thrown off guard. Did she just… choose me?

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we." I think her voice is the softest I've ever heard it, but I'm not paying much attention. My mind is still reeling, trying to comprehend Mary Margaret choosing me. Mulan looks over at Aurora, trying to get her to help convince my mom to lead their people.

"Yes." Aurora looks, not pleased, but not unhappy about this. Content. "Perhaps it will help me channel my anger." She throws Mary Margaret's words back at her. Mary Margaret nods once, and I know that she's going to lead them while helping us find a way back. It confuses me.

"Come." Mulan says and Mary Margaret tosses her head to the side, motioning for me to walk with her. My heartbeat speeds up when I think about everything she's done for me. She would have given up leading a kingdom for me. I think of everything else too, just little pictures that flash through my mind since we got here. Cora, the ogre, taking my hand and not asking any questions, the countless amount of times that she's put me behind herself, and used herself as a human shield, and now this. It's hardly been twenty-four hours and she's done all of this for me. Nobody ever even tried to teach me how to tie my shoes. I just learned by myself.

I can't take it anymore. I haven't said a word of thanks, and still she does all of this. I know I have to say something, anything. Even something as simple as I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been.

So I step in front of her, blocking her way to the door. I'm about five steps away from her, but I can't go any closer or any further. I'm stuck. My hands in my back pocket start to shake, so I clench them into a ball.

"I'm, ah, sorry I torched our ride home." Not the exact words I wanted to say, but they come out of my mouth. Panic makes it's way into my voice. "I couldn't let her get to Henry." I feel a hyperventilation coming on, and I try to calm myself. I realize just how close she came to getting to my kid, and I don't know what she would've done. "I just-"

"You had to put Henry first." Complete understanding is all that's in her voice. No judgment or anything else. I look at her, I mean _really_ look at her, and see exactly what she did for me. I might never see Henry again, but I couldn't let something so evil get to him. Just like the curse. I make up my mind, and words start coming out of my mouth, but I know what I'm saying.

"I was angry at you for so long." I tell her. Her face starts to fall from her understanding to one of hurt. "Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you." I can hear my own voice, and I sound just like the broken, lost child that used to pray to whoever was out there. I would pray and pray for my parents to come get me. To save me from everything. Nobody ever came. "But then I- just seeing all of this- you gave up, everything." My throat is closing, and I pray I don't loose it. I have to finish. "For me." Mary Margaret smiles a sad smile, and I know she's happy that I understand after so long. My lip starts to quiver. "And you're still doing that." I get a little uneasy and start to sway on my feet, not knowing how I'm doing with getting how thankful I am across to her. My panic starts to return. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I guess I just-" My mind flashes back to all the times that I was little that people told me that I wasn't worth putting before themselves. That I was never going to be good enough. My eyes flash up to meet my mom's eyes, the one person that I'm actually not good enough for, the one that would give everything for me. "I'm not, I'm not used to someone putting me first." I finally choke out as tears start to flow down my face. Mary Margaret's face is one of heartbreak. Heartbreak for me, I realize.

She walks over to me and pulls me into a soft hug. I hug her back immediately, and I realize this is our first hug. This hug is the first hug that I really put everything into.

"Well get used to it." She says, and I laugh a bit, feeling as though a boulder has been lifted off of my chest.

I close my eyes and let everything go into this one hug. Every tear I cried, and every time I didn't have a mom that would hug me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Every word that I whispered when I was little, saying those prayers for my parents, that they would come get me because I missed them. All the times I woke up from a nightmare in a cold bed with nobody around to comfort me. Every time in the morning when I had morning sickness and I didn't have anyone to hold my hair back while I tried to catch my breath. I'm putting everything she missed into this hug.

But also, every time that I had Mary Margaret by my side. Every toaster fight that she'd calmed, and every fear that she quenched when I couldn't see Henry. How she stayed by his bed and read to him when I couldn't be there. When we shared hot coco with cinnamon on cold days when I didn't have anywhere else to be. All the time that I was able to calm her crying over David, and all the questions that she had about getting involved with a married man.

I hug her tighter, not wanting to let go, but we both start to release after a few more seconds, not wanting to keep the others waiting. Mary Margaret does the motherly thing and places her hand to the side of my face and sweeps her thumb under my eye, wiping away my tears. I sniff and pull away taking a few steps back, laughing a bit. I groan at the thought of getting super emotional, and turn to walk away. I can feel her eyes on me, but I keep on walking, out the door and towards the others waiting for us.

**A/N: So... What do you think?! I tried really hard to write this how I thought it should be. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter is going to be interesting. Towards the end, you find out something very unexpected about Emma, my own personal twist to the story, though it won't affect anything to do with her personality. I'll give you a hint: There wasn't just one. If you want to know what I mean, you'll keep reading, but you have to review first! Five reviews, though last time I got 12... THANKS FOR THAT! :) Love you all!**

**~ladywolf101**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: SOOOOO I heard what everyone was saying, that I should go off of the story a bit more, so this whole chapter off of the show, while still following it. I hope you all enjoy my personal twist at the end. You'll have to let me know what you think! I'm so thankful for everyone's input, and I'm thinking of a way that I can add Hook into the whole mix of everything. It'll be a bit different, but I think I have an idea. I hope you all enjoy! R&R! Love all of the great posts by the way 3**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OUAT.**

Walking down the empty hallway, I can hear Mary Margaret's hesitant footsteps behind me, but I don't wait for her. I'm glad I got all of what I was trying to say off of my chest, but I can't let myself wait. I have to keep walking; I have to move on.

I try telling myself that I can live without her, that it wouldn't matter if she left me again, but I know that's a lie. A lie that I'll never be able to tell, even if I wanted to. The truth is I'm so glad that I finally have someone. No, she doesn't know about what's happened to me, what I've seen, but that's okay, because I know that if I do end up telling her, I can trust her. That's something that I've never been sure of, and it makes my heart feel light.

I hear Mary Margaret's footsteps behind me, suddenly extremely close, and I realize that I've been waiting for her. She turns the corner, and almost immediately I regret waiting. Her eyes are closed and her hand is running along the walls of the castle, our home as she had called it. Her cheeks have tear streaks on them, and I know that I've caused those tears. I shift on my feet awkwardly, clearing my throat.

"Sorry. I thought I'd wait." I mumble when her eyes flash open. She smiles, and continues walking without saying a word. I swallow and follow her. After a couple of seconds of silence, she stops and turns to me, her face back to normal.

"Do you remember when Lancelot was still Lancelot and I told you that he was a good friend?" I nod, a swift action. "Well, I think I'm going to tell you why tonight, that is, if you'd like to hear the story." My eyes widen and I try not to let the smile show on my features. I don't know why I feel like I have to continuously be guarded around my mother, even after everything.

Thinking back to the question that hangs in the air, I'm delighted that she wants to tell me the story behind an old friend, so I decide to accept.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders, trying to play it off nonchalantly. "Just as long as it's not super emotional." I say, my face scrunching up in distaste. She laughs lightheartedly and continues walking, not agreeing entirely. I narrow my eyes, not knowing what's to come with tonight, but knowing that I'm about to get into something that's sacred and should be treasured.

We find our way back to Mulan and Aurora and quickly find somewhere to camp. Mulan and Aurora _had_ actually gotten something to eat, so we all sit by a fire and start to chow down. This time, I don't question the food about to go into my stomach; I just know that I'm hungry.

We quickly finish off the food, filling all of our stomachs, and Aurora and Mulan head to bed while Mary Margaret says she'll take the first watch. We've picked a clearing close enough to the castle that we can still see the water, so I pick a place to sit and watch it, letting my thoughts overwhelm me.

I try not to think about the look of the fire that I set, burning my only hope of getting back to Henry. Or the way Cora had said Henry's name. I try not to think about Kevin, and everything he's done to me, everything he put me through. I try not to think about Mary Margaret and how to comprehend everything that happened today. But, of course, I end up thinking about all of these things.

"You're a very complicated person, hard to figure out." Mary Margaret's voice cuts through my thoughts. I give a light laugh.

"You sound like all those ogres I dated." She laughs now, but then sobers up a bit.

"But there's a definite difference between me and them." I cock an eyebrow.

"You mean like you're a girl and they were men. Well, if you could call them men." I added brashly, rolling my eyes. She sits next to me, looking out over the water.

"No, well yes, but other than that." I look over at her, waiting for her to continue. She turns to look at me, and our eyes lock. Her eyes are soft, motherly, and I can't look away. "I'm willing to get to know you, and I won't leave you. Not again." She shakes her head, regret clear in her eyes. I give her a small half-smile and look away, my emotional side beginning to drain.

"So, the story?" I ask, not wanting to wait anymore.

"Okay, but, if I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll tell me a story of your own." When she says that, I take it as a challenge.

"Deal. But I get to tell it whenever I'm ready." I shoot back at her. I have to make sure it's the right story, not one that's too deep.

"Okay." She agrees. "Where to start, where to start." She whispers to herself, but loud enough for me to hear. "Ah! Okay, so, James's dad, King George, had hated James because James refused to marry King Midas's daughter, Abigail, or Katherine, as you know her. I'll just call everyone by their Storybrooke names if you know them." She adds to me, and I nod my head, grateful for that. "And he refused because he had fallen in love with me." I see a blush creep up her face, and I know she's lost in the memories. I smile at her happiness. "So, when James proposed to me and I said yes, I knew that we were going to need a place to stay, so we both decided to take back the castle, as a family." My heart warms when she says the last few words. "So we got all of our friends, Ruby, Granny, and a couple other people that you don't know. We all set up camp, and Ruby picked up-"

"Who _is_ Ruby? Fairytale wise." I interrupt, trying to remember what Henry's book says about her.

"Red, or as you might know, Red Riding Hood." She informs me, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Right. I read about her in Henry's book. She found the…" I let out a shiver. "She found the heart. Anyways, sorry, go on."

"Okay, so, Ruby came back to the camp site that we made and told us that she picked up on some people talking in the castle and that there was an army coming to attack us. One that nobody's ever defeated. The general was Lancelot. He went by a different name then, Leviathan. Anyways, we didn't know how close he was, but then an arrow came through the top of the tent we were in, so we figured he was fairly close." She laughs lightly at the memory. "Everyone went out to fight, and I suggested that we split up, dividing the army. I started to run, expecting James to follow me, so when he didn't, I asked him if he was coming. He told me that he was the one that the king wanted, and that I had a better chance of escaping on my own. He told me not to worry, that he would meet me at two days time at his mothers cabin. I'd never met his mother, so I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed, but James reassured me. I ran through the forest, attempting my escape, but Lancelot ended up capturing me. He took me to the King-"

"He doesn't seem like that close of a friend to me." I say, bringing her back a little. "I'm not sure I would be friends with someone who'd kidnapped me."

"I'm getting there. Be patient." She teases.

"Fine." I grumble.

"Anyways," she continues, giving me a pointed look, "he took me to the King, and I told the king that I would never tell him where James was. He already knew that, of course. He told me that that wasn't the reason I was there. He offered me some water, and I can remember being so confused. I was so naïve." She shakes her head, and I know her memories have turned sad. "He told me that I needed to hold on to my happiness. That it could be replaced by pain. I remember telling him that the only thing he knew about pain was how to inflict it. Lancelot had brought back the water, and I yanked it away from him, not really appreciating the kidnapping thing. The king told me that I was wrong; that he'd had his fair share of pain. He told me that he had a son that he loved that died before he was supposed to. He had tried to replace him with James, but James refused to do what he said, humiliating him in front of his kingdom. All for the sake of true love, as he had put it. I told him he knew nothing about true love." She draws in a shaky breath, and I know something that has haunted her is about to come out. "I took a sip of the water he had given me, and again, he denied that he knew nothing about true love. I almost laughed in his face. He told me that he'd been in love, that his wife had drunk a potion that allowed her to not have children."

"Wait, then how did he have James and James's brother?" Confused is an understatement of how I feel.

"That's another story, my dear." She says, and I find that I like the nickname, though someone might think it's silly.

"Okay. Please, continue." I say, trying to lighten the dark mood. It doesn't work.

"The king told me that family was everything, and that loosing all hope of having one was the greatest of miseries. He said that James could have been that child that he wanted, but that he had only made the kings suffering worse. He told me that death was to good for him; that he had to make him suffer. That James had to know his pain." She's about to choke on her words. I'm entranced by the story, and want her to continue, but I don't push. She looks over at me, tears in her eyes. "I realized that the water I drank was poisoned. I was never going to have children." She whimpers. She doesn't talk for a few seconds, so I look over at her.

As the tears start to flow down her checks, I don't know what to do. I'm not very good with emotions, as many people already know, but I try to comfort her. I scoot closer to her and let her lay her head on my shoulder. The tears don't stain my dirty tank top, but they leave wet marks.

When her tears calm, I want to ask questions, but I don't want her to start crying again, so I just let her continue from where she left off, not daring to interrupt.

"Lancelot was just as distraught as I was, though I didn't believe him at the time. The king said nothing more and had his guards throw me back at the campsite that he'd attacked. Everything was ruined." She pauses.

"Somehow, Lancelot had managed to follow the men without them noticing, but I attacked him nonetheless. He had just poisoned me; I had no reason to trust him. But he told me that the king's men were going to attack the cabin and kill James's mother. They didn't know that James was there, and I wasn't going to take the chance that he was telling the truth, so we hurried to the cabin. When we got there, his mother had already been shot with an arrow, but not killed. Lancelot figured out the arrow had been poisoned, and that she was going to die eventually. But we found an antidote. Lake Nostaus." When I give her a questioning look, she explains. "It can heal anything you're heart desires. To get out of marrying Katherine, James had to pour the water on her loved one. King Midas turned him to gold on accident. There was a siren guarding the lake, and James killed it."

"Little harsh, don't you think?" I ask wondering why he had to kill the siren, not really knowing what a siren is.

"A siren lures you to your death by calling out on your greatest wishes." She clarifies.

"Oh. That explains the killing." I say, nodding my head.

"Yeah, back to the story. We head over to the lake, and, on the way there, the boys went and scouted ahead to make sure there was no danger. I noticed that James's mother was shaking and sweating, so I dabbed at her forehead with a handkerchief. She thanked me, and I told her that it was the least that I could do. She corrected herself and said that she was thanking me for giving her son something to believe in. She told me that all he'd ever dreamt of was having a wife and a son. I realized that I couldn't give a son to him, and it made my spirits fall quite a bit. I tried to hide it from her, though, because I didn't want her to be unhappy that I couldn't bare any children. It didn't work and she took it the wrong way. She told me that it could be a daughter too, that as long as it was healthy, anything would make him happy."

"She took off a necklace that her mother had given her when she was pregnant, and told me that it was spelled by a gypsy, to predict the gender of the baby before it's even born. When it swung north to south, it was a boy and east to west, it was a girl. She told me that she wanted me to try it, and I quickly refused, telling her that it wasn't a good idea. She played the guilt card on me, telling me that it would help her take her mind off of the pain and, ultimately, her death. I fell for it, of course, giving her my hand. When it didn't move, she told me that it was a silly superstition, but I already knew I wasn't having any children. I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. She saw this and asked me what was wrong. I told her about the king and how he'd spelled me, making sure that I wouldn't have a family."

I have been quiet the whole time, not wanting to interrupt, but there's something that won't quite leave my mind. James had wanted a boy, not a girl. That hurt a little bit, but I dare not let it show.

"She reassured me that if the water from Lake Nostaus could heal her, that it could heal me, too. I was ecstatic; I was going to have children. But when we got to the lake, it was completely dry because James had killed the siren."

"Of course it was." I say dryly, not meaning for the words to slip. Snow gave me a small smile, but continued with her story.

"Lancelot was the one that found the sip of water left in a small shell. It was the only water left from the lake. James's mother told me that I had to take the sip, but I refused. I wasn't about to let his mother die, but she insisted. She told me that is what you do, you put your children first." She looks over at me and smiles a genuine smile. I find myself studying my hands intently, not wanting to get emotional. "I told her that it was for the best. That I was raised without a mother and that, because of that, I wouldn't know how to be one." This made me look up. That was one of the thoughts that I'd had about Henry after his birth. I didn't know how to be a mother because I was raised without one.

"She ended up drinking the water, but it didn't work. James tried to go look for more water, but she stopped him. She said that there was no more magic in the lake, and that she didn't want to spend her last moments that way. She talked to James and told him that her only regret was not getting to see James and I get married. I had a revelation; Lancelot could still prepare the wedding ceremony, even though he was a disgraced member of the round table. So, Lancelot married James and I. He poured some water into a cup as part of the ceremony, and James and I both drank out of it as a bond. When the ceremony was over, we looked over, and his mother had passed."

"I told James how sorry I was that his mother has died, that she was the only family that he had left, but he told me that I was wrong. That he still had me. He told me he loved me that that we could start a new family, together. I remember feeling as though I was going to die, having to tell him that I would never be able to have children. He took out the necklace that would tell you what your child would be and tried to get me to hold my hand out. I recoiled and asked him not to, but get got defensive, much like you would, and told me that it was just a superstition." She smiles at the recognition of the two defensive people in her life, and I can't help but smile back. "I almost told him, but then I looked down at my hand in his and noticed the necklace moving east to west. I was overjoyed and kept repeating that we were going to have a child. James freaked out a bit, asking if there was something that he needed to know, but I clarified saying that someday we would have a child. He told me that of course we were going to, but I never told him of my doubt. He asked me what gender you were going to be, and I told him it was a surprise. He told me that he was going to gather all of the armies he could, so we would take back the kingdom as a family."

"I couldn't figure it out at first; how I was able to have children again, but then it dawned on me. James's mother had only pretended to drink the water and Lancelot had put it in the cup that we drank out of at the wedding ceremony. I had ended up drinking the sacred water. When I confronted Lancelot about it, he told me he had no clue what I was talking about, but I knew he did. He asked me what you were going to be, and I told him that you were a girl." She smiles over at me, but something is nagging at me, and I try to think of what it could be.

"That's why Lancelot meant so much to me. I owe him everything." She says, looking over at me, gauging my reaction. My face, I'm sure, looks like stone. I'm not trying to be ungrateful of the story time, but somewhere along in the story, an unpleasant memory attempted to come up. She knew she was going to have a child before it ever happened; yet I had to wait and see if I was going to have children. And I had wanted my child. I didn't want to give Henry up. He was born in jail, so I had no choice but to give him up. These thoughts make me defensive against my mom again, though I don't want to be.

"I-" I shake my head. "Never mind, I don't want to do this again." I say, standing up. I don't want to argue with her. She gave up everything for me, as I found out painfully just a few hours ago. But it doesn't stop the sting of her giving me away.

"No, please. I want to know what you think; even you think I might get frustrated. You don't have to protect my feelings." She says stubbornly. I know she won't get frustrated, but I don't want to hurt her. Even if I don't have to protect her feelings, I want to. I don't like seeing my mom in pain.

"Fine. I understand how you could give me up, I just… I don't know. It still hurts. That's all." I say, looking down at the ground. "It hurts to think of how you could let me come to this cruel world where bad things happen and not give me anyone. Even if, in the long run, it was protection, it doesn't stop the sting."I still don't meet her eyes. I know all I'll find is hurt.

"Emma. I'm so sorry." She sounds devastated, and I know this is what I had wanted to avoid. "I really am. Can I put it in a different prospective for you?" She asks softly. I've started to walk away, back to our little makeshift tent.

"I guess you can try." I say, turning around, this time looking her directly in the eyes.

"Under different circumstances, would you have kept Henry?" She asks, clearly trying to get to her point.

"You mean if I hadn't had him in jail." I say accusingly, though I'm not sure what I'm accusing her of. My eyes are narrow, and I can almost feel the anger rushing in my veins. She gives a slight nod, and my anger melts into despair and I try to focus on a memory.

I don't remember much about the night I gave birth to Henry. I remember that I was in jail and that something happened, bad I'm sure, because I blocked out the supposedly happy memory of his birth. It's a shaky thought, though I'm sure something terrible happened. I remember having nightmares, but eventually, everything went numb. I didn't feel any emotion. It was all just… nothing. A blur? Maybe, but there was something more that happened in the jail cell. As much as I rack my brain, I just can't see to remember. In the process of racking my brain, I almost forgot to answer her question.

"Yes." My voice sounds distant, so I clear my throat quickly. "I would definitely have kept him." That much I know for sure. I don't remember what changed my mind, but I know I wouldn't have changed it if it weren't for his own good.

"Then what changed your mind?" The curiosity obviously getting the better of her as she forgot the point she was trying to make.

"That… that will be my story, and I'll tell it to you when I'm ready, just like we agreed." I say briskly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. _I don't know_ is what I want to say, but that would only make more questions. More questions that I can't answer.

"Will that be closer to soon or never?" She daringly asks, and I just turn around and look at her for a second. "That's what I thought." She sounds disappointed, but I don't know what to tell her.

I march back to the tent, not entirely ready for bed, but it's somewhere that I can sort out my own mind. The question she asked is still on my mind, and I'm determined to get an answer.

The truth is, I don't remember much of my pregnancy. I just know that I was pregnant with a baby that I had originally wanted to keep. I don't remember going to my first doctors' appointment, or even going into labor. And that startled me. I hadn't thought about these things in… six years? That was when I had decided to turn my life around, though, now that I look back, I can't remember why I had decided that either. Aren't people supposed to remember these things? Aren't mothers supposed to remember when their child is born, whether or not they kept it?

I blink a couple of times and furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I close my eyes tight, trying to remember anything. Anything that could point me in the right direction.

My head starts to lull forward, my exhaustion taking over, so I lay my head down on my makeshift pillow, my jacket. My eyes flutter, closing slowly, and I go back in time, starting to find my answers. What really happened that night?

When my eyes snap open, I'm in a bathroom stall. I look around, confused, but I unlock the door when I hear someone pounding on the door, clearly wanting me to get out. I pull the door open, my eyes unfocused. The girl look as me like I've grown two heads, but I just stare down at my hands. I'm holding the pregnancy tests with the plus signs on them. The girl looks down at me with disgust.

"Should have been more careful." She says, and I feel tears prick at my eyes. She doesn't know me. She doesn't know what I've been through, so why judge me? She shoves her way past me, practically throwing me out of the stall. I stumble a bit, but quickly catch my balance. I'm going to have a child.

I start thinking about my options. Yes, I'm eighteen, and I know people will tell me that I can't keep this child. That I'm not mature enough or that I'll never be able to support it while it grows up, but that only adds to the reason to keep the child. But I would be giving the child a better home if I gave it up for adoption, wouldn't I? _No_, I decide. I wouldn't be. All the foster home parents that I went to treated me like trash, while the others told me they loved me, but I couldn't shove the abandonment feeling away long enough to accept their love. I'm not about to put my child through those thoughts. I will love this child like my parents didn't love me.

I shove the pregnancy tests in my back pocket and head out the bathroom door connected to the grocery store. I thank the people at the register and head out, making sure nobody can see the pregnancy tests. I don't have enough money to pay for a doctor's appointment, so I decide that I will just go in and hope that I can pay them off in some other form. I sigh and clutch my hand over my stomach. _I will do anything to keep you safe. Whatever it is, no matter what it might cost me, I swear I'll do what's best for you. _I silently promise my child. I smile, this kid is going to be the light in my dark world; I just know it. I walk across the street to my little yellow car and hop in, planning on driving to the nearest pregnancy clinic.

Normally, I would walk to the store, but I was feeling a little weak that morning, so I had decided to drive. I try my best to walk everywhere I can, not feeling threatened by the street people, but, because of the pregnancy, I have been feeling sickly, so I drive the places I feel I can't walk. Now, I'm glad I didn't walk; I can just drive to the clinic from the store.

When I park my car at the clinic, I trip out in my hurry, but regain my balance quickly. I walk through the doors with confidence. You would think that an eighteen-year-old would be self-conscious of herself walking into a pregnancy clinic, but I'm not. I'm proud. I know I can take care of this child, and I wouldn't dare miss the opportunity. Yes, this child was made by forceful hands, but I would never dream of treating him or her any differently than if the child was made by loving hands. It never need's to know who it's father is. There would be no point in distressing over the unfortunate incident.

I walk over to the counter looking at the receptionist who's talking on the phone. She looks to be about thirty.

"Oh my God. I have to tell you about-" I clear my throat, clearly wanting her attention. She glances up at me with a 'don't interrupt and adult conversation' look.

"Sorry. I have to go. I'll call you back in a minute. Okay, yeah, bye!" She sounds irritated, but I don't give a crap.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was hoping I could make an appointment." I say as sweetly as I can, not wanting to be rude. She gives me a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart." I can feel my smile falling.

"Sorry, could you not call me that." I try not to be rude, but I can't stand being called sweetheart. Kevin called me that.

My face has paled noticeable, and the receptionist notices.

"Sorry, sweetie." She raises her eyebrows, silently asking if that's all right. I smile at her in response. She smiles back, it actually being genuine.

"So, what day did you want to make it for?" She asks me. I hadn't thought about what day yet, but I know I need it to be done soon.

"What's the soonest day you have open?" I answer her question with one of my own.

"Well, actually, we just had one open up in about, forty-five minutes if you can wait." I smile gratefully at her.

"That's perfect." I'm so wrapped up in all this planning that I almost forgot that I don't have any money to pay for the appointment. "I have a small problem." I say, giving her a nervous look.

"And what might that be?" She's clearly curious.

"Well, I can't exactly pay for the appointment." I say, scrunching my nose in contemplation.

"Well, the first appointment is free in this establishment, but the other appointments you do have to pay for. Do your parents have any money that you could borrow?" I just stare at her, not knowing what to tell her.

"They haven't, umm, been the, uh, most supportive." I say, looking down at my stomach. She gives me a sympathetic look, and I want to rebuke it immediately, but I know this will help me in the long run. The more sympathy, the further I might be able to get on the money situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. What about the father of the child? Can he provide any support?" At this, my eyes widen, and I can feel the color draining from my face. My mind goes blank as I try desperately to not think about the father of this miracle. I know I'm not getting enough air, but I can't seem to make myself breathe normally. My hands are shaking, and I watch at the receptionist races from behind the counter and grabs ahold of me right before my legs give out. A bead of sweat trails down my forehead as the receptionist carries me over to a seat.

"I'll get you some water." The kind woman says, her voice laced with concern. She comes back with the water, and I drink all of it before I even dare talk.

"Thanks." I rasp. I clear my throat, and the woman looks over at me with so much pity that I prefer morning sickness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were… well, you know." I look at her, my face surly stone.

"How'd you figure?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, my friend was actually in the same position, but she didn't get pregnant. Anyways, she did the same thing you just did when we mentioned the guy's name. She had this distant look and she got really pale and started to shake. It was terrifying." _I'm sure it was much worse for her_, I wanted to bite back, but I held back when she kept talking. "We have a special policy for people in your position. All the appointments are free." I can feel the brightness come back to my eyes. _Wow, what a coincidence. _I smile over at her sadly, glad that she'd asked me that painful question. I never would have told them that I was raped. Never.

"Thanks, I guess. How much time has passed?" She looks at me sadly again, and I hate it, but I have to shrug it off. Being nice is getting me somewhere for once.

"About thirty minutes, only fifteen minutes to go, and you'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time." She smiles at me when she looks at my face. I'm filled with complete awe. I get to hear my baby's heartbeat. My sweet little child growing inside me, right now.

I look down at my stomach and smile, thinking of all the amazing times we're going to have together. I change my life in my mind to where I can accommodate a child. My child. Pretty soon, the sweet receptionist comes over to get me, taking me back to the right room. She smiles at me and tells me that the doctor will be right in. Soon, the door is opening, and a middle-aged looking woman walks in with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name's Dr. Jones. I see you haven't filled out a form yet, so I'll just ask you some basic questions." Dr. Jones continues to ask me tons of questions, half of them about family and background, which I know nothing about. So she had a hard time, but she didn't prod for information. She checks for different things that I might have and gives me a ton of vaccinations. Finally, she tries to see if she can hear the baby's heartbeat. Usually, she told me, you can't hear it this early on, but they still try, just in case.

When she starts to smile, I know she can hear it. I'm one of the lucky ones that can hear the heartbeat early. Her eyes widen suddenly, and she looks up at me. My face falls, scared that something's wrong with the kid growing in me. I swallow when she rises slowly.

"Congratulations. I must say, I'm surprised, but the beats don't lie. There are definitely two different beats." My heart skips a beat.

"I'm sorry, what?!" I ask, not sure if I heard her right. She smiles at me, clearly pleased with the reaction.

"You're having twins, Miss. Swan."

**A/N: WHAT?! Tell me what you thinkkkk I really wanna know! You guys are all great, and I hope you keep reading. Any suggestions, just PM me, and I'll take them and twist them a bit so you don't know what's coming next. Cause that's how I roll. ~evil smile~ Anyways, review away! As soon as I have chapter nine finished, it'll be up!**

**~ladywolf101**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow guys... I feel terrible. I haven't updated in forever, but school has been total CRAP! School sucks, but that's still no excuse. This chapter isn't very long, and for that I apologize, but it's kinda a filler. I'm trying to get a little bit of a better grip on where everyone is in the show, so I'm trying not to move the characters from the campsite incase that's not what's going to happen in the next episode. But! In this chapter, Mary Margaret and Emma have a little heart to heart, even if Mary Margaret isn't aware of it. You'll see. Anyway! This story is kinda taking a mind of it's own, so I can't really tell you how I'm going to be writing anymore because I'm getting some great ideas that don't follow the T.V. show at all, but I'm gonna see where the story takes me. Hope you enjoy, and, again, sorry for such a short chapter. R&R! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! :/**

I jump up, startling Mary Margaret. She rolls over, and I realize I must have been asleep for at least a couple of hours. Her shift must have ended.

"You okay?" She mumbles. Was I? What was that dream even about? Twins? No… surely I'd remember giving birth to two babies and not just one. Impossible.

"Yeah, I guess." Immediately Mary Margaret shoots up from her lying down position. She looks around with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is anyone hurt?" When she looks around and sees that we're the only people in the makeshift tent, her next question comes softer. "Did you have another nightmare?" That wasn't a nightmare, was it? No, it was clearly a dream.

"No. It was just a startling dream." If it was a dream, then why do I have this familiar sense of dread, and why am I resisting the urge to flee?

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offers lightly, a friendly smile playing at her lips. I bite my lip, contemplating if I should ask her if it's possible to forget something as important as having two children, not just one.

"Can I ask you something?" My eyes narrow in her direction, trying to see her reaction. I focus on her face as my eyes adjust to the darkness and see it brighten at the thought of helping me understand something.

"Of course!" The higher octave that her voice has taken gives away her attempt at hiding her excitement. Of course she wants to give me answers to any questions I have. She's a typical mother… well, as typical as it gets when the mother is the same age as her daughter and was cursed to not remember who her daughter was. So, maybe not so typical… but she has the same heart as a typical mother.

"You volunteered at the hospital for a while, and I was just wondering if you ever heard any of the doctors talking about memory loss of a pretty big milestone in someone's life?" I look over at her nervously. Her face is blank besides the slight look of concern.

"Do you want to give me an example?" She clearly doesn't understand what I'm trying to ask, so I think of an example I can give her without putting my life into it.

"Well, you forgot that you had me while you were under the spell, but could there be any other explanation if you were never under the curse but you still forgot?" She looks hurt for a second and I feel bad for bringing up that she forgot about me, but that's the only thing I can think of.

"You mean reasons for people forgetting things?" She tries to keep her voice light and the subject off of her forgetting me. I don't hold her forgetting me against her. She was under a curse that made a whole different life for her; you can't hold that against someone. Well, at least, I can't hold that against her. Nobody else has had that happen to them, so I can't speak for their choices, but I choose not to blame Mary Margaret for that.

"Exactly." I sigh, thankful that she knows what I'm trying to say. Her eyes drift to the side while she thinks back to what she learned while working in the hospital as Mary Margaret. Her eyes snap back to mine and brighten. She's remembered something.

"Well, besides magic, it could be a number of things, though the most common are tragic events that your brain blocks out because it doesn't want to remember, long-term memory loss, short-term memory loss, or head trauma. If the memory is splotchy, where you remember some of the details but not all, then it's most likely a tragic memory that your brain shut out of your mind. If you can't remember anything, like a whole section of your life has been cut out, then it's probably a head trauma. The short and long-term memory loss depends more on time than anything. _If_ I wasn't under the curse and I forgot about giving birth to you, I would have had to hit my head really hard or something terrible that I really didn't want to remember would have been what happened, not short or long-term memory loss." She shrugs her shoulders. "Why?" Her eyebrows furrow, and I don't know what to tell her.

"Just wondering." I swallow, trying to keep my voice even. I'm starting to panic. Did Kevin find me and hit me over the head after I had the kids, or did something terrible happen? This is so frustrating!

"Emma." Mary Margaret raises her eyebrow at me and gives me the 'I'm your mother. You better tell me what's wrong' tone. I smile at her innocently, trying to hide my irritation. When her gaze doesn't waver, I lay back down, my back facing her. I can feel her eyes burning into my back, and it only causes more irritation.

"You aren't going to get anywhere burning holes into my back, you know that right?" I don't hesitate to let my irritation mix with my voice. When she doesn't say anything, and I still feel her eyes on me, I decide to wait for five minutes, and if she doesn't stop, I'll make something up and tell her that. Five minutes passes by quickly.

"FINE!" I yell, sitting up and spinning around to face her. Her smirk she wears annoys me, and I'm tempted to say something that makes it melt away, but I know I wouldn't. "I was wondering because I can't remember a lot about when I had Henry." I'm surprised that I tell her half of the truth. I hadn't planned on telling her any of the truth, but the words slipped. I look away from her questioning look awkwardly.

"Really? Do you remember anything at all?" She sounds more like a friend than a mother, and that makes me smile a bit. She seems to know when she needs to be a mother and when she needs to be a friend.

"Well, it's splotchy. I can remember the pain and going into labor, but I don't remember what happened after I had the-" I almost say them, but quickly cover myself, "Henry."

"The Henry? So now he's 'The Henry'?" She teases me. I wish she wasn't so perceptive. I give her a glare, but keep talking, ignoring her laughs.

"But I remember-" I pause, not knowing if I should bring up my past. She looks at me encouragingly. I sigh, not really wanting to give her too much, but I know I need to figure this out. And I need someone there when I do figure it out.

"You don't have to-" I cut her off.

"No. I need to know what happened. I need to remember what it felt like when I gave birth to my son." Determination thick in my voice. "But don't go all maternal on me. I need my friend right now, not my mother." I say crinkling my nose and giving her a pointed look. She gives a slight nod, and I think of how difficult this will be on her. I'm not prepared to give her to whole story, but I need to tell her about my dream, this much I know.

"Of course." She agrees. I take a deep breath, and don't really know where to start.

"Well, while you were telling me your story last night, I just got to thinking about Henry. I realized that I don't remember a lot about his birth or much about the pregnancy. And I fell asleep thinking about it, so I guess I was just dreaming about what it could have been like." I try to brush off my dream as nothing, but I know there was something different about it.

"You don't sound so sure." Mary Margaret gives me a small smile when I look over at her, surprised. I almost forgot I was talking to her. Man, she sure is good at this support stuff.

"Oh, umm, I don't know. It just felt so real, like I was reliving it. It was weird." I shrug, not wanting to make her concerned.

"Well, do you wanna tell me what it was about? Maybe I can help." I look at her with doubtful eyes, but when I see the hope in hers, I sigh, giving in entirely.

"Okay. Fine. It was my first doctors appointment and the doctor gave me a bunch of vaccinations and tested me for stuff and then she checked for a heartbeat." I'm uncertain about the next words that come out of my mouth, but I say them with strength, not backing down now. "She said she found two heartbeats and that I was having twins. But that's not possible because I don't remember having twins. I had Henry, and that's it. It's impossible." I sound so sure about it, but when Mary Margaret gives me a sympathetic look, I become nervous which quickly turns to defensiveness.

"Hey, I don't want your sympathy. I just need answers. And you're supposed to be helping me get them, so quit the looks." I say, obviously uncomfortable with her staring. She laughs lightly, and I shoot her a confused look. Is she laughing at me?

"You're so much like your father." I feel heat creeping up my neck and she smiles at that. "He always wanted the answer, not the looks that came with the question." She spaces out and gives a smile at the memory of her husband. Guilt starts to rush through me. It's my fault they're separated, if only she hadn't jumped in the hat. Of course, I'd probably be dead, but she'd be with her love and Henry.

Mary Margaret clears her throat as she comes back down from her thoughts, clearing mine out of my head, too. "Anyways, maybe it was a memory. Maybe something triggered the memory." I look over at her, not quite glaring but letting her know that I'm sure it wasn't a memory. "Or it's a dream, whichever you prefer." She says with an amused smirk and a quirked eyebrow. My eyes narrow at her smugness.

"I'm sure it was just a dream. I would remember having two children." I don't mean to be so stern with my words, but I see the amusement fade from Mary Margaret's face. She isn't upset or hurt by my words, but I know she thinks this is serious.

"I know you're sure, but maybe you got in a wreck or something and hit your head and just… forgot." I can hear the words she isn't saying. _Maybe something tragic really did happen and you forgot because you felt you needed to. _I know it hurts her to think of these things. She knows she wasn't there to protect me and that hurts us both. I swallow the awkward pause.

"Mary Margaret, I remember every bad thing that has ever happened to me. What would make this time any different?" I try to sound soft with my words, but I know that the sting won't go away. She looks at me with teary eyes, and somehow it doesn't bother me. In fact, my eyes start to water a bit, but I push back the tears. _Remember, he isn't worth your tears. _To which 'him' am I referring, I'm not entirely sure. That will be a question that I hope I never have to answer. Mary Margaret shrugs, a single tear dripping down her face, trying to mask her pain like I usually do.

I clear my throat and break eye contact. If I keep my eyes locked on hers for much longer, I know I won't be able to hold back my tears. I'm not sure what it is about Mary Margaret's eyes, but they're always so… loving. And seeing that love in her eyes makes me wish that I could tell her everything. Everything that I've been through. I don't think she'd handle that very well, though. She'd probably kill Kevin, which I really wouldn't mind, but she'd get all soft with me, and I can't have her treating me any more like a child than she already does. It's gratefully taken at times, but others, I just wanna smack that look of helplessness right off her face. I don't need her to look after me like I'm an infant anymore. She missed that chance, and, as harsh as that sounds, she can't get it back. She needs to be with me in the moment, not the baby she put through the portal.

"Get some rest, Emma." Mary Margaret requests. "We both need rest for tomorrow." To show her that I hear her, I turn over on my side and curl into myself, tugging my knees to my chest and tucking my elbows into my chest. I realize that I'm in fetal position, just like how I used to sleep as a child when I wanted my mom.

My eyes blink closed and I seem to relive one of my memories as a child, though I know I'm not sleeping for I'm still coherent and aware of Mary Margaret's presents next to me.

I'm a child, probably five or six, and I'm waiting for my new foster parents to come pick me up. I hadn't had a foster family since I was three and they got pregnant and gave me back. I don't know what to think, I'm watching the child version of me sit on the velvet chair in the office of the supposed shelter that they system gave to us. I watch as a man and woman approach me and kneel down the chair. I remember being scared of having to impress another family. I didn't know what was going to happen if I misbehaved, so I never did. Or, at least, I tried not to misbehave. I didn't look people in the eye and submitted to everyone's needs. Everyone walked over me, even as a child.

I see the wariness cross my own five-year-old face as the man begins to talk, probably trying to reassure me that I'll be safe with his family.

"Can I take my blanket?" I hear my little voice drift across the room, and the man and woman laugh. I see my little face fall at the laughter.

"Emma, sweetheart," the man begins bitterly, "it's my job to make sure that you grow up. You're five; you don't need a blanket. Give it here." He holds out his hand, and I see the young girl reach sadly into her backpack and grab the blanket that has her name stitched carefully in the middle. When he snatches it from her, I see a tear slip down her face, and I feel a familiar heat behind my lids.

"That's the only thing I have left of my mommy and daddy, though." The girl's pitiful voice reaches my ears, and my eyes water at how much sadness is behind my own innocent voice. The woman leans down to my eyes level, and I can see the emptiness in her eyes from where I stand across the room.

"Emma, your mother left you on the side of the road. She didn't want you, and for that I'm sorry, but, now, I'm your mom. For now, at least." The little girl looks up at the woman with defiance, something that rarely came out of me as a child.

"No. My mommy and daddy love me!" She cries out, clearly upset from being told that her parents don't love her. The man kneels down to her level too, and grabs ahold of her arm, yanking her toward the door.

"We're going to have to fix that attitude, little missy." He says angrily.

My eyes flash open, and I'm back with Mary Margaret. My mom. _See!_ I want to yell at all my past foster parents. _She does love me! You were wrong. _I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and I scowl at the weakness.

I bring my hand up to wipe my eyes, but I find I can't move my arms. _What the hell?_ I feel a pressure that drapes itself across my stomach, and I cringe. Mary Margaret's arm is secure around me. I turn my head around to ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing, but what I see makes me stop and rethink things. She seems to be dreaming, twitching occasionally.

I let her keep her arm there, but not after I try to move it without waking her. I stop moving when I hear her whimper. It's small at first, but it's obvious that she's having a nightmare. Her grip tightens around me and I sigh, rolling my eyes. I had been so close.

"Emma." Mary Margaret mumbles, and I feel my eyes widen. Well, at least I know what parent I got my apparent sleep talking from. "I'm sorry."

I manage to wiggle my way out of her tight grip just long enough for me to turn my body so that I'm facing her. Immediately, her grip tightens again when she feels my body stop moving.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs again, and I feel that I have to say something to ease her mind.

"It's okay." I whisper, hoping that she can hear me in her dream. She whimpers, and I feel the urge to talk more, though I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because she can't get all sappy on me if she doesn't remember what I say to her while she's sleeping. Just a guess. "Just promise me that you'll never leave me again." My voice is as broken as when I told Henry that I loved him.

"Mk, Emma. I promise." She sounds so out of it, that it makes me want to laugh, but I hold back when I see her face screw into a look of terrible pain. I'm not sure if it's a physical pain or an emotional pain, but her whimpering starts back up. I don't know the best way to ease a sleeping persons mind, but I do the unthinkable. I completely swallow my pride and scoot closer to her until my head rests under hers and I feel like the five-year-old that I just saw. The worst part is that this is what I've been waiting for since I was able to form a coherent thought. My face is nestled into Mary Margaret's neck, and the child in me that craves this affection is having a party in my head. But there's the other part of me, the larger part that I'm having to constantly bat down when I'm with Mary Margaret, that keeps screaming at me to run. It's telling me that, like everyone else, she's only going to leave me with a shattered beaten heart. And I won't be able to do anything about it.

The internal battle continues, but the child in me wins, continuing to grow. The child in me has been winning more and more recently, and I know it's Mary Margaret and Henry who're making me soft. I swallow, hoping that I haven't woken Mary Margaret. This would be hard to explain, and I'm going to do everything I can in the morning to avoid having a conversation on how we managed to get tangled up in a mother-daughter embrace.

I can't seem to sleep, so I let my mind wander. I don't mean to slip back into the thoughts on how my mom hasn't been there for me, but it happens. All the times that I needed her and she wasn't there. But she's here now, and that's what lifts my heart. A tear slides down my cheek, and, this time, I don't even bother trying to wipe it away. I shut my eyes tightly and take a deep, calming breath. I try not to let any more tears leak out my eyes, but before I can, a few more stream their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

I hear Mary Margaret start whimpering again, almost as if she can feel my sorrow. _Sorrow? No. I'm happy. _This thought enters my head, and I feel completely taken aback. I've been happy before, but this feels different. I was happy when Henry ended up being alive, but this is… I don't even know how to describe it. It almost feels like relief. My heart feels light and heavy all at once. But I'm comforted by the new feeling. I finally feel loved. As if on key, Mary Margaret starts to sleep talk again. Only this time, I don't hesitate to answer.

"I love you, Emma." The soft sigh escapes my lips, and before I can think about it, I'm speaking.

"I love you, too, mom."

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I'm going to explain some more of Emma's past, but it's not going to all come at once. Also, thanks to everyone who's ****reviewing! 5 more reviews and I'll update ASAP! :) You guys are great, and I hope you all liked it. If you have ANY suggestions, go ahead and PM me about them, I swear I don't bite. I take any suggestions and see how to flip it some and rearange, and, most likely, in some form or another, your idea will be spit back at you with a certain twist you might love, but you might not. Your choice on that one. LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~ladywolf101**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! I'm blown away by the response I got on my last chapter! You guys are so great! This is another semi-short chapter, but I was having trouble writing a five thousand word chapter, so I stuck with four. But I'm hoping I'll have some better stuff tomorrow! I hope you like this. Mary Margaret and Emma get into a fight, and Emma makes a startling discovery about herself. I hope you like it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

I wake up to a warm presents all around me, and I freeze, panicking. My heart starts to race, and I don't remember who could be this close to me. I don't dare move though. Images from last night come rushing back, and I remember that I put myself in this position. Of course I did. It was a moment of weakness, one that I'm not entirely proud of. Mostly because I'm realizing how nice it is to have a mom around me all the time, although it can be a burden too.

I shift a little, trying to get in a more comfortable position. A gentle pull on my hair makes me go still. Fingers gently make their way from my scalp to the tips of my blonde hair. I close my eyes, a soft smile playing at the corners of my mouth. I didn't realize how much I really wanted all of this when I was little. Or even before I realized who my parents are. I had missed all these loving touches and sweet moments. But, in missing them, I realized just how much I couldn't have them. I couldn't have someone telling me they love me because, every time, I could tell they were lying.

After a few seconds of letting myself be comforted by the fingers playing with my hair, I groan, pulling away, pretending to have been asleep. I rub my eyes and yawn, stretching in the process. Sitting up, I look over at Mary Margaret, observing the way her eyes are bright and aware. I feign confusion at how soft and comforting her eyes appear to be.

"Have you been watching me in my sleep?" I try to sound creeped out, but she shoots back quickly.

"You don't have to ask questions you already know the answer to." Her eyes shine with amusement, and I know she knows I was awake for a few brief seconds before I actually moved. I try to contain the blush that threatens to rush up my cheeks, but I still feel the familiar heat in my face as I look away from her.

I don't know what to say, so I just grumble something about having to get up and check on Mulan and Aurora. I pick up my jacket and throw it on, quickly making my way out from under the tree Mary Margaret and I shared. I look around for Mulan and Aurora, only to find them still sleeping. Mulan has her hand on her weapon and Aurora is cuddled into a little ball, attempting to keep herself warm.

What are they doing still sleeping? Isn't it time to get going? I think about walking over and waking them, but I know they've both had a hard couple of weeks, too. So I let them sleep and go back over to the area that Mary Margaret and I talked last night. I sit and think. I haven't had much time to contemplate anything that's been happening, but when I do, I'm usually moving to do something else.

So I sit, listening to the water about a mile away. I watch as the water laps at the shore and let my thoughts drift. I'm starting to break, and I realize this. My cuts that I put Band-Aids over and forgot about are starting to open back up. It feels like alcohol is being poured over them. All the things that I so desperately wanted as a child, the love and affection from a mother, are starting to resurface, and it hurts. I want to scream in agony, but I manage to hold back, sinking my nails into my crossed arms instead.

I don't understand what makes me feel this way. My parents left me, that's all I used to know. But now, I see that my parents were just trying to protect me. All the time that I spent hating my parents was wasted. All the things I did just to prove that I was lovable, that I could be a good person. Those times were the hardest, because I stopped believing that I could be good enough when I was a teenager. I can't pinpoint the exact time that I realized I wasn't going to cut it for anyone, no matter how hard I tried, but I remember when I realized that my parents weren't coming back. And I remember the times that I told myself that I was always going to be used and replaced. That might be what stings.

Or it could be that I had spent so much time looking for people who didn't even remember who I was. All that time wasted looking, searching desperately for my parents. All the times I thought that they wouldn't make it so hard to look if they really wanted to be found. I was so sure that they didn't want me, but I kept looking. I guess I just wanted to give them a piece of my mind, but something tells me that I just wanted to see them. To meet them, even if I was yelling at them. I wanted to tell them all of my stories just to watch their faces contract in pain at everything that I went through. But now, now I don't want to tell my mom everything that's happened to me. I don't want to hurt her.

I feel a soft hand on my shoulder, and I know who it is immediately. I shrug off Mary Margaret's hand, and she doesn't make another move to touch me. Instead, she sits by me, waiting for anything, or nothing, to be said. I don't look at her, and she doesn't look at me. We just watch the water together, not daring to break the silence. The minutes that pass feel like hours and the hours feel like seconds.

I continue to think, until I stumble upon something that I really don't want to think about. What would Mary Margaret leave me for? What's something that could tare Mary Margaret away from me? Death, of course, but there's something else, and it's on the tip of my tongue. What would Mary Margaret give me up for? Who has the power to replace me, as her daughter, in her life? The thought is there, and it gnaws at me, eating away at my mind while searching for the answer. Then, it dawns on me, and the question is out of my mouth before I have time to think about it.

"Do you want to have another child?" I'm bewildered that I'd even ask such a question, but I keep my face blank, not wanting her to know that I didn't mean to ask. She looks over at me, cautiously, for she seems to know that whatever her answer is, my reaction isn't going to be good. I know that too, but I want her to answer honestly.

"I… I don't know." She seems to stumble on her words, so I cut her off.

"Be honest." She looks over at me, and I can see the fear.

"Yes." She whispers.

"Okay." I nod my head once. I refuse to feel replaced by something that isn't even here, but it creeps in and takes over. I feel myself preparing to be left behind, just like every other time. I begin to close off, not wanting her to know who I am if she's just going to leave me. I set my jaw and prepare to act happy for her. I won't show her how I really feel. I'm going to loose someone important again, and getting emotional with the said person just causes more pain when they leave. Just like Graham. "Good for you." I look over at her and smile.

"Emma…" She sees through my smile. Damn. "It'll give me a second chance at being a good mother." I feel the anger rising in my blood, but I keep it at bay. Or, I try to. _You probably would have been a great mother, but I want you to be my mom now. My mom. I don't want to share._

"You'll be a great mother." I say as my face turns into an expression of blankness. My walls are back up, and it won't hurt as much when she does have another kid.

"Emma." Her voice is strong and weak at the same time.

"I'm going to get Mulan and Aurora up." I stand up, not wanting to face her. Not now.

"No. They need to sleep, and I want to talk." She demands. I spin around slowly, holding back my anger. "Think about it," she continues softly, "Don't you want more kids when you find the right person? I'm sure Henry wouldn't feel hurt or abandoned because you didn't get to raise him. He'd be happy that you got your second chance. I'm not asking you to be happy for me, I just want you to understand."

The second she brought up Henry and compared him to me, my anger started boiling in my veins. This anger is different, though. It's consuming my body, taking over completely. I'm breathing heavily, and I'm seeing everything in white, blurry images. I'm shaking, but I don't care. I've never felt this kind of rage before, and, for a brief moment, I wonder where it's coming from, but the thought quickly leaves my mind when I hear Mary Margaret's voice echoing in my head. _I'm sure Henry wouldn't feel hurt or abandoned. _It plays over and over in my mind, making my anger rise to levels unknown to most people.

"Don't you DARE compare Henry to me!" I snarl. I can no longer see Mary Margaret's face; everything is white. All I know is I feel something heavy in my hand and, much like the vase that I threw across the room when Mary Margaret was being tried, I throw it at the nearest tree, far enough from Mary Margaret that, whatever it is, doesn't hurt her. But she needs to know how angry she made me.

As soon as it came, the anger disappears. My vision clears, and I feel utterly exhausted. I've never been so tired. I feel like everything has been drained from my body. I look over at Mary Margaret trying to ask her what happened, but my head is so heavy that it's hard to turn. When I finally manage a sideways glance in her direction, she's frozen, and there's a horrified expression on her face. I want to ask her what's wrong, but the effort is too much.

I don't really register what's going on, but I know something is causing commotion because I can hear Mulan's voice, though I don't know the words that she's saying. My brain won't comprehend anything that's going on around me. I can barely focus on my breathing. I close my eyes, trying to focus on something, anything, but I find myself laying in something soft. I try to open my eyes, but I don't have the strength, so I just give in to the darkness that quickly approaches.

* * *

My eyes flash open to darkness, and I wonder briefly where I am. I try to stand, but I feel extremely weak. I blink hard a couple of times. My body feels dead, but I manage to drift to my feet. I can't see anything in front of me, and that frightens me. What happened? How did I get here? These are the questions rushing through my mind. I hear something rustle in some bushes, I guess, so I turn my head, expecting to see something. Of course I don't. Nothing. Complete darkness. But then, I see it; a bright light.

"Hello?" I blink against the bright light, squinting my green eyes. My strength seems to return to me as I make my way over to the light. I can almost grab ahold of it when I hear a sharp cry. I swivel around, hoping to see who it is. Nothing.

I'm becoming irritated at this darkness, so I grab at the light, hoping I can control it. When I wrap my hand around it, another sharp cry erupts from somewhere behind me, and, this time, I don't have to turn around to know who it is. Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret?! Where are you?" I panic, spinning around, hoping to see something, anything that can show me where she might be. The lights suddenly flick on, and I see her, but I stop dead in my tracks.

I see her, Mary Margaret, but she's in a cage. It appears to be a birdcage, but I can't be sure. I try to run over to her, but it seems like with every step I get two steps further behind. I stop after about five minutes of pure sprinting. I bend over, trying to catch my breath, when it comes to me. If I can't run toward her, I'll run away. So I run the other way, and soon, I'm standing next to the cage that holds my mom.

"Emma. Leave. It's a trap." Mary Margaret manages, but I don't think twice about it.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here alone. You promised you wouldn't leave me, so I wouldn't think about leaving you." I say sternly. There's no changing my mind.

"Emma, listen to me. Please." She has tears in her eyes, and I can't seem to clear the tightness in my throat. "You have to leave. I won't let you do this." A tear trickles down her cheek, but I'm frozen. I shake my head, letting her know that I won't leave her. No matter what.

"No. I can't ask you to be there for me and then me not do the same. That's not fair." She gives a light laugh and wipes at the tear streak that the tear left behind.

"You're so stubborn. Just like me. But Emma, this is something that I myself have made up my mind on. Leave me; I'll handle her on my own. I've done it my whole life. It's fine. I'm fine." She tries to coax me out of staying, but I'm just as stubborn as she is.

"Damn it, Mary Margaret, I'm not leaving you." She gives me a look like she's about to plead with me, but stops short. I see a flicker of fear in her eyes when I hear the woman's voice behind me.

"You should listen to your mother more often, Emma." Regina's voice echoes all around me. I turn around, expecting to see her behind me, but I don't. I turn back around to see her in the same cage as my mom. She's wearing a wicked smile, and I know something terrible is about to happen.

"Regina. What do _you_ want?" I spit. Her smile widens, and I can see Mary Margaret composing herself, trying to appear not afraid. I can say that I've honestly never been afraid of Regina. I have no reason to be.

"I want my son back." She says. "So I've come prepared to make a deal."

"I'm sorry, I don't do deals with the devil." I sneer. "Besides, I don't want anything you have." I smirk at her, but when I see her eyes widen, a little fear prickles deep down. I never had a reason to be afraid of Regina, but it appears that I do now. She thinks she has something that I want.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong I believe. I do have _her_." She points over at Mary Margaret, and my heart stops. "So, I'll make my deal known to you. Your mothers life for Henry." Oh God. What just happened?

"Don't do it, Emma. It's okay. Henry needs to be safe." I hear Mary Margaret proclaim. At the mention of Henry's name, my anger peaks. I see white and I begin to shake. I feel anger and something that I can't quite name rushing through my veins. Something powerful. My breath comes in shallow gasps, and I seem to be holding something in my hand. I throw it as hard as I can at the Evil Queen. When the white begins to fade, I see a frowning Regina.

"Wrong answer my dearest Emma. Wrong answer." She 'tsk's at me, and I feel the dread rising in me. The cage disappears, but I can't seem to move. I watch as Regina lifts up Mary Margaret by the throat and reaches in her chest. She gives a strangled cry when Regina's hand is ripped from her chest, seemingly holding a heart. My mom's heart.

I let out a strangled cry when my moms body drops to the ground. My legs start to work again and I rush to her side.

"Mary Margaret?! MARY? Answer me! AMSWER ME RIGHT NOW YOU STUBBORN WOMAN!" I scream, trying to get her to hear me. I can, somehow, still feel her heartbeat, so I know it's there. I look over at Regina, tears streaming down my face.

"What have you done?" I cry, not bothering to hide my tears from her. I don't wait for her reply when I hear my mom's voice.

"Emma. I'm sorry." Her voice is a scratchy whisper. It's hardly there, but I can hear what she's apologizing for clearly in my ears. I'm sorry for luring you here. I'm sorry for abandoning you and not being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you.

"It's okay, just stay with me." I request.

"Okay." A single tear escapes out of the corner of her eye, and I know she's just trying to make me feel better. She closes her eyes, and I let her rest, hoping that she'll get better. I look over at Regina with a new hatred burning in me. She tries to take my kid, but he comes back to life. Though I still hate her for that, it was an accident. This… this was no accident. She's deliberately killing my mother.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? What made you this sadistic? How could you kill someone's mother right in front of them?" I snarl. My hatred is reflected in her eyes. But there's something else there.

"Don't forget, sweetie, I'm the one holding your _precious_ mothers heart." She snaps back. I realize she's jealous. She wants a mother that cares for her, but she never had one. She got stuck with Cora. But I don't say anything. She's right, she is holding my moms heart. But she's also holding my friend's heart. My best friend.

"I want a new deal. Put her heart back. I won't give over Henry for anything, but I won't to give up Mary Margaret either. Is there anything else you want?" I plead.

"Sorry, this was the deal." She starts to squeeze the heart in her hand and I hear Mary Margaret gasp. I look down at my mother and see the pain and suffering in her eyes. Her mouth is open in a silent scream, and I being to cry. I've shed a few tears before, but this loss that I'm feeling is like no other. My sobs rack my body as I hunch over the now still figure of my mom.

"NO! Mary Margaret! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED!" I scream at her, but I know she's gone. I hear the clicking of heals, and I know she's standing near me. She brings two fingers under my chin and lifts up my head. She tilts her head a little and smiles a truly sadistic smile.

"Welcome to the final battle, Princess." She sneers at me. She begins to fade from my vision; her fingers dropping from their position under my chin. I see my dead mothers body fading from my lap, but I try to clutch onto her and hold her for one last time.

Soon, I'm left alone to wallow in my pain. Just like I didn't want to be. Just like Mary Margaret promised I wouldn't be.

I close my eyes, and, because I'm alone, I cry. I cry for the loss of my mother, for the fact that I'm alone, for Henry. I cry for being stuck in this wretched darkness. I cry until I have nothing left. I cry until sleep takes over my body, but still tears fall from my eyes subconsciously.

* * *

I open my eyes, expecting the darkness of the dreaded place that stole my mother from me, but I'm met with a brightness that's terribly uncomfortable. It reminds me of all the times that I woke up with a hangover, but I know that it's probably not likely that I have a hangover.

Once my eyes adjust to the almost unbearable brightness, I look around. Or, I try. I decide it's probably best if I stay lying down if I don't want anyone to know that I am awake. Was I even asleep? I also decide that I'll save my questions for later. I just need to see what's going on right now.

I turn my head to the right and see nothing but a fire that seems like it's just been put out. I turn my head over to the left and see something that makes me concerned. Mary Margaret is sitting by the tree nearest to me, her cheeks tearstained. She's speaking in hushed tones to Mulan and Aurora, though Aurora doesn't look like she fully understands what's going on. Mulan is wearing her regular distressed and annoyed facial expression, but Mary Margaret's face makes me confused. She seems… proud but sad. Concern flashes in her eyes as well as regret.

Her eyes flash over to me quickly, and we briefly make eye contact. As soon as she looks over at me, memories from what happened last flood my mind. I groan in pain as they all flash in my head at once. I try to lift my hand to my head, but my limbs feel entirely to heavy for normal. I wine, wishing I could have the use of my limbs back. Mary Margaret's by my side in a flash. She wears a grave expression, but concern is deep in her eyes.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like I did. I just-" Her rambling hurts my head, so I cut her off.

"I'm fine." I want to suck it up and keep going. "Can you just, umm, help me up? I just need a little push." Mary Margaret lets her eyes slip past mine, and she refuses to make eye contact with me.

"Sorry, but until you get your strength back, we aren't going anywhere." She tries to sound commanding, but I can hear fear creep into her voice. Is she scared to command me to do something? I quirk my eyebrow at her, my eyes showing my amusement, but I don't say anything.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so. The longer we wait to get back to the people, the more chance Cora has of attacking. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands because of her." My seriousness is back, and I again, ask her to help me up. The fear in her eyes is impossible to ignore, so I don't.

"Okay. What the hell happened that's made you so frightened of me?" I ask, clearly irritated.

"I'm not scared of you!" She insists, but I know she is.

"I know you're lying to me. Tell me the truth. Why. Are. You. Scared?" She looks over at me, clearly contemplating her answer.

"Emma, I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you." She takes a deep breath when I give her a 'you've got to be joking me' look. "You got really mad at me because I compared Henry to you, and, well, you kinda lost it. You started shaking and sweating. I tried to get your attention, but it was like you couldn't hear me." A tear strolls down her face, and I feel terrible for doing that, though I wish she wouldn't compare me to Henry. He's not like me. I'm screwed up, and he's not. It's a good thing.

"Okay, then why's everyone so freaked out? I'm sorry that I lost it, and that usually doesn't happen, but it did. Not a big deal." I don't understand what the big deal is. Sometimes people just loose it.

"No, Emma. You… you used magic."

**A/N: EMMA HAS MAGIC?! Of course she does! :) Well, I hope you guys liked it! 5 reviews and another chapter will be posted ASAP. Again, any suggestions that anyone has, I'd be glad to hear from you. Any revisions you want done, I'd be glad to consider. I'm not mean... I promise. Hope you all liked it! Love you guys!**

**~ladywolf101**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys are so great with all your ****reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Emma lets some important information slip. I'll let you read and I hope you'll tell me what you think! R&R! Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

I want to laugh. I want to cry. I want to scream and shout curses at this world. I want to jump up and down in excitement. But I don't do any of these things. My face remains composed, and I block myself off from the world.

"Okay." My voice sounds distant, but I know it's strong. I can't focus on much, and my head's spinning. I close my eyes tight, trying to blink away the pain.

"Emma? Emma! Are you okay?" Mary Margaret's voice; it's so far away. I try to reply to her question, but I can't move. My head is pounding. It hurts like no other pain. I feel like if I move, I'll explode.

The dizziness doesn't wear off, and my head still hurts, but the pounding in my ears starts to fade. It leaves me in a panic because I'm still in excruciating pain. I want to cry and scream, but my lips won't move. I can't tell if I'm breathing or not, and that scares me. I'm not able to focus on anything anymore, but the beating and pounding in my head has stopped. The pain that I'm feeling starts to numb over, and that relieves me. _Then why can't I hear or see anything? Why do I feel so… cold?_ I try to open my eyes, but they feel glued shut. I can feel my thoughts becoming incoherent as my brain begins to shut down. One thought enters my mind, the echoing voice of Regina. _I will do whatever it takes to get my son back._

Like hell you will! I feel the familiar fire course through my veins, the fire that I've only just begun to feel. Only one thought races through my mind. I have to save Henry. I have to get back to him, no matter what.

The power and anger in my veins makes my strength return, and my eyes flash open with a new fire. Determination to save my kid.

I shoot up from my position on whatever it is that I've been laying on. I stand quickly, not feeling a bit of dizziness that I had been feeling.

"I have to save Henry!" I command.

"EMMA!" I hear Mary Margaret scream. Suddenly, I'm taken off guard by a pair of arms wrapping around my body.

"What the-" What the hell? "Mary Margaret, get off of me. I have to save my kid." I demand. But my mind comes off Henry when I feel her body tighten around mine, not daring to let me go. But that's not really what catches my attention. She's shaking roughly; I'm suddenly very aware of the wet feeling on my cheek and neck where Mary Margaret has buried her face. "Mary Margaret, what's wrong?" I ask in a frenzy.

She lifts her head to look at me, but her grip doesn't loosen. When her eyes meet my questioning ones, she breaks into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. Alarm rushes over me. I don't do well with tears, but when my mother is falling apart when all I've ever seen her be is strong, I can honestly say that I'm freaked out. I look over at Mulan who's looking at me with a new kind of respect, and then at Aurora who's eyes are as wide as saucers. I try to pull Mary Margaret off of me to get her to look at me, but she refuses, clinging to me with her life.

I look back over at Mulan, clearly demanding answers with my eyes. She looks away from me, not wanting to meet my eyes. My irritation gets the best of me, and I become angry.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I have a crying person on me, and why won't anyone look at me in the eyes. It's like you're all scared of me, and, frankly, it's pissing me off." I direct my anger to Mulan, and she immediately straightens up, her defensive glare reaching her eyes. I try to hide the smirk playing at my lips, but my lips lift slightly, not enough to be noticed by anyone but me, though.

"Well, if you must know, you just died." Comes Mulan's harsh bite back. At those words, Mary Margaret's sobs become even more uncontrollable. I furrow my brows and look down at her. Again, I try to shake her off of me, and this time, she complies, only enough to look at me.

"Mary Margaret, I'm fine. Look," more tears stream down her face, but she's stopped sobbing, "I can move." I lift my arm; trying to convince a mom that her child's fine proves to be much harder than that.

"You're heart. It… it just stopped." She explains, more tears brimming her eyes.

"But it's beating now. See?" I lift her shaking hand to my heart, letting her feel it beat. She lifts her hand to my face, and I feel like a child.

"I thought you were dead. My baby." Her lip starts to quiver, but she continues. "I thought I lost you, again. But I wasn't sure I'd see you again this time." She squeezes her eyes shut as more tears roll down her face. I feel an overwhelming feeling to comfort her, one that I've only felt once before. And before I know what I'm doing, I've gathered her into a hug.

Seeing my mother so broken tugs at something in my heart, something that I've tried so hard to hide. Henry had tugged there when he came to me and Mary Margaret's apartment crying after Archie had told him that he was crazy, more or less. He made me want to open up to him. To hug, hold, and comfort him. Just like Mary Margaret is now.

She cries into my shoulder, and I whisper sweet reassurances into her ear, telling her that I'm fine and she doesn't have to worry. Soon, her tears calm, but she still clings to me, her child, not wanting to let go. She acts like if she lets go, I'll fade away, which is something I plan on _not_ doing. It reminds me of how I felt when Henry died, though that was more shock and trying to get through the day than hugging.

Now that her tears are calming, I try again to shrug away from her. She lets go reluctantly, but doesn't let me out of arms reach. I sigh, clearly agitated that she's babying me, but I let her. At least for a little bit.

"Okay, so what the hell happened?" I try not to be aggravated, but it manages to slip into my voice. Mulan looks me over, judging how to approach what she's trying to say. "Just spit it out. I don't remember." I try to nudge her to say, but she still looks guarded. I roll my eyes and turn to Mary Margaret who's still trying to compose herself. She looks at me, but I can't name the look she's giving me. I just know it makes my heart feel heavy.

"You got mad at me. This is my fault. I shouldn't have brought Henry into our discussion. I'm so sorry." I don't say anything; what do you say to that? I remember what our talk was about. She wants another kid. One that will easily take my place in her life. And I became guarded, like I always do to prepare to be left behind. Then, she brought in Henry. Compared his ten-year-old innocence to my twenty-eight-year-old brokenness. And now, she's apologizing for it. You can't really say anything to that if you don't know whether you want to forgive her or not. So I just nod my head in a 'please continue' fashion. She clears her throat and continues.

"Well, the air around your right hand started swirling until it turned into a purple haze. I knew that it was magic as soon as I saw it, but I couldn't speak. It felt like I was frozen." She trails off a bit, thinking back to what happened. She shakes her head, coming back to the present. "You turned away from me and threw it at a tree. I could tell you were infuriated, and that scared me. It doesn't make sense. Neither Charming nor I have magic." I look away from her. As soon as she says that they didn't have magic, I know she's wrong. True love… the strongest type of magic. And I'm a… product… of true love. She sees my uncertain look, and her eyebrow raises. "You know something." It's not a question.

"Nah, that wouldn't make any sense." I try to convince myself as well as Mary Margaret.

"Tell me." She demands. I narrow my eyes in her direction, not liking being demanded to do anything. "Please." She adds for good measure. I roll my eyes but comply.

"Well, Mr. Gold told me when he gave me David's sword that I had to get true love. So I went and got it from inside the dragon and he took it from me." Her eyes widen when I mention the dragon. "What?"

"You were serious about killing that dragon?" I give her a funny look. She thought I was joking?

"Yep. Anyways, he told me that he made true love from you and David's hair when you were here. He said that it was the most powerful magic and it was the only think that I could save Henry with. And then when he took it from me, and Henry died, I kissed his head, and he woke up."

"So you're true love." She finishes for me. Again, I look away from her, but this time it's from awkwardness. I can feel everyone staring at me, so I focus on my fiddling hands. "That's why you have magic." She sounds so sure of it now, and that makes my heart sink. She's made up her mind.

"But that doesn't make sense. Maybe it was just a one-time thing. It probably won't happen again." I know that's not true. Something changed when I started believing in that book of Henry's. It wasn't the magic cloud that came through the town that changed me. I always had it in me, Henry just happened to bring it out of me. I'm almost certain that he's the only one that could bring that side out in me. Almost. Somewhere deep down, I know that, if it came down to it, Mary Margaret would bring that side out in me. But I try not to think about that now. I have to focus on right now. Saving Henry.

"We can't take that chance. There's nobody to train you in magic use, so we all have to make sure that we don't make you angry." I look over at her with a mischievous look on my face. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to do everything you say." She gives me a pointed look, but I just smirk at her. "And we can't tell anyone that you have magic. No one. We don't know how power thirsty Cora is, or anyone else for that matter." She looks around at everyone, getting nods all around.

"Okay, now that that's settled, can we get going. The sooner we can get home, the better. I have to get back to Henry and make sure he's okay." Mary Margaret gives me a questioning look, but I brush it off.

"Yeah, of course." She looks back at me, and we start to walk. Mulan and Aurora lead the way, and get fairly far ahead of us. I feel a bit weak, but I don't complain. I can keep up. I don't need to be slowed down for. Mary Margaret stays by my side the whole time.

"I don't want it anymore." She says suddenly.

"Don't want what?" I look over at her, not really sure what she's talking about.

"Kids. I don't want any more kids." I look at her, startled.

"What? You can't change your decision just because I don't want you to have kids." And there it is. What she's wanted to hear flows out of my mouth easily. The truth.

"That's not why I changed my mind." She says, but I don't believe her.

"Then why?" I narrow my eyes at her, daring her to make up some lame excuse.

"Emma. You just died. I don't want you to feel replaced because I'm having another kid. You, you Emma, are so special." I know she's telling the truth, but I don't want to believe it. I've never been special to anyone. "You mean so much to me. I don't want you to close me off before I even get a chance to know who you are." I shake my head at her.

"No. Just stop." My voice is weak. She looks over at me with kind eyes, though they're hard with determination.

"Stop what?" She confused, and with a right.

"Stop lying." I raise a shaky finger, pointing it at her.

"Emma, I'm not-" I don't want to hear it. I don't want to believe that I actually mean something to someone.

"Yes you are! I'm _not_ special." I spit the word like I've taken a bite of that poison apple. "I'm a nobody. I don't mean anything. It shouldn't matter what I think. I'm not special to anyone. I learned that the hard way! I used to think I was special; I used to think that you would say that to me. But the more people told me that I wasn't the more I believed it. And then Kevin…" As soon as the name slipped, I felt sick. I never wanted her to know. Never. "Never mind. Just know that I'm not as special as you might think." I snap.

"Emma, you _are _special. You are my child, which makes you so very irreplaceable in my life. I swear, whoever those dumb, ignorant, and selfish people are that told you that you weren't special, they were all wrong. They make me sick. I have only ever wanted to kill one person, but knowing that someone told you that you weren't special makes me want to do terrible things to them." I look up at her, and her eyes have unspeakable anger in them. And then, they change. They have a wary anger in them. "And who's Kevin?" She's speaking through her teeth. I cringe at his name. Hoping she didn't catch it, I look away from her and try to walk forward.

"Nobody. He's a nobody." I mumble. She catches my arm in her hand and pulls me to a stop.

"Emma. Who. Is. Kevin?" Her voice is dangerously low. I wrench my arm from her grasp.

"Let go of me." I snarl. "Kevin isn't important. He means nothing to me. He was just one of my foster parents. That's. All." I insist, but my brain replays the images that have been permanently scared into my mind. Tears spring in my eyes, when I stop seeing the forest in front of me. I see the sickly purple walls that make my stomach churn. I see his face, and I feel the pain all over again. I close my eyes and my face contorts to one of pain as a lone tear escapes my eyes. I forgot that I'm still standing in the forest; that Mary Margaret is standing in front of me. And, for just a couple of seconds, I'm that scared seventeen-year-old girl again.

I let out a startled yelp of pain when I feel my back being crushed against the wall. But now, I feel something I don't remember from my dream. Yes, he's there, and his body is to close to mine, but the feeling I get from that is anger and resentment. Now, I feel a body close to mine, but it's loving and caring. I open my eyes, and I'm back in the forest. I gasp for breath, but it doesn't come as easily as I had hoped it would.

Mary Margaret has pulled me into a body-crushing hug. And that's all it took. Just a caring gesture; something that shows me that someone actually thought that I am special. It broke me. Tears pour over my cheeks, but I don't care. What I focus on is Mary Margaret and the words that she's whispering to me.

"It's okay. I've got you. Nobody can hurt you while I'm here." All the little sweet nothings that I've always needed. When I've stopped crying, she pulls away from me, and her face is broken. I can see the hurt and anger in her eyes, but her face is the refection of her heart, broken.

"What did he do to you?" The question is merely whispered, a weak breath. I manage to control my voice just enough to sound more like myself.

"Well, I was seventeen when I was staying with him and his wife, and I had Henry when I was eighteen. You do the math." I let out a harsh laugh, trying to sound stronger than I feel. Her face goes into one of confusion for a couple of seconds, and I see the revelation before she speaks.

"You mean… oh gods. My poor baby." She touches my face, but I turn away from her.

"I don't need your sympathy. I'm fine." I try to sound unbothered by the fact that Kevin stole something so important from me. I look at her, but I don't find the hurt that I expect to see. In fact, she's walking away from me. "Mary Margaret?" I question. She turns to face me, and I'm taken aback. The hate in her eyes is something that I've never seen before. In anyone.

"How _dare _he." I can't move, but I can see Mary Margaret shaking from her anger from a good seven feet away. "How _dare_ he take something so important from _my_ child. When we get back, he better believe that he's dead." She snarls. She spins back around and stalks away. My eyes are wide in fear and pride. It's clear that I matter to this woman. This friend. This mom. And that makes me feel special, something that I never feel.

I race after her, concerned for everyone's life. Her movements scream 'I'm super pissed' and I don't want her to snap on some innocent creature.

"Mary Margaret!" I scream while trying not to trip over roots or useless logs. I knew I shouldn't have told her, but it just slipped. I wasn't even aware the words were coming out until she was running from me. That's when it hit me. All the words that he said to me, that it was my fault. That I deserved it. Was she mad, or was she disappointed in me? That thought almost stops me in my tracks. Almost. I find myself sprinting towards her. I want to make sure she isn't disappointed, but, if she is, I can handle it. What I really want is for her not to treat Henry any differently. I don't want her to tell him about his father, either.

"Mary Margaret?" I call out. By now, I'm out of breath and lost in this giant forest. I see something move just up ahead, and something tells me that it's her. "Mary Margaret! Stop." When she hears my demanding voice, she spins around. I see the tears running down her face, and I immediately flinch back. I keep walking forward until I'm standing directly in front of her. I'm still trying to catch my breath, but I can manage a few words.

"Look." I gasp. "I know you're mad or disappointed or whatever, but just don't tell Henry. And don't treat him differently. He's a great kid, and, though I was weak and didn't try very hard to stop it, it was a mistake. But that doesn't make him one. Promise me. Promise me you won't treat him any different and that you won't tell him." I look up at her and see shock and anger. Neither thing surprises me, and I don't blame her for being shocked or angry, but I'm a little surprised that I don't see any disappointment. I quickly look away from her gaze.

"Emma." She sounds like she's pleading with me to understand, but I've already trained myself to suspect the worst. "Look at me." I lift my eyes to hers, and what I see takes my breath away. The storm of emotions captivates me. "I could never be disappointed in you. That _beast_," she spits, "should never have done that to you, and, if I have anything to do with it, he won't. He won't hurt you again, I swear it. As for Henry, I would never treat my grandchild different than any other child besides being sweeter to him. And it's not my place to tell him. If you want to, you can, but I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to. Unless our lives depend on it or something." She rolls her eyes, and I laugh lightly, but it sounds more broken than I thought it would. She lifts her hands to my face, and I try to keep myself from shrinking away. Her hands touch my face, and her thumb slowly sweeps under my eyes. I didn't even realize that I started crying.

Feeling uncomfortable, I back up a step, beginning to feel defensive.

"Why aren't you disappointed?" I voice is stern, just wanting answers. I try to ignore the hurt in her eyes and focus on anything else, but that proves to be very difficult.

"Because you're my daughter." She takes a deep breath, preparing for something. "And I love you." She breathes.

I don't change my defensive stance, but I look her over. I look for any sign that she's lying. Anything. But the harder I look, the more I know she's not, and that scares me. So I run. Just like I've always done.

Swerving around, I duck under every branch that tries to get in my way. My jacket snags on a few of them, but I manage to rip my arm free. I hear her screaming my name, wanting me to come back, but I can't stop. I'm scared of someone loving me. I don't think I deserve it. Every time I admit that I love someone, they become a weakness. Henry is one of my biggest weaknesses, and people will use him to get to me. Cora did, though I don't think she thought I was going to fight back and burn me and Mary Margaret's ride home. I will always fight back.

But now, I have another weakness. One that I've really always had, but it's much stronger now. She's a weakness because I love her, too. And I need her. But I know I can't. It's a mistake to rely on someone other than yourself. You're only going to be let down. I learned this on many occasions, and I refuse to get my hopes up again just to have them crushed again. I've learned from my mistakes.

I bend and snap branches out of my way and continue running. I have no idea where I am now, but I'm sure I can find something, someone, that can help me.

I stop just long enough to see where I am. I run in another direction, trying to find somewhere that could help me. I hear a twig snap a little way up ahead, and follow the sound. I peer behind a branch and see Mulan sitting with Aurora. I walk around it and they see me.

"Oh. Good. You guys were still behind us." Mulan looks less than thrilled, but I'm sure she means good in her heart. I look around, hoping to see Mary Margaret appear out of nowhere.

"You mean, Mary Margaret's not here." I try to smile, but my dread makes it impossible. I didn't mean to loose her, but I panicked. I never heard 'I love you' as a kid, but if I did, the person never meant it. It's a lot to take in, especially after dying and discovering I have magic. Maybe a little bit more than a lot.

"I've been behind you the whole time, Emma. Don't be ridiculous." I hear her voice, and I spin around, so thankful that she didn't get lost. Of course she didn't. She grew up in this forest. Duh.

I feel the awkwardness surrounding me, and I shift nervously on my feet.

"Right." I mutter, not looking at her eyes. I turn around to Mulan and Aurora. "So why'd we stop? Let's get going." I swallow when I see Mulan's questioning eyes, but I quickly look away. Aurora seems clueless to the interaction.

"We were waiting for you." She replies dully and slightly annoyed.

"Well, we've caught up, so lets go." I say, waiting for them to take the lead.

**A/N: SOO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? Please let me know if there's anything I could do better, and I'll try to improve it! You guys are awesome! Now that you're done reading, you can ****review! How fantastic! :) Love ya!**

**~ladywolf101**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: GUYS! OVER 100 REVIEWS?! ARE YOU FLIPPIN' SERIOUS?! You. Are. All. Awesome. Seriously! I love you all soooooo much! More Emma and Mary Margaret drama in this chapter, with two scenes from the show so you know where everything's heading. GUYS, the new episode all about Emma's past is gonna be a twister for this story. *evil smirk* I hope you all like it when I get there. The ending might be a little too sappy for this chapter, but I think it's good. READ AND REVEIW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

I stay close to Aurora and Mulan and refrain from looking at my mother. The guilt gnaws at me, just like all the other times I've fled, but this time, it's worse. I ran from my mom after she confessed to loving me. I should have known. I told her I loved her, but she was dreaming. It was easier then; she didn't have coherent thoughts.

I try not to look back, to make sure she's okay, but it's hard. I catch myself sparing subconscious glances in her direction, and each time it makes it more painful. She just walks, staring at the ground, a dejected look on her face. Her expression changes whenever she knows she's being looked at or talked to, but it's the glances that she doesn't see. Those are the ones that eat away at me.

Finally we've weaved our way around the forest until Mulan tells us that we're getting close. Something about being able to recognize the trees is said, but I think all the trees look the same. I don't say anything to her; whatever method she wants to use to get us home I'm fine with.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar." We've been practicing what we're going to say to Mulan and Aurora's people, and we've finally gotten it right. Aurora doesn't seem to think she's quite up for it, but I know this is what we have to do. If not for anyone else, for Mary Margaret.

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honorable death, and Cora did escape. All true." I must say _Snow White_ must have been a pretty good liar because lying is something that Mary Margaret didn't do very well. And suddenly, these great ideas about lying are flying from her mouth.

"Just, ah, leave the particulars to us." I try to help encourage our little goodie-two-shoes. "There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people."

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary." She trails off at the sight of Mulan's raised hand.

"Wait." Mulan commands. I try not to roll my eyes, but it's difficult to restrain myself. Her demandingness is annoying and rude, but it reminds me of the way that Mary Margaret has started talking. Authority rings in her voice, but, with Mulan, it's more of an arrogant authority, while with Mary Margaret, it's more of a maternal authority. I'm not sure which one I like better. "The tower. We always have centuries guarding the entries." Her voice is tight with anxiety, and that makes me nervous. I don't really know what centuries are, but I'm pretty sure they're pretty good at doing their job with the way Mulan's talking.

Mulan draws her sword, and I know she's scared. Not for herself, but for her people. The people who can't defend themselves. And I find I'm scared for them too. I may not know them, but I know that you can't kill an innocent person, and, for some reason, I have a bad feeling about all these peoples' fates.

"Stay close." Mulan begins advancing slowing. Aurora carefully follows afterwards, but I lag behind a bit. Something doesn't feel right. The closer I get to the clearing, the more this buzzing feeling seems to race through my veins.

Mary Margaret shoots a weary, questioning look at me, and I'm almost sure she can feel it, too. My eyes lock with hers, and I know she's asking if I'm okay. I give her a barely visible nod, and she walks forward. I follow closely, but suddenly, everyone's running. I pick up the pace to a light jog to manage keeping up.

There's a steam in the air that prevents us from seeing directly ahead, but when it clears, I almost wish that it hadn't. There are bodies everywhere. All the people that were in this safe haven don't seem so safe anymore.

"Oh my God." I breathe. They're all bloody around their chests, and that seems strange to me. I'm not sure how ogres attack, but they don't seem like the type of creature to carefully tear at someone's chest. The buzzing in my veins has become stronger, and my heart rate has accelerated. The feeling the buzz has given me is pure power, and it makes me shaky, though I don't show it.

Walking around, we try to see if there is any chance of survivors. Mary Margaret heads for the tent while Mulan stands just outside, making sure one of us doesn't get killed.

"This can't be. Our land, we were protected here, hidden. How did the ogres find us?" I watch as Mary Margaret looks from one person to the next, gauging how she's taking all of this. I know something's not right, and I'm hoping she can clarify.

"Ogres didn't do this." Her answer is barely a whisper, but I can hear her. She _can_ clarify, and that makes a little bit of weight lift off of my heart.

"What?" Mulan's taken aback, and that surprises me a little. She was so sure it was an ogre attack.

"Cora did." Hearing that, I look down at all the people. One person killed at least thirty people? No… that wouldn't make any sense. "Their hearts. They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her." The anger in her voice doesn't take me by surprise. I'm sure she's mad about all of this killing, but I'm also sure she's mad at me for running from her. She's just found a way to unleash it without drawing attention to herself. But one word sticks with me. Magic. That might explain the buzz of power that I feel radiating form this place.

"To late. She killed them. She killed them all." Mulan sounds defeated, and that surprises me. Mulan doesn't seem like the kind of person to easily give up, even though her people were just murdered. It seems like she would fight more for them.

"Well we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else." Mary Margaret's insisting tone is easy to give in to.

The buzzing becomes stronger when I start walking toward a pile of debris. I furrow my eyebrows and walk toward it. I see a quick flash of skin that moves, and I know that buzzing has done me some good.

"Hey! Hey! Look." I point out the now moving debris.

"There's someone under there." No, Aurora, I just pointed at some random debris because I thought it'd be fun to look at.

Mulan and Aurora rush over to the man in a frenzy.

"He's alive." I breathe, thankful that I found someone that could explain all that happened.

"Please." As soon as I hear his voice, I know something's not right. Not with the situation, but with him.

"It's okay!" Mary Margaret tries to reassure him.

"Please help me." He shakes with fright, terror coating his eyes. I don't trust him. Something in me pleads with me not to, and, over the years, I've learned to trust my gut instinct.

"It's okay." Mary Margaret tries again. "You're safe now; we won't hurt you."

"Thank you." He gasps. "Thank you." This is merely a breath, and he's looking right at me. I wonder if his fear has made him breathless. I give him a questioning look, but he looks away quickly. Something inside me is begging me to not trust him.

"Okay, well, can you sit up?" I ask, not bothering to be polite.

"Emma." Mary Margaret scolds me. I shrug my shoulders and give the look that screams 'what's the big deal'. "Do you need anything? Food, water?" Mary Margaret chooses the 'lets be nice to the stranger' technic. So there's one thing that I definitely didn't inherit from her.

"Some water would be nice." His throat sounds dry, and I know it must be painful to talk, whether I trust him or not.

"There's a water canister in the tent. Emma, why don't you go over and get the cups and Mulan can get the water." Mary Margaret smiles kindly at me when she sees my raised eyebrow.

"You got it, boss." I reply sarcastically. She narrows her eyes at me, daring me to sass her again. I spin around quickly, not wanting to laugh and make her angrier with me.

"So… is she you're sister or something?" I hear the man ask Mary Margaret. I want to look over at her just to watch her face pale. She clears her throat quickly.

"Oh, no! It's, uh, it's much more complicated than that." I feel both people looking over at me, and, even though I can't see them, I feel awkward.

"Oh…" His voice fades away the closer I get to the tent. When I reach it, Mulan's already got the water jug and she's pointing at a table where two cups sit.

"Thanks." _I would never have found the cups on the table! What a great help!_ I hold back an eye roll. We walk out of the tent together, and I know it's the perfect time to ask her some questions about this man.

"Have you seen him before?" I get right down to it. No need to beat around the bush.

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith, came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack." One question keeps nagging at me, and I finally ask it.

"Why would Cora leave a survivor? It's messy. It doesn't make sense." Why would she? She kills a whole bunch of people by _ripping out their hearts_ and then just happens to leave one person behind? It just doesn't add up.

"You think he's lying." She states.

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again." I don't want to put my friends in danger, and I don't want to put Henry in danger. I don't want to put Mary Margaret in any more danger than I've already put her in.

We reach the man who seems to have spaced out a bit. I try to not jump right into the questioning.

"Here you go." I say, feigning sweetness. He gives a satisfied sigh.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness." Something about the way he talks makes me feel like I can't trust him, and that alone is enough to know. But I wait for the right moment to bring out my distrust. I have to appear sweet, this I know from all the other times that I've had to bring out the truth to the liars.

I hand the other cup to Aurora, knowing we'll all get a drink.

"Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor." The mysterious man drinks from his cup. I lean on the table, hovering over him.

"An island full of corpses; you're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" I try to appear trusting, but I'm sure my stance tells a different story to those who know me.

"She attacked at night." His eyes are full of fear, and his voice wavers just slightly. "Slaughtered everyone in one fair swoop. When she started ripping out peoples hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who'd already been killed." He seems to trust us enough to tell us his story, but when he see's Mary Margaret behind him, he flinches just slightly, a sign of nervousness of being caught in a lie. "I pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked." When he made eye contact with me, I could feel the lie buzzing through my head. That little voice that always coaxed me in the right direction with people's lies was whispering to me again. Pleading with me not to believe in the gruesome detail. It sounds rehearsed.

"So much for fortune favoring the brave." I try to remain cool, but I can't help the feeling of protectiveness that washes over me. I have to protect my family and friends.

"It was all I could do to survive." His voice pleads with me to understand him, and, for a moment, I let myself. But I come back immediately, not wanting to fall under his trap. I put my elbows slowly on the table and face him. I'm probably a foot away from his face, and I let my fingers flitter together. I gaze at them, trying to appear innocent, like I won't hurt him if I have to.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." I whisper to him. "I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." I've taken on a more threatening tone, not wanting to be messed with anymore. I'm forcing down my anger, trying to maintain my cool.

"I'm telling you the truth." He states, and immediately I know he's lying. Whether it's the dark look in his eye, or just a feeling, I know he's lying. I'm surer of it now than I ever was. I give him a light smile, secretly letting him know that I don't believe a lick of what he's saying. It's almost a sad smile, knowing what I'm going to do to him to make him talk. I almost feel bad. Almost.

"We should leave here, incase Cora decides to come back." Mulan suggests. I'm not leaving with this man until I get my answers.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I barely got five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson." Mary Margaret sighs, and I feel the guilt take a little bit at me again for burning our portal.

"You have a grandson?" Now that, that question right there, draws a line. I stalk behind him and take out a knife that I had hidden in my boot. I almost let the anger consume me, but not just yet. I know it will come in handy later.

"It's complicated." Mary Margaret responds softly, but I can see the tension in her arms when she grabs at her sword. I know she's feigning compassion, just like I am, but this charade is about to end.

"Well, I, knowing this land well, I can guide you." He sounds almost hopeful, but I grab his hair anyways, exposing his neck and setting the knife blade just right so that he can't breathe properly.

"You're not guiding us anywhere until you tell us who you really are." I say, not quite demanding, but letting a bit of anger seep into my voice. His ragged breaths reach my ears, and I see him trying to make eye contact with any of my friends. He reaches Mary Margaret's eyes, and she looks over at me, pride shining in her eyes.

"Are you sure we should be handling him this way?" Aurora's concerned tone met my ears, and I almost snarled at her.

"You didn't have a problem doing this to my mother a couple days ago." I sneer. Of course I don't hold this against her, but it sure gets her to keep her mouth shut.

"That was different." She mumbles, backing down slightly. I could swear that I hear Mary Margaret trying to stifle back a laugh, and I offer a quick look over my shoulder. She's smiling at me, and I know that I've made her proud. I give her a light half smile, and turn back around. Mulan had walked to the tent to grab some rope, and I know she can tie good knots. This guy is gonna be sorry he messed with us.

Mulan ties him up, and I loosen the pressure of the knife on his throat, letting Mulan take control of the situation. I need to talk to Mary Margaret. About what, I have no clue. I just have this feeling that we have to talk, that there's something nagging at her. I've almost completely forgotten about her telling me that she loves me and me running from her, but it begins to resurface. I start to feel wary again, but I've already found my way next to her. She watches at he's dragged towards the edge of the clearing by Mulan, Aurora trudging behind her, and starts to follow. I walk with her, not really knowing what I'm supposed to say.

"How'd you do that?" Her voice breaks the silence, and I'm confused at first.

"Do what?" She gives me a look and it clicks. "Oh, that. I don't know. I guess I've always been able to tell when people are lying to me. Just a little quirk I picked up on." She gives a light chuckle. "Why?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her, part of my guard flying back up.

"Can't a mother get to know her daughter?" She sounds hurt, and for a second a feel guilty. But it's replaced by that familiar nagging feeling.

"You know, just because we're related doesn't mean that you can hide your lies any better. Out with it." I insist, raising my eyebrow at her, a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth.

"I was just wondering. Honest." She tries to smile at me. My smirk turns into a frown.

"You know, you're the one person who hasn't lied to me about something that was truly bothering you. Nothing that I could call you out on. Until now." My lips are in a thin line, and I start to walk faster, but Mary Margaret has stopped.

"Then why'd you run?" And there it was. I always got the truth out of people, one way or another. I stop in my place, and slowly turn around to meet her eyes. My heart is racing much faster than it should be. My face remains straight, emotionless.

"Do you want to know what the first lie was that I could detect?" I ask, my voice dead.

"Sure." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"I love you." I say the words with such venom that I can see her flinch from where I stand. "So don't blame me if I don't believe you, whether you're telling the truth or not. There's always going to be something or someone better than me. I'm never going to be good enough, and I've made my piece with that. I'm never going to be worth of your love. Never." I snarl. "And I don't want it if I don't deserve it."

"So you think you deserved what Kevin did to you?" Her face is a mix between confusion and rage. I'm surprised she remembers his name, and as soon as she says it, I look away from her, tears forming in my eyes. Of course I used to think I did. I was unlovable back then, or so I thought. But what did I think now? Did I still believe that I deserved what happened to me? The more I think about it, the more the answer seems to scream yes. Yes, I do think I deserved it.

"Oh my gods. You do." The words are barely a whisper, and they make my head snap up. A tear escapes, and I feel another wall beginning to break. One that I wasn't even aware that I had. I bite the inside of my lip, making myself not shed anymore of the forbidden liquid.

"We need to keep going. I don't want to loose them." I say, wanting to run again. I don't want to open this can of worms with her. Not now, not ever.

I struggle with my control of my anger. This new wall has caught me off guard, and I try to not show my shock, but it doesn't seem to work.

"No. I know you deal with things by running, but I don't. And we're going to deal with this now. I'm tired of having to chase you, but never getting a step closer to who you are. Who my daughter is." My breath is coming in ragged gasps, and my heartbeat is irregular. I can feel my control slipping, something that never happens. My bottom lip starts to quiver, and I know I'm gone. Whatever comes out of my mouth, I know I'll probably regret later, but right now, there's no stopping them.

"I'm sorry." I cry. "I'm sorry if I believe that I deserve what Kevin did to me. I was never loved as a child. When someone tells you that you're not loved long enough, you start to believe it. You weren't there. You didn't love me. I had _no one! _You don't know how hard that is, living knowing you're parents gave you up because they didn't love you. Because that's all I was told. That's all people tried to hide from me, but, with my _gift,"_ I spit the word, tears blurring my vision, "I could see that they were lying. They all believed that you didn't love me. And then, I started to believe it. I don't know when, or how, but I did. I began to believe that I was never going to be loved. Nobody could ever love someone so screwed up. And Kevin only proved me right. The words that he said, the things he did. So of course I believed him! Nobody was there to tell me differently! And, yes, I still believe him because that's what I grew up knowing! That I was never going to be good enough. And then you come along and screw with my head. You wiggled you're way around in my heart and make me feel uncomfortable and fighting with you is like fighting with myself. And I hate it! I hate that you're able to prove everything that I've ever known wrong. I hate that you love me. And I hate that I can't help but love you, too. I HATE IT!" I screech, squeezing my eyes shut to keep my tears at bay. I'm taking quick shallow breaths, trying to keep myself from giving into the sobs.

A few seconds pass in silence, and I peek my eyes open to see Mary Margaret's wide eyes staring at me. Tears are streaming down her face, and I know I've hurt her by what I said. But somewhere in her eyes, I see an unmistakable joy, though it's buried by other emotions. I don't have time to process what they are before I hear a low grumble that seems like it's coming from somewhere rather far away, but I can't be sure. I'd recognize that sound anywhere, though.

"Mary Margaret, do ogres hunt during the day, too?" I ask a little nervous. I fiddle with my fingers, trying to let a little bit of my nervous energy out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sometimes." She sounds like she's in a trance, and I know she's off in her own little land. I don't know how many more lands she could have besides here and Storybrooke, but I don't have time to care. I walk briskly over to her and grab her arm.

"Well, I think I was speaking a bit to loudly then." I say, trying to get her to move. "We gotta go." I tug on her arm, making her stumble forward.

"Oh. Yeah." She shakes her head, coming out of the daydream. She looks at me differently now, and I can't help the awkward shifting on my feet. "Right. Let's go." She says, starting to maneuver her way through the forest skillfully.

"How are we going to find Aurora and Mulan?" I ask trying not to sound irritated.

"You have your quirks, I have mine. I'm pretty talented when it comes to the forest. This was my home for quite some time. I learned how to read the signs." She doesn't say anything else, and, somehow, I know she's mulling over what I said. Every last word. Did I confess too much? Did I finally manage to break her? Did I say something that would make her leave? There's a part of me that wants to see just how far I can push her until she snaps and leaves, just like everyone else.

We walk for a couple more minutes in silence, and I can feel the nervous tension cracking in the air. It makes me sick, thinking that I could have finally broken her. That I finally pushed her over the edge. I lick my dry lips, clench and unclench my fists, and my eyes shift all over the forest. My heartbeat has picked up again, and I want her to say something, anything, to break this awful silence. She swivels around to face me suddenly, and I jump back, startled at the swift motion. I regain my composure quickly, preparing myself for the worst.

"Emma… I'm sorry." Her voice is sad, and it wraps itself around my heart and squeezes tight.

"Wh-What?" I stutter. She's sorry? For what?

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry your life was so hard. I'm sorry that you spent all those years feeling like we didn't love you, like I didn't love you. I'm sorry that you had to go through life alone, but I swear, it was all for your own good. I wouldn't have done anything that wasn't best for you. I didn't know your life was going to be so untrusting and that you would loose so much. I'm so, so sorry." She takes a shaky breath, trying to hold back her tears. "But," _here it comes_, "you need to know that you were good enough for me the second that you took your first breath. The second that I held you. The second that I kissed your head for the first time. You were always good enough for me. You _are _good enough for me. If anything, I'm not good enough for you. I don't know how to be a mother. I _wasn't _there for you when I should have been. And I can never take that back. So, I'm here to tell you differently now. You are loved. You are good enough. And nothing you do can ever change that. Because you're my daughter, and because I love you. So get used to feeling uncomfortable and fighting with me, because I'm not going anywhere."

I can feel the tears in my eyes, but I blink them back. I'm tired of crying and of being emotional. But I know I have to respond and that could be dangerous. The tears, no matter how many times I blink, don't go away. I lick my chapped lips, and I'm not really sure what to do. My emotions are becoming unbearable and overwhelming. I have so many questions, but I don't think the answers are going to make me feel any better. So I don't speak. I just take the two steps forward that separate my mom and I and fall into her arms.

And, for once, I feel good enough.

**A/N: Soooooo... Do you like it? Leave your thoughts in a review! Any suggestions, I take kindly! It might be a little while, but I'll try to squeeze them in there, and you'll see your own ideas come to life! (Well... computer screen if you want to be technical) I'll give you credit if you want, all you gotta do is PM me! :) Love you all!**

**~ladywolf101**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! So, I hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to only do one scene from the show in each chapter, but once Sunday's episode comes out, that might be a bit difficult. You know... the whole episode being in FTL and all. But I'll do my best to show you more of Emma's past, and my own little twist on who the father of Emma's baby is. Or, who they say is. ANYWAYS! Thanks everyone for such great ****reviews! 2takuya and Lacorra thanks for such long reviews! Y'all are awesome! :) So, R&R! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. :/**

Wrapped up in my mom's arms, I know that I'm never going to accept that she won't leave me. I'll just keep pushing, because it's easier being alone then having people leave you all the time. That's something that I learned over the years. So I compose myself and push away from her. Before she can even think about brushing away the tears that have managed to escape my eyes, I swiftly wipe my hand over my cheek. I spin around, careful to avoid her eyes.

"Let's go. We don't want to loose Mulan, Aurora, and our mysterious man." I walk away quickly, knowing she's stunned by my quick mood change. She probably thinks I'm bipolar, but I'm just protecting myself. She's making me weak, and I have to remain strong if I want to make it in this world.

"Of course." She sounds dazed again. Maybe I'll end up whiplashing her out of my life. She's bound to get tired of being thrown around emotionally, right? She says she won't ever leave, but I know that she's bound to get tired of me sometime. Or, she'll finally wake up and see just how bad of a person I used to be. Learning about my thieving life might just change her mind, though I'm not really ready for _that _discussion. The lies I've told and the things I stole haunt me sometimes, no matter how much I try to ignore it.

"This way." She begins to twist her way through the forest again as I try to ignore the guilt of being so protective of my heart. I follow her, not stumbling on anything. I've begun to get a hold of trekking in the forest. Not that it's become easy, but it's not hard anymore, and I'm not constantly tripping over things. It helps that I'm concentrating on the woman's feet in front of me. Without even realizing it, I start counting her footsteps, watching where she puts her feet. One, two, three, four.

Before I know it, we've almost caught up with the group. I keep measuring her steps, counting the peoples steps in front of us, too. I wait for the right moment to speak to her again, knowing that I'm free to escape if I need to.

"Sorry." I mumble, not really wanting her to ask me why, hoping that she'll know what I'm getting at. Of course, she does, but she pushes anyway.

"About?" Her voice has a tinge of bitterness in it, but I know she didn't mean for it to come out. The bitterness is buried so deep; I might just be making it up so that I have a reason to run.

"You know." I state. I sigh and look anywhere but at her when her eyebrow shoots up. "I… I don't know. I just… don't… like, uh," I search for what I'm trying to say. I'm sorry for shrugging away and putting my walls back up, but why? Why _am _I putting my walls back up? Because I don't want to be hurt again. I've been there and learned my lesson, and that means that I have walls that need to be up all the time.

I squirm uncomfortably, shifting on my feet and scrunching up my face. "I just don't know if I want you to stay or not." It slips out before I can really think about it. I see the hurt on her face, so I try to back track. "Don't get me wrong, I love having you around, but, I've never had anyone, uh, care about me without a second reason besides wanting the best for me, I guess." I shove back my memories of my old 'partner in crime' that try to surface.

"Emma, I can promise you that what I really want is you. No one else. Just you, and for no other reason than to just be your mother." I didn't hear much after she said 'what I really want is you.' Those were the exact words that he used, and no matter how hard I try to shove back my memories, they seem like they're always right there. My yellow bug, the stolen goods, jail. It's all there, and I want it to leave my mind so badly, so I block out all my emotion.

"Let's go." It's my turn to sound distant, but I hope she doesn't notice. I turn and walk toward the sounds of fading footsteps.

"Emma, please don't shut me out." She begs from behind me, but I don't turn around. I can't let her see the tears that I'm trying so hard to hold back. She doesn't know the whole story on Kevin, and she doesn't know anything about when I was eighteen. The days before anyone realized I was pregnant. The days that I was able to hide and gather my food for the baby through stealing expensive things and trading them. The days I blamed my pregnancy on any man I slept with to see if they might pay some sort of money to help me. The days that I was bested by the one person I trusted, the one person I loved. The days I ended up in jail.

"I swear to you that I'm just a blacksmith! There's no reason to tie up my hands." The three came into view, and the supposed blacksmith's voice drug me out of my thoughts. His pleading sounds pitiful and annoying.

"I told you to be quiet for the past couple of miles. Now, I ask that you please _shut_ _up_." Mulan's annoyed and tired voice makes me want to give out a chuckle. Of course she is annoyed with the mysterious man. Hell, I just showed up, and I'm slightly annoyed with his whiney tone. An idea pops into my head, and I call out.

"Hey! Why don't we stop here? Tie him up to that tree and make sure he can't get out." They look over their shoulders at me, slightly alarmed and confused, but I just give a smirk to the man, hoping that I scare a bit of sense into him.

"Could you be any louder?" I hear Mulan grumble under her breath.

"I suppose I could be, but we wouldn't want to attract any ogres now would we?" I try not to sound smug in my answer, but it slips. She gives me her famous glare, but it's cut short by Mary Margaret coming up behind me, looking… normal? She's just as good at hiding as I am, it seems.

Mulan ties up our mystery man tight to the tree I pointed out. I'm going to get the answers I want out of this guy, if it's the last thing I do. I step closer to him, Aurora and Mary Margaret right behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask, clearly wanting the right answer.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." The fear in his voice is so fake that it makes me sick.

"Sure you are." Setting my plan into motion, I stick my pointer finger and thumb in my mouth and whistle, hopefully drawing attention to some ogre out there. There's a low growl that comes from the trees, and I know my plan has worked. "You won't talk to us?" I turn back to face him. "Maybe you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." I whisper, sounding just as angry as usual. I know everyone thinks I'm crazy, but, at this point, I could care less. They don't know how to get the truth out of people like I do. I've been doing it for quite some time, now.

Another low growl, that's much closer than the first, and a thumping footstep tells me that the ogre's on his way. I don't want to take my chances at getting away this time, so I start to walk away. "Come on." I tell the others, ready to move on. He won't talk to me, he won't talk to anyone.

"You… you can't just leave me here like this." He pleads. Watch me.

Mulan and Mary Margaret follow me immediately, trusting my instinct. Good choice.

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asks, concerned for this liars wellbeing.

"He's not." I respond. Of course he's not. I can spot a liar from about a mile. It's quite impressive really.

"Good for you." He call out, clearly annoyed with being caught in his lie. _There it is_, I can't help but think. "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." That's a cruel joke, thought I can tell he's not lying. He really is a good liar. One of the best I've seen in a while.

I turn around, still angry that he tried to get his lie past me. "Is that supposed to be funny?" I respond coolly and slightly agitated. I walk back over to him. "Who are you?" I ask the question again, this time hoping to get the right answer. He sighs, but doesn't sound quite as disappointed as I would have thought.

"Killian Jones." His voice has turned harsher, not as whiney. "But, most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker." I tilt my head to the side, interested in some form of a name. "Hook." Dear God, no.

"Hook." Mary Margaret says, clearly wary of the man I dearly hope isn't who I think he is.

"Check my satchel." He's telling the truth, but his know-it-all attitude is going to get him nowhere with her. Trust me.

"As in Captain Hook?" I seriously hope he says no, but something tells me that he won't. Unbelievable. How many fairytale characters am I going to run into before the disbelief starts to wear off? Many, _many_ more is the right answer.

"Ah, so you've heard of me." The mischief in his voice leaves me unsettled. I hear a deep rumbling, and I know the ogres are approaching, ready for their meal.

"You better hurry up. They're getting closer. So unless you wanna be dinner, you better start talking." I whisper, feeling like I have to with how close the ogres are. He laughs a bit, clearly trying to believe what's going on. Him being held captive and not the other way around. He's clearly not used to this.

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke." What? But I burned the only way back, didn't I? "She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there." No. She can't get to Henry. I burned it! It was _burned. _

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe." We? Since when did _we _destroy the wardrobe? I did.

"Ahh, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes, and she's gonna use them to open up a portal." I watch as Mary Margaret swerves around to look at the now shifting trees; the air is tinged with the smell of ogres breath. I wish I'd never smelt it in the first place, but it smells just as horrid the second time. "Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose-"

"No." Mulan says, raising her sword. "We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took." The sound of her menacing voice pierced my ears, but I've become used to it now.

"That was Cora, not me." I wouldn't know if he would do something so evil, but, with the way that he's working with Cora, I wouldn't put it past him.

"Let's go." I make up my mind. He'd be no use to us besides a burden. He'd tell Cora everything he's figured out, anyway, so we might as well kill him before Cora can get the information out of him.

"Wait." I barely hear it, but I know he said it. "Wait!" He yells ferociously. I stop in my tracks, waiting for his explanation. "You need me alive." No, you need you alive. I turn around slowly. Obviously there's something that he's not telling us. He said that Cora would make a portal, but there was something that she needed or else she wouldn't have wasted any time getting over to her daughter and my son.

"Why?" I say harshly, trying to get him to talk.

"Because we both want the same thing." I doubt that. There's a lot that I want, but I usually only go for what I need. And, right now, I need to get back to my son, not to mention David. The other half of my family is over there. "To get back to your land." Back? He's been before?

"You'd say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?" My voice is dangerously low, and I've stepped closer to him, threatening him in a small way.

"I've arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along." We don't need help.

"How are you going to help us get home?" Mary Margaret's voice is stronger than mine and just as dangerous.

"The ashes will open a portal," the noise of the ogre approaching is long forgotten in the trance that he has Mary Margaret and I in. Home. He can get us there. "And to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass; Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does." It clicks, though I act shocked. What really clicks is that this is a set up. He gets the compass and gives it to Cora, killing us off and making it over to Storybrooke. For what reason would he do this? I don't know, riches, food, or his ship. I don't really care.

"So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to getting home." I look back at Mary Margaret, feigning the hopefulness in my eyes. She shakes her head.

"Sounds to good to be true." Says the woman who lived in a fairytale half her life.

"There's only one way to find out." Hook says through clenched teeth. Mary Margaret hears the screech of the ogre and turns around, alarmed by how close it's gotten. The breath that falls from its mouth pushes all of our hair back and bristles the trees. I pull the knife back out of my boot and point it at Hook's throat.

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it." I think about my question briefly, but I've already decided what I'm going to ask. "Why does Captain Hook what to go to Storybrooke?" It's a good question really.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand." His eyes have grown dark, and I almost feel bad for the poor soul who did take Hook's hand. But in all the stories, wasn't it a crocodile? "Rumplestiltskin."

When the name leaves his lips with a hatred that nobody could fake, I know it's true. Not to mention, the name itself would get you the desired reaction of letting him go. I would love to see someone try to best Gold.

The rumble of the ogre is closer than ever before, and I know I have to make my decision now. I raise the knife that was at his throat and cut the ropes. Of course this is all a trap, but if we're one step ahead, what's the harm?

Before he can go anywhere, I hold out my hand. "Do we have a deal?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. He gives me a sly smile.

"Of course." He almost sounds offended, but I just roll my eyes. "Now, may I have my satchel so we can go? I'd prefer to _not_ be dinner." His eyes hold a mischievous glint that makes me wary of him. I narrow my eyes.

"I'm insulted. You think I'm that naïve? Tie his hands." I say, not taking my eyes off him. The glint never leaves his eyes as he raises his eyebrow to question me. I keep my face emotionless, not letting him prey on any of my weaknesses.

Mulan is quick with tying and knotting his hands together. I watch them shove him forward, and I follow, Mary Margaret by my side the whole time. What finally hits me is that she never once questioned me. She stayed by my side, even if she thought I might have been wrong. A shiver rolls down my spine.

"You alright?" I press a finger to my lips, not wanting to have the ogre come after us. She gives me a look that tells me to put my finger down, but my eyes challenge her to actually say something about it. "Emma, we're fine. Your whistle was enough to keep it back there for a while." She narrows her eyes at me when I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. I think I did a pretty good job at getting the truth out of Captain Hook, back there."

"Of course you did. I'm proud of you." She looks over at me, smiling.

"But?" I expect the 'but you shouldn't have put us all in danger' speech.

"But nothing. The ogres were the right touch. You knew exactly what was going to get him over the edge. It was very impressive." I clear my throat, not used to getting such praise. There's always a 'but'. Every time that I've ever gotten praise, there's always been a 'but you could have done better'.

"Oh… Uh, thanks." I avoid looking over at her, scared of what I'll find in her eyes. Her eyes, they seem to search my soul, something that I don't ever want to happen. But sometimes, I just can't look away. They captivate me. It's like I'm looking at my own eyes, and that's a bit frightening.

"You know, giving compliments is something that everyone does, not just mothers. You don't have to feel weird about it. It's natural." Anger boils in my veins covering my nerves. 'How dare she think that I don't know how to take a compliment', my angry side might ask, but that could also translate into my fear saying 'How did she know that I don't know how to take a compliment'.

"I can accept a compliment perfectly fine. Thank you very much for saying that I've finally done something right." I snap at her. I don't mean for it to come out as sharp as it does, but the anger that I've always bottled has been a problem ever since I was able to say what I really think.

"Emma, there's no reason to be short. I was just trying to be nice." She sounds like a mother scolding her child, and that only adds to my anger. I clench my fists, creating four little half-moons in my palms. Setting my jaw, I turn to her.

"Mary Margaret, there's no reason to scold." I mock her. "I was just trying to be honest." I sneer locking our gazes. I turn and keep walking, and she's silent. I know I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. It was unnecessary, but I still think that maybe, just maybe, I'll push her over the edge, and she won't come back.

"Why do you insist on pushing me away? Did I do something wrong?" She doesn't sounds pathetic or whiney, she just wants answers. She sounds determined. It makes my stomach drop. She's not going to give in yet, but what if she thinks it's her fault? Will that make her leave? If she honestly thinks I'm better off without her, will she leave like she did the first time? Even if I thought she would, I wouldn't be able to pull off that act. Not after everything that I've told her.

"I'm not pushing you away." I grumble. She gives a little snort of disagreement.

"Yeah, and I'm a unicorn." I look over at her, thinking that's the most bizarre comparison I think I've ever heard. "Am I not a good enough mother? Have I done something to upset you?" Damn. Why does she think it has something to do with herself? It's all me. I have to protect myself. That's just how it is.

"I already told you. I'm not pushing you away." I insist, hissing out my answer.

"Emma. You, my dear, are a dreadful liar. For someone who can catch lies, you'd think that you'd be better at it." She tries to humor me, but it doesn't work. I push away again.

"You should try telling that to all the people I said I was fine to when I was in the system." I snap.

"See! Why are you doing that? You're pushing me away again!" She accuses.

"Goddamn it, Mary Margaret! I do it because I know you're going to leave again! You're not going to want me anymore, and I don't want to be hurt in that process, so I just push and push because it's easier!" I growl. She doesn't show any emotion. I guess she doesn't want to scare me off again, but that's not what's going to do it.

"Emma, I'm not going to leave you." I let out a harsh, humorless laugh.

"That's what everyone says. What makes you any different?" I bite back, anger clouding my vision.

"I can name a number of things!" Her anger finally gets the best of her. "How many do you want? Just tell me when to stop. One, I'm your _mother_. Two, you're my daughter. Three, I _love _you. Emma, do you hear me. I'm not leaving you. Ever. You can think that I will all you want, but don't be surprised when I stick around for everything. I've missed twenty-eight years of your life, Emma. _Twenty-eight years!_ I don't want to miss another second. I don't want to miss anything that has to do with you because I've had enough time on my own. You have no idea what it's like not even realizing you're daughter's all grown up and you didn't get to see a single second of it. It's worse than eating that stupid poison apple that Regina gave me. I would take that any day if I got to know that you were in good hands, but I didn't even know that. And, obviously, I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I would have done anything for you, Emma, and I still will. I would rather give my life than to see you suffer any more than you have because of me. You mean so much Emma, and I know you don't see it, but I wish you would. You shut me out like you think I don't care, or you don't want me to care, but I do. Whether you shut me out of not, I'm going to love you Emma. No matter what."

I would never tell her this, but she's beginning to scare me a bit. Not only because I know she's not lying, but with how much intensity she's talking with. It's frightened me to know that someone could actually love me with that much intensity, especially when I've spent my whole life not really being loved. I mean there were a few families that really did try to love me, but not like this. This was… indescribable.

I don't say anything for a few seconds as we continue to walk, but I can feel her eyes on me. My anger had disappeared as soon as she gave the first example. What replaces my anger is fear. Maybe its because I don't know where to go from here. Maybe it's because I don't know what's going to happen if she does end up leaving. Maybe it's because I don't know what to say. Fear of the unknown, right?

"You… you can't do that." I finally find my voice, feeling a familiar panic rise in my chest.

"Do what? What can't I do?" She's not harsh with her words, but she's desperate to know what she's done wrong again. She pushes a branch out of her way, holding it for me.

"You can't love someone that much. That's… that just doesn't happen." I say, trying to call her bluff.

"_I _can't love someone that much? What about Henry? You love him that much, don't you?" I look over at her, eyes wide, my familiar fire returning.

"Of course I do! But… that's different. He's Henry! He's the lovable little ten-year-old kid! I'm twenty-eight and, well, not so lovable. I'm hardheaded and stubborn. I'm pushy and rude. I don't talk to people and I'm a loner." I name all of my well-known flaws, ticking them off my fingers while we walk. I try to leave out my unknown flaws, like the fact that I'm a thief along with many others. I look over at her, stepping around a branch that hangs a little low.

"Emma," Her voice is full of humor, "All those things that you listed, that you see as flaws, are the things that I love you most for. You're just like me. You know, I spent plenty of time alone in the forest before I met your father. I stole from the queen to trade with trolls so that I could afford food. You know as well as anyone that I'm hardheaded and stubborn. I'm not the most polite princess, and of course I'm pushy. That's how I got places, pushing my way through. Emma, your 'flaws' are you're greatest accomplishments and characteristics. You may not see that now, but trust me, you will. Did you know that when I met your father, I was stealing from him?" She looks over at me, eyes full of humor, but I only look at her with horror. Henry's father, that's basically how I met him. Man, when they say history repeats itself, they really aren't joking.

**A/N: So, leave a review saying what you think! I hope you liked it! I've kinda set it up so that you know that you're going to be learning a little about Emma's partner in crime. ;) He's a little trouble maker, that one. Anyways, five reviews, and I'll try to update soon! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Love ya!**

**~ladywolf101**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long you guys! I had to wait until Sunday's episode came out (WHICH WAS TOTALLY AMAZING), but then I've been really tired, so I'm having trouble staying up late and writing, so those are my excuses. NOW, I've gotten some great advice from reviews, and, hopefully, you'll see those ideas in the next couple of chapters. BUT! Mary Margaret/Emma fans, I'm focusing more on Emma these next couple of chapters, so you won't see much of Mary, but you will see Emma mulling over Mary Margaret and her's relationship over the year. I hope to get some cute scenes in that way, but we'll have to see. Love you all! R&R! P.S. Thanks for all your great ****reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! :/**

I'm still gaping at her, forgetting entirely about the question she asked. She met David the same way that I met Neal, the supposed firefighter that died. That's… that's not good. We have a family of thieves! How… interesting? Suddenly a thought comes rushing in my head. When Henry found me: how he found me. The same thought must have come to Mary Margaret's mind because she starts talking, chuckling to herself.

"You know, now that I think about it, Henry's a little thief, too. Do you remember when he first found you? How he stole my credit card?" _Of course, I was actually just remembering that_, I think sarcastically. I don't interrupt, but I do nod my head in recognition. "Well, it looks like we have a line of thieves." She starts to laugh, but when I don't join, she looks at me in concern. "You alright?" I turn my head away from her, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I say, trying to smile in her direction, still not meeting her eyes. "I'm just a bit tired of walking." I look over at her, seeing the captain's satchel in her hand. "I can carry that if you want. You've been carrying it the whole time." She looks over at me with appreciation and hands it over.

"Yeah, it can be a bit tiring walking around in the forest all day. I would think that you would be used to it by now, though." She shrugs her shoulders. "Anyway, with my thieving skills, you better watch out. Henry might steal something from right out underneath you." She gives a small laugh, and I try to join in, but my throat closes up. I need to get away from this topic. It's dangerous territory. I don't really know what's making her keep talking about it, but I try not to stick around long enough to find out.

"Yeah, he's a little thief, that one. Speaking of thieves, what do you know about Captain Hook?" I'm quick about the transfer of topics, but only because I know she thinks something's wrong.

"I have no clue how Hook could be related to thieving, but I can tell you that I don't know very much about him. I only heard stories of how dreadful and vicious he was." I try to ignore the suspicion in her voice, but suddenly, I know why she keeps on the topic of thieves. She knows I'm not really all right, and she wants to know more. Sneaky. Stories aren't going to help us much here. I'm silent for a couple of seconds, trying to think of what to say. Thankfully, Captain Hook seems to think we're getting close.

"Up ahead." He says, not bothering to shout out. He knows we're all relatively close. "We'll find the compass just over the ridge." He raises his voice just slightly, turning around to see that Mary Margaret and I are a little further behind than the rest of the group.

"Do you get the feeling that he's leading us to exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing is a trap?" Of course it's a trap. I wouldn't go into this without a good reason.

"It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us, then we can-"

"Stay one step ahead." Mary Margaret cuts me off. I turn around to look at her. _So what, can you read my mind now?_

"Exactly." I look at where the three other people have stopped and see a giant plant growing from the ground about a mile or so up ahead. Of course. Of course there's a giant flower that I'm, no doubt, going to have to climb to get that stupid enchanted compass to get home. Damn this world.

"Let me guess, the compass is up _there_." My voice sounds less than enthusiastic.

"Oh yeah." Hook confirms.

"So how do we… get to it?" That climb is going to be terrible. There's no way that any of us can make it up a vertical beanstalk. I'm assuming that's what it is, this being fairytale world and all. I might be able to climb it, and I'm sure Mulan could along with Mary Margaret, but Aurora? Forget it.

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top." Hook must have seen me staring at the overgrown tree stump. Of course there's a giant. That would only make _logical _sense.

I step forward and over a dead tree in my way and begin mentally preparing myself for the climb _and_ the giant at the top. This is ridiculous. I'm trying to prepare myself for a climb that I'm somehow going to have to make physically as well as mentally. This is messed up.

I try not to think much about what's about to happen, so I review Jack and the Beanstalk in my head a bit. Magic beans, harp, golden goose, giant. Jack wins in the end, so that's a good sign, right? Another thing I start thinking about is how we're all going to get up that beanstalk. I'm sure _Hook _has that all figured out. That name sends shivers down my body. Somehow, I'm going to make sure that I get a head start on getting back home. Yes, I promised Hook that I would help him get back, and I've only broken a handful of promises, but I have to keep my kid safe, and, as much as I may think that he's not lying, I was wrong about Cora. So I can't risk it.

Before I know it, I'm standing at the base of the stalk. Hook is in front of me, leading the whole group. I stop and look up, judging how I'm about to climb this never-ending weed. I have to admit; it looks scarier than I saw in the picture book that one of my nicer foster families gave me.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story." I sigh.

"It reminds me of death." Mulan so nicely puts it. Yeah, I have to say I might agree if my mind was wherever hers is in this moment.

"Encouraging." Mary Margaret puts in sarcastically.

"Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?" Of course _he's _eager to get on the road, or, in this case, up the beanstalk. Then, something accrues to me.

"Wait, if these _beans _create," my God, I seriously can't believe I'm talking like this, "portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" Why the hell do we need a compass if we could just go into a portal, is what I'm asking, only a little bit nicer.

"Because there aren't any more beans." Of course there aren't. "Whatever story you think you know, dear, is most certainly wrong." Dear? Is that really necessary?

"There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about evil giants with the treasure and a golden goose, or a harp." There's one way to sum it up, but I'm sure other people would be much better at it. I only read the story a couple of times. I take a quick glance out of the corner of my eye to see what Hook thinks of my story. He looks quite amused, and I can't say that I find that comforting.

"Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little more gruesome." I see Mary Margaret trying to suppress an eye roll. "The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was the man that fought the terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants." Mary Margaret gives me a reassuring nod, and immediately I know the story's true. "The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have the magic, then nobody could. Certainly a very bad form…" He trails off, looking up at the stalk like the rest of us.

"Evil giants who made… magic portal beans?" Okay, I can accept that. "Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" Simple answer to this problem, just grow some more and get the hell outta here.

"Because one giant survived. The strongest and more terrible of them all." Of course he's the strongest and most terrible of them all, of course. "And we'll have to get past him to-"

"The magic compass." Mary Margaret obvious sarcasm makes me look over at her and share a quick, disbelieving snort.

"Indeed." He sounds quite pleased with himself, and that makes me want to jump over and slap that smirk right off his face. But I don't. "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now, it will guide us to your land." He points his finger at me, and I narrow my eyes at him. You've got to be kidding me. "Cora has the means to open up a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, then we're on our way." His voice rises a bit at the end, suggesting that we get going. There' s no way in hell that I'm going to fall of that little charade. Of course we have to steal the ashes from Cora, who just happens to need the compass that we'll have while we're trying to steal from her. It's just too coincidental.

"How do we know that you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Mulan forms the accusation into a question perfectly.

"Cause you four are far safer company." Cora's not safe? Who would have known... "All I need's a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first." Makes sense, and as far as I can tell, he's not lying. I give him a sharp, narrow eyed look over and know that he's telling the truth.

"Then we better start climbing." I say shortly, going along with whatever trick this may be.

"Right, so, I forgot to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders." Right, of course. What else could go wrong?

"Alright, so how do we get up there?" I raise my voice, getting tired of this guy screwing around. Let's just get up there, get the compass, and get out.

"I've got a character spell from Cora. If… you'd be so kind." He asks, smugly throwing his hands in front of himself, showing that he needs to be untied. I grab Mary Margaret's bow from her and watch her walk over. I walk close behind and watch the exchange. Her stone cold eyes never leave his teasing ones, and I know she hates untying him with a passion. He bends down a little, almost bowing, and whispers something that I can't quite hear and winks at her. He _winked_ at my _mother. _A little anger burns in the pit of my stomach, but I choose to ignore it.

Mary Margaret looks at me with a stern warning, telling me just how much she hates him. I have to agree; he's quite annoying. I hand her the bow and watch as Hook uncovers and raises his hand. He taps at a black bracelet on his wrist, which I'm assuming is the 'character spell'.

"I've got one more of these." One? "Cora was to accompany me. So, which of you four lovelies shall take her place, hm?" There's only one spot. I eye Mary Margaret carefully. "Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." My head snaps up to Hook's, and our eyes meet; mine full of disgust and his are suggestive. _Nice, very nice, Hook._

I know I have to do this. For Henry and for Mary Margaret. Because Mary Margaret has more to come back to than I do. I know that I won't fail, I have too much at stake, but I also know that if I do, Mary Margaret will have a chance to go back to her husband. I trust her with Henry, too. I know she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. But I know, deep down, that Henry isn't the only thing, the only reason, that I'm going to go up there and come back down. My mom. I've lost her once, and now, after everything, I can't bare the thought of loosing her again. No matter how much she irritates me sometimes.

I can hear them bickering over the spot as I loose myself in my thoughts. I almost laugh when I hear Aurora say that it should be her. After all the complaining of it being cold and her dress snagging on everything in sight? I don't think so. I have to say, I've become friends with both Mulan and Aurora, but I know what has to be done. Neither of them really have the motivation that Mary Margaret and I do. And I know Mary thinks she has more motives than I do, but, really, I do. I have the other half of my family, my mother, and the safety of them all. I would do anything to get back down with a way out of here. Plus, I'm the savior, right?

When Aurora starts talking about not having any loved ones, I have to interrupt. She doesn't even know the kind of loneliness that I've been through for about twenty-eight years of my life. She can't say she doesn't have any loved ones.

"It's me. I'm going and I'm not going to fail." I state, agitated that they really think that I'm out of this debate.

"You're new here." Mary Margaret tries to reason.

"It's about getting back to Henry. I don't care what I have to face." Here it comes, the big argument. I've prepared myself for this, but nothing comes out of her mouth. I was hoping that she would understand, and it appears she does. "You're not going to argue with me?" Her face is tilted down, and I know she hates having to send her daughter up to a man-eating giant. She wants so badly to argue with me, and I, yet again, presume that I'm testing her limits.

"Would it do any good?" Her voice rises a bit in what I perceive is hopefulness, but I quickly shoot her down.

"No." She shakes her head, and everyone goes silent. After a beat of awkwardness, I know I have to break it. "Anything in that bag that'll help me defeat a giant?" I ask Mulan.

"Or a Hook?" She says, eyes cool.

"Hey!" Hook feigns hurt.

"Come with me." She demands, but I follow her away from the group anyways. I have to ask her to do me a favor. Something that I know she'd do. She pulls out a white bag and hands it to me.

"This. Powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it." I concentrate on the bag. I know this might be a bit hard to ask, but it has to be done.

"Your sword, how strong is it?"

"The most powerful blade in all the realms."

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?" This is for Henry and Mary Margaret, I remind myself.

"Indeed."

"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going." I say, not breaking my eye contact with her.

"Snow won't like that." No, she probably won't.

"That's why I'm asking you." I hear softness in my voice and feel a familiar heat in my eyelids. Oh, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to cry because I might never see my mom that I just found again. Well, putting that in my mind didn't really do much help.

I keep my emotions in check, refusing to show weakness. "If I don't get back, you get her home." I order sharply. I need to know she'll be okay if I don't make it. I need to know that she'll get home to her husband and grandson. My son.

Mulan dips her head, acknowledging my request and granting it.

"Ladies?" I hear Hook's taunting voice behind me. I turn around and glare at him. "In this world, we're slaves to time, and ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." This isn't a teasing command, but I find that it's not rude either. He's just asking politely- as politely as a pirate can- for us to get a move on. I comply with his less than rude words and walk past Aurora and Mary Margaret; white bag of… what is it? Poppy seed dust? Well, I'm holding it. On my way over to Hook, I unzip my sleeve and pretend that I don't feel Mary Margaret's eyes on my back. I've never been good with goodbyes.

I walk right up to Hook and hold up my wrist in between our faces.

"I was hoping it'd be you." He replies smugly. I don't bother thinking if it's a lie or not, I'm just ready to move on.

"Just get on with it." I say tiredly. He takes my wrist in his hand, and I shift slightly on my feet.

"Put your hand right here." He sounds playful, like he's commanding a child. He takes my hand and places it on his shoulder, patting it twice. "That's a good girl." I look back at the group warily and slightly frightened, though I'd never admit it. "This will allow you to climb." He places the black bracelet on my wrist, and it glows slightly, the magic working. It sends a slight buzz up my arm, and that concerns me a bit. I pull my hand away from his shoulder, examining the bracelet. "There are other dangers." He warns, and I can almost feel Mary Margaret's concerned gaze intensify. Hook almost sounds… actually concerned, but I don't have time to think about it. "Thankfully you've got me to protect you." His annoying ego comes back. I nod, trying to acknowledge what he's saying.

He nods down at his hand, or his lack of a hand, and I recognize the silent plea. He's asking for his hook back. I don't have to think twice before giving him a small, distrusting smile. Hell no, he's not getting his hook back so I can be fish bait. Forget that.

"I can't climb one handed, can I?" You could try, I want to shoot back, but I know he can't. Anyways, I'm nervous that my voice might fail me if I try to talk. I'm good at putting on a front, but inside, I'm dying to let someone else go up that beanstalk and face that giant. I know that this is something that I have to do, something that I'm supposed to do, but that doesn't make it any less frightening. I don't even think I can say goodbye to my mom.

I give Hook a glare before sucking in a breath and reaching for the bag, looking back up to make sure he knows not to try anything. I bring out the hook, fixing my stone cold eyes on him.

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." I warn, my anger recharging my voice.

"I would," he locks his hook back into place, "despair if you did." I throw the bag on his now hooked hand, and toss a disgusted look his way.

"Let's go." I walk over to the beanstalk and stand in front of it. I sadly look over my shoulder at Mary Margaret and give her my attempt of a reassuring smile. _I'm going to come back, I swear. _Mary Margaret nods her head and I know she understands. A sad smile washes over her face, but I can see the trust in her eyes. She really believes I can do this. Knowing that gives me the strength to put my hand on the beanstalk and start my way up.

I'm surprised at how easy it is to climb the stalk, especially for Hook. He makes his way up at the same pace, if not faster than me, pausing every now and then to let me catch up. Neither of us tries to start much conversation at first, but I think the only thing holding him back is he knows that we both need time to get used to climbing. Plus, it leaves me with my thoughts, which I'm grateful for. I haven't had much time to think, but I'm not sure I want any time. Because that leaves me thinking about Mary Margaret and, regrettably, Neal.

Mary Margaret has constantly been on my mind. I've gotten used to her being my mom; it doesn't bother me anymore. But her actually wanting me and loving me has me a little stumped. She loves and wants me for whom she thinks I am, but she doesn't know that much about me. She doesn't know the better of half of my life. She doesn't know anything about me. Yeah, I was moved from foster home to foster home when I was a kid, but once I was out, once I ran, I was very different than most people might think. I was a fairly timid child, but, in middle school and high school, I took a tinker class, and leaned… many useful tricks. Like how to jack a car. Though the teacher got onto me when I showed a group of students how I learned. I found out a week after I got moved out of that school that his car got jacked; I couldn't help but feel proud.

After I left Kevin's household, I found a garage that a few homeless people seemed to share. I wasn't living anywhere in particular, and I hadn't figured out I was pregnant yet. I had only been gone for about a week, but I had already stolen a couple of things that were important for my survival. I saw a yellow bug, and I knew that I needed some way to get around. So I got the essentials and stole the car. Easy as that, except for the human in the back seat. Neal.

He grew on me as a month went by. We stole together, acting as Bonnie and Clyde. I acted pregnant and he was the husband, and we easily stole from unsuspecting convenience stores. We slept together, and I slowly fell in love with him. He was one of the only people that I actually trusted. Which was stupid, obviously, but I was naïve at the time.

Suddenly, I remember my dream. When I went to the doctor for the 'check up'. How could I have forgotten about how I came to realize that I was pregnant? I don't know what made it click, but just climbing up the beanstalk, it's like a flashback, but only in short little snippets, no words being exchanged. I just know what they eighteen-year-old is thinking and saying.

I was with Neal, and we were on the road, again, desperate for money. We decided to pick pocket people from inside places that either one of us could distract easily, and the pregnancy clinic was the first place that we stopped. We decided that I would make up some story on how I thought that I was pregnant and I couldn't pay. I remember walking in, Neal following close behind. I talked with the receptionist, and I didn't expect the 'Do you know who the father is?' question, and I panicked, thinking back to Kevin. If anyone was going to be a father, it was Neal, but Kevin entered my head, and the receptionist caused a commotion, doing exactly what we needed. They made me go into the doctor even after I told them that I was fine, so I asked for Neal to be left outside. They did those God forsaken tests on me, even though I knew that I wasn't pregnant. When they started doing the ultrasound, I thought that she might actually be hearing a heartbeat, but when she turned her face down in confusion, I knew I was in the clear. But then… then she said something about twins and I think I died a little inside. I thought that I would know if I was pregnant, but I didn't.

I didn't tell Neal, but I was going to. We wanted to go to Tallahassee and start a new life; a life together. And I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me. I was so sure. I was so sure that he wouldn't leave, so I stole the watches, ready to tell him at the garage. I took a pregnancy test and was going to show it to him, telling him that the child was his. And it would've been his. Only I would know what Kevin did. And then he never showed up. The cops came and took me to jail. Eleven months, they told me. I was in jail, with twins, and I couldn't trust anyone, even after I got the car keys and the keychain that Neal stole for me.

And that's when I changed my mind. That's when I knew that I wasn't going to be good enough for anyone, and these children need someone that's good enough for them. Someone that could give them everything they wanted. Someone that could give them everything that I never got and couldn't give.

I slam my hand down on a sharp root and tear my hand open on my palm. _Goddamn it._ I don't say anything, not sure if Hook would actually care. I don't want to sound like a whiner, so I stick it out. With my head being consumed by my past stories and pictures that I've been trying to remember for quite some time now, I haven't realized how far off of the ground we are. We've already climbed about half of the stalk, maybe more, and I only feel slightly winded. How crazy is that? My muscles don't ache, nor does my head spin from lack of oxygen.

I look up at Hook who's climbed further than I have and then look down. Wow, we've come far.

"First beanstalk?" He's barely out of breath, but he _is _huffing a bit, as am I. I look up at him, knowing he knows the answer. "Well, you never forget your first." I roll my eyes at his joke and look down, trying to see my long gone friends all the way down on the ground. "You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." Damn you Hook.

"I'm concentrating." I say, trying to keep my voice level.

"Ah, you're afraid." No, I most certainly am _not _afraid. "Afraid to talk. To reveal yourself." Oh hell no. I'm not about to go into a deep and personal conversation with the one and only Captain Hook. "To trust me. Things would be a lot smoother if you do."

"You should be used to people not trusting you." Like hell I'm going to trust a pirate.

"Ah, the pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." Ha, that better be a joke. If I'm such an open book, then how is it that my own mother can't figure me out?

"Am I?" I mock him.

"Quite. I'd say, you volunteered to come up here because you're the most motivated. You need to get back to a child." Yes, but there's so much more than that.

"That's not called perception, that's call ease-dropping." I stop and hook my arm around one of the vines, giving myself a little rest.

"Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned." What the hell? I keep up my act, not really giving him any answers. It was a lucky guess.

"Was I?" I ask, not really wanting a response.

"Like I said, open book." No way, there's no possible way that he knows that from just watching me.

"How would you know that?" I meant to be stern with my words, but they come out as more of a plea. I want to know how I can guard myself better.

"I spent many years in Never Land, home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes; the look you get when you've been left alone." The tenderness in his voice takes me back a bit, and I let my face droop just slightly.

"Yeah, well, my world ain't Never Land." I insist, not looking him in the eye.

"But an orphan's an orphan." I resume climbing, tired of this conversation. Yes, I'm an orphan, moving on. "Love's been all to rare in you're life, hasn't it?" Moving on in the wrong direction, I see. I stop again, wanting to know why the hell he's so interested in my love life. "Have you ever even been in love?" Neal. I look up, composing myself, and squint my eyes against the sky. I look Hook right in the eye, and tell him something that I've wanted to believe for the longest time.

"No. I have never been in love." I look up and keep climbing, not daring to stop as I continue to gather little scrapes on my hands.

**A/N: This chapter may have been a bit confusing, but I tried to make it clear. If you didn't understand what was happening, PM me and I'll try to clear it up. You guys are great! 5 reviews and I'll update ASAP! :D I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~ladywolf101**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow... I know, I'm super lame. I was having some weird writers block, but I managed to get this up. I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update. Mary Margaret/Emma shippers, YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER. This is Emma looking back at two big events that she finds comforting. Hope you all love the chapter and won't hate me forever for not posting it sooner! I love you all! Thanks reviewers! Y'all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

Climbing the stalk is quiet for the rest of the way. I don't want to talk, and I know that Hook isn't going to push it after the first couple of glares that I give him. He's been trying to talk, but every time he does, the glare that I shoot him shuts him up. I don't want to talk about my love life with anyone, not to mention someone that could easily use it against me. I don't trust him enough to talk about _love _with him. And I think I have a reason to lie about my past 'love', if you can even call Neal a love. If you wish you didn't love a person, didn't that make it to where you never actually loved them? Isn't that how it works?

I continue to huff my way up the stalk, and soon I can see the end. I'm so close; my limbs are finally starting to hurt. I don't dare complain, though; I refuse to seem weak to Hook. My hands don't leave the roots twined together long enough for me to fall, and I'm guessing that it has something to do with the bracelet; it probably doesn't let you fall no matter how tired you get. It makes my muscles scream for me to stop, but I know that if I do stop, Hook will be there to talk. And that's something that I really don't want to do. So I think of a distraction from my aching muscles. A way that I can keep Hook up here: I can't risk my son's life on trusting something that he says.

Knowing that I can't really plan anything until I see what I'm up against, I let my mind wander. I wonder what Henry's doing. I wonder what the hell Neal's been up to for the past eleven years. But then I wonder things that reach a dangerous territory. I wonder what Mary Margaret's thinking right now. I wonder what Mulan told her to keep her suspicions away. And then, I start to think back in time, and that's always dangerous. I think back on every memory that I have of Mary Margaret. Or, every memory that I can remember. I think of when I first met her and I helped her with her books. I think of when she agreed to help me prove Henry's book to be wrong, but she couldn't. I think of all the times she's been there for me, and all the times that I snapped at her for something, which wasn't often. But one time sticks out. Jefferson.

All he had wanted was to get his kid back, and I couldn't blame him for that. But he took Mary Margaret, my friend, the closest thing I've ever had to family. In fact, I considered us family, but could never tell her that. She'd want to get all sentimental and emotional, and that's the last thing I want. She had run, though, and that aggravated me. How could she leave me? After everything that we'd been through? Though, deep down, I had been warning myself about this. That she would leave me just like everyone else has. Because that's all that anyone has ever done: leave. Coming out of the house, I remember being angry with her. She was going to leave me with all of her problems. She was leaving the small town. She was leaving her friends. She was leaving Henry. But what really was bothering me, as I think about it now, is that she was leaving me. I thought that she would never do that, but I thought the same thing about Neal, so I should have seen it coming.

But then I had to go and start a conversation with her. That's where everything really started going wrong. Because I had already confessed to Jefferson- who had been right all along- that I wanted Mary Margaret to be my mother. That I wanted to believe that she was my mother more than anything in the world. Jefferson had believed it with his whole heart that the curse was true, and I was just acting at the time. But the more I thought about what I said, the more I realized it was true. If my mother really were out there, I would want it to be Mary Margaret. But then, she did run. I had to keep reminding myself of that. She ran, and she would have made it if Jefferson hadn't caught her. That stupid conversation could've gotten me into some trouble.

"_So, sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now." She sounds so sad. I want to kill her for leaving the town, leaving me, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be 'lawful'. So I'll give her a choice. She can leave, or she can stay. But when she leaves, she'll break all of my trust. I'll never be able to look at her the same. So, I'll make it where she won't be able to leave. I'll make her feel guilty about it._

"_Here. Go." I toss the keys at her; she catches them. She looks down at the keys._

"_You want me to run?" She looks and sounds hopeful._

"_No." I answer immediately. Of course I don't want you to run. "But it's your choice. But just know something; running ain't easy, I've done my share of it, and once you go, there's no stopping." My voice is hard, but I feel like I'm giving her advice._

"_Emma, everyone thinks I killed Katherine. I-" I cut her off right there. I don't think she killed Katherine; don't I count?_

"_Mary Margaret, you have to believe me; you have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this." I try to make her see that I care about her without even saying it, with not such luck._

"_Why is it so important to you what happens to me?" I can feel the tears rimming my eyes, but I don't dare let them fall. That's one thing that I can resort to when it's my acting, but when it's real, no thanks._

"_Because when Regina framed me, and you bailed me out, I asked you why and you said you trusted me. And then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke cause I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I needed to stay because that's what was best for him. And I realized all my life that I have been alone." My bottom lip starts to quiver, but I don't break my gaze from her eyes. I can see the guilt starting to build, but I also see something else. A little awe, and I wonder if it's because I remember all those times. But how could I forget? "Walls up. Nobody's ever been there for me except for you. And I can't loose that; I cannot loose my family." Honestly, I don't mean for the word to slip. It rolls off my tongue so naturally, that I didn't even realize I said it until she repeats the word._

"_Family?" The look on her face and the hope in her voice makes my gaze break, and I start to shift uncomfortably._

"_Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean." I try to brush it off like it's no big deal, but I know that I can't ever take those words back, and a startling revelation makes me think that maybe I don't want to take them back. I quickly force the thought away. "Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" I'm hoping I put enough into that speech to make her stay. I know I did when I said the word family, and the look on her face when I said it told me that I had. She scooted her hand that held the keys in my direction, giving me my car back. I grab at the keys, but she holds my hand in hers, and smiles a teary-eyed, sad yet reassuring, smile. I smile back, not letting go of my family's hand. I know we only have a little time left, so we jump in the car and go._

That damn word. Family. It's caused so much pain in my life, but there have been the very rare good times. The ones that make me think that family isn't so bad.

All the times that Mary Margaret would make me breakfast and order me to eat it, knowing I wouldn't if she didn't insist. I would roll my eyes and arch my eyebrow questioningly, acting like it was a burden, but inside I'd be begging for more eggs and bacon.

Or when I comforted Mary Margaret whenever David messed up, which was usual. I don't do comforting, but with Mary Margaret, it felt right. I know that sounds super cheesy, but it's true.

I always felt weird about comforting people because I never had to comfort anyone. I never had anyone to comfort me, and I never had anyone to comfort. But I know what to do when a friend is hurting, even if I get uncomfortable with it, which is also usual. But, with Mary Margaret, it was okay if I was uncomfortable. I can't exactly explain it, but I felt okay getting personal with her. I still feel okay with it, but I'm definitely more hesitant. It's a whole new person I'm getting to know, even if she's not all new. She still likes to be all up close and personal with hugs, which I'm starting to get used to, as horrible as that is. I'm getting more used to the hugs but only from her. I wouldn't know what to do if Aurora or Mulan or, God forbid, Hook came over and tried to get into my personal space. But, for some odd reason, I'm okay with Mary Margaret stepping up and taking the bold step forward to embrace me. That takes guts… or a death wish. Whichever.

We usually didn't do hugs or anything to personal as friends. The only time that we got really 'huggy' was when she was so stuck on getting a photo with me. I wasn't too quick to agree, but she made a compelling argument.

_I can't help but think about how great it is that we found Katherine, even if she was muddied and unkempt. If not for the gratefulness of her safety, then for my own selfish reasons of getting Mary Margaret out of jail. I don't think I can handle another night alone in that apartment, especially after this week. The home feels so empty without her here: like it's not even my home. I feel like I shouldn't be living here if Mary Margaret's not here. These thoughts have been keeping me awake until three, at least, with drinks, and waking me up before six o'clock. Where as, I usually wake up at nine or eight-thirty, depending on the day. It's been a long week, one that I don't want to relive. I don't feel welcome in my own home._

_She comes back tonight, a little later than I would have liked, but at least she's coming home. I've arranged for a welcome home party for her tomorrow night, figuring that she'll want a night to gather her wits before she really see's anyone. She'll need a warm, if not hot, shower, freshly washed pajamas, still warm from the dryer, and a nice cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, made with milk and not water. She'll want to curl up with a book, and she'll need her sheets washed. Man, that's a lot of work, but I know it's worth it. She's not going to sleep well tonight, so I'll sleep on the couch incase she has nightmares. And she most definitely won't want to see David._

_The mental checklist is set in. I know that all I wanted when I got out of jail was my old routine back, but I didn't have anyone there to do it for me. So I did things on my own. That was miserable, and I spent a good couple of weeks without any sleep. Though jail wasn't so bad, the nightmares haunted me for months if not years. So, I'm giving her what I didn't have. For once, this isn't about me. Tomorrow and tonight will be all about Mary Margaret. It's my turn to serve her._

_I go into her room and rip off all the sheets, bundling them into a bag along with a pair of her pajamas. I make sure to put her favorite book beside her bed on the table. I got to the fridge to see if there's any milk, and I'm grateful when I see the milk half full, and I make a mental note not to drink anymore. I'll ask around to see if Granny knows how she likes her hot chocolate, and maybe I can convince Granny to make her some so I don't burn down the apartment. That wouldn't go over well. I'll also have to ask Ruby if I can borrow any detergent that smells nice. I'm sure she has some. I'll also need Ruby to keep Mary Margaret coming home a secret form David so he does't just happen to stop by on her night to herself. That might be a problem, but I'm sure I can find something to keep her mouth shut with._

_I rush out the door with the bag holding all the laundry in hand. I've got some quarters in my pockets, having grabbed them before I left. I throw the bag in the back of my bug and start the car. It sputters to life, and I rush towards Granny's Diner. I look briefly at the clock and see that I have about three hours until I meet Mary Margaret back at the station. That's enough time to get about two loads of laundry done, convince Granny to make a cup of really good hot chocolate that I'd pick up at seven, right before I greet Mary Margaret, get Ruby to let me borrow some detergent, and find a way to keep David away from Mary Margaret. I can get Mary Margaret to take a long hot shower, and that's when I'll put the sheets back on. They'll still be warm from the dryer, so when she crawls into bed with her book and, also still warm, pajamas, she'll be extremely comfortable. After she's in bed, I can sneak down to the couch so she doesn't make a fuss about making me uncomfortable, even though the couch isn't near as bad as other places I've slept. Then, when she wakes up in the middle of the night, I'll know, even if I'm a deep sleeper. I'll be more on edge tonight, so I'm sure I'll notice if she tries to get out of bed._

_Planning all of this out in my head makes me feel like a mother, which is weird. I'd do this for Henry in a heartbeat, and I've already established Mary Margaret as family, so I guess it's not that weird, but it feels so different. Mary Margaret is usually the one obsessing over me and my comfort. It feels… nice taking care of her for once. I feel like I'm paying off a debt I didn't realize I had._

_I pull up to Granny's and hop out of the car, almost knocking over Archie who just so happened to be exiting the diner._

"_Sorry Dr. Hopper, I'm kinda in a hurry. Is Ruby in there with Granny?" Dr. Hopper looks a little flustered but quickly recovers his cool demeanor._

"_It's fine, Sheriff. Yes, they're both in the diner." He smiles politely at me, and I give a quick nod his way._

"'_Kay, thanks." I rush out, trying to cut the conversation a bit short. I have three hours, and that's pushing it. _

"_Bye Miss. Swan!" I hear him call behind me. I'm already walking into the diner, but I give an informal wave without turning around._

"_Granny!" I say when I see Ruby serving a table, flirting shamelessly with some male. I don't bother trying to interrupt._

"_Emma, dear, is everything alright? You look flushed." Her concern is flown out the window when I rush over to the counter and give her a look that suggests that I need a favor. "Do you need something?" She asks with her eyebrow raised slightly, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth._

"_Granny, can you do me a favor?"_

"_That depends on the favor, child." Of course it does, but hopefully this isn't that big of one._

"_Can you make me a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, but not have it ready until seven? Directly seven, no later, no earlier. Please?" I let a little hope slip into my voice, careful with how I present it._

"_And why do you need this favor, girl?" She narrows her eyes at me, but I know she already knows the answer. I look around quickly, making sure nobody's listening closely._

"_Mary Margaret's coming home tonight, and I'm hoping to help her out a bit. I don't know how to make her hot chocolate, and even if I did, I'd burn the whole apartment down, so I was hoping that you could make some for me." I lay it down, not minding if she knows. "I also need some good smelling detergent, and I was, also, hoping that Ruby had some I could borrow. I need to wash her sheets." I explain before she can ask. I don't want to explain washing her pajamas, so I just leave it at washing her sheets. "Please?" I ask again. She takes a deep breath._

"_Okay, but Ruby doesn't have any good smelling detergent. She has allergies, but what she uses smells clean, if that's what you're going for. And I'll have the hot chocolate ready by seven. No later, no earlier. Tell Mary Margaret hello for me." I give my little half smile, thankful for her generosity._

"_Thank you, Granny." She yells over at Ruby to go grab the detergent, and Ruby gives her a glare while walking away from the male that she'd been flirting with. They go into a little banter about why the detergent is important, but Granny doesn't say anything about Mary Margaret coming home tonight, which I'm thankful for. I don't need the whole town knowing about her reappearance just yet. Ruby reluctantly goes and gets the detergent, and Granny thanks her. She turns to walk away, but I catch her._

"_Hey, Ruby." I grab her elbow, and she turns to look at me, irritation clear on her face._

"_Yes?" She asks._

"_Could you do me a favor?" I know I'm about to regret this, but there isn't anyone better for the job. She narrows her eyes at me, but lets me continue. "I need you to keep David away from me and Mary Margaret's apartment tonight."_

"_Why?" She asks skeptically._

"_Please? I can't give that answer right now, but I just need him to stay away." Her narrowed eyes seem to be trying to get the answers out of my brain._

"_Alright. This'll be pay back for letting me stay with you guys when I quit." I nod my head at her, thankful._

"_Thanks Ruby." I give another half smile and turn to walk away. I grab the detergent off of the counter and head to the car to grab the bag of sheets and clothing. I walk to the laundry mat and open the door. Nobody's in the room, and that relieves me. I'm getting tired of people asking me what I'm doing. I'm tempted to answer with a basic 'it's none of your damn business', but I know that'd be considered rude. I get the sheets in the washer first, pouring the detergent in the right place and slamming the door shut. I put the quarters in and pick the right timing. I sigh and shove her pajamas in the other washer, putting in more quarters, pouring more detergent, and slamming the lid down again._

_Glad that that's done, along with keeping David away and having the hot chocolate ready. Her book is by her bed, so that's checked off. I have about two and a half hours to get the sheets and pajamas washed and dried, which is perfect timing. I might even have time to put the sheets back on the bed before she gets back. I've got an hour until the sheets are done, but I decide to just stay put and wait it out. It isn't to terrible, but I think I dosed off for a few minutes because the next thing I know is the washer is dinging and the sheets are done with only a minute or so left for her pajamas. I throw the sheets in the drier, and set it on an hour. I do the same with her pajamas._

_I dose again and the drier beeps, indicating that it's finished drying. I have thirty extra minutes, so I decide that I'm going to go ahead and make up her bed. I get back to our apartment with twenty minutes left, so I get to work quickly. The bed is made nicely with her pajamas laid out neatly on the bed. Both are still warm as I head out the door to get the hot chocolate. I make it down in record timing, getting there right at seven._

"_Thanks Granny." I whisper as a grab the hot chocolate from her hand. She smiles at me, and I rush out the door, trying to make it back to the station. I get there, and she's standing there, waiting for me. I feel terrible for making her wait._

_I hop out of the car quickly. "Mary Margaret!" I try not to sound too loud, but it bubbles out of me. I would never say it aloud, but I'm every bit as happy to have Mary Margaret home as she is to be home. She runs over to me and wraps me in a quick hug. She knows I don't like the physical contact, but I hug her back anyway. This is about Mary Margaret, not me. I keep reminding myself._

_I grab the hot chocolate and hand it to her. "Here you go." I say, smiling at her. Suddenly, I notice her appearance. She looks… nice? She definitely doesn't look like she's been in jail._

"_Thank you so much. I've missed home, even if I was only gone for a week. It was a long week." Her eyes are wide and a little frightened. She looks exhausted, but I can't really say much. I probably look worse than her. I nod in understanding._

"_How'd you get so nicely dressed?" I narrow my eyes, not quite understanding._

"_Oh, when the guards realized that I didn't actually kill anyone, they let me take a shower and put on some of my own clothes. They were actually pretty kind." Lucky you. I bite back the sarcastic comment. Today and tomorrow is about her. This might be a little harder than I thought. _

"_That's nice. Come on, let's go home." I say uncharacteristically sweetly, getting her into the car. Good thing I changed the sheet already. Doesn't seem like she's going to be going for a shower. On the five-minute ride home, Mary Margaret is quietly sipping on her hot chocolate, something that I'm thankful for. It's a relaxing and comfortable couple of minutes. We pull up to the front of the apartment, and I step out of the car, heading for the door. She shuts the car door behind her but doesn't move._

"_You coming?" I would think she'd want to get in her home as soon as possible._

"_Can you do something for me?" Oh no… not good words to be hearing right now._

"_Sure." She smiles and pulls out a camera. Dear God, no. I fight back a groan. Pictures aren't really my thing._

"_Will you take a picture with me? It's a good memory to take down in picture form. The day I got back from jail. That'll be a nice story to tell to my kids, if I ever have any." She smirks, and I know she's thinking about what Henry says about me being her kid. I roll my eyes and step next to her. She raises the camera and smiles. Before she can click the camera, my plastered on smile turns genuine as I look over at her out of the corner of my eye. I'm glad to have my family back. She snaps the picture and we take off up the stairs, ready to get home._

The memories take my mind off of the climb, and my limbs stop burning as much. Finally, we've reached the top. I huff as Hook tries to help me off of the vine. There is no way that I'm ever going to trust him, no matter how much I want to.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! :) The next chapter will be more on Emma and Hook and their little adventure. Five reviews and I'll get the ****next chapter up as soon as I can! I promise! Hopefully, it won't be long, maybe a couple of days, but that should be it. You guys are all awesome! Love you!**

**~ladywolf101**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so this is my apology for being so super slow with my updates recently! I'm giving you another chapter! I hope I haven't lost any reviewers or followers, and I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! This chapter is all Emma/Hook. I hope you all enjoy! Love you! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

I stand on the top of what appears to be a brick wall right next to Hook. I look over at him, not really sure what to do next. He makes a move to jump down off the three-foot wall, and I follow. I let him lead me, not really sure what I'm going to do in this situation. Crumbled walls surround me, and my only way of getting down is a beanstalk.

I take in my surroundings. Skeletons lay around, along with stray bricks. Everything appears to be grey and gloomy, and I have to say, I find myself a little frightened.

"What happened here?" I don't let my fear slip into my voice, but in its place, awe overcomes. Not a good kind of awe, but a frightened kind. I'm sure he knows that it scares me, but he doesn't show any indication of it.

"It's where the final battle was." Oh my God. The reality is much different than the story. I walk a couple of steps, continuously ignoring the pain in my hand from cutting it earlier. I've actually found that it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Give me your hand." Crap, I thought he didn't notice.

"What?" I try to act oblivious. I lift my hand into view and spread my fingers to examine the cut. It's nothing.

"Your hand, it's cut. Let me help you." I turn to face him, my hand still spread. He's much closer than I thought he was, but I conceal my surprise.

"No, no. It's fine." I don't need help. It's barely a scrape, nothing to worry about. But I can't forget the edge of concern I heard in his voice when he wanted to help.

"No. It's not." His voice is low, dangerous. He wraps his hook around my raised hand and tugs me closer to him. This is ridiculous.

"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" I ask sarcastically.

"Giants can smell blood." Of course he wasn't actually being kind. "And I'm always a gentleman." I roll my eyes. That's the biggest bull I've heard, and I'm not even using my personal lie detector.

He brings a bottle of… something, out of his jacket, and pops the cork out with his teeth. He raises my hand up closer to our faces and pours the liquid on my hand. Don't ask me why I trusted him to not pour poison on me, I'm not really sure, but when the liquid hits my cut, I cry out in pain.

"What the hell is that?" I try to tug my hand away from him, but he holds it still. Damn you Hook.

"It's rum, and a bloody waste of it." Of course. Alcohol, what else? I'm breathing hard, trying to keep from hollering again. He pulls my hand a bit closer, examining it. He takes his scarf from around his neck and wraps it around the stinging cut.

"Now here's the plan." I look up at him while he's still wrapping my hand. He's actually being somewhat kind, and that catches me off guard. I look away before he can notice my gaze. "We wait for the giant to fall asleep, and when he does, we sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are. Where the compass lies." I watch him take his scarf between his teeth to pull at the knot. 'I don't trust him. I don't trust him. I don't trust him.' I find myself repeating over and over in my head. I can't trust him. He's only doing this to make me trust him, and then he'll pull something and I'll end up on the other side of the bars.

"And then?" My voice comes out guarded but soft, and I hate that he makes my voice shake. I have to resist the urge to slap myself in the face. Hold it together.

"And then we run like hell." The plan finally registers. I have ten hours, but probably more like nine now.

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us; we need to use it. It'll knock him out." Come on Hook, I don't have time to argue with you.

"That's riskier." Oh my God, no it's not. Waiting for a giant to fall asleep could take hours. Hours that I don't have.

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" He looks up at me and smiles, finally finished with tying my hand up.

"Point taken." He gave in. That's odd, he doesn't seem like the type to give up so easily. "Oh, you're a tough lass. You'd make one hell of a pirate." He pulls out the powder, and I catch sight of a tattoo on his wrist. Mila with a heart.

"Who's Mila in the tattoo?" He looks away and rolls down his sleeve. I feel almost bad for asking.

"Someone from long ago." His voice has lost its playful touch. It's more guarded and cold.

"Where is she?" I don't mean to pry, but I'm simply trying to put the twinge of disappointment to rest. He starts to walk away, calling over his shoulder.

"She's gone." Suddenly, it makes sense. Mila was his 'love' and Gold took her from him. Probably killed her, knowing him.

"Gold." I can hear his footsteps falter and stop. I turn around, not really sure what I'm going to be met with. "Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he?" I can see the back of his head swing toward me slightly when he hears Rumplestiltskin's name. He turns around fully, and I finish my own explanation. "That's why you want to kill him."

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" His tone isn't playful; it's almost judgmental. I feel bad for lying to him because now he knows. Without even saying anything, I've told him what he wanted to know.

"Maybe I was… once." My voice cracks a bit as I fight back the memories of Neal. I did love him, even if I didn't want to, and the worst part was that I couldn't tell if he was lying. He told me he loved me too, and I would have sworn on my life that he meant it. I always caught when people where lying, always. Never once have I not caught it, besides Cora and Neal. And when people would tell me that my parents didn't love me. I started believing that when I was a young teenager. But somewhere deep down, I always knew they were lying. I mean deep, deep down, but I still knew it. Yet when Neal told me he loved me, he meant it. I don't know what changed his mind so quickly, but right there, in that moment, he truly loved me. So maybe I was in love at one point in time, but look where that got me. Alone.

Hook gives me a quick nod in confirmation, and I know he understands.

"So where's the entrance to the cave? I have to stand outside of it to throw the dust. And I need to stand level with his face." I try to change the subject that we're both clearly uncomfortable with.

"Right." He clears his throat a bit. "Over there." He points a little bit away and I see a huge opening with a statue next to it. Perfect. I can climb the statue and hopefully he won't be much bigger.

I walk over quickly, not making contact with Hook. He now has the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. I seem to only add to his cocky behavior as time goes on. It's extremely aggravating.

I reach the bottom of the statue and try to figure out where I'm going to put my hands and feet. I manage to lift my body about one-third of the way before I slip and fall. I land with a huff, but I quickly jump up and brush off my backside. I take a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain.

"You sure you can climb that by yourself?" I yelp and jump back a bit, surprised to find Hook standing behind me, observing me.

"I'm fine. " I growl, rolling my eyes at him while continuing to try to get up the statue. I let out a grunt of pain when I reach the part where I slipped. My back and side feels like it's on fire, but I continue to try, ignoring it. Yet again, I slip.

"Damn it!" I gasp on the way down, expecting to hit solid ground. But I don't hit the ground. Instead, I find myself falling onto Hook. His arms clasp around me, and immediately my body stiffens. I try to get out of his clasp, hating that he had to save me.

"Don't want you getting hurt again, now do we, love?" I swear that I should have crushed him. The fall was high, and I'm not a feather. I look down at where his hook is and see it way to close to my back.

"You could have stabbed me with that hook of yours." I snap angrily. He tightens his grip the more that I struggle. Damn it.

"I would never hurt you Emma." His voice is low, and my breath catches in my throat. Lies, lies, lies. I shake my head, and he sighs, dropping me on my feet. I narrow my eyes at him and quickly retreat back to the statue. I can do this.

I reexamine my options on where to climb. I put a few pieces together and start back up. This time, I don't fall. Even if I did, Hook's already walked off, shaking his head at me. I roll my eyes at him. He thinks I might actually believe that he's not going to betray me at some point. I'm not stupid; I know when I'm being pawned.

I watch him pick up a giant bone and walk over to just outside of the cave. He's standing in the direct center; you couldn't miss him. He looks up at me, and I know he's about to start the distraction.

"You ready?" I'm not sure.

"Yeah." He runs over to the opposite side of me and hits a giant metal shield with the bone. Nothing happens. I look down at Hook, wanting to know what went wrong when I hear a deep growl coming from the cave. Here goes nothing.

I feel the earth shake, and I gasp when I almost fall off for the third time. I hold onto the head of the statue, grasping at it for dear life. Adrenaline and fear course through my veins. The earth shakes more and more and I feel like I'm in an earthquake. The giant finally emerges, and I feel dread sweeping through me. Where I squat on the huge statues shoulder, I meet the giant's midsection; nowhere near his head.

"Oh, damn it." I'm never going to be able to throw the powder in his face from this height. Hook starts yelling at the beast, calling out insults. He asks the beast if he wants to kill a human, and I feel shock going through me. He's made his way over to me, but asking if he wants to be killed is a bit much. Sacrificing yourself, even though I know that's not what he's doing, is a lot, but I have to admit that I like having Hook on my side more than him being my enemy.

I stand up on the shoulder of the statue, bag of powder in my right hand, ready to throw. He keeps yelling, and the giant bends down to grab at him, turning his face towards me. I throw the bag, and the giant goes tumbling down. I clutch to the head of the statue when he starts to fall, preparing for the huge shake. I hear some debris move and look down, checking to make sure he's definitely down. He is, but I don't see Hook.

"Hook." I yell out, making my way around the head. My back still aches from the fall, and I know I'll be bruised at best. "Hook?" This time it's a question, and I'm scared that I got the brave pirate killed.

"He's out cold." I close my eyes and thank whoever's out there that he's still alive. "I don't mean to upset you Emma, but I think we make quite the team." What do I say to that? No, I'm not going to agree with him out loud, or in my head, but I can't tell him that, because it's not true.

"Let's go steal that compass." I say, a little out of breath.

"Don't fall on your way down." He teases, and I shoot him a glare. If looks could kill, God only knows how many times Hook would be dead.

I try not to think about how many hours it has been. Probably four or five. I have about five more hours until Mulan cuts the stalk down.

I make it down the statue without falling, thank God, but my back still aches, so it took me a bit longer than it should have. I get on my feet and walk around the sleeping giant to the waiting Hook. He taps his foot as I get closer and I roll my eyes at him.

"Let's go." I say, clearly annoyed with him.

We walk through the cave, and I'm amazed at how much gold and jewels are in this place. Everywhere you turn you're met with more riches. But I'm not focusing on them. I'm searching for the compass, even if I don't know what exactly I'm looking for.

"They horded all their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels and every room filled with coins." I could hear his voice trail off in a dreamy sort of way. I stop walking and turn around to find Hook standing over a pile of coins, slowly picking one up.

"Let's get to it. The compass." Times ticking by, let's go Hook. He chuckles a bit, taking the coin away from his nose.

"What's your rush?" I have less than five hours to get out of here, and that giant could wake up any moment now. That's my rush.

"How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?" I ask the man sniffing a coin.

"I've no clue." He answers, going back to smelling the coin.

"That's my rush." I say harshly, eyes deadpanning. He taps the coin and places it in his pocket.

"Too right, lass. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us." He walks past me with a smirk on his face. I look over my shoulder before falling in step behind him again. We walk into a room that looks like a wreck. I'm not normally neat, but I know how to clean up at least a little bit.

"What? Kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How're we gonna find a compass in this mess?" There's no way that we can actually find a normal size compass in all these giant coins spayed all over the floor.

"By looking. Start searching." I walk over to another side of the room. "I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk." I look over at him with an incredulous look on my face. _You've got to be kidding me._ He meets my gaze. "In addition to the compass of course." He says it like it's the most natural thing in the world.

I walk over to a pile of bones and a sword. "What the hell?"

"That would be Jack." Oh. Wow, Jack never really made it back down the beanstalk, did he? That story is way off.

"As in Jack-"

"The giant killer." He ends without a word of pity. I look down at his sword.

"With that toothpick?" No way he could actually kill a giant with _that._

"It backs quite a wall up, you'd be surprised." He takes a step back, and I notice a string that he's about to trip over. Trip wire.

"Whoa, whoa whoa." I panic, stepping over Jack and gripping Hook's hand, wrapping my arms around his waist. He holds me back, and suddenly I feel very uncomfortable.

"It's about bloody time." He grins mischievously at me. I twist in his grip, eventually shoving him away from me.

"It's a trip wire. Quite a security system." I look up, showing him the cage. Trust me, I wouldn't dare trust you enough to grab you and actually hug you. Hell, I barely started hugging my own mother.

"Well, I suppose we'll excuse for grabbing me, but, next time, don't stand un-ceremony." He touches my hair and plays with my jacket, and I can't take it. Too much physical flirtation for my liking.

"Lets find the compass and go home." I'm strict with my words, not wanting to leave any room for him to think that I want to flirt. He nods his head and looks over his shoulder. I nod back and wave my hand. "After you." I say, giving a small smile. I don't trust him. He hums a little in recognition, knowing that I don't trust him. He steps over the wire, and I roll my eyes at how that just played out.

I walk over the wire, joining him on the other side. We start searching again, and we're at it for about an hour before I just can't stand it anymore.

"So it's just in here, somewhere?" I ask, walking around some more, trying to find anything that could lead to a potential finding.

"Allegedly." I want to scream I'm so frustrated.

"I've me a boost, would you, love?" He thinks I don't know what he's doing.

"So I can't see what you're pocketing, no way. You give me a boost." I order. Hook catches my arm with his hand, and stops me in my tracks.

"Try something new, darling. It's called trust." He actually looks somewhat offended, but I can't think about that. I sigh, coming up with a compromise.

"We do it side by side and fast. Who knows how long before the-" Too late. A shaking interrupts my thoughts and speech. Crap, he's back. Of course he's back, but now I know what he can do. Jack, oh God, I'm going to end up like Jack. Skeleton and sword, only I don't have a sword. I'm so dead.

"Someone's up." Hook mutters, and I know it's over. Things around us begin to collapse.

"Quickly, get under something." He grabs my hand and tries to race us under anything somewhat stable. I take my hand from his grasp, and try to continue running. My fear grips my body, though, and I freeze up. Just like I did when the ogres attacked. I spin around and face my attacker. He jumps on the ground, and the whole place shakes. I am almost thrown off my feet, but I quickly gain my balance back. The giant races forward, charging straight at me. I turn back around, fixing to run when the ceiling begins to collapse. I watch as Hook is almost crushed to death.

"Hook?" My eyes widen in fear and my voice has raised a couple of octaves. I'm terrified. I spin back around and watch as the giant charges me. I stand still, hoping with all my heart that my limbs will start working again. He makes a grab for me and wraps me in his hand. _Oh God, he's going to eat me. I'm going to die._ I start to scream, gasping for breath. I'm panicked, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never been told what to do when I'm stuck in the clutches of an evil giant. I screech and scream, hoping that will do something. Maybe I'll irritate him so much that he'll let me go.

I have one free hand and I scratch at his thumb, begging for him to let me go. "I'm not what you think!" I plead. I have a son and mother and father to get back to. Please let me go! If I had anything besides fear in me, like my normal anger, I might be able to use my… magic. I could get out of here, but I'm not angry. I'm scared.

"You're a thief, and you poisoned me, so yeah, I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think." He throws in my face.

"No, you have a compass. I need it!" I holler. My eyes are glassed over with fear. I promised I'd get back to Mary Margaret. I promised!

"I don't care what you need!" He starts to squeeze me, constricting my airways.

"For my son, to save my son!" I manage, having the life squeezed out of me. "Don't you have a family?" I smack his thumb again, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

"No! Because humans killed them all." His voice has gone quieter, but it's more dangerous. His grip tightens on me, and I stop being able to breath. He crushes my ribs and my back feels like it's about to break. That bruise might be a little bigger than I thought it would be. My eyes start to loose focus and I know I'm about to pass out. I think of my family; how much I'm going to miss them when I'm dead. How much I'm going to have let them down. No, I will get out of this! I swiftly bite down on his thumb. Immediately he drops me, yelling out in pain. I land on different objects as I fall, but I eventually land face down on the floor. Tomorrow is going to be so painful.

I get up and run, not caring about my injuries. I'm sure something's bound to be cracked or sprained, but I have to get away. The adrenaline pumping in my veins gets me up and running. I run to the trip wire, knowing I can trap him in his own trap. The giant follows me, bellowing and grunting angrily after me. I jump over the wire and grab Jack's sword, waiting for the giant to turn the corner. He does and stands perfectly under the trap. I swing the sword and the line cuts, sending the crate down over the giant's head, trapping him in place.

"Nice security system. Efficient." I say, repeating my words from before.

"No. No, no no no!" He shrinks back, scared to death of the toothpick.

"I can tell by your face you know what this is. Let me guess, it's dipped in some sort of poison." He shrinks back some more. "You have a compass. I need it."

"You're going to kill me either way. Go ahead, kill me." He closes his eyes waiting for the pain, but I just look at him with pity.

"You don't know me." I insist.

"I know your kind. They massacred us and destroyed our beans." He says right back.

"I heard it the other way." Who's lying, the giant or Hook? That's a touch question.

"That's because the victors get to tell the story." He says sadly. I jump forward like I'm going to stab him, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. "Okay. Stop!" He submits. Finally. He messes with his pocket and pulls out the compass. "Here." He throws it under the bars, and I walk over to it. I pick it up, sword still pointing in the giant's direction. "See, I'm not the bad guy." He says sadly. This compass means everything is going to be okay. I clutch it in my hands. I'm never letting it go.

I walk back over to the giant and pull the sword on him again. I look at him directly in the eye. Something screams at me not to kill him. That he's not lying.

"Maybe you are telling the truth." I say, lowering my sword. "Doesn't really matter. I have to go." Damn, I've got maybe forty-five minutes left. "Are there any more of you?" I raise the sword again.

"No. I'm alone." He says solemnly. Those words hang in the air, torturing me. I lower the sword again, spying a bean sitting around his neck.

"What's this? Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?" Maybe this could be easy.

"Not anymore. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder. A reminder that you're all killers." He spits. I'm not a killer. I walk back over to him and raise the sword.

"You're wrong." I walk away, taking the sword with me. Suddenly, he groans and lifts the cage off of himself. I bend down and shriek. I should have killed him. He's going to kill me and I'm never going to be able to help Mary Margaret get back home to Henry and they're never going to get the compass because I'm running out of time.

I spin around and raise the sword, preparing myself to fight a battle I know I'll loose. He looks at me and reaches down. I duck, preparing for the worst, but nothing comes. I look up and see that he's picked up a brick and thrown it across the way, leaving a way out.

"Go."

"Why?" Why am I questioning this?

"Because you could have killed me, and you didn't." He sounds actually somewhat nice for a second. "You get one favor. Now go before I change my mind." I turn around, ready to leave, but I know that I need to make sure Hook's okay. And I need to make sure that he can't come after us for a while. I might as well push my luck a bit. I spin back around, facing the giant again.

"Actually, I get two favors." I demand.

"What?" He sounds confused and maybe a bit angry.

"Well, the way I see it, I could have killed you twice. The poison and when you were knocked out. I didn't." Pushing my luck might not have been smart.

"What do you want?" He snarls. I smile at him, glad that he didn't decide to kill me.

"I need a lock, something that you can't pick, and I want you to let the man that I lock up go in ten hours. No earlier and no later. He needs to leave safe and unharmed." I watch the giant rumble through some things until he appears with a golden lock.

"I will release him in ten hours. He won't be harmed."

"Thank you." I say, walking back to where Hook is buried. I take the chain and hook it to the wall, making sure it's secure before I lock Hook to it. The handcuff with chain him to the wall for ten hours.

I get down on my hands and knees and grab for his hand, pulling him out along the way. He laughs a bit, crawling out.

"You're bloody brilliant. Amazing." I chuckle at the compliment, already feeling a bit guilty. "May I see it?" I pull the compass out of my jacket pocket, showing it to him. "It's more beautiful than legend." He grasps for it, but I pull back, putting it back into my pocket. I'm never letting it go unless I know it's in safe hands. "Come, let's go." He holds out his hand. I want to apologies, but I can't. I grab his hand and swiftly lock him to the wall. "What are you doing?" He asks like I'm playing a trick. I back away swiftly from him. "What're you doing?" Now he sounds desperate, something that I'd never want to hear in his voice. He's making me feel extremely guilty.

"Hook, I," I take a deep breath. I wanted to trust him. "I… I can't-" I look away from him.

"Emma, look at me." I keep my head down, but my eyes flash to his. "Have I told you a lie?" Not that I'm aware of, but you might have. "I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do you do this to me now?" He asks, clearly upset with me.

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry." I see the anger brewing in him, so I walk away, heading to my exit.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!" He snarls. I turn slightly towards him.

"I got the compass." I snap.

"And you're just going to leave me here to die? Allow that beast to eat me? To crush my bones?" Beast. The word sticks out like a sore thumb.

"He's not a beast. And you're not gonna die. I just need a head start, that's all." I lower my head with a small smirk, turning back around and going to the exit.

"Swan. Swan! Swan!" He yells after me. I don't turn around, and I don't look back. I just head my way down the beanstalk. God only knows how much time I have left.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will have the reactions to Emma asking Mulan to cut down the stalk! That'll be fun! :D Love you all! Thanks to all my ****reviewers! 5 reviews at the least and I'll update ASAP!**

**~ladywolf101**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Soooo, here you go! Lots of Emma/Mary Margaret drama. Mary becomes more of a mother, demanding to see Emma's injuries. And Emma's so tired she just can't seem to stop her words... or tears. I love you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :D You guys are so super duper awesome! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

Climbing down the beanstalk isn't near as hard as going up. I'm about halfway down in fifteen minutes. Miraculous, really. I can see little beings down on the ground. They're more like spots, but I can still see them. I can't make out which one is Mary Margaret or Mulan or even Aurora with her blonde hair, but I see three different dots. It makes tears prick at my eyes. I'm this much closer to seeing my family again, and that thought alone makes one tear trail down my cheek. I'll make sure that I'm strong by the time I'm down the stalk. My teas will be gone and my eyes dry, but for the first time in a while, I'm alone. So I let myself break a little.

I close my eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears, but eventually my walls just break. I start to cry. I cry for Henry, and how I don't know if he's okay or not. I cry for Neal because I don't know what went through his mind when he left me to go to jail alone. I cry for David because I haven't ever had a father that I actually look up to and now I do. I cry for Mary Margaret because she's so damn understanding and welcoming. I cry for Hook because of my guilt and fear that he's going to find me and kill me. I cry for August because he's a wooden puppet. I cry for Graham because he was one of the only people who I trusted enough to let past my walls. But, mostly, I cry for myself. That may seem selfish, but it's really not. I cry for me finally finding my family. I cry for my loving child, the one that I wanted the whole time but couldn't have. I cry for finding the mother that I've always wanted and that she actually cares about what happens to me.

I keep moving down the beanstalk, letting my tears flow. After what seems like five minutes, I dry my tears. Enough of being weak, the tears exhaust me, and we have to keep moving. We have ten hours before Hook could possibly catch us. I look down, blinking against the sun, and see a figure standing and two others sitting. I'm guessing Mulan is standing and Mary Margaret and Aurora are sitting. I race my way down, getting closer by the second. I'm probably a good fifteen to twenty feet in the air when I hear crunching. I'm on the other side of the beanstalk, so I stopped being able to see the three people about twenty feet ago. I hear a mumbling, probably voices, and then there's a sharp shake on the beanstalk, and I know that my ten hours are up. Crap, she's cutting down the stalk. Then, I hear the unmistakable shriek of Mary Margaret.

"NOOOOO!" It frightens me to hear the desperation in her voice, and I know I have to hurry if I'm going to save Mulan. I hurry down, trying to get closer to the ground before I jump.

"I don't care what you say! You DO NOT put my daughter in DANGER!" I hear Mary Margaret yell, and I know, whether I'm enough distance from the ground or not, I need to jump. I don't think twice about it. I turn around on the stalk and jump down, knowing I'm probably going to have some major shin splints tomorrow.

"Stop!" I yell before I hit the ground. Am I yelling at Mary Margaret and Mulan or the ground racing at me, I'm not really sure? I hit the ground with a thump and roll on my back, which makes me want to scream in agony. Instead, I settle for a groan of displeasure.

"Emma." Mary Margaret's strangled reply brings me out of my daze. "You okay?" Concern leaks from her voice. I sit up, not wanting to seem weak. She grabs my arm and helps me stand.

"Two earthquakes and a jump form a beanstalk, I think my brain's still rattling around a little." I don't want to mention my falls off of the statue.

"I did what you ordered, nothing more than that." Mulan informed me, shielding her sword. "Did you get it?" I force my eyes open, rummaging through my jacket pocket.

"Yup." I'm breathing heavily and that hurts my ribs, but I keep my pain in, knowing that I haven't reached my boundaries yet. I could take a few more slaps and kicks, just not to my ribs.

I pull the compass out and show it to everyone. They seem impressed, but Mary Margaret is just looking at me, horror written all over her face. It seems it's sunk in that I ordered Mulan to chop down the beanstalk.

"Where's Hook?" Aurora asks.

"He's detained. Let's go, get your stuff. We've got ten hours before he follows us." My voice comes out in raspy gasps, but I remain strong. We have ten hours to get as far away from here as possible.

"What? How?" Mary Margaret seems somewhat bewildered that I could actually detain Captain Hook.

"I've got a friend looking after him till then." She grabs my shoulder and leads me away from the other two who have already gone to get their stuff. It's only about two steps, so I don't know why she even tries, but I follow anyway, to tired to complain.

"You told her to cut it down?" She sounds hurt, but I look past it. I sigh; knowing this conversation was bound to happen really didn't make it any easier.

"Yes, I couldn't risk-"

"We go back together." She's grabbed my arms and shakes me; I do everything I can to not flinch. "That is the only way. Do you understand?" She's scolding me, but I don't care. I'm too tired to care. I wrap her in a hug, glad that she's all right and glad that I'm all right.

"Yeah." I breathe as she wraps her arms around me. She pats my upper back, and it makes me feel safe. I haven't felt that at all in the past ten hours. Thankfully, she's patting my upper back and not my lower.

"Good." She says. It's shocking. I finally feel like a daughter to someone who cares. I finally feel like I'm not going to be abandoned. And I finally feel like I belong somewhere. No matter where I am, I know I belong with my family. And, right now, even without Henry and David, I feel more like a family than I ever have. "Now, let's go get the dust from Cora."

"Yeah, and go home." Home. It sounds so right. Mary Margaret hums in approval. I hug her tighter knowing that we're almost there. We're halfway there, and there's nothing in hell that's going to stop me from getting to my destination.

I pull away first, knowing that we can talk while we walk. Mulan and Aurora are already ready, so we start off. I'm still trying to catch my breath without taking any deep breaths. My ribs and back hurt from the giants clutch hold on me, but I push on. I look over at Mary Margaret and smile. This isn't a small smile; it's a genuine smile that crinkles the corners of my eyes and lights up my face. I may be exhausted, but the joy of being back with the people I thought I would never see again helps me trek on. She smiles back at me, and I know we're both happy to see each other.

For some reason, I kept the scarf Hook gave me around my hand, and she notices it.

"You're not hurt are you?" I look down at my hand.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a scratch. I don't even know why I still have this thing on." I say, unwrapping it. Hook tied the knot tight, and it takes me a few picks at it until Mary Margaret laughs and helps me out of it. When it's untied, I see just how bad it is. The scrape isn't too deep, but it cuts across my whole palm. I clench and unclench my fist, showing her that I'm fine. She lifts up the scarf in recognition and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Is this Hooks?" The alarm in her voice makes it apparent that she thinks something happened between Hook and I.

"Yeah. He tied it up for me. Nothing more. Trust me." I give a shiver and she laughs a bit. The atmosphere changes quickly as she becomes serious.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you tell Mulan to cut the beanstalk down?" I swallow. I had been trying to get this answer out before she interrupted me, but the adrenaline is quickly fading from my body, making my judgment fuzzy and my pain less tolerable.

"I, uh, I couldn't risk having Hook kill me and then come back and kill you guys to take the compass. I couldn't risk-" I cough, my throat dry, making my ribs scream at me. I moan a bit, but don't say anything to suggest that I don't feel well. "I couldn't risk being wrong about Hook." I say, trying to justify what I was thinking when I asked Mulan to cut down the stalk.

"But what about me? What would I do without you? What about Henry and James? What would they do?" I look over at her, and see her staring ahead, not completely here.

"Well, I trust Henry with you and David. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to him. And I made sure to tell Mulan to get you home under any circumstance, and David doesn't know me that well. He might not miss me as much as you might think." I say dully, not really listening to what I'm saying. David, what was I thinking when I asked Mulan to cut down that stalk? I'm having trouble remembering. Suddenly, I'm pulled to a stop and spun around. I'm met with Mary Margaret's blazing eyes. Wait, why's she angry? Did I say something?

"Emma Swan. Your father loves you just as much as I do. How could you say something to suggest otherwise?" Her anger is kept in a low tone. I squirm, not really remembering what I said about David that implied that he didn't love me.

"Sorry." I mumble, not looking her in the eyes. I shift on my feet, trying to keep my shins from hurting. Her eyes soften a bit.

"Just don't ever suggest that he wouldn't miss you. He's searching for us, I know it." I mumble something on the lines of 'okay' and start walking again.

"But really, Emma, what where you thinking? You think that I could actually live without you?" Mary Margaret looks at me through the corner of her eye. I sigh, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. I'm not entirely with it.

"Mary Margaret, can we talk about it later? I'm really tired, and I don't want to say anything that I don't _exactly _mean." I say, putting emphasis on exactly. She looks like she's about to protest, but I put a cherry on top of the ice-cream when I trip over a root. I quickly regain my balance, but the damage is done.

"Of course. We can talk about it after you're rested." She says, giving me a sympathetic look. I look away from her eyes, hating the sympathy.

One foot in front of the other, I get through about three hours of tripping over roots or stumps and jumping back up, pretending nothing happened. The adrenaline as worn off, causing my back, ribs, and legs to constantly scream at me with every step I take. But I know we have to keep moving. This might be our only chance to get away from Hook.

"So, are you really okay?" Mary Margaret asks for the billionth time after I trip... for the billionth time.

"I'm fine, I swear." I say, stumbling again. _Damn it!_ I curse myself. This time, my balance isn't so great, making me fall onto a jutting branch. The bottom of my ribcage gets caught in the impact, and I yell out. I don't mean to, but the pain is unexpected and, well, painful. Mary Margaret is by my side instantly. I push off of the root.

"You so aren't okay." Mary Margaret says sternly.

"No." I rasp, trying to regain my composure. "I'm fine." I'm panting, but I keep walking. Well, stumbling. I can hardly put one foot in front of the other anymore, my exhaustion and pain making my walls crumble. Mary Margaret comes up from behind me and wraps her arm around my lower back, trying to help me walk. I yelp in pain and jump away from her.

"I'm fine. I don't need help." I say coolly. She raises her eyebrow at me, challenging me to say that again.

"Come here, Emma." I roll my eyes and try to ignore her. "Emma." She says warningly. I sigh, clearly aggrivated, but comply, walking over to her.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'm fine." I'd kept away from talking about the beanstalk, not wanting her to fuss about my falls. I tug at the bottom of my jacket.

"I'll decide that. Take off the jacket." She demands.

"What?" I question. You've got to be joking.

"Take off you're jacket, Emma." She says, raising her eyebrows challengingly. I shoot her a glare.

"But-"

"Emma."

"Alright, alright." I huff angrily. I move slowly, trying not to hurt my back or ribs. After about five minutes of walking and trying to wiggle off a jacket at the same time, I sigh, giving up.

"I can't decide if you're stalling or you actually can't get it off." Mary Margaret's amused but slightly concerned voice hits my ears. I hate that I have to ask her for help. I turn my face to her, not looking her in the eyes.

"I can't get it off." I admit, looking down. "Can you just pull at the sleeve?" I ask.

"Of course." She pulls it down, and I manage to get the jacket off without screaming in agony. Mary Margaret pulls me to a stop and stands in front of me. She goes to the bottom of my shirt and I immediately step away from her. I don't want to see the damage quite yet. She looks up at me alarmed and must have found some fear in my eyes.

"I'm just going to lift it to your ribs." She informs me softly, but I'm still hesitant. She gives me a reassuring look, and I know I'll be fine. I take a shallow breath, stepping forward, letting her reach for my shirt again. She lifts it as far as she can, and I hear her gasp. I look down, accessing the damage. There's a giant bruise on my stomach and my ribs are red, probably cracked. She reaches out to touch my stomach, but I recoil a bit. She look up at me, and I know she's about to scold me for lying to her.

"And you said you were fine." She shakes her head in mock disapproval, trying to not freak me out, but I know that she want to secretly kill that giant. I shrug my shoulders, not really caring what she thinks. We have to keep going. She lifts her finger and surprises me by asking me to turn around.

"Oh, that's nothing. I just fell. It's probably not even a scrape." I insist, but she takes me by the arms and turns me herself.

"Oh my gods!" She gasps. I know that my back probably looks purple, blue, and black. I immediately shove my shirt down.

"It's nothing. It barely even hurts. We have to keep going anyways. We only have six hours or so." She shakes her head.

"No. We're stopping. You cannot go any further." Anger flashes in my veins.

"No we're not stopping." I snap. "Hook is up there, chained to a wall, planning on how he's going to kill me when he see's me again. If we aren't far enough away, we're all going to be murdered!" I growl. She can't actually expect me to stop?

"Emma, you're going to wear yourself out. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are because you refused to stop. And Hook's chained to a wall?" She asks, clearly surprised. I shake my head.

"I'm fine! It doesn't hurt that much! I can keep going, and I will. You can't stop me." As I march away from her, I can feel my anger growing. I'll loose it if she keeps telling me to stop. "And yes. He is." I throw over my shoulder. She ignores the confirmation and comes up beside me.

"Emma, you're ribs could be cracked and you're back is destroyed! I haven't even had time to check your legs and arms." I cut her off, turning to face her briefly.

"I've been through worse and lived." I reply sharply. I realize my mistake when I see her eyes widen with hurt and anger. I sigh and throw my head back. I turn back toward our path, picking up my pace a bit, trying to prove something. "I, uh, I can keep going. How about we stop at dark?" I try to veer away from the topic of my abuse. My eyes don't meet Mary Margaret's, but I can feel her eyes on me. I swallow, nervous about her response to my comment.

"Alright." She says softly. "Dark is in," she looks over in the direction of the setting sun, "probably twenty minutes. Are you sure you can keep going?" I look at her, raising my eyebrow teasingly.

"Of course I can. I mean, I have you as a mom, and you're barely huffing." Her eyes widen and she smiles brightly. Her eyes tell me that she's still troubled by my comment, but calling her my mom clearly pushed that to the back of her mind. I start walking again, ready to keep moving. Ten minutes passes by in silence.

I don't know what makes me think of Jefferson and our little stay in his house, but I think back to when he told me that Mary Margaret was my mother. I told him that I wanted more than anything to believe that she was my mom. And now, here she is, begging me to be her daughter. And I want to with all my heart. But my mind warns me, reminding me constantly that the people I trust the most are going to leave me. But, for once, I don't think she will.

"You know what's funny?" I ask her after a few seconds of silence. I'm going to do this. I'm going to let my guard down. I trust her.

"Hm?" She asks coming out of some trance. I pause, but march on before I can talk myself out of it.

"Do you remember Jefferson? How he asked me to get his hats to work?" Now she looks over at me, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Yeah, I kicked him out the window. How could I forget?" She gives a small smirk, and I let out a little laugh, but it ends up coming out as more of a cough. "You okay?" Concern laces her voice, but she already knows the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I was thinking about this conversation that Jefferson and I had." I start feeling nervous. Letting down a wall that you've kept up since your old love left you in jail is _hard_. "He was telling me about his daughter, and I could have sworn he was insane. He had this telescope that he watched her with. Well, he watched everyone with it, but she was his main interest." I start to ramble, but get back on track. "Anyways, he was trying to convince me that the curse was real-"

"You already told me about this. After I got back from jail I asked you about it and you told me, remember? We had dinner..." She trails off, thinking that I've forgotten what I told her. I told her the half-truth. I told her what she needed to know then.

"I didn't tell you everything." I say guiltily.

"Oh, okay." She reassures me with a loving smile, wanting me to continue.

"Well, I was talking with him and I told him that if the curse was real, that meant that you were my mom." I keep my eyes in front of me, trying to think of a way to phrase what I'm trying to get out without causing a big scene. I don't know what I'm going to do if she starts crying. "I, uh, I told him that I wanted to believe that more than anything in the world." I can feel her eyes on me, and it makes my stomach churn. "And I thought I was just playing the part, but I meant it. If anyone is going to be my mom, I want it to be you." I say shortly, nodding my head once. I try not to get to emotional, but even I could hear my voice crack at the last couple of words. The heat behind my eyelids begs me to continue, and I don't really know why, but words keep coming out of my mouth. I was planning on only telling her that I wanted her to be my mom; what the heck is going on? I'm loosing it!

"Because you're always there for me, and I don't know why you'd want to be. I don't know what makes me so great that you'd want me to be your daughter." The words are coming fast, panicked almost. "I mean, when you met me, I believed I deserved everything that's happened to me. I must have screwed something up in my life because that's all that people told me. I don't know what it was that I did to deserve it, but apparently, to everyone in the world, I'm just a big screw up." I curse at how my voice shakes. How weak I sound.

"But you… you believed in me. You believed that I wasn't a screw up. You taught me that I didn't deserve all of those things that happened. And I know that Mary Margaret did all of that for me, but you were two people. You had _Snow White_ in there somewhere telling you what to say and do. You obviously weren't just one person. You were who Regina made you be, sure, but when I met you, I met Mary Margaret, the combination of Snow White and whomever Regina was attempting to make you. I met someone who I actually trusted without reason, and someone that trusted me back. That was your reason for getting me out of jail. You trusted me. And Mary Margaret, who you are now, became my best friend, my roommate, and my family."

"And I," I wipe my hand over my eye, swiping away a stray tear, "I get so mad at myself sometimes. I was going to leave you, you know that? I was going to take my bags and leave until Henry ate that poison apple tart and died. I came back in that door and you told me that we were family. And I swore when I let that slip at Jefferson's that I was going to regret it." I laugh lightly, tears silently slipping down my face.

"I was going to leave you there and never look back because I was scared. I thought that I was doing the right thing for Henry, but I wasn't. I told Regina that I would leave because Archie thought that I wasn't good for him. I didn't tell you that, but that's what he said. He thought that I wasn't helping Henry, so I packed my bags and was going to leave. I wasn't going to say goodbye. I knew that you would be able to sway me out of leaving, and I couldn't take that chance."

"So you said that you trusted me, but you really shouldn't have. You shouldn't trust me, and I shouldn't be trusting you, but not because of anything you did. In fact, that's all someone else's fault, but I can't take the chance of being hurt again, so I leave before anyone else can leave me. But something keeps me here, with you, and I don't know what it is. And I hate that I hurt you constantly, I really do, but I have to. I have to see if you're going to leave. I have to because I've been left by someone who claimed he loved me, but he obviously didn't. He wouldn't have left if he did. And I would have sworn on my life that he was telling the truth when he said he loved me, just like I can now with you, but I was wrong. I was so wrong, and I paid the price for being _so _stupid."

I stop and wrap my arms around my waist, my face contorting with sobs that I'm attempting to hold back. I didn't want this. When I was thinking of taking down a wall, I didn't mean take away _this_ wall. The wall that I've held up since those eleven months in jail. The strongest wall I have.

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margaret breathes, taking me into her arms. I refuse to breakdown entirely. "You won't ever have to pay a price for my love. I won't ever leave you again if I have a choice about it. You aren't wrong about me. I love you with all my heart." At those words, my refusal beings to blur and my tears take over my body. I try not to sob, but the pain from bringing up Neal and the pain in my back and ribs take over, almost bringing me to my knees. I vaguely hear Mary Margaret tell Mulan to stop and wait.

I know what they probably see, a child seeking comfort in her mother, but I don't care. Too much has happened, and there's so much that my mom doesn't know. So much that hurts me to talk about. So much that makes me who I am.

My legs can barely hold me up as I put my head in the crook of Mary Margaret's neck. She holds me close to her, but not putting too much pressure on my injuries.

My legs give out, and Mary Margaret hold me for a few seconds before beginning to move slowly towards the ground. She puts me next to her on the ground and leans us against a tree. My body scoots close to hers as I try to keep my cries to a minimum. Tears continue to flow from my eyes, but they're mostly silent. I don't bother wiping them away, knowing that more will replace them quickly.

I feel a peacefulness take over my body as my tears continue to slow. Mary Margaret still whispers sweet, loving things into my ear, and I know that there's not much time before I fall unconscious. I scoot even closer, trying to savor the warmth, and she throws my jacket over my shoulders, sensing my reason.

My breath shutters and I get comfortable, ready for sleep. I know there's something that I have to do as Mary Margaret's voice continues to coax me to sleep.

"I love you, mom." I whimper, letting unconsciousness take over.

"Oh my sweet baby," I hear her voice crack as her tears splash my face, darkness closing in quickly. "I love you, too."

**A/N: AWWWW... everyone say it with me... AWWW haha! I hope you all liked the showing of tired Emma. Now the big question is will Emma remember this encounter, or was she to tired? DUN DUN DUN! Not really a big question, I know, but hey! It's obviously important to Mary Margaret! I hope you all liked it! Yes, I realize Emma was way more emotional than she usually is. Yes, I know that's a bit out of character. She was tired, I've done stuff when I'm tired that cause me to be more emotional about really stupid stuff. This happens. I hope you liked it anyway! Love you all! Please review! I'm gonna change it to 7 reviews and I'll update. You guys seem to go past five easily now that I have you hooked! (that pun was totally intended.) Love ya!**

**~ladywolf101**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! 20 FLIPPING REVIEWS?! I love you all sooooo much! You made my day yesterday! I must say, you guys are amazing! I have a small problem, the next episode is in a week and a half, and it takes off right after Aurora wakes up from her dream, so I'm kinda stuck. I wasn't aware that the next episode was going to be in two weeks... BUT! I think I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to have Emma tell Mary Margaret stories about her past from when she was a child and as a young teenager. You're going to learn what her first word was and all the little things that will mean so much to Mary Margaret. I might throw some stories from Snow in there, we'll see. But if anyone has any ideas, I'd be glad to hear from you! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

"Emma?" I hear it, just a little voice in my head. "Mom?! MOM! Wake up!" I hear his voice, and it scares me a bit. Am I dreaming, or is Henry really calling out for me? I allow my eyes to flutter open, and see I'm lying on the pavement with Mary Margaret holding onto me. Henry is standing over me, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"Henry?" I croak. Without a second thought, I grab him and pull him on top of me, not caring how I even got back here.

Storybrooke doesn't look much different, just a little overturned. I feel Mary Margaret stir next to me. I'm aware of the tears in my eyes, but I don't care. My kid. I'm holding my kid again. I squeeze his frame, and I finally feel completely and utterly happy.

"Emma?" I hear Mary Margaret's voice, and it's just as groggy as mine. I feel her arms go around Henry and me. I don't shrug away, but I stand up, throwing my arms around her.

"We made it! We made it home!" Henry is trapped between Mary Margaret and I, caught in the hug. Suddenly, there's a fourth pair of arms wrapped around the three of us. I look over and see my crying father. It breaks my heart, and I let my tears fall. I've wanted this for so long. Waiting and waiting to see my family again. My heart aches at the knowledge and presence of my family.

"How?" David chokes out. I shake my head, not really remembering. How did we get back? Even if I could supply an answer, the tears streaming down my face and the thickness in my throat won't let me speak. Mary Margaret looks over at me, knowing that I don't know how we got back. So she explains to me first.

"Hook." She says, her voice shaking. I freeze at the name. He found us? But we had six more hours! "He found us while you were sleeping. He gave us the ashes that we needed. He said they were a gift for you. I don't know why, but he wanted us to have them. He explained that the portal could only take as many as it took to begin with. So Mulan, Aurora, and Hook had to stay behind. He said we didn't have much time, so I decided not to wake you. I hope that's okay." I look at her, surprise and happiness clouding everything I can see.

But something wasn't making sense. First of all, we had six more hours when I fell asleep. There's no way that six hours could have passed so quickly. Secondly, Hook was determined to get back here. That was why he was helping us in the first place, right? Hook wasn't the type of guy to give us so easily; I know I'm not wrong about that. But it doesn't matter at the moment. I have my family.

"It doesn't matter. We're home." I say, shaking my head. I'll think about everything done wrong later. I'm home.

I feel Henry shift around us a bit. I look down at him to see his face tearstained and confused. He's peering at something over David's shoulders; curiosity gets the best of me and I look. How many times do I have to tell myself that curiosity killed the cat?

"Oh my God." I breathe. There, watching my family and I, stands Neal. Immediately I shift, hiding Henry behind me in a defensive pose. My sudden movements break our family apart. I stand there, looking at Neal, waiting for his first move. My heart starts to pound, and my breath quickens. Anger boils in me, and I don't bother to stop it. I don't care if I unleash all of Hell on him. He's getting nowhere near my family or me. I'll be damned if I let him inside my heart again.

He slowly starts to walk forward, noticing my defensive stance. He raises his hands, raising a white flag. Damn white flags; they mean nothing.

"David." I growl. "Do you have a gun?" He looks between the stranger and me, but nods his head. "Give it to me." I order, a dangerous tint to my voice. He quickly whips it out and hands it to me. I raise it and aim for Neal.

"Emma." He whispers. I almost don't hear him, but his voice isn't mistakable.

"Don't you dare take another step you son of a bitch." I snarl. He picks his foot up and places it down tenderly, testing my boundaries. I point the gun at his foot and aim for just right of it. I pull the trigger. He jumps back; I'm nowhere near satisfied.

"Emma, please. I can explain." At that, I advance on him, my anger boiling over.

"No. You can't _explain_. I won't let you. How _dare_ you show up here. I never want to see you again. You left me in that jail cell for eleven months and all you gave me was car keys! What the hell am I going to do with a car when I get out of jail with no way to fill it or pay for it? How… how _dare you! _I don't ever want to see you again." I snarl, shoving at his chest.

"Emma, stop." He grabs my wrists kindly, holding back my punches. "I hate what I did. But I had to because I loved you. It was the only way. That's what that guy said anyways. That I had to keep you safe and that I wasn't any good for you. I loved you so much, and I already knew that I wasn't a good influence on you. I'm so sorry." I gasp as I'm flown into a wall of pain. I close my eyes and scream a blood-curling scream.

My eyes flash open to an emergency room. One that I remember well. One that I hate. The change in scenery makes my head pound, but I realize that I'm remembering, so I let the dream take over, forgetting altogether that it's a dream when another contraction hits. My back arches as I scream out in agony. Nobody's there to hold my hand, to encourage me to push, so I grab the side of the bed till my knuckles turn white.

"DAMN IT!" I howl.

"Just push a few more times and the first one should be out." The doctor instructs. I grunt, trying to push this baby out of me. I've already instructed one of the judges that I want the children to be kept in the same home, and that I want the judge to inform me of the condition the mother is in. He responded by giving me a folder with all of the information that I could know about the kids' new mother. All I got was a confirmation that the mother was stable. No name, no past records, no age. Nothing but a sentence. I hate that I don't know where my kids are going to be, but I know it's probably what's best.

I scream as I push one last time, the little boy coming out first. I pant, tired and sweaty. I don't want to keep pushing, but I have to get my little girl out. I scream again, pushing hard.

"Good. Just keep pushing. Oh… this one's coming out feet first. She might be a bit stubborn." Just like her mother. I scream in agony, not caring how many people hear me.

"Ow." I whimper, my back arching off the bed again. I lean my head back as my mouth opens in a silent scream.

"Oh…" I hardly hear him. "Nurse! NURSE!" I hear the doctor yelling for another assistant. It hardly registers in my mind. I can barely feel anything, my body going numb. The doctors start talking about cutting something and breathing, but it hurts too much to think. I close my eyes, submerging into darkness, if only for a little while.

When I awake, I find I can't remember much. All I know is that I'm in pain, especially down south. I groan, looking over at a worrying doctor.

"Where are my kids?" I rasp. I want to hold my children, only once. Then they can go to their new family. A stable family.

"Miss Swan, I'm so sorry." He's face is grave, and I feel something tug at my heart. I try to sit up but some weight on my chest holds me down. My moves are sluggish and dreary, but I have to hold my kids. That's the only thing I wanted to do.

"Where are my kids?!" I demand frantically, trying to twist myself to sit up.

"I'm so sorry. The little boy is healthy. He's seven pounds six ounces. You're daughter… well, we had to had to perform a C-section on you, that's why you're in pain. The little girl had her umbilical cord rapped around her neck. She… I'm afraid she didn't make it. I'm so sorry." My baby girl wasn't strong enough? That can't be right. She's stubborn like her mother, remember? I hold back my tears, not wanting to cry just yet. Shock overwhelms my body, and I will myself to forget this day ever happened. That I ever even had twins.

"Where's my baby boy?" I whisper, a single tear leaking out of the corner of my eyes.

"He's in another home, not the one that the judge picked out, but a sort of foster home. Just for sixteen days. You have sixteen days to change your mind. I can have him brought here if you want to see him." I nod my head, just wanting to hold one of my children. I want him to know that I love him and that I have to do this. He'll know that his sister would be so proud of him. That I'm sure she loves him, too. If I had kept her, I would have named her Mary. I thought about it before I decided that I was going to give her away. I was debating between Mary and Margaret. I would have named him… James? Was that the name I chose? I don't remember.

"Okay, he'll probably be here in an hour or so. Is that okay?" He sounds like he's talking to a child. I nod my head again, not trusting my voice. After an hour of silence and thinking about what I'm going to have for dinner, I blink at the person holding my child in the door. I reach for him, tears finally making there way down my face.

"My baby." I whisper. The woman steps forward shyly and hands me my baby boy. "Hi little baby." I coo softly, rocking him in my arms. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry." I say, tears rushing down my face. "Your sister will always be in your heart, even if you never know you had one. She'll be there." I lift a finger to his face, brushing his cheek softly. "I hope you know that I have to do this. It's what's best for you. I'm giving you you're best chance, even if that chance isn't with me." I allow a quickly sob to escape my mouth. "I hope your mother names you something hansom." I smile at the thought. What was he going to be named? "You're going to make your mother proud, just like you've made me proud. I love you, baby boy." I say, taking my finger away from the sleeping figure. I bend my head down and kiss his forehead; his eyes flash open, and I see Neil. The man that would have been his father, even if not biologically. His beautiful eyes are staring at me with an innocence that I never want to be taken from him. I lift him up to the foster mother. "Take him, I can't-" She looks at me with pity, taking the baby. I pull her sleeve before she can turn all the way around. "Please, please take care of my baby boy." I whisper, pleading with her. She nods sadly and walks away. Once she's out of earshot and the door is closed, I finally let go.

"NOOOO!" I wail, reaching for the door, wanting to get up and run after my son. My baby: my son. I want him back; I want to hold him and take him home with me. I want to be selfish and keep him with me, even though it wouldn't be what's best for him.

I hear the doctor come in, but I continue to wail. He runs over to me, and his mouth starts moving, but a female voice comes out.

"Emma! Emma!" I don't look at him, my burry eyes locked on the door. He shakes my shoulders, and I close my eyes, giving into a darkness within me that comes with death. "Emma!"

My eyes flash open, and I'm back in the forest. I gasp, coming back from my dreamland. Mary Margaret's eyes are full of concern and pain as she gazes at me. I lift a hand to my head. My God, I had a baby girl. That I know for sure, now. That other dream, or nightmare, was weird. I don't know where it came from, but it got my hopes up about home. I thought I was home for a second; that I was with Henry.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Mary Margaret's panicked voice comes into focus, and I know I must have screamed in my dream.

"I'm fine… it was just a nightmare." I say, trying to convince myself. I can't get my baby girl out of my head, and I know it's written all over my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret offers softly. I look at her, not really sure what to say. Yes, I want to talk about it, but I can't break down again. Not like I did before I fell asleep.

"Let's just say, this place seems to help me tap into my past in the most unpleasant of ways." I say quietly. I stand up, noticing how dark it's gotten. "How many hours have I been asleep?" I ask, panicked. Crap. Hook.

"Only about one. Maybe a bit longer. We all set up camp; I didn't want to wake you. You seemed peaceful until about five minutes ago. It took me five minutes to wake you up." She sounds like its news to her.

"You know I'm a heavy sleeper." I say, shrugging my shoulders innocently.

"Figures, me being under a sleeping curse and all." She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes playfully, trying to forget about my dream. Something strikes me then.

"Oh my God!" I say quickly. Mary Margaret looks at me, startled.

"What?" She asks, clearly concerned. I quickly lift my shirt and look down. Nothing.

"What the hell." There's no bruise and I don't feel any pain at all. It doesn't hurt to breathe, and my back doesn't ache. I touch the area, poking it slightly. Nothing.

"Oh my gods. You… you're healed!" Mary Margaret says in amazement. Realization dawns across her face. "Your magic. You must have healed yourself." I look at her, my eyes wide.

"Wha-what?" My magic? I almost forgot, but I didn't think that it could heal me.

"The magic in your blood must have instantly healed you when you fell asleep. It probably knew that you couldn't continue anymore. Magic can have a mind of its own; that's why it always comes with a price. You never know if it's going to take advantages of any weaknesses that it finds." She sounds grave, and something tells me that she knows all too much about magic for her own liking.

"So I'm going to have to pay some price?" I ask, clearly not favoring this idea.

"That was Rumplestiltskin's magic, not yours. He's the Dark One; you're Emma. I don't know if there's a difference in magic, but I don't think you'll have to pay a price for your own magic." She says thoughtfully. If she only knew the price that I've already paid, with or without magic.

"Interesting." I don't sound all that interested at all. I just keep looking down and poking my flesh where I should have cracked ribs. I see an old stretch mark and run my finger over it. Touching the pale skin brings back flashes of my nightmare. Quickly I shove down my shirt, not wanting to think about it anymore. My breathing becomes labored, but Mary Margaret doesn't seem to notice.

"So, about last night. I never really got a chance to tell you-" I look at her, clearly confused.

"What about last night?" She looks startled, giving me a pale smile.

"Don't you remember? We talked last night, or, more you talked." She says, her smile fading a bit when my expression doesn't change. I know I'm breaking her heart. Of course I remember last night. I let down a wall that I wasn't ready to let down, so I act like I never let it down.

"We talked? No, we didn't. I just fell on that branch and you found my injuries. I passed out from the pain." I say, explaining it like it's the easiest thing in the world. Like anyone would know that I'm telling the truth. I feel my heart flop when I see the fake smile plastered on her face as she turns away from me, trying to hide the unmistakable glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, you don't remember." She murmurs, almost to herself. I keep my guard up, putting on a brave smile and giving a confused laugh.

"Remember? Is there something I forgot?" I look away from her, not knowing where to look. She looks over at me quickly, looking away within the same second.

"It's nothing important. Don't worry yourself, you were exhausted and in pain." Her voice sounds a little shaky. Of course it was important. I told you that I loved you for the first time directly. I told you things that I meant entirely, but I spoke about too much for your own sake. Things that I don't even know about were revealed through our talk. My dreams had something to do with my memories. It seems that the more I open up, the more I remember, but I'm not sure I want to remember anything else. I'm tired of remembering my past.

"Alright, well I'm going to go check on Mulan. See if she has any ideas about where Cora might be hiding the ashes. You wanna come?" I ask, looking over at her, wanting any sort of recognition. When she turns to face me, her face is oddly blank, and that scares me. Have I finally broken her?

"No, that's alright. I'm gonna watch over the camp for a bit. I'll just be up there." She voice is far off as she points to a cliff that looks over the moon. I pretend not to notice.

"Okay. Well, I'll come get you if we have any real possibilities." I say smiling down at her. She nods her head once, already heading up. I watch her go, watch her shoulders shake as she cries. I resist the urge to run over and hug her. To tell her just how sorry I am that I felt like I had to lie. I know I won't be able to keep up this lie long, not with the way she's acting. I won't be able to act oblivious for long; she knows me too well. I sigh and walk away. Maybe I've finally broken her.

When I finally let that thought sink in, dread and fear fills me to the brim. I don't understand. Isn't this what I wanted? Did I not want to see if she would finally break and leave me because of something I did? And this something just happened to break her. I've forced my mom away. What the hell's wrong with me? I've wanted a family all my life; what was going through my head when I started that lie?

"Emma?" Aurora's soft voice barely registers in my head. "Are you alright?" I feel my eyes bulging. I try to breathe, but my fear has me shaking in my boots, literally.

"I'm fine." I whisper. She looks at me with concern, and I don't understand why. I haven't been exactly kind to her this trip, though I haven't quite been mean, either.

"Come, sit." She commands, gesturing to the ground next to her. I comply, feeling the need to sit down. I don't say anything, and I think she knows that I'm not planning on it anytime soon. "You're lucky." She says simply. I look over at her, confusion cover my face. "You're lucky you have Snow. She's extremely kind. While you were up the beanstalk, she helped me through my nightmares. I'm still having them, unfortunately, but she let me explain the nightmare to her, and, by the time I was done, I felt comfortable. You're really lucky." I don't dare look at her. Of course I'm lucky, but I think I just ruined that.

"I think I messed up." I whisper before I can stop it.

"Then fix it." She says, giving me a smile. She doesn't ask about it; she doesn't seem to want to get into our family problems. She's smart.

Before I can answer her, Mulan comes out of the tent.

"I have a few good places that Cora might be hiding." She says stiffly.

"Okay, I'll go get Mary Margaret." I say, nodding my head. Mulan goes back inside while I'm getting off the ground. "And I will." I say firmly to Aurora. I will fix this. I screwed up; it's about time I take charge of my own mistakes.

I walk back up the same path I walked down. From where I stand, I can see Mary Margaret sitting, looking out at nothing. She appears to be looking at the moon, but the glassy look in her eye tells me she's drowning in her own thoughts. I decide to throw out the life ring. I run up the steeper path with a purpose.

"What're you doing?" I ask somewhat accusingly. I don't mean to be harsh, but I want to talk with her.

"Uh," she shakes her head a bit, trying to clear her thoughts, "just thinking." She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. I know she was thinking about me 'not remembering.'

"Come on. Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding." I let excitement slip into my voice easily. I am excited, so it's not hard. I know I should tell her the truth, but I need all of her attention and all of my attention, and I won't have that if Mulan's talking about a way to get back home.

She stands up as I start to walk down the winding path. I walk down briskly, and when I get to the bottom, I see Aurora's fallen asleep again. I walk past her, looking down briefly before walking into the tent Mulan put up. I know about Aurora's nightmares now, but she appears to be sleeping quite peacefully. Seeing that puts a small smile on my face.

Aurora's advice sticks in my mind, telling me that I have to fix this issue with Mary Margaret. I shouldn't have lied to her in the first place, but I guess I just didn't want to seem so open. The truth was already out, why couldn't I just leave it like that? Why couldn't I have just acted like I never said anything, but not denied it if it came up? God, _what's wrong with me?_

I continue to beat myself up as Mulan talks about different places that Cora could be hiding. I really am trying to pay attention, but my mind wanders every time. I make myself a nervous wreck on the inside, but my facial expression remains calm, something I learned after years of practice.

I feel someone touch my arm, and I jump back, not expecting the contact. Mary Margaret looks at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asks suspiciously. I smile at her, but it feels like it's about to crack.

"Yeah, sorry. I was lost in thought." I say, shaking my head a bit. She narrows her eyes at me, not believing me for a second.

"Oh really? What were you thinking about?" My smile doesn't falter, but it becomes more forced.

"Getting home. What were you thinking about earlier?" I ask, sickening sweetness coating my voice. Her eyes become distant; she's thinking about it again.

"Our family." She says, turning away slightly. With her back to me, I let my smile fall, despair replacing. What the hell is _wrong_ with me? This 'protecting myself' thing has gone too far. If my walls are going to continue to hurt the people that I care most about, I have to find a way to get rid of them. They're keeping me away from my family, forcing me to choose between my family and myself. It's not fair for them or for me.

"Mary Margaret, uh, I'm gonna walk around for a bit." She looks at me, nodding her head, giving me permission. I raise my eyebrow. "I don't need permission, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me." I say, looking anywhere but her. I can feel the confidence radiating off of her.

"I'd love to." She says, putting on a soft smile. I walk out of the tent, passing by Aurora again. I take a shaky breath, not really sure how I'm going to admit that I lied to Mary Margaret. But I'm determined; I shouldn't have lied, and I'm going to fix it. That's for sure.

I walk with purpose in my step, Mary Margaret walking just behind me. I walk and walk until I'm satisfied with how far away we are. Mary Margaret hasn't said anything the whole walk; I know she's waiting for me to come out with whatever's been bothering me. I stop and turn around to face her. She's about five feet away, just enough to see her demanding stance. There's no light except for the moonlight and the far off glow from the fire. She's become somewhat impatient and with a right. I don't expect her to be happy with me. I messed up.

"I lied." I come out and say it, not giving it another thought.

"I know." Mary Margaret says, her stance changing to just standing. She's not happy, but she's not mad. It shocks me that she's known the whole time.

"What? You know?" She gives a humorless laugh.

"I _am _your mother, Emma." She says it like it answers my question, some of which it does.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I say, shifting nervously on my feet. She knew and didn't say anything? That doesn't make sense.

"I knew you'd tell me. Even if I wasn't aware that I was your mother when we lived together, I still got to know you. I know that guilt gets to you pretty easily. Plus, I wanted to know why, and I figured that I'd get that answer if I waited for you. And if I accused you of lying, you'd just get angry. You got that from me." She says, smiling slightly. I swallow. Damn, she has me pretty figured out.

"Oh." I say, not really sure what I should be saying. She nods her head once.

"So why? Why'd you lie?" She sounds hurt and curious. I blink. What was I thinking? I stay silent, trying to think of an answer.

"I… I don't know. I just don't like being open, and I figured if I acted like I didn't remember it, it'd go away." I say, shrugging my shoulders. She tilts her head to the side, not saying anything. I start to shift on my feet, not knowing what to say.

"Do you trust me?" It's a simple question, and I know how to answer it, but my throat seems to close up. _I do! I do trust you!_ I want to tell everyone that I finally trust someone, but there's no one to tell besides Mary Margaret herself. I don't know what makes me pause, but that pause is taken the wrong way. "I see." She says sadly, turning away.

"No, Mary Margaret." I plead with her, trying to explain myself will be difficult. That means I have to talk to her about Neil. I take a few steps forward, grabbing her arm and turning her toward me. "I do. I trust you. It's just, it's more complicated then that." She looks patently at me, but she's obviously flustered.

"Then explain it to me, Emma, because the more I don't know, the more confused I get. I want to know you, Emma, but I can't do that when you're running from me. I will always be there for you, you know that, but I can't be there if you're shutting me out. So please, _please _don't shut me out." She pleads, grasping my shoulders. I nod once.

"Okay." She looks startled at my immediate response. "You want to know me; you want to know my story? Fine." Here goes nothing.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? You got to know about Emma's baby, and what happened. More will be ****explained, and I know it sounds like she isn't reacting very well, but she has to push it back. If it ends up being brought up in her past, then her reaction will be better. The stories might not be in order, but they're going to be as long as I can make them. The TV show really threw me for a loop haha. I love you guys! 7 reviews (though you guys are AWESOME with reviewing!) and I'll update as soon as it's done.**

**~ladywolf101**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, and I know this story is a little shorter. Most of the stories probably will be, but the chapters will get longer, hopefully. I was having trouble thinking of a good memory that I could do, and I finally found one! It's kinda funny and cute and I loved writing it. Emma was seventeen and not guarded, so I'm pretty sure I didn't go too AU on this one, which is good. I love you all! Thanks for all your reviews; they make my day! :) Hope you like her story... ;) R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

I've started pacing; Mary Margaret just looks at me patently. Where do I start? As far back as I can remember? Do I just start with random stories?

"I don't know where to start." I say, hoping she'll give me some guidance.

"Well… I _might _have a suggestion." She cringes when she says 'might', testing me. I narrow my eyes.

"And what might that be?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well, when you were sleeping-"

"No. I'm not starting with that." I say quickly, not trying to be hostile. She nods her head quickly, and instantly I feel bad. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to snap. It's just… well; I'm still processing what happened. In my dream, that is." I say, breathing heavily. That dream was… intense to say the least. I know it was a memory, and that makes me feel despair like no other, so I shine away from that, forcing myself to think that it was just a nightmare.

"Well, maybe if you talk about it, you'll figure it out. That always seems to help me. We don't have to if you don't want." She says, backtracking easily, providing me a way out. I don't want to figure it out. Not yet.

"I can't. Not yet. It's… it's too painful." I say, looking over at her with despair. She gives me a sympathetic look, and immediately my face hardens. "If you want to hear my story, there's going to be a few rules." I look at her pointedly; she gives a guilty smile. "One, no sympathetic looks. I don't do well with people feeling sorry for me. Two, know that you don't have to stay quiet the whole time. You can interrupt if you want." I smirk at her, knowing she loves to stay quiet when I'm talking. She mockingly narrows her eyes at me breaking into a smile quickly. Waving her hand in front of her face, she brushes off the accusation.

"Fine, fine." She rolls her eyes playfully. I smile, glad that she's taking this lightly. "Oh! I have another idea for your first story." Her smile is mischievous, and I know it's bound to be something ridiculous.

"Okay, shoot."

"What's the weirdest date you've ever been on?" She asks with a laugh. I throw my head back and laugh with her, feeling like I'm sitting with my roommate, not my mom. It's a pleasant feeling; one that I don't want to let go of. It's nice to know that my mom can also be my best friend with a flip of a switch, although they never really were different people; Mary Margaret is just more protective of me now.

"Okay, okay" I smile, rolling my eyes. "Give me a second to think." Immediately I know which story I'm going to use, but I try to think of a way to avoid using his name. The first date that Neal took me on was ridiculous. He was… incredible, something that I try to constantly forget. The key word: _was._ He _was _incredible. He _is_ the guy who stuck me in jail for something I did _for_ him, with a kid he knew nothing about.

"Well, there was this one date that I went on…" I say, drawing her in. I sit down next to her and lean back on my elbows. The incline of the land makes the position more comfortable. She lays her head back on a small patch of dead grass and relaxes a bit. When I pause, she looks over at me questioningly.

"Well?" I look at her with a smugly. "What was the date like?" She demands when I don't continue. I roll my eyes at the teenage girl inside of my mom.

"Fine. He didn't have much money, but it was fun. We drove in my yellow bug, and there were some strange tapes in it. So he popped a random one in, hoping to listen to some good music." I start the story, smiling at the memory.

_I can't believe that I'm going to drinks with this Neal guy. What am I thinking? Of course, a free meal, maybe some good company, and he seems nice enough. I might actually have a good time._

_I sit in the passengers side of the yellow stolen _twice_ bug, wearing what symbolizes somewhat nice clothing. For a seventeen year old, I know I look older than I really am. I don't care, and it doesn't appear like he does either. I know I won't let anything happen, not after… Kevin, but I've never actually dated anyone. My foster parents made sure of that. Now, I'm free to do whatever I want. Thank god that the system hasn't bothered coming after me. At least, not yet. It's only been a week or so, but I've managed. Hell, I already stole a car._

"_You seem tense. Want to listen to some music?" Neal breaks the silence, smiling his charming smile over at me. I give a thoughtful look then roll my eyes._

"_Sure." I say my eyes lighting up a bit. He picks up a tape and puts it in the little bug's stereo. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams comes on the broken speakers, and I let out a giggle. No way. No possible way._

"_Neal?" I say, holding in my laugher._

"_Yup?" He says, swaying to the music. I throw a hand over my mouth, trying to keep my giggles at bay._

"_You don't seem like the kind of guy that would really enjoy Bryan Adams." I say, letting out a laugh at his expression. His eyes widen and he throws a hand over his heart, mouth gaping, obviously feigning hurt._

"_You can't be serious? Oh, come on. 'Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.'" He begins to sing along with the song. "'I can-can't help it, there's nothin' I want most-more. I-you know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you. Oh yeah!'" He stumbles over the words, obviously not knowing what song this is. I can't contain my laughter anymore, throwing my head back. He looks over at me, smiling himself._

"_You-you're a terrible singer!" I gasp for breath, still giggling. He looks back at the road._

"_I'm glad that I amuse you." He says sarcastically. Something in me tells me that he's not lying. That he actually is glad that he amuses me. I smile at him, glad that he found a way to break the awkward tension._

"_So, where are we going?"_

"Oh my gods! He sang along with the song?" Mary Margaret's laughter is mixed with my own at her words.

"Oh yeah. It was so embarrassing but so funny. He was always really good with breaking up the awkward tension and hostility. Though, there wasn't much of it." I say, looking over at her, a genuine smile on my lips. One that she's rarely seen. I can see her taking that into account.

"So that's the weirdest date you've been on? I would say that would make my top one." She says, another laugh bubbling out of her mouth.

"Oh! That's not even the weirdest part!" I say, launching back into my story.

"_Like I'm actually going to tell you. It's a surprise!" He insists. I sigh happily; he's clearly not going to tell me, no matter how much I beg._

"_So, we're just going for drinks?" I question, not really sure what we _are_ doing._

"_Now what kind of man would I be if I just took you out for drinks? Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I know where to get a good meal, though you may find it a little strange." He says, looking over at me with his eyebrow raised. I laugh humorlessly, obviously used to strange by now._

"_I've most likely seen stranger things than this. This will probably be normal compared to what I've seen." I say, my eyes portraying the hurt and sadness in my heart, but he doesn't comment on it._

"_Oh, but you haven't had a date with me yet. Singing's just the start." He says, humor in his eyes. He's trying to make me laugh again; I can feel it in his gaze. So I do, but it's a little more reserved than my last laughing fit. His eyes dull just the tiniest bit at it, and I feel that I'm already starting to like this guy. I've only known him for a couple of hours and he's making me feel better about myself. Is this how it's supposed to be?_

"_Alright, we're almost here. It's a fancy restaurant that we'll never get into, but I have a friend that got himself in here. Just follow me." He says, stepping out of his stolen car. I follow suit, not really sure where we are; I don't know this place very well._

"_Okay." After a few seconds of me following him into an alley, I find a question nagging at my mind a bit. "So, what are we doing?" I ask, not very comfortable following a stranger in an alley, even if I believe whole heartedly that he won't hurt me._

"_Can you just trust me? Just once? I'm not going to kill you or anything." He says, shooting his charming smile my way. I can't help but trust him._

"_Alright." I say, narrowing my eyes and tilting my head a bit. What makes me trust him, I'll never know, but I do know that I can._

_Finally we come to what appears to be an Italian restaurant window. At least, that's what it smells like. It's two stories high, obviously expensive. He puts a hand up at me, signaling me to stay back in the shadows. I do as I'm told, not really sure what else there is to do. He walks over to the window and opens him mouth. I don't understand what he's doing before he lets out a few whimpers and a howl. He sounds like a begging dog, and that alone concerns me._

"_Oh my God. You are crazy!" I say without thinking, stepping out of the darkness just a bit. Suddenly, I'm backed up against the brick wall of the restaurant, a hand covering my mouth with panicked eyes locked on my own. You would think that Kevin's attack would have raced into my mind, but it didn't. I'm consumed in the closeness of Neal, his aroma surrounding me making butterflies flutter in my stomach and my heart race. He leans in close to me, his head resting on the wall next to my ear._

"_Did I forget to mention that you can't talk?" He whispers so quietly I'm not sure I heard him._

"_I do believe you did." I whisper back just as quietly against his hand. He lifts his head off the wall to look at me, laughter shining in his eyes. I don't move, too consumed in his eyes to give even a small smile. He slowly takes his hand off my mouth, dropping it to his side quietly. I swallow, not knowing why I'm suddenly so nervous. I lick my lips as my eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips, and I hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears. He leans closer, eyes never leaving mine but to glance quickly at my lips. I hold my breath and give a small, hopeful smile. My eyes flutter closed… right when the back door to the restaurant bangs open. Neal jumps back and clears his throat, turning swiftly to face the intruder. I exhale, slumping slightly against the brick wall. My head hits the wall softy. That had been close._

I lay my head down next to Mary Margaret, biting my lip at the memory. She sits up on one elbow, looking at me incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that he howled at a window, then you let him almost kiss you?!" She asks. I feel heat rush to my face as I smile, completely embarrassed. I place my hands over my face, trying to hide my flush and smile. For now, I can forget that he left me. That he sent me to jail.

"Yes! I know, I wasn't the smartest seventeen year old, but he was so cute!" I say, sounding so unlike myself. Mary Margaret laughs at me, clearly understanding my embarrassment.

"If I were you, I would have done the same thing." She says, laughing at me and, consequently, herself. I laugh with her, not caring if I'm being completely vulnerable; I've never really had a girlfriend to gossip about boyfriends and whatnot. This was nice.

"It's a bummer that you got interrupted." She says, slapping my arm. That causes me to laugh harder. "Who did interrupt you?" She says, genuinely curious again.

"Well, he was… a friend." I say, not really certain myself.

"_Oh hey! I got your call. You need something?" Says the mysterious man in the doorway._

"_Oh, uh, yeah. Can you do me a favor?" Neal asks, clearly pleading with the man._

"_And what might that favor be?" He questions, eyebrow raised._

"_Could you bring out two meals? I wanted to have a nice diner, but we're kinda last minute, if you haven't noticed." He says slyly, giving the man a smile that I can't see._

"_Ah, and who's the lucky lass?" The man asks. Neal looks over his shoulder at me and smiles kindly, offering his hand. I grab it and walk out of the shadows._

"_Steven, this is Emma. Emma, Steven." He says, smiling brightly down at me. I look Steven over, not really sure if I can trust him. He reaches out a hand, and I shake it. I decided that if Neal trusts him, he's to be trusted. And Neal seems to trust him, so I trust him, too. I don't know many people around here; I'll take what I can get._

_Steven's eyes never leave mine, and I can see the kindness in his green eyes. "You've chosen a good man, Emma. He's lucky to have you." He says, shooting a teasing smile at Neal. I feel my cheeks growing hot, and I know I'm blushing a deep crimson. We haven't even been on one date and someone's already telling me that he's lucky to have me._

_He pulls his hand away, turning away._

"_What two dishes do you want?" He asks, sending back a kind smile. Neal smiles at him before looking down at me._

"_You like Chicken Alfredo? They have the best." He asks politely. I smile and nod my head. "Two Chicken Alfredo's please." He says to Steven, shooting him a grateful smile. "And some red wine." He adds __quickly, shooting another pleading look in Steven's direction._

"_Coming right up. Be back in, say, five minutes." He says, shooting Neal a look that I don't completely understand._

"_Sounds good. Thanks Steven!" He calls softly after the man. Steven nods his head, acknowledging Neal's thankfulness. After the door shuts, an awkward silence engulfs us. I don't know what to say, we weren't really saying anything before Steven barged in, so we don't really have a conversation starter._

"_So…" I say after thirty seconds of tension. I shift on my feet, not really sure of what to say._

"_Yeah, so, I'm sorry about earlier." He says; a blush creeps its way up my neck. I shrug, not really knowing why he's sorry._

"_No big deal." I say, shrugging it off easily. He looks over at me with deep concern._

"_No, it's not. I shouldn't have slammed you up against the wall. It was uncalled for." He says sincerely. He doesn't seem like the kinda guy to hand out sincerity often, so I take it._

"_Well, for what it's worth, you didn't hurt me. You hardly even scared me." I say, chuckling at his fear. If only he knew… but he never will. I made a vow never to tell anyone. _

"_Oh please, you should have heard your squeal. You were terrified." He accuses, smirking at me. I look over at him, gaping. I shake my head mockingly._

"_I didn't squeal. It was barely even a squeak! It was just the wind being knocked out of me." I say, justifying myself._

"_Oh no, you can't give me that. Anyone within a mile radius could have heard you if I hadn't covered your mouth."_

"_Well, you were just a few centimeters away from my face." I say without thinking. My eyes widen, and I look away from him, blushing deeply. He chuckles and is about to respond when Steven comes back carrying two plates of food. Thank God._

I roll my eyes at the look on Mary Margaret's face. Her jaw has dropped, and her eyes are wide as saucers. "So that time that you refused my _homemade_ Chicken Alfredo wasn't because you're allergic to anything in it?" She says, her eyes full of hurt. I try not to laugh, but I can't help it.

"I'm sorry, Mary Margaret, but I had already eaten with Henry; I didn't want to disappoint you. Plus," my face falls a bit; I'm no longer laughing, "I don't eat Chicken Alfredo anymore." I try to keep a brave face on, to keep smiling, and it worked mostly.

"Well why not?!" She demands, angry at my laughing no doubt. I smile at her.

"That's another story, and I'm not even finished with this one." I say, peaking her interest again. She snaps her mouth shut, but glares daggers at me when I start laughing.

"Alright, alright. We ate, and nothing really special happened, but then he kinda caught me doing something that he didn't really like." I say, wrinkling my nose.

_He parks his car at the same place we started: where I stole his already stolen car. He looks over at me, and I know he wants to know where I'm actually staying. I told him that I was staying with a friend and that she was going to be picking me up soon. He didn't believe a second of it but never commented on it._

"_Dinner was fun." I say, giving him a smile that actually reaches my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately._

"_Yeah, it was." He smiles back. Of course his smile is breathtakingly kind, and that alone makes my heart beat faster. "So, where's your friend?" He says, lifting his eyebrow challengingly. I look away from his eyes, looking out the window._

"_Oh, she should be here soon. You can just drop me off." I say, smiling again, hoping he doesn't call my bluff._

"_Oh, but I won't. I live in my car, so I can just wait here for your friend with you." He says, smiling dangerously. I sigh, narrowing my eyes at him._

"_Okay, so maybe I don't have a friend." I say begrudgingly._

"_I thought so." He throws his head over his shoulder. "You can take the back." I stare at him, not sure I heard him right._

"_What?"_

"_Well, you don't have anywhere to stay, so you might as well take the back seat. I can just sleep up here. The seats are comfortable. It'll be fun. Sleepover!" He calls in a teenage girl-like voice. I laugh at him yet again. He's right; I don't have anywhere else to go._

"_Okay, but just for one night." I say, shooting him a glare._

"_Sure, sure." He says as I crawl into the backseat. We fall asleep pretty quickly, but I wake up in the middle of the night sweaty and shaky. I call for Neal, not really wanting to wake him, but knowing that I won't be able to sleep until I have my blanket. He wakes up almost immediately._

"_Emma? Are you okay?" He asks with concern. I lick my lips, trying to tell him that I'm fine, but that I need to go get something. It doesn't come out quite like that._

"_No." I whimper. Almost immediately he's in the backseat, and I'm in his arms._

"_Nightmare?" He asks knowingly. I nod, and he hugs me tighter, pressing a kiss to my forehead. It's a sweet gesture, something that doesn't come from him lightly I'm sure. I sigh in contentment as his body finds it's way under mine. I'm sure I'm crushing him, but his breath evens out, and I know he's fallen asleep again. Surprisingly enough so do I, and I wake up from a good nights sleep for the first time in a week._

"You slept with him?!" Mary Margaret's eyes are wide and accusing. I roll my eyes at her protective behavior.

"Technically, no. I just slept in the same car as him. And we cuddled." I say, blushing fiercely, but my eyes are narrowed at her, daring her to accuse me of a one-night stand again. "Plus, you're not really the one to scold me on that. Dr. Whale?" I say, bringing back unpleasant memories, but we both laugh at that one.

"That-that can go under the biggest mistake in my life category along with not being able to keep a certain secret." Mary Margaret rolls her eyes, gasping for breath. Our giggles die down, and I feel a serious moment coming on. I try to prepare myself, but I can't.

"You were happy with him." She says; I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I was." I say, my voice leaking sadness.

"Did you love him?" She asks softy. I close my eyes, keeping back my tears.

"Yes." I whisper. She turns toward me, and I would never expect what comes out of her mouth next.

"You still do." It's not a question, and it makes me choke on my heart.

"What?" My breath quickens and I look over at her, a tear leaking out the corner of my eye.

"You do. You can deny it if you want, but I can see it in you're eyes. And, Emma, I've never heard you laugh like that. It was so carefree and happy. You were so happy with him, and it makes me wonder," Oh God no, "what happened?" I promised no walls. I promised no walls. I promised no walls. I keep whispering that to myself, making myself be vulnerable, even if it is painful.

"That's another story entirely. One that I really don't want to face." I mumble, my head leaning against Mary Margaret's shoulder. She nods her head, knowing I'm not going to say anything more on the subject.

"Alright." She says softly. "How about another story. Let's see… Okay!" She jumps excitedly, and I know she's thought of something good. "What's your worst fear, and how'd you come by it?" She says, a new light in her eyes. "And it has to be something really weird. Something that nobody would ever guess." She adds at the last minute. I roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of it, a smile forcing its way on my face. Of course she'd choose that.

**A/N: Sooo... tell me what you think! Do you like the way that I put it together and made it a memory/reality kind of thing, or should I do it differently? I'd love to hear any suggestions for the ****next chapter. You guys are awesome! 7 more and I'll see where the next story takes us. Love ya!**

**~ladywolf101**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, so think of this chapter as my apology for being so LAZY and not updating for the past couple of days. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has Emma's fear in it as well as her first word. It has an interesting ending with a minor cliffy haha. I tried to take what everyone said into consideration and to make the chapter longer, so I hope I did okay! :) R&R Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

I think about the story that I want to tell her: my biggest fear. Or, at least, that's what she wants me to tell her. I have a different story in mind. I know that I might not get a chance like this with my mom again, so I try to go deeper. Deeper than I would normally go. Back in time, to when I was a child. Things that she missed when I was so young. Things that she wanted to be there for.

"I have another story in mind." I say, looking over at her. She stops laughing, but her face remains soft.

"Okay." She says. "What did you have in mind?" A smile plays at her lips, and I know I've made her happy. She knows that it's going to be something a bit softer, not as entertaining.

"I was thinking about my first word." I look down shyly, not wanting to meet my mother's eyes. "My foster parents told me the story over and over again when I was little." I give a small laugh at the memory.

"I'd like that." I look at her and see her loving eyes and soft smile. I smile back easily, slipping into a comfortable routine of telling stories. I lay head down and look up at the trees, getting lost in the story.

"_Pwease, pwease, pwease! Tewl me the stowy again!" I look at my parents with pleading eyes. I want to know what my first word is again. I'm scared I'll forget every time. My parents sigh, knowing that bedtime is becoming the same routine. Eat, give me a bath, put on my PJs, brush my teeth, hop in bed, and tell me the story of my first word. I don't know what's made me so fascinated with the story, but I want to hear it every night; I never want to forget it._

"_Sweetheart, we've told you the story many times now. Don't you remember the ending?" My mother looks over at me with pleading eyes, not wanting to tell the story again. I make my bottom lip quiver, and my eyes go wide._

"_Pwease?" I know I've got them by the panicked look on their faces._

"_Okay, okay sweetheart. Don't cry, baby. I'll tell you the story." My father says, tucking me into bed and pulling up a chair._

"_Yay!" I squeak, excited to hear the story again._

"You were three years old, and you wanted to hear about your first word?" Mary Margaret sounds puzzled. I don't know what to say to that. I don't know what three-year-old me found so interesting about my first word.

"I don't know. I was a weird kid." I explain, looking over at Mary Margaret. She grins at me; I grin right back.

"Well, you couldn't have been that weird. You wound up pretty great today." I roll my eyes.

"Of course _you_ think that. I'm _your_ kid." I give a laugh. "If I was a weird kid, that would make you or David a weird kid, too. And I doubt you want to admit to that." I say, raising my eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hey!" She hits the side of my arm as I laugh.

"That's what I thought." I say through my laughter.

"Just get on with the story." She grumbles. My laughter subsides as I try to remember where I left off.

"_Well, you were very little, about one-years-old, and it was around Christmas time. It was late at night, and we were trying to get you to go to sleep, but you wouldn't stop crying. We fed you, we rocked you, we sang to you, and we even tried taking you on a car ride. Eventually, you stopped crying, but you were still wide-awake. So we played with you for a while. We put you in a pin so you wouldn't go wandering away. The pin was in the corner of the room where the windows stretched all the way down to the floor, so you could see out of them. You were just learning to stand and take a couple of steps on your own."_

"_Tewl me mowr abowt the woom, daddy." I plead, wanting him to take every detail and paint the picture in my head._

"_Okay, pumpkin." He says, smiling down at me. "The room was big. Almost as big as the ballroom in your books that mommy likes to read you." My eyes widen in delight. "The room that we were in was all white with little drawings on the top of the walls. It was a very pretty room. We had couches, chairs, and tables that were white also. We were about to make the room a different color, so the room had to be emptied. You liked to play there as a baby; it was your comfort room." I nod my head, willing him to continue with the story._

"_Well, you always did love that room, so we thought that you might go to sleep if we kept you in it for long enough. You played for hours and kept looking over at the window like you were waiting for something to happen. Mommy had fallen asleep because she was so tired, but I watched you to make sure you didn't go anywhere. I would occasionally pick you up and try to rock you, but you would start to wiggle in my arms and make sounds like you were going to cry. I would put you down, and you would stop. You kept looking over to the window. I didn't know what you were looking for, so I just sat by and watched you. Soon enough, you started to gurgle in your little mouth. You were happy about something, but I wasn't sure what. You stood up on your fat little legs and wobbled your way over to the window." I giggle in glee, knowing that he's about to say what my first word was._

"_You put your little hand on the window and started to hit the window. I was going over to pick you up, to tell you that you couldn't bang on the window, when I saw what you were looking at. I hadn't seen snow in a very long time, so I was so happy. I watched you bang on the window again. You seemed to love the snow. I looked over at you and said 'That's right, Emma. It's snow." You turned your beautiful little eyes on me and squealed happily._

"Oh my God!" I shoot up from my laying position next to Mary Margaret. She jumps at the sudden movement.

"What?!" She asks, clearly alarmed. I had forgotten what my first word was, and telling the story brought it back. It brought back the memories of the dreams I would have after my foster parents told me the story.

"I forgot… oh my God. I think I know why I was so fascinated with the story when I was little." I say, looking over at my mom with wide eyes. How could I have forgotten my first word?

"Well, would you mind enlightening me?" She asks, slightly annoyed that she's so out of the loop.

"My first word…"

"_You wouldn't stop squealing, but I just watched the window, looking at the falling little snow flakes. All of a sudden, you were banging on the window again. I shook my head at you and bent down you pick you up. You turned to look at me, and you're eyes were really wide. That's when you said it. You said you're first word."_

"Snow." I whisper. I remember now. It was snow. How could I have forgotten that? "My first word was snow." I say, my wide eyes locking onto Mary Margaret's_._

"You mean to tell me that your first word was my name?" Mary Margaret's eyes shine with unshed tears. I slap my hand over my mouth. She hasn't even heard about my dreams yet. I nod my head.

"They-they never understood why I was so excited about that story. Hell, I didn't even know why I got so excited. Oh dear God, my first word was my moms name, and I didn't even know it." I say, laying back down in a daze. Oh my God.

I don't hear anything next to me, so I slowly turn my head to look at the woman next to me. I swallow the lump in my throat, not sure what I'm going to see. When my eyes meet hers, the lump is impossible to swallow. I feel like my heart has jumped into my throat, making it impossible to breathe as well. Her eyes hold so many emotions that I couldn't even begin to decipher them all. I recognize a few: pride, happiness, sadness, but the others are impossible to make out.

The tears in her eyes are impossible to miss, as I'm sure mine are too. I try desperately to hold them back, to be strong. Because my tears might only bring more sadness to my mother, something that I don't want at all.

"I can't believe you're first word was my name." Her voice shakes with her lower lip.

"Please don't cry." I whisper pleadingly.

"Why not?" She almost wails. My heart breaks for her, and I feel guilty for causing her such pain.

"Because then I wouldn't able to stop crying." I draw in a shaky breath, trying to clear my throat. "And I wouldn't be able to tell you about after my bed time." I say, laughing lightly. I laugh to keep my tears at bay. It seems she does, too, because she joins in my broken, soft laughter. A single tear slides out of my eyes; she moves to wipe it. This time, I don't pull away, though I force my eyes shut and turn my head away when she's done, making myself not let another tear go.

"I had dreams. Dreams of our family." I can barely force the words out of my mouth. "After the story was told to me, I would dream about a family that wouldn't lie to me. Because I knew, even when I was three, I knew they lied to me. There was one night," I take in a shaky breath, "I asked my foster mom if she was my real mother. It was after I had one of my dreams." I stare up at the trees, remembering the dreams. All the different ones I had over the years.

_I know this place by heart; it's not hard to mistake. But this time when I open my eyes it's different. I'm in a dress, a very pretty dress, just like I always am. I'm the same age, but I think and talk like I'm older, maybe five-years-old. But the woman with long, beautiful black hair, who I've learned is my mommy, is standing with a basket; that's what's different. She tells me that we are going on a picnic, and I've never been so excited. I've never been on a picnic, and now I get to go on one with my mommy. How exciting!_

_I run ahead of my mommy. She told me her name was Snow White when I first came to this world. I don't remember when my first time here was, but I know that I recognize the forest every time I come. I have it memorized almost._

"_Where are we going on the picnic Snow?" I ask harmlessly. She doesn't know that I know she's my mommy. She hasn't told me; I just know. The leaves crunch under my little feet when I step on them._

"_Oh you'll see, little one." She says with a smile. I turn around to look at her._

"_You know, I've never been on a picnic before." I say, my eyes lighting up. Mommy's smile widens._

"_I know, Emma. That's why I'm taking you on one. I wanted to be the first person to take you on a picnic." She says sweetly. I smile a toothy smile at her. She's always so nice to me._

"_I want you to be the first person to take me on a picnic, too." I say proudly. She brushes my cheek with her thumb and goes to pull it away. I quickly grab ahold of her hand, her bigger hand enveloping my smaller one. I look up at her and squeeze her hand. She smiles down at me and squeezes my hand back. It almost looks like she's going to cry. Immediately my eyes widen, and my smile falls._

"_Did I do something wrong?" I ask, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't mean to make my mommy sad. She kneels down to my level and wipes away the tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Oh no, sweet Emma. You didn't do anything wrong. You're just so special, little princess. You've made me happy, not sad." She says, a single tear rolls down her cheek. Before she can move to wipe it away, I do what she did to me. I raise my small hand and wipe away the salty water. She tilts her head into my hand and closes her eyes. I pull my hand away from her face when she stands back up; her eyes clear of any of that water. I take her hand in mine again. After a few seconds, her words register._

"_You said I'm a princess." I say, turning to her, eyes wide in shock. She laughs lightly at my expression._

"_Yes my dear, you're a very special girl. You're a princess of a noble King and Queen." My eyes widen at her. I'm a princess._

"_So you know my mommy and daddy?" I ask, even if I know the answer. She nods her head at me. "So they do love me?" I ask desperately, seeking reassurance from my mommy. She stops in her tracks and looks down at me with horror. She bends back down to my level, placing the basket down for a second._

"_Emma, I swear that they love you more than you could ever know." She shakes her head sadly. "They're so sad that they can't be there with you, in you're world. She wants you to find her." Her eyes are locked on mine, and I can't look away. I nod my head, understanding exactly what she wants. I'm supposed to find her._

"_Okay. I promise I'll try." I squeak. She smiles sadly at me before pulling me into a quick hug. She pulls back, picking up the basket and starting to walk again. We walk in silence for a few more minutes before she pulls us to a stop in a clearing._

"_Alright, we're here." She says, smiling down at me. I look around with glee. I run around, crunching as many leaves as I can. I see her set down the basket out of the corner of my eye. I race over to my mommy while she sets up the blanket._

"_Can I help?" I ask instantly, doing whatever I can to make this perfect. She smiles at me again._

"_Yes. Go play." She says, tossing her head to the side a bit. I nod my head excitedly. For about five minutes I play in the small clearing._

"_Emma. Time to eat." Calls my mommy. I look over at her, leaves all over my pretty dress and in my golden hair. My eyes sparkle with energy. She laughs at me when she sees the mess I've made. "Come on." She waves me over to her, her eyes soft. I make my way over when I feel something crawl on my arm. I look down to find a tiny caterpillar crawling its way up my forearm. I look at it; my eyes widen in fear. I let a shriek rip through my throat before I fall backwards, trying to shake the creepy crawler off my arm. My mommy is immediately by my side trying to calm me. She picks the creature off of my arm and puts it on a tree._

"_I see you're scared of caterpillars." She says lightly, trying to hide her smile. I look up at her, tears in my eyes. I nod my head. Of course I'm scared of those fuzzy things. What's not to be scared of?_

_She takes my hand and pulls me into her lap. I burry my head in her neck as a few tears stroll down my face._

"_Oh, Emma. It's okay. There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here; I won't let it hurt you. I promise." She whispers in my ear. I whimper in response._

"_You promise?" Her neck muffles my voice, but I'm sure she heard me._

"_Of course I promise." She says, love in her voice. I stick my hand out at her, pinky raised._

"_Pinky promise?" I say, lifting my head for her to see how serious I am. Pinky promise is a big deal._

"_I pinky promise." She says, lifting her pinky to mine, locking them together. I throw my arms around her neck and let her carry me to the blanket. She sits down with me in her lap and lifts a piece of bread to my mouth. I eat it quickly, though I didn't think I was that hungry._

"_Thank you." I say when I'm done chewing. Her response is just giving me a small smile. I recognize this smile instantly. I furrow my eyebrows angrily._

"_No. I don't want to leave." I say, my face scrunching up. Her smile falls, and she looks at me sadly._

"_You'll be back. Remember, what you said you'd try to do?" She asks me. I think back on our conversations. Oh yeah._

"_I have to try to find my mommy and daddy in my world." I say, looking at my mommy from this dream world. I sigh heavily. "Why can't I just stay here with you?" I plead, clearly aggravated._

"_Because you're going to be very important in your world soon. You need to find you're parents because they need you just as much as you need them." She says softly. I want to find my mommy and daddy if they're as nice as my mommy here. "Now, remember what I told you about getting home?" When she sees the blank look on my face, she refreshes my memory. "You have to close your eyes so you don't get dizzy. I don't want you getting sick." She says fondly. I nod my head and quickly run into her arms for one last hug. Well, until next time. She returns the hug easily._

"_Goodbye, Emma. Until next time." She whispers in my ear when I close my eyes. I feel the forest fade, taking my mommy with it. I feel my bed underneath me once again, and I sigh. I need to know. I need to be positive._

_I throw my covers away from my body and run over to my door. I open it and creep into my supposed mommy's room. I search for the light switch, my fingers finding it blindly. I flip the light on and run over to my mommy's side of the bed. I tug on her figure. She grumbles in her sleep, coving her face with her pillow._

"_Mommy?" I ask quietly. She looks up from her pillow._

"_Emma?" She mumbles. "Everything okay?" She asks instantly. I search for her eyes, locking them with mine._

"_I have a qweswon." I say, eyes big._

"_Yes sweetheart?"_

"_Are you my weal mommy?" I ask, coming right out with it. She shoots into a sitting position still hold my eyes. She gets out of bed and kneels next to me, like Snow did._

"_Where's this coming from?" She asks, her eyes wide as saucers. I look at her innocently._

"_I juwst wanted to know." I say, trying to excuse my behavior. Her eyes soften immediately._

"_Oh, of course I'm your real mommy. I've had you since you were just a week old." She says. I feel a tugging in my heart and I know she's lying about being my real mommy. But I don't tell her that. I simply nod my head, letting her know I understand. She pulls me into a hug, but it's not as loving as my real mommy's was._

"_I wiwl go back to bewd now." I say, excusing myself from her room. I can feel her eyes on my back as I turn off the lights and shut the door behind me, going back to my room._

I watch Mary Margaret's face, not sure what she's thinking. She didn't say anything when I was telling the story. I had dreams about her, and I knew her. I loved her far before I met her. I haven't remembered those dreams in, what, ten years, almost eleven? The last dream I had of her was when I was eighteen. I refused to tell her about Kevin when I was seventeen, but after Neal, I didn't tell her anything. I refused. I cut myself off from her completely, not wanting to trust anyone. I wanted to be alone then. I thought I deserved everything that happened to me and all my mother did was contrast that. So I started what I do best. I ran. She was the first person I really ran from for no reason, though there is a list of many others that come after her.

Mary Margaret's face remains blank; like she's trying to process everything I've told her. I swallow down my fear of rejection and turn to look at her fully, not just out of the corner of my eye.

"So… those were my dreams for a while. I would go and talk to you in my dreams and vent basically everything. You were the only person I ever told anything, the only person I trusted." She turns to look at me, her eyes wide. I'm prepared to answer any questions that she has.

"When did you stop having those dreams?" Her voice is barely a whisper, and it takes me off guard. Why would that matter?

"Uh, the last dream I had was when I was eighteen. Sorry, but I kinda went off on you." I say, my lips a thin, apologetic line. She nods her head, and I wonder if she even heard what I said. Why is that so important to her, anyways? I'm not even ready to discuss why I stopped talking to her in my dreams.

I keep my eyes trained on Mary Margaret, not daring to look away. I watch her face pale and her eyes go wide. She lifts a hand to her head and immediately I panic.

"Mary Margaret? What's wrong?!" I ask, checking over her body quickly. Did she drink or eat something bad? Was this too much information? Did I cross over some line that I didn't know was there? "Mary Margaret?" I question pathetically, my eyes wide with terror.

Her eyes snap open, and I immediately recognize some difference. Color somewhat returns to her face, and she moves her hand from her head.

"Memories." She explains, grumbling slightly. After a slight pause, she looks me over quickly. "Emma?" I look at her with concern.

"Yeah?" I ask quietly, swallowing my panic.

"You said eighteen, right?" Oh my God… what does that have anything to do with anything?

"Yeah, but why do you care about that? I thought you would have some weird question about me being a psycho for having weird dreams about my mom." I say, looking at her with confusion. She laughs at me, but it sounds breathless. That makes my concern grow.

"Oh Emma. When I said that memories were making my head hurt just twenty seconds ago, you didn't even bother to ask what memories." She says, fear and humor glinting her eyes. I look at her like she's grown a second head.

"Okay… what memories were you remembering?" I ask carefully, not sure I really want to know the answer.

"When I was under the curse, I had dreams. Dreams that I had long since forgotten about. The last time I had a dream like that was about eleven years ago. You would have been eighteen." I knew I didn't want to know the answer. "I got to watch my little girl grow up, I just didn't realize it." She says, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Wait, what?" I ask, flustered. Th-that can't be true. Those dreams were just one sided, weren't they?

"It looks like even in our dreams we were destined to find each other."

**A/N: So, what'd you think? The dream idea will be explain a little more in the next chapter when Emma starts freaking out (as expected), but she's pretty good at hiding it. I hope you all liked it! Thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter. For a few seconds I was actually nervous that I wasn't going to get enough reviews. You guys came through, though, and I'm thankful for that! I'll try to keep my updates a bit more regular, but sometimes school gets in the way a bit. Love you all, and hope you have a great Thanksgiving! 3**

**~ladywolf101**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for such great reviews on the last chapter! So, I just got myself my first beta, rolltidegoironmen! :D I feel so proud! So I hope you all like this chapter! It's a little sadder than all the other chapters. Emma tells Mary Margaret something important and you find out why the dreams stopped. I hope you all enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

I've been visiting my mother in my dreams since I was a child? That can't be right.

I can't seem to catch my breath. My thoughts are jumbled; how could that even be possible? I mean, yeah, I remember my nights spent with Snow, but how much does she remember? How much does she know? I told her everything in my dreams, as many times as I visited her. Well, I _almost_ told her everything. I never told her about Kevin or my romance with Neal; I never could. I thought she'd be disappointed.

Mary Margaret seems just as frazzled as I am. Why wouldn't she be? I wonder for a brief moment why this takes me by such a surprise. I've had my son die, fought a dragon, faced a witch, and climbed a beanstalk, yet I'm speechless because my mother knows more about me than I originally assumed she did. It seems like that's my last straw. I'd been communicating with my mom in my dreams for the first eighteen years of my life; I just didn't realize it. Or, more, I realized it; I just chose to forget about it.

"Mary Margaret?" I ask after many tense minutes of silence. I couldn't take it anymore. Her wide eyes meet mine; I spot the panic immediately. "Whoa, what's wrong? You're freaking out more than I am." I say teasingly, though I ask seriously. My eyes widen even more when I take in her features, panic pushing through my veins. Her face is pale and her green eyes are full of unspoken fear.

"I just," she swallows, trying to clear the roughness in her voice, "I'm having all these images rush at me. It's a lot." She says, her voice still hoarse. I notice the slight flicker of her eyes shifting away from mine, letting me spot her lie instantly.

"Liar." I find my voice can't reach any higher than a whisper. Maybe she's not lying, but she's not telling the full truth about what's gotten her so upset.

I take in a shaky breath, preparing myself for whatever it is she's going to say. Now that she remembers, does she _still_ want me? She knows about all the foster homes I've been in. She knows my skepticism about her name: Snow White. She knows all the girls that I hated as a teenager. She knows of my thieving life. She knows I had a partner in crime; she just doesn't know I fell in love with him. She knows all the mistakes I've made. She knows more about my past than even I remember.

"I don't know what yo-" Hearing her voice shake at the denial, I cut her off.

"What are you scared of?" She shakes her head at me as if to tell me nothing was wrong. "Don't lie. I know you're scared of something." She looks at me, her eyes portraying everything. I still hang on to a sliver of hope that she might not remember every dream that we shared. I especially hope she doesn't remember our last two meets. The hope is wasted, I'm sure, but that doesn't stop it from reaching my heart.

"The last dream I had…" She trials off shaking her head. That sliver of hope disappears from my heart instantly. I had yelled at her, telling her that she wasn't my real mother, that she was just a dream. I push the palms of my hands into my eyes, putting immense pressure on them. I shake my head.

"I-I can't-" I breathe, trying to control my shaking voice. I put up that mask, the one I swore I wouldn't use. I lift my head and meet her eyes, and her fear increases. I wonder what she sees, what makes her so scared. "I can't give you any explanation." My voice is emotionless, dead. I don't mean to shut her out, I really don't, but I know I can't tell her about Neal, about the babies. About my baby girl. At that thought, my armor cracks just the slightest, and I know my mom can see the despair flash in my eyes. She shifts closer to me, pulling me into a hug. I try not to let my mask drop, but she's caught me in a moment of weakness.

"Oh my baby." She whispers knowingly. "The nightmare." She doesn't ask because she already knows the answer. I put my head on her shoulder, trying not to let the tears fall. I feel consumed with the despair of the loss of my child. Tears leak out of my eyes as I shake my head.

"It was so real." My voice sounds so weak to my ears, making them want to bleed. The one thing I fear more than anything in the world is weakness, so I made most of my weaknesses evaporate, taking my emotions with them. Some I couldn't hide, no matter how hard I tried, but others left easily. Crying wasn't an option. People take advantage of you when you cry. I sure learned that the hard way; teenage girls make me sick.

"Oh sweetie, it was just a nightmare. You don't have to worry." I look at her, shaking my head. If only it had just been a nightmare. That would make me feel better. Nightmares were so easily shoved aside by me, forgotten almost as soon as I wake up. Nightmares that are memories, those are an entirely different story. I've had my mistakes and memories play back in my head since I was sixteen and took my first drink. Those mistakes that I couldn't take back played in my head at night, constantly reminding me of how many times I'd screwed up. They eventually faded away with time, but the tragic nightmares, the ones that truly haunted me, came whenever they pleased. They didn't stop, no matter how many years went by. Just a week before Henry showed up at my doorstep was the last time I had a nightmare about Kevin's attack. Until I came here.

"If only it was." I feel my lower lips shaking heavily wanting me to sob, to finally mourn the loss of my child. "She was so young." The tears fall steadily now, as I look Mary Margaret in the eye, lifting my face away from her shoulder. I close my eyes, taking several deep breaths before trying to speak again. "Tell me," I say coldly, my mask back in place, "if love really does exist, how could whoever controls life and death let such a young life go?" My voice cracks again; I didn't expect the mask to last me through the question, so I'm thankful that it did. I take another deep breath, my heart pounding at the confusion on Mary Margaret's face. My mothers face. That little girl would be her granddaughter. That thought springs tears into my eyes again, but I desperately try to not let them fall. Not yet. She needs to know, and I know she'll ask sooner rather than later.

"What young life?" She asks softly, but I can see the wariness in her eyes. She knows it's something deep, something that I normally wouldn't share. Not that I'd share any of these stories with her under any different circumstances. I mentally square my shoulders and try to reply quickly before I break into a fit of sobs that I'll most likely be ashamed of once I'm done.

"Your granddaughter." I whisper, my voice sounding completely defeated. My shoulders slump as I let the tears roll freely, not bothering to stop them. I hear Mary Margaret let out a gasp of shock. I let myself be dragged by gravity into her arms, not even caring if she sees my heart for the first time and the darkness that clouds around the supposed white, pure heart with the deep-rooted sadness and brokenness.

Silent sobs shake my body; I've never been a loud crier. I can feel Mary Margaret's cries against me as well, though I know she's holding back. She's trying to be strong for me, but she feels the loss like I do. It was a death in our family, something so young and unsuspecting.

Mary Margaret's arms wind themselves around my body, rubbing circles in my back. She doesn't say anything; there's nothing left to say. It seems that every time I try to pull myself together, I end up falling further and further apart. I cry out, not loudly but loud enough for Mary Margaret to hear.

"Why? I don't understand." I plead through my tears. Why was my child taken from me? What did I do to deserve such devastation? Was I really that bad of a person? I had my kids in jail and one just so happens to die? What a cruel fate.

"I don't know, Emma. I don't know." Her voice is thick with tears. She shakes her head, clearly asking the same questions as I am. Why?

"Was I that bad?" I question quietly, not really wanting the answer. I'm scared that the answer will be yes, though Mary Margaret would never admit it. But I never expected her to grab my cheeks in her hands, wiping away my still flowing tears with her thumbs. Her watery eyes meet mine, and I know what she wants. She wants me to see that she's not lying.

"Emma, my sweet Emma, nobody deserves that. Nobody. I don't care what you think you did that's so terrible, but my baby doesn't deserve the hand that our cruel world has dealt you. You may have messed up a time or two, but no, you weren't that bad. Nobody, not even Cora, deserves that. And you saw how many people she single handedly killed. You, my darling, have done nothing compared to her crimes." The tears that glide down her face show her sadness for me. For once, not only do I not flinch at her hands touching my face, but also I welcome it. I lean the side of my face into her hand.

She continues to brush away my still flowing tears; I try to concentrate on anything other than my child, but my mind continues to wander to her. My tears begin to slow for this isn't the first time I've mourned my loss, just the first time I've had someone here with me, mourning along side me. This is the first time I've given someone the chance to stab me right in the heart, a clear shot with how open I'm being. It's also the first time nobody's jumped at the chance to grab the knife.

I wrap my arms around Mary Margaret, seeking comfort in the one woman that I refused to let comfort me all those years ago. She immediately accepts me, gathering me into her arms and resting her chin on my shoulder. I become consumed in my thoughts, though they don't seem as sad as you might expect. I wonder what it would be like if she was still alive. What would her name be? Would she look like me? Would she be stubborn like when I was giving birth to her?

"I feel like I should be more upset." I say suddenly, not realizing I actually said anything out loud. Mary Margaret looks at me with a sad smile.

"You're probably in shock." She says honestly. What more can I ask of her than her honesty at this point?

"I've had almost eleven years to get over it, and yet, somewhere along the way, I forgot all about her. That doesn't even make sense." I question, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I shouldn't have forgotten." I say, looking to Mary Margaret for answers I know she can't truly provide.

"Shock can last for a while. I will be here every step of the way, though. That much I know." She looks me in the eye, giving me an honest to god look. I try not to let any more tears fall as I try to form the thought that I've been having for a while on my tongue. I open and close my mouth several times, gaping like a fish. Finally, I manage to mutter a few words.

"Could magic…?" I don't have to finish the question for her to know what I'm asking. Could magic tamper with my memory? She looks thoughtful for a second, trying to figure out an answer, no doubt.

"I don't think so. Not unless you wished it, I don't think it could. Anyways, I thought you didn't have magic until magic came to the town?" Thankfully the conversation shifts away from my daughter. I can't bare the heaviness of my heart when I think about her.

Magic can't tamper with your memory unless you wished for it? I didn't wish for it, did I?

_I will myself to forget this day ever happened. That I ever even had twins._

Oh my God. I did. I wanted to forget. I hear the breath catch in my throat, but it barely registers. The magic must have had some sort of delay, something that kept it from happening immediately. Some side effect because I had nightmares for years. I remember that much. The haunting reminder of what happened to me, to my baby.

"I did." I say, looking at Mary Margaret with horror. How could I have wished such a terrible thing? I know. I didn't want to remember the pain. I didn't want to remember that something so little could cause such great loss, even when I wasn't going to keep her in the first place. I didn't know her, but I loved her anyways. It was indescribable how I felt at that moment. The moment that I had been waiting for was ruined, and I didn't want my son's birth to be tainted by such a horrible misfortune.

"What? You used magic before you broke the curse?" The disgust that I thought would be there wasn't. The only thing was surprise and, unfortunately, pity. I don't say anything about the evident pity in her voice, though it leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

"I-I didn't-I didn't mean to." The whimper of angst that leaves my lips is enough to make me feel utterly useless. And that ignites a fire that rushes though my veins, flowing through my body. I refuse to feel so small, so heavy with sadness. My son needs me, my mom needs me, my friends need me, and my father needs me. And I'm sitting here, crying over the past; I'm doing the one the one thing that I swore never to do. I'm looking back and regretting, and, after Neal, I swore I'd never do that. I'd live my life how I want, regretting nothing.

After Neal, jail, and loosing my child, I swore that nobody would ever break into my heart. That nobody was to be trusted. That I wouldn't stick around in one place for more than two years, if that. And now, I remember why. People rely on you, whether you want them to or not. And I've had nobody to lean on.

That is, until Mary Margaret, but even then she was relying more on me than I was on her. Emotionally at least. Now, Mary Margaret is strong, she doesn't need me to help support her. But I still can't leave. Because, as much as I hate it, I can't live without her. Or Henry. Or anyone in Storybrooke, really. I've finally found some place that I feel at home, something that I never found anywhere else. I never found anyone that would love me to the extent that Mary Margaret promises to, to the extent that Neal claimed he would, to the extent that I've needed all my life.

The fire racing through my veins doesn't calm at this realization. In fact, it feels hotter, burning at my insides uncomfortably. I notice the lack of air surrounding me, and it feels like I'm choking, dying for air, quite literally. My hands instinctively fly to my throat, clawing at the invisible force that won't allow me to breath.

"Emma? What's wrong!?" Mary Margaret's voice is pure panic, as mine would be if I were able to form coherent words. I feel a warm, thick liquid run down my nose, and I know something's wrong. Not like I didn't already know because of the choking effect, but now I'm bleeding. Something that I _can't _control is wrong.

"EMMA!" Mary Margaret lets out a panicked shriek. Oh, it makes the fire burn hotter, white-hot. It's gone from uncomfortable to flat out painful in just a few seconds.

I try to breathe, try to get some form of oxygen through my system, but the invisible hand tightens on my throat. I feel a warm sensation in my chest, something that feels light and airy. It would be a kind, sweet feeling if I weren't feeling like I was dying. I take one hand off my throat and place it over my heart, right where the warmth is. The fire in my veins doesn't lighten like I was hoping it would, but now I feel a tingling sensation rushing around with the intense heat. It escapes through my fingertips, swirling around my hand.

I throw my head back and pray that Mary Margaret will be there to catch me when I fall. Blood trails from both my nostrils now; I can feel it. I slam my eyes shut, tired of seeing the trees before me. I want to welcome the darkness, tired of being in this pain. I wonder, if only for a moment, why I haven't passed out from the lack of oxygen or from the pain. My head pounds intensely; I try to block out every sound other than my heartbeat. I manage to leave Mary Margaret's panic wonderings behind and the wind that rustles the trees. I block out the sound of little animals rushing to find shelter. But I focus not on my heartbeat, but on the sound of my breathing.

But I wasn't breathing, was I? How? I'm suffocating, aren't I? I hear my heartbeat in the background begin to pick up, racing along lines of hysteria. Nothing makes sense; I'm not aware of how fast my heart has picked up until it's too late.

I flash my eyes open, trying to warn Mary Margaret of what I've figured out, but I can't get a word out. So I attempt to plead with her through my eyes. I did, in fact, get my puppy dog eyes from her. She understands; I know from the stern look she gives me telling me she's not going anywhere. I try to plead with her again, only the force on my throat loosens, and I know it's too late.

I try to direct it elsewhere, maybe at another tree. I don't scream like I thought I would. I only watch as a ball of white magic flies through the air. It explodes like I thought it would, but it disperses like true loves kiss did; it shoots off in multiple directions, not reaching for one certain goal. When it passes though an object, nothing happens but a slight wind. It seems to merely fade away into the darkness of the forest, not destroying anything in its path like the dark magic did. At least, that's what I assume was dark magic. A dark, sickly purple haze could only be described as scary and dangerous.

But this white light amazes me, entrances me. I watch it until it reaches the horizon, falling away from my sight completely. I turn toward Mary Margaret who's looking at me with awe, as I feel the toll magic takes on my body pulling me down into the darkness that I had wanted so badly to come earlier.

I know before I open my eyes that I'm not going to like what I'm about to see. Every time I fall asleep, I manage to wind myself into some nightmare of a memory. So when I open my eyes and see the same forest around me, I feel wary. I stand up to see what happened.

"Oh Emma! I was so worried!" I hear Mary Margaret's voice, and it startles me, making me spin on my heels. Where I stand is at the edge of the oh so familiar clearing. I had let a tiny spring of hope push though me when I saw the forest, but now, I crush it. For there I sit in the middle of the clearing, Mary Margaret, or rather, Snow White by my side smiling at me. I watch the way I don't say anything back. I see the way I shun her, not wanting anything to do with her.

"Emma?" Her smile falters a bit and I see a flash of pain cross her face. The rejection hurts her, I know, but she pushes anyway. Didn't anyone ever tell her to not poke the tiger with a stick? "Emma, is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in a while. It's been almost a year. You've grown so much." She smiles at my still figure. When she still doesn't get a response, her curiosity gets the better of her. "What's wrong?" She asks, more alert this time. The girl's head lifts from its fallen position, and what I see breaks my own heart. The emptiness in my eyes shows the walls that I put up. My eighteen-year-old self has learned the cruelest lesson of them all.

"You lied." She says steadily, waiting for Snow's reaction. Her eyebrows nit in confusion.

"Excuse me? When did I ever lie to you, young one?" She sounds almost humored by the attempt to call her a liar. My eighteen-year-old self looks into her eyes, a hateful smirk spread across her lips.

"You used to tell me that I would bring back happy endings, correct?" I watch Snow's eyes narrow at the hardness in the young woman's voice, but she nods anyway, not sure where she's going with the accusation. "Well, if I can't have a happy ending of my own, how am I supposed to bring back said happy endings? You lied. You said that I was going to save everyone that needs saving, yet I can't even save myself? What kind of cruel rule is that? I can't have a happy ending for myself, yet I have to give everyone else one? I don't want to be the savior. I just want to be happy." I watch the young woman practically spit in the Queen's face. I knew it was my mother, but she still hadn't told me.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I follow you." Snow has her own guard up now, her voice hard with wariness.

"Okay, let me spell it out for you. Fairytales are bullshit." She says steadily.

"Emma!" Snow scowls. "Language." Her stern voice makes the young woman's lips curl in disgust.

"I can say whatever the hell I want. You're not the boss of me. As much as you'd so much like to believe, you're _not_ my mother." The snarl in her voice just about kills me. How could I have been so cruel to someone so nice to me?

"Emma, please." She says harshly, though I can hear the desperateness in her voice. The young woman hears it, too, attacking it easily.

"What? You actually believe that you're my mother? You're just a dream! You aren't even real! My parents left me; they didn't love me like you like to believe. It's impossible for anyone to love me!" I see the pain in Snow's face, and it practically kills me on the spot.

"I lov-"

"No." The young woman cuts Snow's attempt to comfort her off. "I don't want to listen to my dream mother tell me that she loves me. Key word: DREAM!" I almost have to cover my ears at the high point the scream reaches. "This land, this world, is all a dream. A good dream, I must admit, but a dream nonetheless. It's a dream that taunts me, telling me that I'm actually good enough. It's a dream that I no longer want any part of." The young woman turns from Snow looking exhausted and pained.

I know what's going through my eighteen-year-old mind at this moment. I had kept the mask up for just a few weeks, practicing this performance in jail, knowing that I was going to return soon. But the mask broke for a second; causing me to turn around to avoid Snow's watchful eyes, hoping she wouldn't see how much pain this was putting me in.

"Alright." Snow's broken voice barely reaches my ears.

"Good."

"You do remember what happens when I cut off the connection, correct?" Snow asks, hoping to change to stubborn girls mind.

"Yes. I will forget every dream I've had of you." The coldness in my young voice hurts Snow, I know, but she refuses to let anyone see her true feelings about this.

"Until the time is right." Snow adds quickly.

"Sure. Until the time is right." The young woman says, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Okay. Don't forget-"

"Yeah, yeah, close my eyes. I got it." The girl says, wanting to leave or forcing herself to leave; she pays no mind to her hearts true desire.

"I wish I was there with you, in your world, Emma." Snow says quietly, looking at the eighteen year old that she raised. The eighteen year old that she watched take her first step, taught her first word, held her close when she cried. I watch as a single tear rolls down the strong Snow White's cheek. But I can't stay for the rest, for I know that even if I tried, I would get sick if I kept my eyes open.

**A/N: Okay, so honestly, what did you guys think? This chapter was a bit harder for me to write because I've never suffered through the loss of a child, so I tried to portray it as I thought it should go. It wasn't to emotional because that's just how Emma is, but I did put a bit of ****emotion. Also, WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT MAGIC? :) Notice, the first time she used magic it was purple, while this time it was white. OHHH! Yeah, that happened. I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you think could be improved. Love y'all!**

**~ladywolf101**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. This chapter seemed to be a little harder to write. I'm kinda loosing ideas on how to stall before the next episode. I'm getting more, but if you guys have anything you want to add or suggest, I'd love the suggestions. I took one of my reviewers suggestions, minorshan. I hope you like the way it turned out! My beta's been a great help! If you like my story, hers is really good too! It's called Lost and Found. You should check it out! Thanks for keeping up with my story everyone! Hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

The forest around me begins to spin as I slam my eyes shut. I know one thing; I have some major apologizing to do. Wait… I have magic, right? I can talk to Snow if I stop the spinning, can't I? Sure, I don't have any clue on how to use it, but surly I can do something. I open my eyes and will the forest to stop spinning. I feel my body begin to shake, but I don't care. I'd give anything to apologize to this Snow. It would mean so much more. I close my eyes and concentrate, doing everything in my power to stop it. I feel the warm trickle of blood roll down my face, but I don't stop. I'm surprised to see that I don't feel weak but more powerful.

I'm not really sure how- there was no magical ball of light-, but the forest slowly stops spinning. My eighteen-year-old self has already disappeared; I probably would have yelled at myself if she hadn't. Snow managed to remain in the clearing, though she looks extremely confused. I watch her for a second, not really knowing what I just did. She looks around the clearing.

"Hello?" She calls out warily. I might as well make my entrance now. I take a deep breath and walk out of the shadows. I expect her to be surprised; I don't expect her to pull out a sword and point it at me, stalking toward me slowly.

"Whoa!" I throw my hands up in surrender, knowing that even if I had a weapon I wouldn't pull it on her.

"Who are you?" Her words have a harsh undertone; the tear she shed for my eighteen-year-old self is long gone, a guarded, tough exterior facial expression in place.

"Isn't there some rule about not raising a weapon on someone defenseless?" I ask, eyeing her sword carefully.

"You have your hands." She answers steadily.

"Where did that thing come from anyways? I didn't see you carrying it when you were talking-" I cut myself off. How do I even finish that sentence?

"You saw me talking with Emma?" She asks, her tip of her sword lying under my chin. That question answers one of my own; does she know that I'm twenty-eight-year-old Emma? No.

"Let's just say we're friends. We go way back." I smirk at Snow. She doesn't move an inch; I don't think she even blinked. I think I like Mary Margaret Snow better; she has a sense of humor. Then again, Snow doesn't know how literal I'm being.

"How did you get here?" That is a good question. I don't think she'd like my answer. 'Oh I was using magic, and I passed out because it took all my energy. This is a dream because I'm actually Emma, just ten years later.'

"Magic." I shrug my shoulders. It's a good start I think. But the way she looks at me, the anger that flashes in her eyes, tells me a different story. Magic isn't a good word to use. Next thing I know, Snow's behind me and the sword is wrapped around my neck. Crap.

"Did Regina send you?" She hisses. If I weren't struggling to breathe, I would have laughed. Instead, I manage a strangled cry of surprise.

"No way. That is one person that I'd never work with in my life." I hiss back at her.

"Did Rumplestiltskin?" At that, I have to let out a laugh. It's choked, but I think she gets the idea.

"Yeah. Right. Cause I would work with him over Regina." I say coolly. "Look, Snow, I'm not here to hurt you or Emma. Though I wouldn't mind hurting her after that stunt she just pulled." I feel the sword press a little tighter. I cough, trying to keep my voice steady. "No need to get feisty, mamma bear." I say teasingly. I watch her hand tighten around the sword, knuckles turning white.

"You better explain just how you got here, or it's not going to be pretty." She says in a low dangerous voice.

"I already told you." I whisper, the sword becoming a bit uncomfortable. "I used magic." I try to suck in a breath but find it becoming painful quickly. "Do you mind loosening so I can explain myself?" I point to the sword and feel her shift behind me. I know she's going to be hesitant, but I also know she won't kill me. She's not like that.

"Fine." She says shortly. I nod my head in thanks when she removes the sword from my throat.

"Thanks." I cough out.

"Why are you here?" She asks warily, sword still pointed at me.

"Will you put that ridiculous thing away? I'm not going to hurt you." I hear the hurt in my own voice but choose to ignore it. She gives me a cautious look, but she slowly returns it to the sheath around her waist. How had I missed that?

"Now, why are you here?" She asks again, shifting on her feet. I see where I got my nervous habit.

"I'm here to apologize." I say curtly, shifting on my own feet awkwardly. She narrows her eyes at me, and I cock my eyebrow at her.

"For?" She asks sharply. I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm apologizing on Emma's behave. You don't know what she's going through." I say, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. I look away from her, not really wanting this woman to see that I'm in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I've known her for eighteen years. I think I know her fairly well. I know something is bothering her." She tries to defend herself. Immediately my own defenses go up. I narrow my eyes at her, jaw set.

"I'm sorry, but I think I know her a bit better than you do." I say sharply, not caring if I give myself away.

"I am her mother! I know her far better than you do!" She says angrily. My own anger flares.

"I know who you are!" I snap. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. "Look. Just know that she doesn't mean what she says. She's going through things that she doesn't want to talk about, and she regrets what she said. She doesn't feel loved, and she doesn't understand how someone like you could love her. It's only going to get worse for her now that you're not there for her. She might not remember the dreams anymore, but when she's twenty-eight, she'll remember, and she'll regret every word she said. I can promise you that." My tone is solemn, and I'm not entirely sure she understands, but in time she will. In fact, she probably will when I wake up from this dream.

"How do you know that?" She eyes me carefully, but her guard has fallen a bit. I see a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Oh come on, like you haven't already figured it out." I say, rolling my eyes. I know her. Though it's been ten years, I still know her. She looks me over, taking in every detail. When she reaches my face, I smirk at her, raising my eyebrow.

"Emma?" She asks, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It took you long enough." I tease, trying to keep the mood light. She rushes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back knowing that Mary Margaret is waiting for me, waiting for me to wake up. Snow pulls me back to arms length and gets a full look of me. Then, something dawns on her.

"Magic?" Her eyebrows furrow; I know she's not going to like what I have to say.

"Yeah; I don't really know how it works though." I shrug my shoulders.

"Magic is dangerous Emma. Don't use it unless you know exactly what's going to happen." She looks at me gravely. I know she's being serious, but I can't help the eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah. You already told me that." I smile at her questioning look. "I found you in my world. You're a great mom by the way." I say, my lips curling up just the tiniest bit. "Just don't tell Mary Margaret I said that." I smirk at her, knowing that she'll remember every bit of this conversation.

"Mary Margaret?" She questions.

"That's who you are in my world. Or more, who Regina made you." I roll my eyes at Regina's name.

"Ah." She states. I look at her regretfully.

"I need to get back to her now. She's probably having a panic attack. I kinda passed out." I say, wrinkling my nose.

"You what?!" Snow's eyes widen.

"Nothing. Just know that I have to go now." She narrows her eyes at me, clearly focusing on the fact that I passed out. She looks down sadly when it registers that I have to leave.

"Alright. Just be safe." She looks at me the same way Mary Margaret does at times. It sends a warm feeling coursing through me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah. I will." I pull her into one last hug, not being able to stand the looks she's shooting me anymore. She hugs me back immediately.

"Alright." She says, pulling away from me again. "Close you're eyes." I do as she says, feeling the world start to spin and shift under and around me. I don't dare open my eyes until I feel the world come to a complete standstill. I know I'm back when I hear Mary Margaret receiving the new memory.

"I didn't have a panic attack." She grumbles at my unconscious figure. I feel her running her hands through my hair, my head in her lap. I can't help the small smile at her comment.

"Sure you didn't." I mumble, starting to become more aware.

"Oh thank the gods." She sighs. "I was about to go get Mulan to help me carry you back to camp." I snort.

"What's with this forest and me? Every time I try to get some form or fashion of sleep, I end up getting a nightmare or a memory that I dream of. It's exhausting." I complain, not opening my eyes yet. I can almost feel Mary Margaret's worried gaze on me. I roll my still closed eyes.

"I'm sorry you're not getting very good sleep." I almost laugh at how ridiculous that sounds coming out of her mouth. I just passed out because I used magic and she's sorry that I'm not getting good sleep.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, opening my eyes and siting up. I scrunch my face in discomfort at the pounding in my head but don't say anything about it. No need to raise a panic in the concerned mother.

"Barely any time actually. Probably two or three minutes." She sounds surprised at this, and briefly I wonder why.

"You sound surprised?" I question, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, last time you were out for about fifteen minutes. And then you-" I see a flash of pain in her eyes at the memory of my short lived death, "well, you know." She looks over at me, studying my face. She gives a soft smile, one that I myself have given many times. She's trying to keep her emotions away.

"Well, I don't feel like I'm going to die anytime soon and then revive myself, so I think we're clear of that." I try to lighten the mood. Mary Margaret looks like she's trying to hold back a smile; that alone makes me chuckle. Her smile widens involuntarily. She rolls her eyes and I cock my eyebrow.

"What?" She questions, raising her own eyebrow at me challengingly.

"It seems that we have a lot of the same facial expressions. I just never really realized it before." I look away from her gaze when I feel my cheeks heat up. I feel awkward pointing out similarities between my mother and me. I don't know why; I do it all the time in my head. It just sounds stupid when I say it out loud. I can feel Mary Margaret's gaze on me, the loving warmth it brings with it making me squirm. I sit up, straightening my shirt, brushing away invisible wrinkles.

"So, uh, what happened?" I shift in my sitting position, trying to let out some of my nervous energy.

"Well, you had that look on your face-"

"What look?" I narrow my eyes in her direction, not really sure what she's talking about.

"You know, the look on your face that you get when you're lost in thought." She shrugs, pursing her lips. I feel my eyebrows furrow as I look at her. She really does know a lot about me.

"I don't have a look." I deny, rolling my eyes at her. She raises her eyebrow, smiling at me. Mischief glints in her eyes, and that alone is enough to make me nervous. I don't show it, though; I simply narrow my eyes at her.

"Oh, you have a look." She nods her head, smile completely gone. She tries to keep up her serious act, but I see the small twitch of her lips.

"Oh really? Would you mind showing what it looks like? We don't seem to have mirrors in the forest." I smirk at her, expecting her to break. Surprisingly, she doesn't.

"Okay. It looks like this." She narrows her eyes and looks down ever so slightly. Her eyebrows furrow like she's concentrating on something, and she twines her fingers together, fiddling with her thumbs. Her eyes become unfocused as she starts to think, wheels turning in her head.

I almost don't want to snap her out of it; watching her think calms me in a weird sense. Her measured breaths and swift thumbs lulling me into my own thoughts. Thoughts that make my breath catch in my throat. Would I share the facial expressions that I share with my mom with my daughter? I shove the thought away, feeling the sadness creeping back in. It takes one sharp stab of pain in my chest to pull me away from my thoughts.

"I don't twirl my thumbs." I accuse Mary Margaret, drawing her out of her own thoughts. She jumps a bit, seemingly startled. She recovers quickly, smirking at me.

"No, you're right. You play with the necklace that you always wear." Her smirk widens when I look down to find my hand around the front of my neck. My face pales a bit. The keychain. I have myself convinced that I kept the stupid thing because it has a swan on it and it looks pretty. I can fool myself, but I know that, at first, I searched for him. I wanted to find him in Tallahassee so I could give him a piece of my mind. Or, at least ask him why he did it. Though I probably wouldn't ask nicely.

I would give the keychain back to him, in necklace form, so that he would always be reminded of what he lost. How much his betrayal cost him. He would regret what he did, no matter what. If I had found him, I don't know where I'd be. I'd probably be back in jail for 'starting a fight' though, technically, I didn't start it; I only finished it. That bastard started it when he turned me into the cops and ran with the money.

"You're doing it again." It's my turn to jump. I completely forgot where I am. I take a deep breath, clearing my thoughts.

"I guess old habits die hard." I say, feigning a smile.

"Where did you get the necklace anyway? It's really pretty." She smiles lightly, reaching out to touch it. I swallow down the memory of Neal stealing it for me, trying to come up with something at least halfway truthful.

"It was a keychain. I stole it and turned it into a necklace." I say, leaving out most of the major details. It was somewhat true; Neal and I stole it, but I still turned it into a necklace.

"Well, it's very pretty." She drops the hand that was holding it but continues to examine the swan in the middle.

"Anyway, before we got sidetracked by my 'look'," I playfully glare at her, "you were explaining what happened to me." Get right to the point; I'm tired of dribbling around my feelings.

"Alright, alright." Mary Margaret rolls her eyes at me playfully. "Well, you got that look on your face and started fittling with your necklace. I knew you were deep in thought, so I didn't interrupt you. You were letting everything sink in when you started clawing at your throat. I _calmly_ asked you if you were okay-"

"Mary Margaret, I was awake for that part. I know that you were in a complete panic. I could _hear_ your voice." I cut her off with a chuckle. She narrows her eyes at me, and I expect some snarky reply.

"That's neither here nor there." She brushes off easily, though her eyes are still narrowed at me. She focuses on a tree in the distance, trying to remember. "Anyway, I asked you if you were okay, and when you didn't respond I got nervous. You were breathing, so it wasn't like you were choking. It was almost like you were doing it mentally to yourself. Your nose started bleeding, just barely, but, if I remember correctly, that's a sign of exerting yourself too much magically. I didn't understand what you were doing, but I didn't want to leave you alone to go get Mulan, so I just stayed with you." I look down shyly when she looks me dead in the eye. She didn't want me to be alone; that means so much more than she's letting on, and it scares me. I'm still getting used to this… family thing; it's not like it's a switch I can turn on and off. I still have my fight or flight instincts, and they seem to kick in at the worst times. Like right now.

I feel it pulling at me, a tug of war inside my body. _She's looking at you like you mean the world to her. What if you disappoint her like you have with everyone else? You've never been good enough; what makes this any different?_

_No. She loves you; she doesn't want you to go. She wants to take care of you and love you like you've always wanted. You'll finally feel loved!_

_I can take care of myself._

_Are you sure about that?_

It goes back and forth, back and forth. I know I'll choose to stay; I do every time now. It doesn't make the facts any harder to deny: that I'm not good enough, that I'm going to disappoint her at some point if I haven't already, that she probably won't want me after she gets to know me better. And the list goes on.

"It was the strangest thing. You looked like you were in pain, and I couldn't do anything about it. It practically killed me." I peek back up through my hair that curtained its way in front of my face. I see her eyes, distant and pained by the memory of my pain. That alone is enough to convince the larger 'let's stay' side of my brain that it's right, that I have to stay because my mother needs me. Because I want to stay, I'm tired of running.

"You didn't scream or anything. You were deadly silent, and that frightened me. I screamed for you. Your face was pale, like you weren't breathing, but I watched you breathe. It was like a mind game, and that was heartbreaking. I wasn't able to control what was happening to you because it was all in your head. But I could feel it, the power. It was practically buzzing around us. The air around your hand started swirling again and immediately I knew what was happening. You looked at me like you wanted me to find shelter, like you wanted me away from you." She turns to look at me then, catching me off guard by the sudden movement. I jump a bit, my heart racing. Her eyes capture me, holding my gaze with hers. The sadness and anger are evident in her gaze, and I know I'm in trouble.

"By the way," she starts sharply, "how dare you ask such a thing of me. I am your mother; you can't expect me to leave you when you need me. You can't expect me to leave you when you're in pain and just sit back and watch you die." Anger bubbles up inside of me, but she doesn't give me time to interrupt. "Emma, I would do anything before I let you be in pain alone." _Well you did a pretty bang up job when you sent me through that wardrobe._ I can't help the cruel thought, but I shove it out of my mind as soon as I hear it echoing in my head. "I tried to be there for you in your dreams, even if I didn't realize who I was or what I was doing. I didn't want you to be in pain alone." The anger in her voice has evaporated; mine follows shortly. I can hear the desperation in her voice. She wants me to believe her, and I do.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, looking down. She puts a finger under my chin and raises my eyes to hers. "I just didn't want to hurt you." I whisper, trying to keep my lip from trembling. I bite down on my lower lip, refusing to cry. I must remain strong.

"Emma," her voice is soft, loving, "your pain comes before mine." She says, smiling softly at me. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to look away from her eyes. I turn my head away from her, pushing her hand from under my chin. She sighs sadly, but I know she understands, even if she doesn't like it. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that? That you come before someone else." I look up at her, dear caught in headlights. I swallow; no, nobody's ever told me that I come first. I refuse to look her in the eyes.

"I mean, yeah. People have told me that before." It was the truth in some form.

"Don't lie to me Emma." Her voice has turned motherly again, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not. People have told me that I come first, but they lied." I say harshly, my eyes turning cold at the memories I push away.

"Well, I'm not lying. You and I both know that." She throws back.

"I've been wrong before." I say softly, not looking into her eyes. I can't face the pain that I'm causing her. The things she doesn't know constantly bother me. The ten years she missed because I cut her off were very difficult.

"You're not wrong Emma. I put you first always. Because I love you, and that's something that you know without your super power." She speaks softly, but I can hear the underlying harshness from being hurt.

"Can you finish telling me what happened?" I try to change the topic, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Probably because she's right; I do know that without my super power. But it's hard for me to grasp, something she doesn't really understand.

"Okay." The sadness leaks from her voice, making me feel guilty. I push away the guilt immediately. "The air swirled around your hand, and a white ball of light appeared. I was confused at first because the first time you used magic it was purple, but I guess your true magic is white. Pure magic, something that I've never seen before. You watched the magic go through the trees until I couldn't see it anymore. You turned to look at me, and collapsed. I rushed to catch you and managed to reach you in time." She doesn't look at me, and I assume that she's lost in thought.

"Good." I mutter under my breath. She looks over at me with confusion. I'm startled, I must admit. I didn't think she was listening.

"What?" She asks, clearly wanting to know what I meant.

"What?" I ask innocently, like I never said anything. Her eyebrow shoots up in a humored expression.

"You said good. Why?" I peer at her for a second, not really sure how I should respond. She'll scold me if I lie, but she'll get all emotional if I tell the truth. Hard decision.

"I, uh, well, right before I released my magic," I roll my eyes, not really hearing what I'm saying, "I hoped that you would catch me." I could barely hear what I muttered, so I'm hoping she didn't hear me. Of course she did. I watch through my eyelashes as her face softens. I knew this was going to happen; she's going to be soft with me. But something inside me had convinced me that I like it when she's soft with me. I like it when she tells me she cares, even if it's incredibly hard to believe at times.

"Oh sweetheart," she smiles at me, the love in her eyes taking my breath away, "I'll always be there to catch you." I smile at her, knowing the truth to that statement. Sometimes what she says may be hard to believe, but every time I know it's true. And that little voice that tells me I love it when she's there for me continues to get stronger and louder until it's screaming at me.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think?! Leave me a review if you have any suggestions about what could happen next! I'd love to take them and see how they could fit into my story! 7 reviews, and you'll see what happens next! :) You guys are awesome! Love ya!**

**~ladywolf101**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Here's my next chapter. Today's the new episode for OUAT! WHO'S EXCITED?! I know I am! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Thanks to my beta, again! :)) This chapter is a little more emotional i believe, and I took a fans advice and did a story from Snow's past when she was pregnant with Emma! I hope you all like it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

What more could I ask for? Honestly, Mary Margaret just told me that she'd always be there to catch me, but something feels off. I couldn't pinpoint it if someone asked me to, but it's there, gnawing at me. I look up at her, and I know something's on her mind.

"You'll always be there to catch me, but…?" The gnawing increases, making me feel sick. Something's really not right.

"There's no 'but' Emma. I will always be there to catch you." It feels… forced. Then, it clicks.

"You're just saying that because you feel _bad_ for me. You feel like nobody's ever been there for me and now you're trying to make up for it." My breath is coming in short gasps. I can't believe this. I'm right; I know I am. She just feels guilty. This is her mending her guilt. The anger boils in my veins.

"Emma-" No. This isn't happening.

"No. No you aren't saying that because you mean it. You just feel guilty for not being there for me." I jump to my feet, shaking a finger at her rising figure. I know she can see the betrayal in my actions, but I don't care. It's true. There's no other explanation for this sick feeling in my stomach. This was the feeling I always got when people felt bad for me, when they did things to make guilt go away.

"That's-" I shake my head at her when her words falter. I turn before she can regain her composure, stalking away. I don't get far before Mary Margaret's hand in on my arm, pulling me around to face her. My hands shake with the thought of her pity being the only thing behind her words.

"Emma. Let me say something." She huffs, her eyes pleading with me. I wrench my arm out of her grasp desperately.

"What?" The words come harsher than they're meant, but I'm hurt. I have to protect myself with cool comments and sarcasm.

"Sit down. I want to tell you a story." I look at her like she's crazy, my eyes burning with anger. "Please?" She adds for good measure. I roll my eyes, but comply, not really wanting to stand though a whole story. I sit somewhat further away from her than I normally would, but close enough to touch. I see her raise her hand, but she places it down quickly. I know she's thinking about reaching out to me, but she knows it's not smart.

"What story?" My voice suggests how guarded I am about this. I would never admit it, but hearing a story about my moms past sounds somewhat fun.

"It's a story about when I decorated your nursery." She smiles at the memory, but I don't see what this has to do with anything. "You remember how I told you that James didn't know that you were going to be a girl? Well, Rumplestiltskin kinda let it slip when I was making a deal with him. James was with me, so he figured it out. He made up his mind that you were going to be a boy; he always rambled on about how he was going to teach you how to swordfight." She laughs a bit at the memory, but I can't help but feel like I'm intruding on a sacred moment between the two. I shift a bit awkwardly on the ground; she feels it and looks over at me. Her gaze softens as she shoots me a small smile.

"He wasn't angry that he got a daughter instead, but he was infuriated at Rumplestiltskin for ruining the surprise. He was mad at me for a while, but I didn't care. I knew he wouldn't be mad for long." I'm intrigued by Mary Margaret's story, though I'd never admit it. This time, she doesn't hesitate when she reaches for my hand, grasping it quickly.

I gasp at the contact, though not because it's unwanted. Images flash behind my eyes before they settle on a scene. I barely recognize the room that was my nursery. Nothing's broken or shattered; everything's bright and cheery. And in the middle of the room stands a pregnant Mary Margaret with long beautiful hair. Snow White truly is the fairest of the all.

I don't really know what happened. I was sitting with Mary Margaret, talking about a memory of hers that she wanted to share with me after I accused her rightly of pitying me, and now I'm standing in my old nursery, watching Snow White look around the room with complete and utter joy on her face. There can only be one explanation.

"Damn magic." I mutter. When Mary Margaret grasped my hand, it was like I saw what was going through her mind. This must be her memory, much like what happened with that book of Henry's when I first started to believe.

I can't seem to move, and I doubt that Snow would hear me if I called out. I'm watching the story that Mary Margaret was trying to tell me.

I see Snow walk around the room, brushing her hand over the crib. My crib. All of these things would have been mine. I push away the thought, wanting to sit in silence and watch my mother wander the room. The smile never leaves her face as she continues her stroll around the room, touching whatever she can. I hear footsteps outside the door right before it creaks open. Snow's smile fades just a bit, becoming more forced than honestly happy. I watch her instinct kick in when she looks around for a weapon to protect herself with and places a hand over her stomach protectively. I don't know what's made her so nervous, but I want to find out.

"Snow?" I hear David's voice echo around the room. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Snow rubs her hand over her inflated stomach, looking down and smiling lightly. Her gaze travels back up to David as he walks slowly forward.

"I couldn't sleep. Plus, I like it in here." I look closer at Snow and see just how tired she really is. There are dark circles under her eyes from the sleepless nights. David looks at her worriedly.

"Are you worrying about what that imp said again?" She looks away from him, sadness clouding her gaze.

"James, it's our daughter he's talking about." She makes out, the hand on her stomach rubbing small circles with her fingertips.

"Snow, he cannot be trusted!" She scoffs at him, rolling her eyes.

"He has told us the future; of course he can be trusted with such valuable information. Even you know that he never breaks a deal." She says hotly. David seems to brush off the comment.

"But we will make sure that you and our daughter are both safe. I assure you that she won't be in danger." Snow turns away from him, looking directly at me. The pain in her gaze is breathtaking; it makes me want to run and hug her, something that I would only do with Mary Margaret.

"What if it doesn't work, James? What if something goes wrong, or what if I get sick and can't take care of her? Why can't you come with us?!" Her voice is exasperated; she's clearly upset with the fact that the wardrobe only takes one. _But it took two._ I shove the thought away. I'll deal with August later. My mother doesn't need to know that she could have come with me if August wouldn't have taken her place.

"Snow, you know that it will work. I would give anything to be with you when this happens, but it's not possible." I can hear how choked up they're getting and it makes me uncomfortable. "You'll both be fine. I know you; you'll do everything you can before you let something or someone hurt our daughter." A single tear runs down his face, making me cringe in my dark corner. Snow raises her hand and wipes away the tear.

"That is true." Her soft reply soothes me. "I'll kill the person that tries to hurt our little Emma." She looks down at the lump on her stomach lovingly. David reaches out his hand and touches her stomach tenderly. They rest their foreheads together, looking down at Snow's stomach. The scene makes my heart clench; my parents did want me. They did want the best for me.

"Oh I know you will." David gives a laugh that's strong but quiet. Snow smiles, her eyes flickering to David's face quickly before returning to where they rested on their daughter.

"Now, why don't you go get some rest." At David's offer, Snow's smile drops off her face. She turns and walks away from him.

"I want to be alone for just a few more minutes." David looks as if he wants to protest, but thinks better of it. "You're not going to argue with me?" I recognize the question almost instantly. I asked Mary Margaret that same question right before I went up the beanstalk.

"Would it do any good?" David's retort almost makes me laugh at the irony.

"No." Like mother like daughter. I never really realized just how alike Mary Margaret and I are. Of course, I know just how stubborn she can be, but we sound the same. The way we challenge each other is humorous to watch, I'm sure.

"I'll be in our chambers waiting for you, my Queen." He says with a smirk. I shake off the urge to scream 'eww' and run away like a five year old that sees their parents kissing.

"Alright, Charming." Snow turns around with a smile on her face, watching David walk out the door. When the door clicks closed, Snow rushes over to a desk close to me. She pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil and begins writing furiously. I try to see what she's writing, but I can't move. For five minutes I'm stuck standing in the same place while my mom writes some really long message to who the hell knows. I begin to get aggravated, but Snow stands up quickly, startling me. I would have jumped if I could. My hand flies to my heart instead, trying to calm its incessant fluttering.

Snow clears her throat like she's about to read what she's written to a big crowd. At least I'll get to hear what she has to say.

"My dearest Emma." Oh my god. She wrote a letter to me? "I don't know how to express my love for you. While I've never met you, I know that you'll grow up to be a brave and beautiful young lady. I don't know much about this curse other than it will rip my loved ones from me. Unfortunately, I don't doubt that this is true. James, your father, tells me not to worry, that you and I will be fine."

"But this curse was designed for me, which undoubtedly means that you will be ripped from my arms too. I can't help the uneasy feeling in my stomach that tells me something will go wrong."

"I hope I'm wrong, but hope might not get me very many places in the predicament I've found myself in. I can assure you of one thing, my precious baby; I will do whatever it takes to find you. I don't care if time has stopped or not; my baby won't be left alone in this world."

"I never meant to hurt you, to cause you any form of pain. I hope that you will get to have me there for you, because I know what it's like to not have a mother. I wanted my mother more than anything in the world, and I pray that you don't have to go through that."

"But if you do, I pray that you have strength. That you will find your family; that you will find me. As strong as I am, Emma, you are my life. I won't be able to live without you. I will always have a whole in my heart and nothing will be able to fill it but you. You, my princess, will forever be irreplaceable. Even when time stops, my heart will long for you."

"I wish I wasn't talking like this, like I'll never get to say this to you. But I'm afraid that I won't; by the time you save us you will be twenty-eight, all grown up. I want to be wrong about my doubt. I want to believe that I will get to raise you and watch your first steps and teach you your first word. But something in me tells me that I won't be able to, and that kills me." Even if I could talk, I wouldn't be able to. Tears roll down my cheeks matching my mothers. My heart constricts as she reads about her fears and how she dreads not being able to raise me. How I'm irreplaceable. How she wants to be saved. How she loves me.

I feel my heart pound in my chest, ripping its way from behind my ribs. I want out; I want to run. But my feet don't take me anywhere. They make me stay and listen to the words that roll out of my torturers mouth.

"I want you to know that I love you, Emma. I love you with all my being, and I will do anything for you, even if that means making a choice I'm not sure about now. I know I will always choose you over anything, even Charming." She gives a watery laugh that breaks my heart even more.

"I will always choose you, no matter the price. And, when I find you, I will always be there for you. You won't be able to get rid of me, even if you want to. I desperately hope that you won't want me to leave you. But, even if you do want to, I won't leave because I know that you're going to go into a world without magic. You're going to learn about a curse in a world full of magic, and you're going to have to believe in it. That's a lot to ask, especially for a baby. But I know you'll be able to do it. I believe in you. You're Charming and I in one form; who wouldn't believe in you?"

"I love you to no end, Emma. I will always love you; I hope you never doubt that. You are the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, and I'm a queen; I've gotten some pretty good gifts. But you, my baby girl, are by far the greatest. There is no comparison."

"I swear to you that I will always love you, even if I can't be there to tell you that I do. And, once you find me, you tell me about every person that has ever hurt you, and I swear I will personally kill them. If you're anything like me, which I don't doubt you are, you will understand that I'm not joking. My Emma, Charming is awaiting me, so I must go now. I will never be able to express my love fully to you. I hope that this is a start. With all the love in all worlds, Snow."

Through blurred vision I watch her wipe her eyes and fold up the letter carefully.

"I'll give this to you soon. When you need it most." She says, rubbing her belly again. I try to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they keep flowing. _Get a grip on yourself, Emma. _I try to coax myself out of the mess I've found myself in. How did I even get here again? Mary Margaret grabbed my hand. Did she know this was going to happen? Probably. Why did she do this? That's a great question.

I manage to dry my tears just enough to watch Snow open a book and put the letter in the middle of it before setting it down and walking out the door to her awaiting husband. I close my eyes and take a steadying breath, rubbing the rest of the tears away from my eyes.

Like I expected, when I open my eyes, I'm back in the forest, sitting next to Mary Margaret. Her eyes are trained on me, waiting for me to say something. Her facial expression is serious, so I know she was trying to get though to me.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask lowly, my anger boiling.

"That was me trying to get you to listen." She says, her eyes soft. "You kept insisting that what I was saying was me pitying you. But Emma, while I feel terrible for leaving you in this world alone, I mean every word I say. It has nothing to do with me pitying you and everything to do with you being my daughter." I process this information slowly.

"You knew. You knew that when you touched my hand I was going to see your memories." It's not a question, but I know she'll explain anyway.

"It's a trick my father taught me before he died." I see a quick flash of pain behind her eyes. "He told me that, if I ever ran into someone that could use magic that wouldn't listen to me, all I had to do was imagine what I wanted to get across to them. It had to be a memory, though. I'm not sure how it works, but I'm glad it does. I've never used it before." She smirks at me as recognition crosses my face.

"You used the 'I'm going to tell you a story' tactic to get my attention. Then you went for the kill." I narrow my eyes at her, daring her to challenge me. Instead, she merely laughs.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I wanted you to hear what I was trying to say, but you wouldn't listen." She narrows her eyes at me when I look away, slightly embarrassed.

"What can I say? I'm stubborn, and my mind was made up." I shrug, not meeting her eyes. I see her smile from the corner of my eyes.

"Well, do you mind unmaking your mind? I wasn't trying to make it seem like I was only pitying you." I shrug my shoulders again becoming a bit uncomfortable.

"So, why'd you tell me that anyway? I mean, besides to get me to listen. What made you think of it?" It probably isn't a safe topic to be discussing, but I want answers.

"Well," she gets to her feet, offering me a hand, "When we were in the nursery, it just came back to me." I take her hand graciously, getting up less than gracefully. I look at her as she sticks her hand in her pocket, fishing for something. She pulls out an old piece of paper, careful not to rip it. I gape at her as she holds it out for me. My heart hammers in my chest, and my whole body heats up. It was still in the nursery? "I found it in the same book." I touch it, feeling the paper beneath the words. I slowly and carefully unfold it; I hear it crack a few times from the paper being so old. When it's finally unfolded, I can barely look anywhere else. I run my fingers over the quick, messy handwriting, making sure to memorize the way she crosses her 't's and dots her 'i's.

"I didn't know when to give it to you, but I knew when you started rambling about me pitying you and not meaning what I said that it was the right time." I tear my eyes away from the paper briefly to look at her. I look back at the paper and begin to read it aloud.

"My dearest Emma. I don't know how to express my love for you. While I've never met you, I know that you'll grow up to be a brave and beautiful young lady. I don't know much about this curse other than it will rip my loved ones from me. Unfortunately, I don't doubt that this is true. James, your father, tells me not to worry, that you and I will be fine. But this curse was designed for me, which undoubtedly means that you will be ripped from my arms too. I can't help the uneasy feeling in my stomach that tells me something will go wrong. I hope I'm wrong, but hope might not get me very many places in the predicament I've found myself in. I can assure you of one thing, my precious baby; I will do whatever it takes to find you. I don't care if time has stopped or not; my baby won't be left alone in this world. I never meant to hurt you, to cause you any form of pain. I hope that you will get to have me there for you, because I know what it's like to not have a mother. I wanted my mother more than anything in the world, and I pray that you don't have to go through that. But if you do, I pray that you have strength. That you will find your family; that you will find me. As strong as I am, Emma, you are my life. I won't be able to live without you. I will always have a whole in my heart and nothing will be able to fill it but you. You, my princess, will forever be irreplaceable. Even when time stops, my heart will long for you. I wish I wasn't talking like this, like I'll never get to say this to you. But I'm afraid that I won't; by the time you save us you will be twenty-eight, all grown up. I want to be wrong about my doubt. I want to believe that I will get to raise you and watch your first steps and teach you your first word. But something in me tells me that I won't be able to, and that kills me. I want you to know that I love you, Emma. I love you with all my being, and I will do anything for you, even if that means making a choice I'm not sure about now. I know I will always choose you over anything, even Charming. I will always choose you, no matter the price. And, when I find you, I will always be there for you. You won't be able to get rid of me, even if you want to. I desperately hope that you won't want me to leave you. But, even if you do want me to, I won't leave because I know that you're going to go into a world without magic. You're going to learn about a curse in a world full of magic, and you're going to have to believe in it. That's a lot to ask, especially for a baby. But I know you'll be able to do it. I believe in you. You're Charming and I in one form; who wouldn't believe in you? I love you to no end, Emma. I will always love you; I hope you never doubt that. You are the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, and I'm a queen; I've gotten some pretty good gifts. But you, my baby girl, are by far the greatest. There is no comparison. I swear to you that I will always love you, even if I can't be there to tell you that I do. And, once you find me, you tell me about every person that has ever hurt you, and I swear I will personally kill them. If you're anything like me, which I don't doubt you are, you will understand that I'm not joking. My Emma, Charming is awaiting me, so I must go now. I will never be able to express my love fully to you. I hope that this is a start. With all the love in all worlds, Snow."

I know I'm crying, but I can't bring myself to care. I started crying about halfway through the damn letter. I hardly let any of them fall fully from my face; I wiped at them furiously as soon as they started to fall. Mary Margaret hasn't moved since I started reading it; I don't think I've moved either.

I look up at Mary Margaret, tears clouding my vision. I wipe at them again, tried of appearing weak. It takes me barely a beat before I pull her into a hug. My hands shake, but I don't really care. I can't seem to care about much other than my mother and this letter.

I let a few tears roll down my cheeks slowly before I pull away.

"Thank you." I whisper as she wipes away my tears. I will keep this letter forever, that much I know. This is proof that my parents really did love me; that they didn't just leave me on the side of the road to die. That I wasn't really worthless.

"You're welcome." She gives me a watery smile, one that I return instantly.

"We should head back." I say, stepping away from her and folding the letter back up, putting it in my back pocket. I clear my eyes, making sure there's no trace of tears anywhere on my cheeks or in my eyes. She nods her head and we're off, walking back towards camp.

The walk isn't really that far, and we don't really notice how much time has actually passed. All we do is walk toward the big light that the fire causes. I don't have time to process much other than the fact that someone's screaming for my mom.

"Snow? Snow!" Aurora is obviously frightened, and immediately I recognize the sound of terror that indicates she's had another nightmare. Mary Margaret and I quicken our pace out of the forest. We weren't too far away to begin with, so it didn't take long to find her. I'm concerned about my friend and the nightmares that she's been having. I've never been there to see one actually happen, but the sound of fear coming from her voice when she called out for Mary Margaret was concerning enough.

"Hey, I'm here. It's okay; it's okay. Shh. It was just another nightmare." She says calmingly, grabbing her hand. Aurora shakes her head.

"No, this time was different. There was a little boy." At that, I bend down. A little boy? Henry? No, it couldn't be, but that would make sense. Mary Margaret said that she had nightmares after the curse broke, so does that mean they share the same dream? That they can communicate through worlds? "H-h-he put out the fire. He talked to me." She sounds so certain, and that frightens me. My child is in a burning room in his dreams? This is haunting him?

"A little boy?" I know Mary Margaret is already thinking the same thing.

"What did he say?" I insist on knowing if he's trying to talk to us.

"He said," she pauses, obviously trying to remember, "He said his name was Henry." I feel my heart stop. I stare at Aurora, hoping that she'll tell me more. Is he all right? Was everything okay back in Storybrooke? Was he with Regina? Anything.

I feel Mary Margaret's eyes on me for a few seconds until finally I snap my eyes to hers. My child's in danger and I'm not there for him.

**A/N: OKAY! So what did you guys think? Tell me any suggestions and I'll see if I can fit anything in! :) Love you guys so much! Thanks for the great reviews!**

**~ladywolf101**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I got my next chapter up! I hope everyone enjoys it! I love you all; thanks for the fantastic reviews! And ****again, thanks my AMAZING beta rolltidegoironmen :) YOU'RE AWESOME! So, you guys, I'm about to start betaing another story! You guys should check it out! It's by Black Lithning. It's really good!**

**Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter! Love you all dearly! Any suggestions, PM me and I'll see if I can do anything with it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

My kid's in a burning room, and I can't do anything about it. That's all that's running through my mind as I try to rip the picture of Henry out of my back pocket. I feel the rough texture of the letter on my fingers, but it barely registers. I flick my fingers over it, searching behind the ancient paper for the picture. In my haste to get the picture out, I almost let the letter fall to the ground, but my other hand catches it, forcing it back into my pocket.

I take a second to scan over the picture, my eyes resting on Henry's face. How has this happened to my kid? How is he in that room with Aurora? Aurora doesn't even know him.

I flip the picture around after looking over it briefly.

"The boy you saw in your dream, is that him?" My voice is lower than it would usually be, but I can't help it. The panic is rising in me, taking over. I know that Henry is the kid she saw in her dream, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming that I'm wrong. Of course, I wouldn't normally try and think anything other than realistically, but this is different. This is my kid.

Aurora takes the picture in her hand, looking it over closely.

"Yes. This is Henry." Oh God. That's not possible. I feel Mary Margaret get up next to me, but I can't tear my eyes away from Aurora.

"That's impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my son?" She doesn't know him. There's no connection between the two, so how could she possible be thinking about him, dreaming about him. That's not even remotely possible.

"I have n-no idea." She stutters. She knows just as much as I do, that much is obvious.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream." What does that even mean? I finally turn my gaze to someone other than Aurora. Mary Margaret has her arms crossed over her chest, obviously uncomfortable with the notion that she's come up with.

"What?" I try to keep the fear out of my voice, but I know she can hear it. I don't even know why I bother trying to hide it from her.

"That room. I've been there." Her eyes are locked with mine; I almost double over in pain. The look of complete and utter fear that slips through her steady gaze is enough to tell me what I need to know. That place, wherever it is, is terrible.

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything." Aurora accused. I can hear the hurt in her voice, but it doesn't really register. Mary Margaret tears her gaze away from me, but it's too late. I've already seen the terror in the depths of her eyes; the damage is done.

"You were terrified; I didn't want to make it worse by telling you I thought it was real." She explains, shifting nervously on her feet again.

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan skeptically asks, clearly thinking my mother's delusional.

"The sleeping curse." She says mater-of-factly. The sleeping curse, of course. "It has to be. I went through it; Aurora went through it-" The guilt gnaws at me.

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him." I can feel the tears in my eyes. Oh God. This is all my fault. Because I wouldn't believe in Henry and the storybook, he's been through the sleeping curse.

"Emma-"

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora's question seems to cut through Mary Margaret uncomfortably.

"I was-I wasn't lying." Mary Margaret is obviously agitated with Aurora. "I was protecting you." I can hardly pay attention to anything other than the loud screaming in my head telling me that I've screwed up, once again.

My eyes are on Aurora, but the world is blurry and unfocused. She turns her gaze on me, and I hope to get the answers I seek. I hardly register the way her face softens just slightly.

"What did he say? Henry, in-in the dream." My voice is a whisper in the wind, something that barely reaches my own ears. I sound weak, I know, but I don't seem to care. This is something different, something that I can't control. I don't mind the softness in the gazes I'm getting because this is my son. _My son._

"He-he just said his name. Then I woke up and it was over." She says to me, casting me another pity filled gaze. I cast my eyes down in disappointment; I was hopping he would say how he was or tell us of a way to get home. But, how naïve must I be until I realize that I'm being ridiculous? That this isn't going to work. That I'm never going to get home.

"Emma." I turn around, hopelessly, to face Mary Margaret's smiling face. What the hell could she possibly be so happy about? "It's going to be okay." Damn it Mary Margaret. When are you going to start being realistic and see what's going on? We're never getting home. I want to throw that realization in her face, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"We are _so_ far from okay." I whisper to her, my hopelessness getting the better of me.

"No. We have a way home now." She says, her eyes having a hope in them that I lack.

"We have a _compass._" I spit, agitated with the ideas that Mary Margaret keeps putting in my head. "And the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora." She still keeps the smug look on her face that makes me feel sick.

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide." Mulan cuts in helpfully.

"Not anymore." Mary Margaret insists. That makes me curious; what's made her so sure that she won't kill us all with a flick of her wrist? "We can stop her."

"How?" Mulan sounds slightly irritated, and I can't say that I blame her.

"I don't know. But I know somebody who does. Rumplestiltskin." My brows furrow in contemplation. This is crazy to say the least. "He'll know a way." How would we talk to Rumplestiltskin? Then, it hits me. Of course, how could I have not seen it?

"Henry. We can talk to him." Mary Margaret is slowly nodding her head, agreeing with my enthusiasm. "Now we can communicate." Yes, yes, yes. Everything is going to be okay.

"Wait, wait, wait." Aurora's protests are heard, but not entirely registered. I spin around; my son comes before your comfort, sorry Aurora.

"Oh yeah, princess. You're going back to sleep." I say, a tint in my voice that wasn't there before.

"But-but I-" I shake my head with a facial expression that I'm sure could kill. Aurora's protests are immediately cut off as she shrinks away slightly.

"Aurora, please. This is our only way to stop Cora." Mary Margaret's soothing voice makes it's way forward. Aurora's gaze turns cold as she looks over my shoulder at Mary Margaret.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She snaps. I take ahold of her shoulders; she gives a startled yelp.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Mulan's voice appears right behind me, but I'm not listening.

"Aurora. Listen to me. My child is in another world, and somehow, someway, you're able to talk to him. I need to know if he's okay. Not to mention that some evil witch is after us, don't you think it'd be best for us all if you listened to us and figured out how to stop Cora from killing everyone in this world and in my world?" I speak so only she can hear me, my voice desperate. She gives me an uncertain look and I know I'm going to have to guilt-trip her. I hate that I have to do this to a friend, but it's necessary.

"I don't know…" She trails off. I allow my eyes to tear up just slightly, my eyes rimming red.

"Please. It's my son." I whisper, my bottom lip shaking. I see her resolve crumbling, but I need one final push, something big. I continue to give her my puppy-dog eyes, but my arms fall from her shoulders. I cast my head down, looking up at her through my lashes. I let a single tear slip through the corner of my eye.

"Alright! Okay! I'll do it." She complies; I smile weakly up at her, keeping up the charade.

"Thank you." I whimper, turning around and walking away. I refuse to make eye contact with anyone, even though I can feel them staring at me. I continue to walk around the campus knowing that it'll be a while before Aurora will actually fall asleep. It always seems like the more pressure you put on someone to fall asleep, the more you're mind ponders it, keeping you awake.

"Emma?" I jump, startled by the sound of my mothers voice behind me. A hand flies to my heart as I attempt to get my breathing under control.

"You scared me." I say, turning around to face her, mask in place. My mind races, not really thinking about anything other than my kid. Henry is in some burning room because I wouldn't believe in him. This is all my fault. If I had just listened to him telling me that my mom was my best friend and roommate, then him falling under the curse never would have happened and we wouldn't be in this position right now. If I had never accepted that stupid apple turnover from Regina as a so-called peace offering, this never would have happened. If I never trusted Regina this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been so stupid.

"Are you alright?" Her face is etched with concern that makes my stomach clench. This is ridiculous; I don't deserve her pity. I messed up; I have to deal with it. Alone.

"I'm fine. Just a bit nervous." I say somewhat honestly. She gives me a pointed look, obviously not believing me. But the look turns into a soft smile as understanding washes over her face.

"You know," she starts, "it's alright to be upset. You're not supposed to be okay with everything." She softly explains, slowly walking towards me. I swallow the bile in my throat, knowing I'm going to explode if I give any more emotions out.

"I never said I was okay with it. I just said I'm handling it." I don't mean to sound harsh with my words, but when Mary Margaret's eyes flash with hurt to be quickly replaced by an oh so familiar defiance, I know I've been harsh.

"You're handling it? Really? That's interesting." She says, eyebrow raised. I give her a quick nod of my head, not entirely trusting my voice. "Well then you wouldn't mind sharing with me how you feel." She gives a sarcastic smile, and my lips press together, no doubt turning white. I can't tell her I'm scared. That would make me seem weak, and if I've learned anything over the years, it's that people take advantage of that weakness, no matter whom they are.

"Oh I do mind. But it's my problem, not yours." I say, eyes glazing over with calmness that I didn't realize I possess. It's an eerie calm, one that would send ice shivers down my own back if I wasn't so drained emotionally.

"Oh, you can't pull that on me. This is most definitely my problem, too. This is _our_ home, Emma, _our_ family. He might be your son, but he's my grandson, too. I'm worried sick about him, and I know you are, too." I don't even have the energy to become angry at her remark. My emotionless mask stays in place, not giving anything away.

"Mary Margaret, I should be in that dream, not my son. You may be worried about him, but I think I've got it a bit worse." I say, a smirk playing at my lips. I see worry flash over her face, but I ignore it easily, my mind wandering back to Henry. It's true; I should be in that nightmare, not him. I should be in the room on fire. I should never have let him eat that apple turnover that Regina gave me. I should have fought more to believe in him.

"Emma-" I shake my head, turning away from her.

"Not now Mary Margaret. I need to be alone." My voice sounds dead, completely and utterly emotionless. I listen for the footsteps that indicate she's following me, but when I don't hear them, I'm glad. No, I'm not entirely glad that I'm alone again, but I'm glad that I feel like I can let my guard down. I don't have to perfect my walls when nobody's watching.

So I let them fall when I hit the tree line, knowing nobody can see me. The tears fall freely as I keep walking. Henry, my kid, is having nightmares because of me. This is _my _fault. What else is new? My hand reaches up to my necklace, twirling it in my fingers nervously. I find the place where Mary Margaret and I were talking earlier and sit down.

Before I can sit all the way down, I pull out the letter. I'll do anything to distract myself from the guilt that gnaws at my stomach, making me sick. I don't know how many times I read and reread it before silent sobs wrack my body. The sadness that I've managed to store up over all the years of not having a family that cared about me finally begins to leak out, spraying everywhere.

I stand up, placing the letter back in my back pocket, and start pacing, tears still running down my face. The sad tears turn angry easily and quickly. I throw my hands up in frustration; I hate not being there for my kid. As soon as I feel that same anger start to return that I've only felt a few times now, I know I need to do something. Magic isn't going to fix this; in fact, it will only make me tired and more drained. So I do the next worst thing. My fist quickly finds it's way into some poor tree, and I hear myself cry out in pain.

Quickly I pull my fist away from the tree, cradling it to my chest.

"Damn it." I mutter, but I find it's not enough. The anger is still there, coursing through my veins weakly. "DAMN IT!" I scream in frustration. How could I have let this happen? How could this have taken so damn long to get back to Storybrooke?

I wipe the dried tears from my eyes with my good hand before I take a look at the damage. I know it's bad just from looking at it, but when I try to wiggle my fingers and can barely move them without wincing in pain, I know the bone's at least fractured, possibly broken. Nothing too bad, I can handle the pain for a little while. Plus, I have magic that makes me heal faster than most people. Hopefully Mary Margaret won't notice the purple and blue around my wrist before it can heal fully.

"Emma?"

"Oh Christ!" It comes out strangled as I throw my arm behind my back, spinning around quickly. The one-eighty spin covers my wince and muffled cry of pain. "Damn it, would you stop doing that?" I spit venomously to Mary Margaret, mask in place again. This time she doesn't mask the hurt, and instantly I feel terrible.

"Sorry." She mutters, looking dejectedly at the ground.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You just keep sneaking up on me." I explain, giving a small smile as a piece offering. She looks me up and down but gives in, smiling back at me. It's not a full smile but a small lift of the corner of her lips, just barely noticeable.

I look away from her gaze, shifting nervously and fiddling with my necklace again. I look her over, noticing her right hand twirling the ring on her left hand.

"You know, you do the same thing with that necklace as I do with my ring." She noticed, too.

"Yeah, weird." I say nervously, trying to pull my hand away from my neck, but, I swear, my hand has a mind of it's own.

"And James gave me this." She says, raising her eyebrow at me. My breath is becoming quick as my heartbeats become irregular. The hand behind my back is throbbing, causing shooting pains up my arm as it shakes from nervousness.

"Good to know." I say, jerking my head in a stiff nod.

"Are you sure you stole that keychain?" She asks, her face grave. My eyes widen and my mouth gapes. I snap it closed, refusing to give into her gaze.

"Yes. The keychain is stolen." I say, not entirely lying, but she catches it immediately.

"By who?" She asks with both eyebrows raised.

"What?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"Who stole the keychain for you, Emma?" Her gaze isn't judgmental, but I do see a flicker of hurt. Other than that, there's only love.

"Me." I lie, face turning down in a frown. I watch as she takes a deep breath and walks toward me. I instinctively back away from her, eyes wide. I hit the tree I punched and try to hold the gasp of pain in, failing to an extent.

My eyes shut tightly, expecting a scolding gaze when I open them. I'm merely preparing myself for what I've always known; I'm going to be told that I shouldn't lie, and I'll be scolded severely, possibly even not talked to for the rest of the day. Normally, it would be much worse, but this is Mary Margaret.

But instead, I'm met with open arms and a loving look. She's smiling lightly at me, and I don't know what to think of it.

"Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" I ask instinctively, not meaning for it to come out quite like that. She gives me a questioning look before horror crosses her face.

"Or something?" She exclaims. Of course she would pick up on _only_ that. "What do you mean 'or something'?" She flounders, advancing on me again.

"You know," I swallow uneasily, back up again, "or something." I shrug, acting like it means nothing. Of course I had to bring up the 'or something' of my past. All the beatings I served for being a bad kid. "It's just an expression. You know… would you like ice cream or something?" I try, backtracking a bit. Her expression turns to one of rage.

"Someone besides that lowlife, scumbag Kevin laid a hand on you, didn't they?" She seethes. I flinch back at Kevin's name, but keep a brave face other than that. In fact, I manage a small smirk before I continue.

"Well, I can't really count the amount of people who actually hurt me if you're still trying to track them down and kill them." I say smartly. Not the right thing to say by her reaction, but it's too late to take the words back now. Her face turns red, and she shakes with anger, her knuckles turning white.

"What?" She whispers.

"Whoa, Mary Margaret. Calm down. I didn't mean it seriously… quite." My face turns into a frown; I know I've got some work to do before this mama bear calms down.

"Quite, she says. Quite." She whispers to herself. I know she's almost past the stage of no return where she'll punch more than one tree. The only problem is that she'd actually be in a lot more pain than me.

"Mar-" I know what I have to do before I even get the rest of her name out, "m-mom." I say shakily. Immediately her eyes snap to mine. "Come on, calm down." I still don't take my hand from behind my back but I offer her my other hand as I make my way over to her, gently letting her take a seat. After a few minutes of silence, she clears her throat.

"Sorry about that. That just makes me so," I feel her grip on my hand tighten, "angry." I nod in understanding. A few more silent seconds tick by awkwardly. "So, when were you going to tell me that you hurt your wrist?" She asks innocently. I look over at her with shock.

"How did you-"

"Oh come on, Emma." She smiles a bit, a glint in her eye. "You've been hiding it behind your back this whole time. And when your back hit the tree, you flinched." I purse my lips, contemplating if I should tell her what happened. "So what happened?" I sneak a look at her out of the corner of my eye, hoping she wouldn't notice. Her eyes meet mine, though, a questioning look behind hers. I sigh knowing that she's going to put the pieces together eventually.

"I was reading your letter." I start, deciding not to tell her the full truth. She doesn't have to know about my guilt over Henry.

"And it fought you?" She asks, smiling.

"No." I narrow my eyes at her and raise an eyebrow, shaking my head. "I got sad, then angry, and one thing led to the next…" I trial off, looking over at the tree I attacked. Her gaze follows mine until it locks on the tree and the large piece of missing bark.

"Oh my gods, Emma!" She exclaims when I give her a sideways look, looking away guiltily. "Let me see that wrist." I look at her, scrunching my nose up in protest before pulling it from behind my back. "Gods, Emma." She shakes her head at my foolishness. The black, blue, and purple inflated wrist is placed gently in her hand. She tries to touch it, but I flinch back, obviously hesitant.

"It's not too bad. The healing is just taking a bit longer. Don't worry about it." I give her a small smile, hoping she'll take my word for it. Truth is it looks a bit worse than it did earlier, though I can't imagine why. Isn't that magic stuff supposed to be working?

"Of course I'm going to worry about it, Emma. You're my daughter." She says softly, the loving look in her eyes almost bringing tears to my eyes. I keep them at bay, though, not wanting to appear weak. But the lightness in my chest when she claims me as her daughter will never leave, no matter what; this much I know.

"Thanks." I mutter shyly. I don't break my eyes away from hers and my heart flutters a bit. How could this person love me so much when I've messed up so many times?

"Oh my gods! Emma! Look!" Her gaze has flicked back down to my wrist, and mine follows.

"What the hell?!" I look down to see my wrist changing colors, from black, blue, and purple to yellow to ivory. "Holy crap." I pick up my wrist and examine it, finding it almost perfectly healed. "How does that work?!" I ask, looking up at Mary Margaret with wide eyes. She looks back at me with wonder.

"Emma, magic is a mind game. You control everything with your head. What were you thinking about when you healed yourself?" Oh my God.

"Nothing." I shake my head, horror probably written all over my face. I swallow hard.

"Emma. This is important! I don't care if you don't want to share anything with me, but whatever it is that you were thinking about, that's the key. The key to your healing power is whatever, or whoever, you were thinking about." She tries to explain. My breath comes in short gasps that I can't seem to control.

"Mary Margaret?" I ask slowly, my eyes still wide from shock.

"Yes, Emma?" She replies softly, offering me a hand up. I take it generously.

"You." She gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean 'you'?" Her eyes are honestly curious, so I take that leap that scares me to no end.

"I was thinking about you."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it! :) I liked writing this chapter; it seemed to come easily to me. I love you all! 7 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can! :)**

**~ladywolf101**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I have exams this week, so I've been focusing on them with all my heart. I finally finished this today, so I hope you don't all hate me! :) For everyone that's stuck with me though this story, thank you so much! I hope I can get the next chapter out sooner, but I will be spacing them out because the next episode doesn't come out for another month. I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE REUNION! I love you guys! Thanks so much for the ****reviews! ALSO! I say thanks to my beta for giving me an inspirational speech to keep my writing juices flowing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

"Me?!" Mary Margaret almost shrieks. Her eyes are wide; I feel a little sick. She quickly clears her throat, obviously trying to conceal her true surprise. "You were thinking about me. And that's when your injuries healed." I can't do much other than nod my head; I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say. "I see." She nods her head slowly, trying to comprehend everything that seems to be happening way too fast. I clear my throat.

"So, we should get back." I say, nervously shifting on my feet. I refuse to make eye contact with Mary Margaret; I know the look she's giving me. It's the 'I can't believe you don't want to talk about what just happened' look, the one that always makes me feel like a terrible person when I turn and walk away.

"Emma." She pleads with me, but I turn anyway, not really knowing how to explain all the thoughts rushing in my head. "No. You can't keep running from me." I didn't even realize I had started walking away until she steps in front of me, halting my steps.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" The desperateness in my voice makes me check myself, clearing my throat and trying to steady the wall around my heart that constantly threatens to fall. "What you call running, I call protecting." I say, hoping it's enough. Of course I'm wrong. She narrows her eyes at me, clearly not pleased.

"You're protecting yourself from me? You don't have to protect yourself from someone that's not going to harm you, Emma." She speaks slowly, her voice grave. I shake my head at her, _again_, not really knowing what I'm supposed to say. I keep finding myself at a loss for words, and it's becoming annoying rather quickly.

"Not from you." I don't meet her eyes but focus on my feet and the trees, my eyes constantly shifting to another object. I shift the weight of my body often, the nervous habit becoming my go-to for letting out nervous energy.

"Then what? What are you protecting yourself from that I can't protect you from myself?" She's not angry, but she's desperate. Anger bubbles in me at the thought of needing to be protected. I don't need someone to be there to protect me.

"I'm doing fine without your protection. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." I see my stubborn streak sticking out profoundly, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Then why are you running?" She has a point, but I refuse to acknowledge it.

"I'm. Not. Running." The hardness in my voice taking even me aback.

"You call it protection, I call it running. So, Emma, what are you protecting yourself from?" The way she throws my own words in my face makes my irritation and anger grow. I swear, fighting with this woman is like fighting with myself.

"From…" What am I protecting myself from? "From pain." I whisper, not really realizing I actually admitted to anything until it's too late. I don't make any eye contact with her for fear of seeing mocking eyes. Deep down I know she would never dream of mocking me, but flashes of all the kids that used to laugh at me whenever I mentioned that I was scared of something run though my mind, taking away any and every drop of confidence that I have.

"Oh Emma." I'm never going to get used to the love that constantly radiates from her voice when she addresses me; I've come to that conclusion all on my own. "I'm not going to hurt you. I-I would never purposely hurt you. Never would I dream of it." She cups my cheek, forcing our eyes to meet. I see the honesty there, and it takes my breath away.

"That's what everyone says." I try to sound stronger than I feel, but it comes out in a mere whimper. Her eyes become unfocused as if she's reliving a memory of some sort.

"You can't always believe what everyone says. Someone once told me that love is weakness. I never believed that for a second, even if people were telling me that it was true." I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Wh-what?" I squeak. _Love is weakness_. That's all I was ever told when I was a child. The only difference is I believed everyone. It was true back then; I had no one, therefore I had no weaknesses. Nobody could take something away from me and control me. Nobody had the power to manipulate me into doing what they wanted. The price I paid was a great one; I was always alone.

"Yeah. Regina was quite a talker. After she went from Regina to Evil Queen, that's all she would say. 'Love is weakness, dear.'" She tries to mock Regina, but I know she can't possible mean it. Regina hurt her so much; she can't possibly mock the Evil Bitch- she has no right to be called a queen- without some pain.

"It's true." I find myself saying. _Wow… I just agreed with Regina on something. Weird. _I suppress the shiver from the thought. Mary Margaret looks at me with wide eyes, shock written all over her face.

"You think that love is a weakness? But Emma, that's so lonely." Her eyes are full of concern; my heart beats practically out of my chest with nerves.

"That's a price you have to pay." I say, shaking my head. "You may be lonely, but when all the people around you hurt you, loneliness seems like a vacation from pain." My voice is solemn and empty. Lonely is all I've ever truly been. Until I came to Storybrooke, that is. Until I met Henry. Henry. We need to get back and see if Aurora's woken up.

"But what about the people that love you?" She asks tentatively. Sadness sweeps over me as I think about the ex-sheriff. She'd said close to the same thing that night when I decided to open up to him.

"You said something similar to that the night I opened up to Graham; look where that got him. I can't let that happen to anyone else." I turn to walk away, heading back to the camp where Aurora rests, coming back with news from Henry. "We have to get back and see if Henry's said anything. I can't wait much longer."

She stays silent, but I know she's mauling over what I've told her. She's going to think of something to say that'll knock me off my feet again; something that I'm not going to know how to respond to. I'm waiting for it; I really am.

"It's not your fault he died. You didn't kill him." She says quietly. I stay quiet, knowing she's going to continue. "Opening yourself up may hurt you, Emma, but it'll help you, too. The more you let people in, the less alone you are. You may be keeping yourself from pain of being hurt by people you love, but being alone causes greater pain. Regina has been alone her whole life because she refused to let people in, and look where _that_ got _her_." My throat is dry; I know if I try to talk, it'll come out in a rasp. So I just stay silent for a few moments, trying to gather my thoughts.

The sounds of our feet crunching against the branches and fallen leaves echoes around the whole woods, it seems. After a few minutes, I can't take it much more. The silence has wrapped me up in unwanted thoughts, so I say the first thing on my mind; it turns out to not be a smart move.

"I was thinking about how you could love someone like me." The words are a rush, and my eyes widen when I realize what I've said.

"What do you mean?" Crap.

"I, uh, I was wondering how you could love me, cause, you know, I'm, like, really messed up." I stumble over my words, not really knowing, or wanting, to explain what I was thinking.

"You're not messed up, Emma." Mary Margaret rolls her eyes at me playfully, trying to lighten the mood. I shake my head disbelievingly at her.

"How can you not see it? All of this is my fault, Mary Margaret. All of it. Henry wouldn't have eaten that apple tart if I had believed in him. Then he wouldn't be having these terrible dreams that might or might not be real. And we wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't thought that Regina was actually _capable_ of change and letting me leave peacefully. If I hadn't been so _stupid_ we wouldn't be in this position. We wouldn't have been close to getting eaten by an ogre, or I wouldn't have fallen off of the beanstalk. All of the things that I do, disaster seems to follow! So keeping you and everyone else that I love away from me is what's safest for all of you." I finish my rant desperate for her to understand that I'm only doing this because it's what's best for her and everyone else. Even when I was going to leave Henry. It was what was best at the time, though now, after we get home, I'm never going to leave his side again.

"Emma, how can _you_ not see it? While you've messed up, so have I. I've had plenty of time to think about all of the mistakes I've made, but I have to move past them. I'm not saying I've forgotten them, because that's hardly the case, but I've learned from them. And Emma, keeping yourself away from me isn't going to do any good. You may be trying to keep me safe, but being away from you will destroy me. I can't leave you after I've been away from you for twenty-eight years. That's like taking a baby's blanket away; they kick and scream until they get it back." We've stopped walking, and we're facing each other, green locked with blue. She gently reaches her hand up to cup my face again. "Whenever you run from me, protecting me or yourself, I'm going to run after you, make no mistake. Wherever you go, I _will_ find you." The words are said so softly and lovingly that, for a second, I feel the magic buzzing around in my head and heart.

The words echo in my head, buzzing around noiselessly, flipping and turning as I examine her face. I find no lie; nothing to indicate that she could even possibly be telling the slightest of fibs. It's enough for me to fill with a sense of love and acceptance that I've never felt before. _She'll find me no matter where I go, no matter where I run._

I feel relief flood my being, leaving my heart light. Her hand has moved from my cheek, and she's turning to walk away, but I grab her wrists and pull her into a hug. No tears flow from my eyes as I let my chin rest on her shoulder even if the emotions threaten to overtake me. She exhales and hugs me back instantly; a small smile graces my lips even as we pull away.

"Thank you." The earnestness in my voice takes both Mary Margaret and I aback.

"You're welcome." She breathes, holding onto the sides of my arms. I smile lightly at her before turning back to the campsite.

"Let's see if Aurora's woken up from her beauty sleep." I chuckle at my own joke. Mary Margaret just nods her head, turning to walk with me.

We walk in silence, though it's not uncomfortable. My thoughts race around in my head, anger, guilt, and sadness clouding my thoughts. I just want to go home. The only thing that really keeps me walking is the thought of getting back to Henry. I'm so close, but it feels too far.

When we march though the clearing, I see Aurora sitting up, talking to Mulan.

"Aurora! What did he say? Is he all right?" I rush forward, hurriedly spitting out questions. She looks a bit dazed, but she still answers my questions with a small nod.

"He said that he was fine, that everyone else is okay, too. I told him what you told me to, Snow. That we have to find a way to stop Cora and that Rumplestiltskin's the only one that knows how to do it. He said he would try. We're meeting back in two hours." I jerk my head forward in what's supposed to be a nod. My son's able to talk to Aurora in his sleep. Jesus Christ, this is insane. I never wanted to drag Henry into my magical problems; I never wanted him to be hurt by this.

"We should move out. Hook's out by now; he could find us any moment." Mulan's normal harsh exterior is broken by the concern that barely laces her voice, nearly undetectable.

"I agree. Emma, lets get our stuff." Mary Margaret throws her head over her shoulder, nodding in the direction of where we put all of our stuff. I nod my head at her, looking back down at Aurora.

"Thank you." I say softly before turning around and following Mary Margaret. We gather our stuff in silence, but I can't help my gaze from falling on Aurora multiple times, worry etched into my features.

"He said he's fine. I'm sure he'd mention if he wasn't safe." Mary Margaret's hand finds my forearm.

"Would he?" I ask softly, not really sure myself. Since he's my son, he probably won't mention being in any pain if someone else is in far worse danger than himself. That's how I am; I look after the people who need it, and then think about how much pain I'm actually in. It's an instinct.

"Of course he would." She insists, but I catch the waver in her voice. She's thinking the same thing. I take a deep breath and look at her, eyebrow raised.

"No. He wouldn't." I shake my head, throwing in a disbelieving, harsh laugh. "It's the 'I'm fine' act, Mary Margaret. You should know; I used it on you plenty of times." I look away from her, hiding my tears. My son is in pain; I know it. Something's different about this dream. It's a room full of flames and red curtains with no windows or doors. And it's real. Mary Margaret said so herself. She's been in it, and she thinks it's real.

I continue to pack my things in silence, not really paying attention to what I pick up. The compass has been on my person the whole time; I'm never letting it out of my sight. Mary Margaret doesn't say anything more; I think she knows I'm right, whether she wants to believe it or not.

Aurora's still a little out of it, and I try not to push her, but it's difficult to think about my son being in danger when I'm not around to help him. So I try not to think about it, only concentrating on getting home. I refuse to let my mind wander to the touchy subjects; things that could- and would- start up my emotions. I can't have that right now, not with everything that's on the line. Mary Margaret's counting on me; Henry's counting on me; hell, David's probably counting on me, too. My whole family, the family that I just got back, is counting on me. No pressure, right?

I try not to think about anything, really. I try not to think about Henry and how much I miss him. I try not to think about Mary Margaret and how much I truly do lean on her for support. I try not to think about David and how many apologies I owe him for all the times I cursed him under my breath every time he upset Mary Margaret. I try not to think about all the people that I made friends with while living in Storybrooke: Ruby, Granny, Ashley, and August. I try not to think about Regina and how much I really wish I could ring her neck, though that _is_ a daily thought, in or out of Storybrooke. The one thought that I truly try to block out is the fact that I'm a savior. Or, I'm supposed to be. Obviously, not thinking of these things hasn't worked very well. I dwell on these things, my mind tossing and turning until I can barely register the leaves and twigs snapping under my own feet.

"How close are we?" I drag myself out of my own thoughts, tired of hearing what my brain has to say. The voice that comes out of my mouth is forced and sounds more panicked than I intended it to sound. "Henry could already be waiting in that _netherworld._" I spit the word, not enjoying the taste in my mouth when I say it. I don't want him in that hellhole any longer than he has to be.

"No!" Aurora insists, sounding quite panicked herself. "We planned to meet back there in two hours." She tries to calm me; it doesn't work.

"You're not going to leave him waiting." Mary Margaret insists with understanding. I turn on her, trying to confess some on my fears.

"But what if he's-"

"He said he was fine." Aurora cuts me off, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"There." I turn around to where Mary Margaret is pointing. "That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there." I continue to walk forward, inspecting the trees and surrounding area. "Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry. Get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out, it's still dangerous out here." I can't help the slight tremble in my hands as I fret over my son, questions assaulting my head. Mary Margaret and I continue forward, but I only hear our footsteps, leaving me to wonder about Aurora and Mulan.

When I turn around to look for them, Mary Margaret takes up my view, her humored but concerned eyes searching mine.

"Calm down, Emma. Henry's fine; I'm sure of it." The playful smile leaves her face, instantly becoming serious when my breaths become shallow, nerves racking my body.

"What if he's not okay? What if something's wrong? What if he can't get out of that damn dream?" My hands start to shake, my eyes huge. So many things can go wrong.

"Emma. Deep breaths. Think about it, you would know if something was wrong with Henry. You would feel it in your heart." I look at her scornfully, about to tease her for being so cheesy when she holds up her hand and rushes her words out. "And before you start talking about how cheesy that is, it's true. You would be in pain; I know you probably don't believe me, but I've been in that position before. I could feel it with every fiber in my being." She takes her first breath since she started talking, but I'm entranced by her words; so entranced that I don't realize I'm rocking forward on my toes. Mary Margaret's hand stops me from falling forward, holding me to the ground. She looks concerned at my reaction; I _am_ practically hanging on every word she says. I feel compelled to offer her some explanation.

"I, uh, I don't know what's gotten into me." I don't meet her eyes, but I'm not lying. I really _don't_ know what's gotten into me. Why did that entrance me so much? "Let's get settled." I grumble, not giving her much time to cut in. I walk away, still feeling somewhat dissatisfied with Mary Margaret's explanation, but I shove the thoughts aside.

We unpack everything, all of us moving at a rather sluggish pace. I can't explain why I'm moving so slow- shouldn't my thoughts be frantic- but my mind continues to ponder what Mary Margaret said, that I would feel Henry's pain in my heart. How did she know that? How could she possibly understand what I'm going through? My child's in a whole other land, and I have no idea what he's going through; if he's okay; if Regina has done anything to him.

But then, I think about it some more and come to a conclusion. That's _exactly_ what she must have been feeling when I was put in that wardrobe to go to a whole other world. I wonder if she felt pain every time I did. It's an interesting question, one that will be saved for another time. I'm just ready to get home.

We finally finish putting everything up, working faster than I realized. Maybe my brains just moving slower than I originally thought. Aurora settles in, eyes closing almost instantly. I don't know if she just willed herself to sleep, or if she took some weird magic potion or something, but it's shocking to say the least. Mulan touches her forehead, looking up at us before giving a nod of approval. She's asleep. How the hell did she do that?

I turn and walk away, waiting for Aurora to wake up with news. I keep my hands in my front pockets and away from the swan dangling around my neck. Maybe if I don't fiddle with it, Mary Margaret won't notice how nervous I really am. The knots in my stomach make me sick with anticipation.

I don't hear Mary Margaret's footsteps behind me, so to say I'm startled when she gently pulls my hand out of my pocket and holds it is an understatement. I glance down at her hand for a second before squeezing it lightly. I feel some of the urge to get rid of the last thing I ate leave me, but the uncomfortable coiling in my stomach is still there.

"Hey." She whispers to me, catching my attention. "It'll be okay. You'll see Henry again." I swallow, gazing at her intently. My frown doesn't break, but I'm put to ease somewhat at her reassuring words. "This will work." She insists as I search her eyes for any source of a lie; I find none.

I'm about to reply when the snapping of a branch catches me off guard. Both of our heads jerk at the sound, reflex taking over.

"What was that?" I ask quietly, scared that Cora's come back already. I realize our hands are still connected, so I give another gentle squeeze before letting her hand drop. My head whips around as I prepare for whatever it is that's coming out of the forest. Really, I'm ready for whatever's thrown at me. I've seen ogres and giants; I've seen the notorious Captain Hook and princesses that like to fight more than a normal princess should. Whatever normal means. I've seen people talk to other people from worlds away through their dreams; I've seen life and death through the power of magic. I've seen people transform into other people, and hell, I've seen someone that's more evil than Regina, her mother. I've seen just about every frickin' thing possible.

That 'just about' appears in my head as I look around for anything that could harm our group, even if it is just a small animal. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mary Margaret look back at Mulan, a grave look on her face. That scares me. _It's probably just a bird or a rabbit. Something small, nothing to worry about._ I try to calm my nerves, but deep down I know we're all screwed. Another snapping from behind us startles me, making me jump about three feet in the air. Hook and Cora are after us, and I'm trying to trick myself into believing that some small animal is about to jump out of the forest; I don't think so.

Stupidly, I walk toward the cracking sound, craning my neck to see if I can spot anything from this far away. Nothing jumps out at me, surprisingly, and I can't see anything out of place, so I keep walking.

"Be careful, Emma." Mary Margaret whispers behind me. I turn to look at her, bow raised with an arrow prepared to be shot, and smile lightly. Seeing the bow and arrow makes me think about getting my own weapon out, so I slide the knife from my boot into my hand, careful with the blade.

With the knife in hand and pointing outward, I proceed, my mind on high alert. Still nothing jumps out at me, but out of the corner of my eye I see something move. I narrow my eyes and peer around the bush concealing the hiding figure. Oh hell no.

"What the hell?!" I gasp as one of the tattered people from Mulan and Aurora's home gets up off the ground and stalks forward. This man, he was dead. He was the first person that I checked to see if he had any pulse. He didn't.

"Emma? What is it?" Mary Margaret's concerned voice reaches my ears, but I don't look away from the man approaching me. He walks like he's alive, like nothing was ever wrong with him. The only difference is that his face holds no emotion. It's the ultimate mask, one that no living, breathing human could ever accomplish. Not even Regina.

"He's dead. He's walking, and he's dead." I say slowly, hoping she understands. But just as the words finish leaving my mouth, more of them appear, charging at us head on. They run like they're alive, too. And it's freaky beyond anything that I think I've ever seen.

As one of them takes a swift swing at me, I expertly duck and take my own swing, cutting into his stomach with my knife. This is going to be another long day.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! Any suggestions or things you want to see happen? 7 reviews and I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter written. I promise. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay! :/ It wasn't my intention to put off this chapter for so long, I guarantee that. Love you guys! **

**~ladywolf101**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I had exams all last week and I was studying my ass off! And this week I was working on this chapter mostly. I've had a lot going on. I'm so so so sorry for keeping you all working. Honestly, I feel so bad. I'm trying to update sooner, but, if I do update, it'll be on the 20th. I'm going out of town for Christmas, so I won't have internet until then. BUT! I swear, I'm trying to write. I really am. I've been having some trouble with this story, but I think that I'm getting my writers block unblocked, which is good.**

**I've decided that I'm going to end this story when MM and Emma get back to Storybrooke because this story is more about them in the Enchanted Forest instead of the whole Charming family. BUT! That also means that I'm starting another story. :) So, keep your eyes open!**

**Love you all and I'm so glad that, for the people still hanging in there with me, you guys are still reading. Again, I sincerely apologize for making everyone wait this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Thanks to my AMAZING beta who's been keeping me in check ;) Rolltidegoironmen, you're awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

"Emma, watch out!" I'm not really aware of what I'm doing, honestly. Adrenaline is coursing through my veins, and I'm swinging wildly at any moving object. And then, someone's tackling me, and the compass in lying in front of me. It's hard to grasp, but I know that I need to get it back, no matter what the cost.

"The compass!" I yell as the dead man grabs the compass and stands up. I'm in a panic to get it back, but I take the time to turn around and watch Mary Margaret pull out an arrow and shoot it at the man, hitting him in the shoulder. He doesn't seem to be in pain, but he drops the compass nonetheless. I grab it off the ground and rush toward Mary Margaret.

"Any idea how to kill these things?" I ask, as an arrow flies past my head and into the man behind me's stomach. I turn and kick another dead man down, resorting to kicking instead of using my sword. My arms sting from exhaustion, and my legs burn from walking, but the adrenaline in my veins keeps me going.

"No." I continue kicking down my opponent. "Mulan!" Mary Margaret screams, but I notice that I don't hear her footsteps or see any sign of her. Anger courses through me, fueled by fear. "Mulan?"

"Where is she?" I spit, my anger taking control. There's no way we're going to win this fight without them. I pick up a stick and smack yet another dead guy in the face.

"Emma, we gotta run for it." Mary Margaret's panicked voice brings me back a little. Right, running, the exact thing that I've done my whole life. I'm good at that, so there should be no problem.

I race out a small trail in the forest, Mary Margaret following me closely. We don't talk as we race away, constantly on guard for what might be ahead. I don't know how long we run for, but we're a good ways away when we stop for a bit of air.

"You okay?" I gasp quietly, not wanting to be heard by anything that could possibly be out in this damn forest.

"I'm fine, you?" She asks just a quietly. I shrug my shoulders and nod.

"I'm fine." I don't mention the dizziness, bruises, scraps, or gashes on my body because I know they'll heal. I'll be perfectly fine. But when I see Mary Margaret's bleeding leg and bloodied hands, I know she's probably in pain. "You sure you're okay?" I ask, my eyebrow raised. She nods, whipping her hands on her jeans. She tries to hide the wince, but I see it anyway. "You're a terrible liar." I hiss, concern etched in my voice. She just smiles and bounces herself off the tree that she's been leaning on.

"Honestly, I'll be fine. Just a few scrapes. We better get going." I nod in approval, knowing she doesn't want to be fussed over. So we start off, running though the forest again.

We stop again ten minutes later; running through a forest being chased by zombies really puts it outta you, you know?

"You still in one piece?" I wheeze, not used to running this much at all.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mary Margaret huffs, voice gruff. We don't have much time to catch our breath before some bang interrupts, and Mary Margaret has her bow up again, ready to release. When Mulan steps out of the forest, Mary Margaret puts the bow down, but takes a deep breath. I glare at Mulan but don't say anything. She doesn't seem to care.

"They took her. Aurora's gone." Her voice is full of emotion that she's never even given a second thought to, and that's what makes me pause. She's honestly concerned about Aurora.

But she was also our only way back. She was the only way to contact Henry, the only way to get back home. Now, we don't have a way to get back. We're screwed. We're never getting back home; I'm never going to see my kid again. I'm never going to be apart of my real family. I've lost all hope.

There's not much we can do besides walk. So, that's what we do. We walk, and, I'm assuming, we're walking back to the island.

"Emma-" Mary Margaret tries, but I just shake my head, not wanting to talk.

"Not now, Mary Margaret. Just… not now." Even to myself I sound disappointed. I don't want to blame it on Mulan, but she ran. She ran, and, though she didn't cause Aurora's disappearance, if she had just stayed with us, we might have been able to protect her better. She might not have disappeared if Mulan hadn't jumped up and run at the first chance she got. We might have had a chance at defeating those damn zombies if she had just fu- _don't go there Emma. Don't go there._

I'm getting myself worked up, but I can't help it. I hear myself growl, such a foreign sound that it startles me, but I don't show it. I feel my breaths coming in short spans; my fists clench and unclench at my sides. I feel the anger rising in me, and I really do try to control it, but I take one look at the back of Mulan's head, and I swear I'm going to find a stick and beat her to death with it.

I start to walk a bit faster, catching up to the _oh so brave_ knight, seeing red the whole way. My thoughts have taken over my body, controlling my movements. I'm not going to stop, not for anything. But when a warm, familiar hand clamps down on my forearm, I stop cold, the red fading from my vision immediately.

"Emma, calm down." Mary Margaret's soothing voice fades into my brain, calming me slowly. My breathing becomes normal within a few seconds, but I still don't move; my energy is slowly draining away. "Mulan, I think we need to stop for a few minutes. Not long, just ten minutes. Maybe five." Mulan spins around; looking about to protest, but the look from Mary Margaret and I both is probably enough for her to see the disappointment and anger. The look on her face slowly fades into indifference; she grunts in approval but doesn't say anything else.

I feel Mary Margaret moving next to me, positioning herself to sit down. I don't realize I'm following her until my ass hits the ground next to Mary Margaret. I turn to look at her and see a soft smile on her face, almost apologetic. I narrow my eyes at her; what would make her want to apologize? She didn't do anything wrong. Oh, but that's when I feel it, her hand clenching mine. Normally, I wouldn't mind this motion, but I feel my mind being tugged at, darkness trying to close in on me. I'm confused at first, but I know exactly what she's doing when she whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but you need to calm down." Images are flashing behind my eyelids now, but I still let out another growl, hoping Mary Margaret gets the message. It's not okay; stop screwing with my head.

The images are blurry at first, things that I can't distinguish as humans or objects flash around in confusing disarray. The flashing gives me a headache instantly, confusion clouding my judgment. It's hard for me to think straight, to form coherent thoughts at all. I can only watch as the images become visible; people are becoming people and objects are becoming objects.

The first image confuses me; there's a girl riding a horse, probably a little younger than Henry. She looks terrified as the horse gallops through the unknown territory. Then, someone's next to her; a girl in riding pants and a top. She looks like Regina, a lot like Regina, but what she wears and the way she saves the little girl is something that Regina would probably never do unless it was Henry. But then, there's her smile, a genuine smile on her lips, and I know it's not the Regina that I know so well.

Then, the picture changes and there's a man that I don't recognize and the woman that looks vaguely like Regina with a little girl standing in the doorway looking horrified. The little girl watches as the two people lean in and kiss each other. The girl says something, then turns around and runs; Regina runs after her, concern in her eyes. The picture changes.

The woman's there again, but she's wearing a beautiful white dress; it seems she's ready to get married. But her face tells a different story; she's so sad. She's turned away from the little girl, but the girl looks happy, excited even. She talks, though I can't hear her, with a huge smile on her face. The longhaired brunette jut nods along, not showing her face to the young girl. When she does finally turn around, she's got a huge smile on, obviously a mask.

I've figured out, somewhere in my mushy brain, that this _is_ Regina. These memories are the memories of Regina and Mary Margaret, or, more Snow White than Mary Margaret.

I continue to watch small snippets of memories with Snow and Regina. I watch Regina change from a loving, sweet girl into a, well, an Evil Queen. I don't know where or when it happened, but I can see the difference. The sadness that the second picture showed me turns into anger that burns deep in her eyes. But Snow doesn't see it, she doesn't recognize the agonized look in Queen Regina's eyes, the anguish that's buried so deep in her heart that it will never be quenched.

One picture catches my eye more so than the others did. It's Snow holding an apple in front of Regina, sadness clouding her eyes. Regina's eyes shine with sick glee as Snow takes a bite of the poisoned apple. But I watch as Snow collapses and Regina's eyes fade into a deep dark sadness. She watches the girl fall unconscious, but the anger and hatred in her eyes, as well as the despair, remains. I see a single tear slip though her mask, making its way down her face. And then she's gone, whisked away in a purple mist.

I'm dragged out of my haze when I loose contact with Mary Margaret, her hand slipping away from mine. I close my eyes instantly, needing a minute to process all that I saw.

"What the hell?!" I screech at Mary Margaret, my eyes still closed as dizziness swarms my brain making me feel sick. I cough, feeling dryness coat my throat that wasn't there before. I place my hand to my forehead, groaning at the pain. "Why the hell would you think seeing you and Regina grow up together would make me feel better?" I hiss, not trying to sound harsh, but the anger in my voice isn't mistakable.

"That's not what I showed you." Mary Margaret sounds frazzled. "I showed you when Red and I almost burned down her cottage when she was baking-" I shake my head to cut her off.

"Well that sure as hell isn't what I saw. I saw you and Regina. When she saved you, I'm guessing, from an out of control horse up until you bit into that damn apple. Why'd you do that in the first place?" Mary Margaret's eyes widen in panic, but quickly she slaps a mask in place, changing her panic to calmness instantly.

"I must have been thinking more about Regina than I was the burning cottage." Her brows furrow, but she brushes it off. I can tell that she's keeping something from me, but right before I can say anything, she jumps back in. "And I did it because she threatened to kill James if I didn't. She promised that everyone I loved would be safe. Then James woke me up and she continued to go after us. She barged into our wedding and threated to take away our happiness if it was the last thing she did. And then you broke the curse. So who knows what she'll do next." I can tell something's bothering her; her ranting always gives her away.

"Mary Margaret, what's wrong?" It sounds like I'm scolding my child, but I don't care. This is what it takes to get things out of her. Her eyes widen ever so slightly, but she shakes her head and shrugs.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking out loud." She smiles as me, but I still see the lie. I raise an eyebrow at her suspiciously; she doesn't say a word.

"Mulan, I think we're ready to go." She yells over her shoulder; Mulan huffs in reply. Mary Margaret stands and shoves her hand at me, offering me help up. I grab it gratefully.

"Thanks." She nods in reply, smiling at me. We walk in silence for a few seconds before my questions start. "So what got you thinking about Regina?" She rolls her eyes at me; clearly I'm not a discrete person.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much Regina's changed since I first met her." Lies, lies, lies. I feel it pulsing through my veins; I know she's lying to me.

"What made her change in the first place? She seemed happy at first, you know, before she became Evil. And, while we're at it, why does she hate you so much?" I'm genuinely curious, not intentionally prying. Okay, so maybe I'm prying a bit intentionally, but she doesn't need to know that.

"She blames me for ruining her life." Her voice deadpans, and when I look at her, her eyes are far off, remembering something distant.

"Did you?" I'm surprised that she would actually say that. While I've been opening up to her, she hasn't been opening up to me much, though I can't say I blame her. I know what it's like. She turns to look at me, a laugh slipping from her lips.

"Yes." I don't know how to reply to that, but I try to search for some answer I can supply her with. I don't want her to feel judged; I know that feeling all to well.

"I doubt that." I shrug; nobody can ruin a person's life. A person has to decide to let an action ruin their life.

"Oh no, you don't know what happened. We have a… complicated past." She assures me. I disagree, but I know she needs a friend now. One that won't be judgmental. Someone that won't be able to judge her.

"You're right. I don't know what happened, so why don't you tell me about it. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." I backtrack easily, giving her a way out. She looks at me for a second, her face hard. Her face slowly brakes out into a soft smile at how uneasy I look.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I look at her, eyes shining with excitement. I nod my head, probably too quickly, but I could care less; I get to learn more about my mom. "Well, I'll tell you the shortened version cause, like I said, it's a long and complicated story. Regina, when she was younger, saved me from my horse. She was in the kingdom next to my fathers, so she heard my screams for help. I was a little younger than Henry, but my horse went rampage on me. She saved my life, and, in return, my father offered his hand in marriage. My mother had died when I was young, and I desperately wanted to have a mother." I shake my head, knowing the feeling.

"Well, she loved someone else, and I found that out when I saw them kissing in the barn. She was in love with the stable boy, Daniel. I freaked out thinking that she didn't love my father or me. All I wanted was a mother, but I realized that she didn't love my father, and she didn't want to marry him. I accepted that. She told me that I had to keep it a secret because her mother wouldn't approve; I swore I would. Her mother was very cunning though, as you now know. I thought it would be best for Regina if her mother knew about Daniel; she said that she would accept them and help them. I was a child; I didn't know any better. So I told her. Years later I found out that Cora had ripped Daniel's heart out right in front of Regina. That's how I ruined her life; I couldn't keep her secret." I stare at her for a bit, not knowing how to comprehend what I've been told.

"Well, that shines some light on why Regina's such a bitch." I mumble, offering a small smile to the distraught Mary Margaret's face. It almost looks like she expects me to bolt into the forest; it's a facial expression that I would wear. I stop our walking, taking her forearms into my hands. I look her right in the eye and smile. "You know, it's not your fault her mother made the wrong choice. Sure, you told her that she was going to run away with her true love or whatever, but it was her mother's choice to kill him, not yours. You were only a child trying to help, not harm. She can't blame you for something that her mother did. I guarantee you that she's just too scared of her mother's wrath to take it out on her, so she's choosing to take it out on you." I smile at her, trying to convince her of what I already know.

"But Emma-"

"No. I'm not taking excuses. She has no right to blame you for something you didn't even do. It was her mother's actions that got her where she is, not yours. You may have coaxed something along, but, Mary Margaret, her mother would have found out anyway. It's not like if you didn't tell her she was just going to give up. I don't know her at all, but from what I've seen, I know that she's not the type to give up." I give her a curt nod, hoping she understands. She arches an eyebrow at me, trying to hide her smile. I can tell she still doesn't believe me, but I _will_ fix that.

"So now, I ask you again. Did you ruin Regina's life?" She narrows her eyes at me, her face way to serious for my liking.

"In a way…" I give her a sharp look.

"No, Mary Margaret, you didn't." I throw my hands up in frustration. "It was a choice that you didn't make. Cora tricked you. It's not your fault, I promise you that. Plus, it wouldn't have ruined her life if she didn't let it. So it's her fault, too, not just her mother's. Everyone in that unfortunate situation was some way connected to how she became evil. It was her choice in the end though, not yours." She gives me a small smile.

"You sound so grown up, even for yourself." Some of the humor shining in her eyes again. I roll my eyes at her, the back of my hand colliding with her arm.

"Oh shut up." I say playfully, smirking at her reaction. We continue walking in somewhat of silence until I finally ask again, knowing she's been trying to avoid the question ever since I asked it.

"So, did you ruin Regina's life?" I say it innocently, a small smile creeping on my face. She scolds me playfully.

"No." She says, smacking my arm. I bump her shoulder while we walk, smiling widely at her.

"That's right. Get that in your stubborn head, would you?" She rolls her eyes and bumps my shoulder back.

"And I wonder who I passed my stubborn head to." I laugh lightly.

"I take that as a compliment." I say proudly, lifting my nose in the air and stalking forward.

"We all know where you got your cockiness from." She throws at me. I turn around and stick out my tongue at her. She throws her head back and laughs. It's a sound I can get used to; in fact, I think I'm already used to it.

But soon enough, my mind travels back to the missing person in our group, and I'm solemn again, thinking about Henry and Aurora and home. I just want to go home.

We continue to walk silently until I hear a bird crow, something that I haven't heard in this forest. It makes me stop dead in my tracks, my eyebrows furrowed. I turn slowly around to see it on Mary Margaret's shoulder, a terrified look on her face. She doesn't seem freaked out by the bird though, more of what it's crowing at her. My eyes widen in shock, and Mulan raises her dagger.

"Wait." Mary Margaret commands, holding up her hands. It continues to crow in her ear, something that I would hate. It flies away after a little bit, leaving a stunned silence in its wake.

"What the hell was that?" I break the silence swiftly; I can only take so much quiet.

"Cora." I watch after the bird, turning back to Mary Margaret when she speaks. "We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora." I take out the compass and look at it. We can't get home without her, and we can't get home without the compass. We need them both, but how can we get both if one is in Cora's hand at all times? There's no way.

"Give it to me." Mulan orders. I step away from her, gripping the compass tighter, my knuckles turning white. I really do try to be rational, but I know a fights probably going to break out.

"Hold on. Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider-"

"There's nothing to consider." Mulan's panicked voice reaches my ears. "A compass is not worth Aurora's life." She insists. Of course not, but we need the compass in order to get home. It's not just a compass; it's a way home.

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass." Mary Margaret says, stepping up behind me.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done." She says harshly before stepping up to me and grabbing the compass for herself. I hardly have time to think before I'm pulling back in defense, anger coursing through my veins.

"Hey!" She can't just take this from me. I never was a good sharer. "I climbed a beanstalk for this; you go get your own!" I know I sound like a child, but I don't even care. I just want to go home for god's sake!

"Give it to me." Mulan orders, but I don't let go. Not in a million years.

"Mulan! Mulan. Give us a few hours, please." Mary Margaret says, pushing Mulan away from me, protecting me once again. "If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance." She snaps. I glare angrily at her.

"Yes we do." Mary Margaret's voice is not as confident as she would like, I don't doubt. It makes me wonder what's racing in that mind of hers.

"How? Aurora's gone." She spits. Again, I glare at her.

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a sleeping curse." At those words, I feel my heart drop. No, no, no, no. She's going to sacrifice herself _again_ to get us back home? Jesus Christ! I just got her back, and she's already offering to go into some dream that sounds like pure hell? "I can go back to that netherworld." I want to scream and shout and tell her that she can't possibly put herself in even more danger that she's been in, but I know it'll do no good. She'll do it whether I think it's a good idea or not. Like she said, I inherited my stubborn head from her.

"The door to that place is closed, you said it yourself." Mulan's voice is weary and almost concerned.

"There may be a way. A way for me to go back into a deep slumber, one that can let me access it again." Dread fills me from head to toe as she describes what she has to do.

"Another sleeping curse?" I try not to let the fear drip into my tone, but it doesn't work very well. My heart's in my throat and my stomach's lurching at every word that slips past her lips. I feel like I'm going to be sick all over again.

"No. Not another curse; I don't need one. I've been under already." She looks away from me, thinking about something that's obviously bothering her. "I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. Where my mind stops protecting me." Oh hell, this just keeps getting better and better.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! :) Love you all, and I hope you all have a great Christmas break! I hope to be back soon with another chapter. Hopefully I won't make you wait so long. I hope to hear what you think about this chapter. You guys are all great! :)**

**~ladywolf101**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So... I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! I'm so so so so sorry for not posting earlier. I've had some of the worst (and I mean WORST) writers block. I'm trying... I swear. I, honestly, think I write better when I'm in school cause I really never want to do my work, so I just write instead. Plus, my parents are always pissing me off with all this 'you have to go to college, so you have to get good grades' crap, so I write away my feelings. SOOO! On that note, I hope that I'll be writing more this week. Again, I'm so so sorry to keep everyone waiting.**

**I put a little Emma/Regina conversation in here because, honestly, they've been treating her like shit on the show, and it kills me. So, here's Emma recognizing that Regina is at least attempting to change.**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO MY FANTASTIC BETA THAT REALLY DOES KEEP ME ON TRACK! rolltidegoironmen YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

"How?" I'm like a child with how helpless I feel. I don't want her to do this, but I don't really have a choice if I want to see my son again.

"You're sleeping powder." She turns back to Mulan, asking her for permission. "If I inhale it, I _will_ fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this." Mulan's guarded expression makes me feel even more hopeless.

"I used the last of it on the giant." She insists, clearly not wanting to help us.

"Then make some more." Mary Margaret challenges. Mulan looks over at me, and I raise my eyebrows, hoping I look more hopeful than I feel. Mulan drag out a dramatic sigh.

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here." The reluctance in her eyes shows that she really doesn't want to even fathom the idea of finding another way around Cora; she just wants the compass so she can get Aurora's heart back. I can see that she's getting tired of helping us, but, honestly, I couldn't care less. I need to find a way home to my son. That's my _first _priority.

"Can we make it there by sundown?" Mary Margaret's voice is somewhat cocky, and it makes me reel back a bit with the thought of how much she's changed. She may be my best friend, but I can see where she's become more insistent, more demanding. Mary Margaret was always too scared to be that way with anyone; she was always nervous about hurting other people.

Mulan nods her head reluctantly. "We have to hurry." She throws the statement over her shoulder, already turning around. We're all ready to get on the trial; this will just bring us one step closer to getting home.

Mary Margaret takes her bow back from me while I continue to carry her arrow storage… thing. I'm not really sure what you call it, but, again, I really don't care. I'm set on getting home, but the fact that Mary Margaret it willing to go back under the sleeping curse –or the nightmares that were brought by the sleeping curse– makes my skin crawl with unease.

Questions race around in my head; I don't want Mary Margaret to go under again, but I know there's no other way. It makes me sick. I feel my stomach churn, and I have to slap a hand over my mouth to keep whatever nausea's overcome me at bay. I pray that nobody notices, but, _of course,_ Mary Margaret sees the gesture.

"You feel okay? Do we need to stop?" I take my hand away from my mouth, desperate not to show any weakness.

"We just started. I'm fine, just a little dizzy. I probably stood up to quickly." I keep my straight face, but realize my mistake.

"Emma, we've been standing the whole time." Mary Margaret's eyes narrow in accusation.

"You know what I mean. I'm having the same lightheadedness as that would cause. It'll pass in a few seconds. If it doesn't, I'll tell you." I hate lying to her, but it's what needs to be done. No, I won't tell her if I still feel dizzy and nauseous, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Okay. We'll stop if we need to." She gives a small smile and a slight nod. I try to smile back, but it doesn't reach my eyes. I'm nervous for her; I don't want to loose something so close to me all over again. I'm not good with the whole… family thing, but I know that I can't loose my mother, not again. I can't loose my best friend, either.

The nausea goes away for a few minutes, but it comes back full force within five minutes. I try not to clutch at my stomach, but I'm not entirely sure if I can hold back whatever it was I ate last this time.

"Hey Mulan? I gotta go pee." It sounds so rushed that I hardly realize the look Mary Margaret shoots me. I can barely see straight; everything is turning in ways that make me incredibly dizzy. I blink a few times to try to clear my vision.

"Can't you hold it?" The exasperated look that Mulan shoots me when I shake my head would make any person that's not about to throw up laugh. I feel sweat drip down my face, but I just brush it away quickly. This is no time to be sick, but that doesn't stop my stomach from emptying itself when I get far enough away from Mary Margaret and Mulan. I spit on the ground several times, trying to get the god-awful taste out of my mouth to no avail. I check myself for any stains of my clothes and start heading back.

My stomach still churns, but I don't think I have anything left to empty. We haven't eaten in quite a while, so I'm not entirely sure what came from my stomach. I try not to think about it when I see the familiar bob of brunette hair. I wipe the sweat from my brow and tell myself not to speak unless I absolutely have to; my breath smells.

"Better?" I hear Mulan's patronizing voice, but choose to just nod my head, my eyes narrowing. Do I feel better? Nope. My body feels weak and my brain's having trouble figuring out how to put one foot in front of the other. Now that I think about it, I haven't been feeling so hot since… well, since I've been in the Enchanted Forest. Adrenaline always seems to pump through my veins, so I haven't really been able to assess how I've been feeling immune system wise. I feel like I have the damn flu. My head pounds, and my limbs feel weak. I'm tired at the end of the day, tired to the point where I pass out as soon as I hit the ground. At home, I'd stay up a good hour –if I was lucky– before I could fall asleep. Yet, this is the first time I've actually gotten sick. My stomach churns sometimes, though; I always took that as adrenaline making my stomach hurt.

I try to pinpoint what's been different since I came to the Enchanted Forest, and I come up with, basically, everything. There's hardly a single thing that _hasn't _changed since I got here. I mean, damn it, I have parents that care about me, I've been exposed to magic, and I've fought with a sword against things that should _not _exist. I've done, quite literally, almost everything imaginable. I mean, honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I have to fight off a sparkling vampire. That… that would be the icing on the cake. The cake that Regina probably poisoned.

My stomach churns at the thought of cake, threatening to force something else out of my throat. Bile rises, and I have to fight the urge to run behind a tree; instead, I swallow, trying to ease the sickening groan threatening to spill from my lips. I lick my dry lips, not doing anything to help the dryness. I don't mean for the whimper to escape when my legs threaten to give out after I trip over a root in the ground, but it does. I hope nobody notices, but Mary Margaret is by my side in a flash.

"Emma, are you all right?" It's rushed, and I don't miss the slight waver in her tone. I can tell she's nervous about something; my only guess being the nightmare she's about it walk into.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a root." I say, pointing to the little devil sticking out of the ground. She gives a nervous giggle that sets my eyes on her. "Are you?" I see her grab for the ring on her finger, fiddling with it without looking in my eyes.

"Fine. I'm fine. You just worried me." She gives a tight smile that sets my lie detector off instantly.

"Yeah, cause it's not like I climbed a beanstalk, trapped a giant, trapped a Hook, fought zombies, or collected a compass. No, a tree root is _definitely _take me down." The sarcasm in my voice screams 'you're so lying to me' but she just glares daggers at me.

"The sarcasm is _so_ appreciated." She counters. I smirk at her sarcasm.

"So is yours." I say, my face serious, but my eyes playful. After a second, a small grin breaks on my face. They seem rare these days, but this one's definitely genuine. She playfully shoves my shoulder with her own, a small snort escaping through. Her hand flies over her mouth, her eyes widening in horror. I gape at her before giving an over-exaggerated laugh.

"Oh my God! You just snorted." I can't contain the laughter anymore as it bubbles to the surface, my queasiness forgotten for the time being. She glares in my direction, but a small tug at the corners of her mouth tells me she finds it just as amusing.

"Shut up." She grumbles, rolling her eyes at me. I realize the playful conversation has erased most of her worry lines that were on her face before our little banter. I brighten at this; I've actually helped my mom with something rather than her getting me out of some sticky situation I always seem to get myself in these days.

My laughs die down, but my smile doesn't leave my face. Now, though, I stumble, my dizziness coming back full force. My hand flies to my head, but I try not to make a huge deal out of the spell. I swallow, trying to, once again, force the bile from my throat. I stumble again, this time loosing my footing completely. I expect to be met with dirt being shoved in my mouth, but I'm caught in a pair of strong arms. The dizziness takes ahold of my brain, forcing my eyes shut. I can't watch the spinning forest anymore; it's making me sick. Mary Margaret shifts her arms around my waist, setting me down on the ground. She places my head in her lap and gently rubs my temples. I sigh at the slight release of pressure, but I keep my eyes closed.

"Emma? Emma, sweetheart, you need to rest, okay?" I shiver at the nickname, Kevin's voice ringing in my mind harshly. I growl at the voice, and I swipe out with my hands, attempting to scratch the face from my mind. Someone grabs my wrists softly, yet firmly. "Emma, sleep. Now." I whimper at the authority Mary Margaret's portraying, comforted by the showing of a mother instead of my friend. I feel the exhaustion deep in my bones, creeping into my mind. It hit me so fast; I hardly have time to react.

_It's just a catnap, an hour and a half at most_.

"Don't worry, Emma, I'll be right here." It's barely a whisper somewhere in the back of my mind, but I still register the "Mulan!" that rushes out of the same mouth. The boots crunching on the ground –running it sounds like– is clear, but that's all I hear before sleep overcomes me, all my senses being forgotten about.

I don't wake to the forest surrounding me, but when I do wake, I'm sure I'm still dreaming. Either that, or this was all just a terrible dream –or a great nightmare, whichever, really–, but somehow, I doubt that. It was all too real, and this is just to… fake. I wake to the sound of familiar clicking of heals walking down a hallway. My head shoots up, and I look around frantically. There's no way… no possible way…

"Miss Swan." I turn my head towards the door of the Sherriff's office. I look, no doubt, completely disorientated and frazzled. When my eyes lock with Regina's light brown, almost golden, eyes, questions soar through my head. Mostly, what the hell?! But then, I notice a few things.

First, Regina –the Evil Queen?– is still wearing those ridiculous power suits. I was sure someone else would take over the mayor's position considering… well, considering everyone hates her. Second, Regina's eyes don't hold as much anger and resentment towards the world. I can see anger, and maybe a bit of hurt, and also so anguish which seems particularly strange, but her normal wall of indifference has obviously crumbled quite a bit. Her face isn't screwed up in some contortion of hate when she says my name, though there is possibly some curiosity.

"Miss. Swan-" I don't give her time to say anything else.

"What… what the hell am I doing here? How did I get back? This has to be a dream. How are you here? You obviously look," I wave my hand at her clothing, "dressed up for the job of mayor, but that can't be right. Are you still Mayor? Is Henry okay? Is David? Are you?" I know the questions are probably too much to answer, and probably a bit confusing, but Regina doesn't seem to mind. She just stands there, looking at me, though confusion does seem to cloud her eyes when I ask if she's okay.

"Miss. Swan," she rolls her eyes at me, "you are, as it seems, dreaming. As it appears that I am too." I give a nod to show I understand. Sure, I'm pretty pissed at her for… well, for everything, but right now, she's the only thing I have a connection to for back home. "Also, nobody can know about this meeting. I'm not supposed to be using magic for Henry's sake, but he wants to find you and Snow," I notice the slight sneer in her voice, "so badly; I have to help, and that requires magic." Her eyes turn pleading, and I visibly watch her swallow her pride. "Please don't tell him. I'm just trying to help." I don't want to comply, I really don't, but I do. I can see the change in her; she really is trying. But I can't help but have a sliver of skepticism for the woman that poisoned my son.

"Why? Why are you trying to help?" I watch her demeanor change every so slightly. She becomes irritated, but also hopeful. And I see parts and pieces of gratitude and acceptance.

"The same reason you jumped in front of me when the wraith attacked. Henry wants it. He needs you back, as much as it pains me to say." I roll my eyes; it can't be that painful to say. But I can't help the wonder at how soft her tone came out before that little spit of hostility. I know it's as close to a thank you as I'm probably going to get.

"You're welcome." It comes out sarcastically, but I know she understands by the incline in her head and the slight upturn at the corners over her mouth. It's not a smile, but it's definitely not a grimace. "Why do you have to use magic? Why can't you just… I don't know, find some way to help us without magic?" She rolls her eyes and places her famous scold over her features.

"I'm not of much use without my magic, dear, yet people continue to tell me not to use it. People shun me if I use magic, and they shun me if I don't. What would be the point in not using magic anymore if, whether I do or don't doesn't seem to matter? People's opinions don't change, no matter how much I try to prove them wrong." She huffs, but I can see the raw emotion she's trying to shove behind the wall of indifference that's attempting to rebuild itself.

"Regina-" I hear the sadness in my own voice, so I'm sure she hears it too, but she chooses to brush it off.

"No matter." She flicks her wrist, effectively shutting her emotions away. "Henry wants you here," I watch her flinch, "so that will be accomplished, with or without magic. Plus, I'm not using dark magic. This is simple magic, magic that uses a spell rather than a thought. Though that can still be considered dark magic." She contemplates this for a second, but I take advantage of that second.

"I won't." Confusion flashes over her face.

"What, dear?" I snort at the thought that she's forgotten her own question. That proves my theory; she's slowly changing. The mayor would never have forgotten her own question, and she certainly wouldn't have gone on a ridiculous rant about her feelings.

"I won't tell anyone. Including Henry." Relief is written all over her face, but she quickly covers it with her signature smirk.

"Excellent. Well, in that case, I'm trying to work on a way to open another portal, but I don't know where one would be." I nod in understanding, thinking of how I'm going to explain our predicament.

"Well, Aurora's been taken by none other than Cora. Her zombies came after us and Mulan ran with Aurora, but she said Aurora was taken. We either give Cora the compass, or Aurora gets killed. That was what her crow said anyway." I saw Regina visibly flinch whenever I said Cora's name, but she needs to know about what's at stake.

"You can't give her the compass." She says, venom in her voice. I nod my head in agreement.

"I know. That's what Mary Margaret and I said. Mulan was… less than happy about it, but I've heard her threats, and she's not lying." Regina walks over to my desk that I'm sitting at. She blinks slowly, letting out a loud breath.

"How much does she know?" It's a tiny whisper, devastation hidden vaguely in the statement. I bow my head, shame coating my face in a blush.

"She knows about Henry." Fear and sadness leak shamelessly into my voice. I hear a sharp intake of breath before I'm being pulled out of my seat. Shocked at the move, I let all the air out of my lungs.

"You told her about my son?!" She screeches, her face blood red. I don't fight back; I know I deserve this.

"I didn't know. I didn't know who she was or how cruel she is. She was just asking about the predicament that Mary Margaret and I got ourselves into. I was stupid and didn't think about who I was talking to. I'm sorry." I know that will be the first apology of many, but I watch her face change, slowly but surely, from furious to fearful. I feel her hands shake against the collar of my shirt as she slowly lets go.

"Oh gods, she knows about my son." She looks me right in the eyes, fear taking over her anger. "She'll kill him. She'll do it right in front of the both of us." She starts pacing to the time of my heartbeats. Quick and furious. I can't see my son dead again. That's just… that's just too much.

"No she won't. I won't let her." I shake my head, but Regina's cruel laugh cuts through the air.

"Oh, Miss. Swan, how naïve can you possibly be? Mr. Gold's just as scared of my mother as I am. You have no idea what she's capable of." She shakes her head as memories seem to assault her. Determination shines in my eyes, though. She _will not_ hurt my son.

"Oh, Madame Mayor, you have no clue what _I'm _capable of. You seem to forget that, while I might not be able to kill her, I most definitely can stop her. I've done it once with the wardrobe; I'll do it again. I'll do anything to protect my son." I snarl the last part, not at anyone in particular, but, if Cora were here now, I'd throw it at her. I decide not to tell Regina about my magic just yet. It's useless information to her, but, deep down, I know it's not. She'll find great use out of me if she finds out I have magic, though I'm not sure if it'd be bad or good.

"Dear, I have no doubt about that, but my mother will kill you within a blink of an eye, and Henry would be devastated. That cannot happen. But, you must know, if it comes to you or Henry, I will always choose Henry." Her voice leaves no room for discussion like she actually thinks I'll argue.

"The same goes for you." It's a silent understanding, a truce, if you will. We try to be civil, but when it comes to Henry, he's always first. I feel my body start to buzz with life, and watch the room fall from my focus. "Regina! Regina, I think I'm waking up." I try to reach for something to ground be to reality for a few more seconds, but nothing comes from it.

"Well, Miss. Swan, I guess this is goodbye until you get back. Henry will be thrilled." Her voice is a soft whisper in my ear, but I know I won't be able to respond to her; I'm too far-gone into waking to form any true thoughts in my head. Everything goes black for a few seconds before I bolt upright, renewed with a strange energy.

"Emma, good. You're awake. You've only been out for about an hour, so it was the perfect powernap." Mary Margaret's voice is laced with now familiar softness. I offer her a soft smile, which she returns instantly. "Oh, we think we figured out why you've been feeling so tired lately." I look down at my hands, confusion clouding my mind.

"Why am I holding Mulan's sword?" Mary Margaret laughs, probably at the look on my face.

"As I was saying, I think we figured out why you've been so tired, weak, and sick. Besides, of course, when you get adrenaline rushes." I look over at her expectantly.

"I wasn't that weak or tired. And I've barely been sick." I say, rolling my eyes. Mary Margaret gives me a skeptical glare, eyebrow raised.

"Sure you haven't. Anyway, you've been like that because you've been using magic while you sleep. Using that much magic, that drains you instantly. I'm surprised you were still able to stand with all the times you slept. Mulan noticed it. Apparently, she thinks it's a protection spell. You started glowing, essentially protecting yourself. But, you've also been protecting the rest of the group. I don't know how we didn't notice it before, but wave after wave of your magic was coming from your body. You've been protecting the whole camp. Mulan noticed it and gave you her sword. It can ward off magic, so you sleeping with it controlled your magic. You got your first restful sleep since we've been in the Enchanted Forest." My face contorts into one of displeasure. That explains _so much._ I nod my head, letting Mary Margaret know I understand what she's said.

"So can we go now, or do we have to sit around here? Where's Mulan?" My energy level hiked up to the point where I don't really want to sit down anymore. My energy has finally been completely stored up, wanting to explode out of me in any form or fashion. Mary Margaret laughs at my eagerness.

"Mulan's just around the corner collecting food for tonight. Once we find the flower, we'll settle for the night and eat. She says the flower shouldn't be much further." I nod my head at her. I act as though I didn't see the flash of fear in her eyes, yet I caught it perfectly.

"Alright, so we just wait for Mulan, then we'll be on our way?" My hand taps my knee as I sit up with anticipation. I can see how much Mary Margaret isn't truly looking forward to finding the flower, but I can't help the rush of excitement at the idea of getting up and running around. I shake my head; this must be how Henry feels all the time, rushing about to do whatever he can.

"Yep. We'll be on our way soon enough."

**A/N: Okay, so I don't expect as many reviews since I totally haven't updated in a month, but I wouldn't mind a few. Five if we're counting. At least. IF WE'RE COUNTING that is... ANYWAYS! Tell me what you think! I truly do love you all, and am so sorry for not updating. I feel terrible. :/ Hope you all liked what I wrote. Any suggestions, tell me and it'll probably help with the writers block! :) You're all amazing for sticking with me! Love you all dearly!**

**~ladywolf101**


	28. AN APOLOGY

**OKAY GUYS! I know you all hate me right about now, and I'm sooo sorry. I swear I'm still writing, I've just been super grounded -_- Parents…. ANYWAY. I do apologize, and I might not update super soon, but you can count on me working on it. **** I hope I haven't lost anyone. I feel like I haven't updated in a year! :/ But I do have some good stuff coming in. I have some idea where all this is going, and the ending, as sad as it is, is drawing near. Probably seven more chapters? Give or take :). I LOVE YOU ALL AND I DO APOLOGIZE SO SINCERELY. Oh, by the way, if you wanna make me happy or something, I have a tumblr that's still somewhat new if you wanna follow me or something and ask me any questions, I'd love to answer. I might even do some one-shots if anyone wants one :D I love you all, I really do, and I truly do hope that I haven't lost you. (by the way, my tumblr might have some stuff you don't nessisarily like… I somewhat ship SwanQueen, but there are other things on there. Plus, the things that are related to them are HILARIOUS. Just an fyi before anybody goes and trashes my blog for something they see and don't like.)**

**Tumblr- ouatemmaandsnow**

**Love,**

**ladywolf101**


End file.
